


Земля под твоими ногами

by falson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falson/pseuds/falson
Summary: В этой реальности не было двух последних минут из "Его последнего обета" и вообще ничего из "Безобразной невесты". Как и не было никакого видео с Мориарти. Самолёт улетел в Восточную Европу, и эта история о том, что случилось дальше.Эта работа также выложена тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/4742772





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ground Beneath Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824753) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



_Тебе нужно выучить кое-что из моей философии. Думай только о прошлом, потому что воспоминания доставляют удовольствие._

Джейн Остин. Гордость и предубеждение.

**Ноябрь.**

Джон дописывал рецепт на лекарство от давления, когда почувствовал, что в кармане завибрировал телефон – пришла смска. Было время, когда он, извинившись, немедленно бы открыл пришедшее сообщение, но теперь в жизни наступила стабильность и он вполне мог позволить себе проводить пациента до двери, напомнить о необходимости повторного визита и только потом заглянуть в телефон.

_Если не возражаешь, я был бы рад возможности увидеться с тобой сегодня вечером. Майкрофт Холмс._

Джон не удержался от улыбки, правда, на какую-то долю секунды все-таки привычно напрягся. Он подумал, что Майкрофт довольно сильно изменился с тех пор, когда практиковал похищения на черных автомобилях и посылал зашифрованные сообщения на экраны банкоматов. И когда он снова бросил взгляд на телефон, тот опять завибрировал. 

_Поводов для беспокойства нет. Майкрофт Холмс_

Нет поводов для беспокойства. Джон сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, заставляя себя успокоиться. Отменяй боевую готовность, солдат. Шерлок не в больнице, ему не хуже, значит нет причин волноваться.  
_  
Моя очередь платить?_

_К сожалению, да. Майкрофт Холмс_

_Тогда до встречи в пабе в семь._

Когда Джон приехал на место встречи, Майкрофт уже восседал за столом в таком неуместном для этого заведения костюме-тройке и медитативно всматривался в меню, будто надеясь, что там магическим образом появится дорадо a la meuniere. Джон махнул ему рукой и направился к стойке бара, где взял две пинты и, усаживаясь за стол, поинтересовался: 

\- Как поживает государство?

Майкрофт отсалютовал Джону своим стаканом, все еще слегка неловко, но прогресс уже был налицо, и сделал небольшой глоток.

– Переговоры по торговле с Китаем. К счастью, не моя зона ответственности, но приходится предпринимать некоторые действия по утихомириванию особо взволнованных из других партий.

\- О, - Джон обдумал новости, пока пил свое пиво. – Тебе действительно нравится этим заниматься? Или ты просто так давно это делаешь, что уже не можешь себе представить никакую другую работу?

\- Мммм, - Майкрофта, похоже, этот вопрос заставил задуматься. Он поставил свой стакан на стол и соединил пальцы под подбородком в жесте, который так пронзительно напоминал о его брате. – Более значимым фактором является то, что никто больше не сможет это делать.

\- Да, но… - Джон осознал, что с таким направлением беседы они могут зайти на довольно опасную территорию. – Тебе это нравится?

Майкрофт ответил ему своей обычной сдержанной улыбкой. 

– Конечно.

\- Ну и хорошо, - Джон сделал большой глоток пива – Голоден?

Они неспешно ужинали, параллельно поглядывая на экран телевизора, что висел над баром. Джон улыбался сухим комментариям, которые Майкрофт выдавал по поводу новостей. Джон видел, что тот никуда не торопится и расскажет о цели их встречи, когда сочтет нужным.  
Наконец, Майкрофт отодвинул от себя тарелку (абсолютно чистую, несмотря на его обычное ворчание) и заявил:

– Шерлок выразил желание с тобой встретиться.

Джон тут же поднял голову. Надежда жаркой волной затопила грудь. Он так долго этого ждал, что почти забыл, что ждет и что на некоторое время отложил свою жизнь на потом. 

– Здесь? Он в Лондоне?

\- Нет. Он все еще в Йоркшире. Я полагаю, ему еще потребуется определенное время, чтобы вернуться в Лондон. Боюсь, тебе придется поехать к нему, но я могу организовать машину с водителем…

\- Нет, не стоит, нет такой необходимости. Я могу доехать до Харрогейта поездом, я уже смотрел расписание, а потом доберусь до деревни на автобусе.

Майкрофт кивнул.

– Там есть кафе. Шерлок уже рискнул посетить деревню и два раза попил чаю в этом заведении. Он в достаточной степени уверен в собственных силах, чтобы попросить тебя приехать туда на встречу. 

\- Окей, - Джон не мог погасить улыбку. Несмотря на то, что он старался сфокусироваться на деталях встречи, в голове крутилась радостное _«Он хочет меня видеть, он хочет меня видеть, он хочет меня видеть»_. – Если подходит, то я могу поехать в субботу – в выходные у меня дежурство в реанимации, но я найду подмену, они там все мне должны.

\- Джон, - серьезно произнес Майкрофт. - Пожалуйста, не забывай – Шерлок проделал долгий путь, но он еще не _пришел в норму_ , если подобное определение вообще применимо к моему брату.

\- Я знаю. – Это немного отрезвило Джона, но он все равно чувствовал, как уголки рта неизбежно растягиваются в улыбку. – Но это же прогресс. А прогресс – это хорошо, так ведь?

И тут Майкрофт улыбнулся – своей настоящей улыбкой, которая у него была такой же редкой, как и у его брата. Той, от которой собирались морщинки вокруг глаз и на переносице. 

– Да, это хорошо.

***

\- Хочу удостовериться, что поняла тебя правильно, - сказала Сара. – Что ты собираешься сделать?

\- В пятницу вечером я сяду в поезд, заночую в Харрогейте, в субботу автобусом доберусь до деревни, потом вечером поеду автобусом обратно, чтобы успеть на последний поезд в Лондон. Поэтому я смогу выйти на работу в воскресенье, так что подменить меня нужно только в субботу.

\- Да это не проблема, я подменю - если хочешь, то и на все выходные. Просто… ты собираешься провести в дороге три часа в одну сторону, чтобы просто попить чаю?

И это не считая автобуса. 

– Нет, - ответил Джон. – Я собираюсь ехать туда три часа, чтобы попить чаю с Шерлоком Холмсом.

***

\- Думаю, для вас это очень важно, - сказала Элла, - когда вы видели его в последний раз?

\- В больнице в Германии, - Джон с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь удержаться и не отводить взгляд. Он не хотел думать про Германию, про Шерлока, неузнаваемого, хватающегося за стриженную голову пальцами, которые больше напоминали обтянутые кожей кости. – Четыре, пять месяцев назад.

Элла в удивлении подняла брови. 

\- Он пробыл в больнице все это время?

\- Нет, только первое время – думаю, семь или восемь недель, включая Германию. Он живет в уединении, восстанавливается.

\- Ну и какие у вас чувства в преддверии встречи?

\- Я доволен, - Джон снова почувствовал, что улыбается, и что счастье переполняет его изнутри. – Немного волнуюсь. Понимаете, я хочу, чтобы все прошло хорошо, хочу, чтобы у Шерлока было все хорошо. Что бы ему ни было нужно – я хочу это ему дать.

\- Мммм, - Элла что-то записала в своем блокноте и опять посмотрела на него. – Когда он уехал прошлой зимой, у вас были очень противоречивые чувства по этому поводу. Как думаете, не стоит ли нам поговорить об этом?

Джону казалось, что прошлая зима была тысячу лет назад, в прошлой жизни.

– Нет, - ответил он, - Я со всем этим уже разобрался.

**Январь.  
Десятью месяцами ранее.**

\- Просто он опять уехал в какое-то очередное чертовски увлекательное приключение, и в этот раз я хотя бы знаю, что он жив, но он не отвечает на звонки, письма и сообщения, и я… Я знаю, что он сделал это для меня, для моего брака, но может быть – он сделал этот выбор _за_ меня, ты понимаешь? Может быть, я бы сделал… не знаю… сделал другой…

\- Джон, - мягко прервала его Элла.

\- Да?

\- Когда вы сегодня сюда вошли, то сказали мне, что хотите поработать над тем, чтобы разобраться в причинах вашей злости по отношению к жене. Что вы хотите до рождения ребенка преодолеть ощущение измены и недоверие, которые вы к ней испытываете.

\- Да, я именно этого хочу, все правильно.

\- Вы ни разу не упомянули о своей жене в течение последнего получаса.

Джон моргнул. Действительно? Все так переплелось в этой истории - Шерлок, и Мэри, и Магнуссен… Но Элла об этом, конечно, не знала, она и не могла этого знать. Джон только рассказал ей о том, что Мэри солгала по поводу своего прошлого.

\- Если вы думаете, что вся проблема в Шерлоке…

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Джон, выпрямляясь в кресле. - Вы правы, я хочу поговорить о Мэри. Я хочу жить дальше, простив ее.

В принципе, ему это удалось. Помогло то, что Мэри явно очень сильно старалась, и что в их повседневной жизни она была все еще той, в кого он когда-то влюбился. Даже если он больше этого к ней не чувствовал… ну, она ведь солгала ему и стреляла в его лучшего друга. Поэтому было вполне естественным, что он не любил ее так, как прежде. Но это же нормально для семейных пар, так ведь? Они взрослые люди. Они собираются стать родителями. Брак – это труд, все так говорят, и Джон Уотсон твердо решил состояться как семьянин.  
И теперь стало легче, чем когда Шерлок все еще был дома, когда его ранение было постоянным напоминанием о том, что сделала Мэри. Может, и к лучшему было, что Шерлоку удалось выторговать себе вместо тюрьмы это веселенькое приключение в Восточной Европе – без сомнений, для него это было к лучшему, но и для Джона тоже. Полгода, сказал он тогда. Когда он вернется, малышке будет сколько – пять месяцев? Можно будет спать до утра - хочется надеяться - и может у них с Шерлоком будут регулярные встречи, как у других мужиков бильярд. С таким настроем жить было намного легче.

***

Малышка родилась в холодный день в конце января. У Мэри уже несколько дней периодически случались схватки, но накануне она съездила к своей акушерке, и ей было сказано, что матка еще закрыта.

– Я уже почти неделю перехаживаю, - жаловалась она тем вечером Джону. – Я просто буду вот так безрезультатно ждать, а потом они сделают стимуляцию, которая не поможет, и все закончится кесаревым сечением, и у меня будет шрам и гадский геморрой.

\- Ну если ты и ребенок будете в порядке, - сказал Джон и получил в ответ такой взгляд, что вынужден был совершить стремительное тактическое отступление. – Хорликс [1]?

Оказалось, что Мэри ошиблась. Когда Джон проснулся следующим утром, ее половина кровати уже была пуста.

– Ты там как? – громко спросил он, стоя у двери в ванную.

\- Я сижу в ванне, - прокричала в ответ Мэри, - Проснулась от того, что болела спина, поэтому я решила принять ванну, а теперь схватки становятся все более регулярными. Боевая готовность, капитан.

Ни стимуляции, ни кесарева – Джон точно знал, что про геморрой уточнять не стоит - и вечером Джону, по-дурацки вспотевшему и вымотанному, вопреки тому, что самым его тяжелым физическим упражнением было сжимание и разжимание пальцев, вручили орущий сверток, из которого виднелось красное личико и почему-то серебристо-блондинистые волосы. 

– О Боже, - с удивлением произнес он, - Я – папа. Посмотри на нее, она прекрасна… она похожа на тебя, она похожа на маму… она похожа…

\- Она похожа на креветку, - сказала Мэри, приподнимая себя на кровати и лучезарно улыбаясь их разъяренной дочери. – И явно видно, что она унаследовала твой нрав. Передай ее мне, надо попробовать дать ей грудь.

Джон позвонил Гарри и в клинику, ощутив мимолетный приступ грусти от того, какая маленькая у него семья. Его родители уже умерли, у Мэри – та же история, правда Гарри, похоже, явно была готова немедленно попробовать себя в новой роли тети. Она следом позвонила всем их друзьям – ладно, на самом деле друзьям Мэри, - и покорно передала ему их оглушительные поздравления и обещания навестить. Потом он позвонил миссис Хадсон и Молли (еще больше восторженных криков, требования показать фото) и Лестрейду, который крики пропустил, но пообещал, что в следующий раз платит за выпивку. Пришла медсестра проверить, как Мэри, и он вышел в коридор и импульсивно набрал номер того, которому, как он думал, не будет звонить никогда.

\- Джон? – из телефона раздался бесстрастный голос Майкрофта.

\- Майкрофт, привет. Послушайте, у меня не было возможности связаться с Шерлоком с тех пор как он уехал - я предполагаю, он под прикрытием, а не, эм, игнорирует меня, ха-ха, я надеюсь – наша дочка сегодня родилась, Эммелин, 2 килограмма восемьсот граммов, и я подумал, если у вас есть связь с Шерлоком, вы могли бы ему передать? 

Наступившая тишина была настолько полной, что Джон даже отвел телефон от уха и проверил экран, не отключен ли он.

\- Алло, Майкрофт?

\- В настоящее время я не имею связи с Шерлоком. - Джон еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Майкрофт разговаривал настолько резко и холодно. Он почувствовал себя неуютно, когда понял, что тот говорит так же как Шерлок, когда бывает очень, очень зол. – Я уверен, что он был бы рад узнать о вашем событии, но боюсь, что не могу сказать такого о себе. Я желаю вам большого счастья. _Мои поздравления_.

И Майкрофт повесил трубку.  
Джон был настолько ошеломлен, что на некоторое время просто замер, с изумлением глядя на свой телефон. Что это было? Майкрофт всегда был исключительно вежлив с Джоном – если честно, то больше, чем Шерлок. И что он имел в виду, когда говорил о…

\- Сэр? – позвала его медсестра, стоявшая у дверей палаты. - Мы готовы пригласить вас вернуться. Ваша супруга хочет, чтобы вы удостоились чести надеть первый подгузник.

\- Спасибо вам, - сказал Джон, засовывая телефон в карман. Ощущение беспокойства не ушло.

Беспокойство его не покидало, хотя он и пытался задвинуть его подальше все то время, что был в больнице. Спустя несколько часов его выпроводили восвояси. 

\- Езжай домой и выспись как следует. И привези мне утром нормального кофе, - сказала ему Мэри. – И прими душ. Как ты так умудрился вспотеть? Не ты же все _это_ проделал.

\- Тужился за компанию, - ответил Джон. Он поцеловал ее в щеку, сумев увернуться от шлепка по заднице, который пыталась отвесить ему жена, и послал воздушный поцелуй туго завернутому кулечку, внутри которого была его спящая дочка. – Так, приличный кофе; еще пожелания будут?

\- Чего-нибудь вкусного. Большую слоеную булочку, - мечтательно сообщила Мэри, и он почувствовал, как екнуло сердце – Шерлок, Шерлок всегда любил датские слойки, о его слабости к сладкому ходили легенды. Беспокойство снова охватило его. 

– До завтра, любимая.

В лифте Джон достал телефон из кармана и стал вертеть его в руках, размышляя. Он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы спать и чувствовал, что не сможет успокоиться, пока не поймет, что настолько сильно выбило Майкрофта из равновесия. Двери лифта открылись, и он вышел, продолжая хмуро смотреть на телефон. Если позвонить, то Майкрофт скорее всего проигнорирует, а вот если написать сообщение… все читают смски, так ведь? Даже если и не отвечают.

_Мы можем поговорить? Пожалуйста!_

Джон засек время на телефоне и решил подождать три минуты, уставившись в темную витрину киоска с подарками. Ответа не было.

_Я не знаю, что там у вас за дела, но у меня есть ощущение, что Шерлок мне что-то не сказал. ОПЯТЬ. Я действительно очень хочу понять, что происходит._

Три минуты. Ничего. Джон вышел на улицу и двинулся к стоянке такси, продолжая набирать текст.

_Ну ладно. Я еду в Диоген. Думаю, там мне помогут вас найти._

Воспоминания о том, как он бодро шагал по комнатам Диогена, крича что было сил «МАЙКРОФТ ХОЛМС!», доставляли такое удовольствие – подожди, я еще Шерлоку расскажу, поймал он себя на мысли. В этот момент сердце снова екнуло – и Джон даже почти расстроился – он еще не успел засунуть телефон в карман, когда тот завибрировал.

_Оставайтесь на месте. За вами выехала машина. Майкрофт Холмс._

Майкрофт оказался не в Диогене, и не в его офисе-бункере, а у себя дома, что порядком удивило Джона. Он и не думал, что у Майкрофта есть дом. Безупречно одетый и молчаливый человек – неужели у Майкрофта на самом деле был дворецкий? – принял у Джона пальто и проводил его в элегантный, обшитый деревом кабинет, и так же молча удалился.  
Джон с любопытством осмотрелся. Он смутно ожидал увидеть что-то вроде штаба в стиле хай-тек, как в фильмах про Бонда, но кабинет был на удивление уютным, несмотря на внушительные размеры. Напротив разожженного камина стояли два кресла. Из одного из них ему навстречу поднялся Майкрофт.

\- Джон, - Майкрофт указал на соседнее кресло. В его голосе ни на гран не было той злости, что он слышал ранее. – Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. – Он потянулся к графину, что стоял рядом на низеньком столике и налил Джону на два пальца виски. – Я приношу извинения за свое недостойное поведение. Мои искренние поздравления, – он отсалютовал стаканом, и Джон, несколько сбитый с толку, поднял стакан в ответ. – Если позволите, - он протянул Джону маленькую, элегантно упакованную коробочку. Джон, уже окончательно смутившись, взял подарок и поставил свой виски на стол, чтобы раскрыть упаковку. В коробке была изящная серебряная погремушка, и на ней уже была нанесена монограмма. С инициалами его дочери. О которых Джон и Мэри договорились всего час назад. Как, черт возьми… - Джон, что вам рассказал Шерлок о его задании?

Джон поморгал, как никогда раньше почувствовав себя застигнутым врасплох, и поставил коробку на пол. Он сделал глоток виски и постарался сосредоточиться.

– Он… сказал, что будет выполнять ваше задание. Сказал, что это займет около шести месяцев. Представил это как нечто, что он уже раньше делал, ну вы знаете, когда он был мертвым. Шутил, что будет играть роль секретного агента. 

\- Мммм, - Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на огонь.- А Шерлок вам не рассказывал, что был в плену, когда «играл роль секретного агента»?

Джон снова поморгал.

– Нет, - они на самом деле никогда и не разговаривали о том, чем занимался Шерлок, когда отсутствовал. Тот мог иногда случайно обмолвиться, но совершенно точно никогда не говорил, что был захвачен, а Джон никогда и не спрашивал. Поначалу он был обижен, а потом… уже и дело до этого не дошло.

\- Дважды, - Майкрофт не отводил взгляда от огня. – Второй раз мне пришлось его оттуда извлекать. Необратимые последствия остались, но функциональных повреждений не было. – Он пригубил виски. – Совсем не шутки.

Необратимые последствия? Джон почти заставил себя вспомнить о тех следах, которые он видел прошлой осенью на спине Шерлока, когда тот восстанавливался от пулевого ранения, чуть не уложившего его в могилу. Правда, они уже заживали, да и Шерлок, похоже, считал драки частью игры. _Захвачен в плен?_

\- Я... - Джон сглотнул, ощущая как чувство обиды, что носил в себе так долго – совсем слабое, но до конца не ушедшее – растет снова и трансформируется в чувство вины. – Я его никогда не спрашивал.

Уголки рта Майкрофта слегка приподнялись, но не в улыбке. Джона посетило странное чувство, что его признание немного оправдало его в глазах Майкрофта. Тот откинулся в кресле, выдохнул и посмотрел в глаза Джону. 

– Шерлок пропал.

\- Пропал? Что? Откуда? Вы не можете никаким образом определить, где он? – Майкрофт знал инициалы его дочери, как оказалось, раньше его самого. Как же он умудрился потерять собственного брата?

\- Не думайте, что он передвигается с вживленным микрочипом, - ответил Майкрофт с легким раздражением. – Ну, и я не всеведущ, независимо от того, что вам внушил обо мне Шерлок.

Пропал. Черт. Мысли лихорадочно носились у Джона в голове. Первым импульсом было затребовать у Майкрофта оружие и вертолет и отправиться в то место, где Шерлока видели в последний раз, отбросив в сторону все события этого дня, забыв про свою новую ответственность, своих жену и ребенка. Пропал. Шерлок не может пропасть. Ему полагается где-нибудь расхаживать в своем пижонском пальто, расправляться со злодеями, театрально кого-нибудь спасая, вновь и вновь возникая в блеске собственной гениальности, чтобы Джон, завидуя и обижаясь, мог им восхищаться. Не в плену, не раненый, и, Бог мой, не _пропавший_ неизвестно куда.  
Джон сделал большой глоток виски, и, подумав секунду, осушил бокал до конца. Майкрофт без единого слова налил ему еще. Джон сделал глоток, потом глубоко вздохнул и решительно отставил стакан.

– Так, ладно. Рассказывайте.

Майкрофт с жалостью на него посмотрел. 

– Джон. Ваша неспособность скрывать свои эмоции послужила причиной того, что вы ранее не были осведомлены о присутствии Шерлока среди живых. Заверяю вас, что я рассматриваю это как показатель вашей порядочности, а не как…

\- Хорошо, вернемся к тому, что вы, возможно, считаете государственной тайной. Мне наплевать на то, что это за тайна. Я просто хочу знать, что происходит.

\- Ситуация в высшей степени деликатная…

\- Да ладно, Майкрофт, если бы кто-то - за исключением таблоидов – решил вызнать у меня, чем занят Шерлок, неужели вы думаете, они до сих пор не попытались бы это сделать?

Майкрофт, прищурившись, посмотрел на Джона, но у того был огромный опыт в том, чтобы выдерживать тяжелые взгляды Майкрофта. Он смотрел на него в ответ абсолютно невозмутимо. В конце концов, Майкрофт отвел глаза, снова вздернув уголки рта, и сделал глоток виски. 

\- На Кавказе живет народность, обладающая выгодным стратегическим расположением и природными ресурсами. Пожалуйста, не утруждайте себя попыткой узнать название; для всех будет лучше, если оно останется вам неизвестным. Нынешний правящий режим состоит из поддерживаемого Россией правительства, в высшей степени авторитарного и практически не проявляющего заботу о собственном населении. Сопротивление сгруппировалось вокруг самой крупной оппозиционной партии, которая склоняется к Западу и в основном представлена мусульманами. Эта группа традиционно была чрезвычайно мирной, но в последние годы там начались проявления радикальных настроений и усилилось влияние фундаментализма.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон, которому показалось, что он улавливает главное, хотя не очень понимал, где этот Кавказ находится. Рядом с Украиной?

\- Ситуация очень нестабильна, и в этом году там возможны выборы с тремя вариантами дальнейшего развития событий. Первый: текущий режим остается у руля, угнетая гражданское население и нарушая права человека, но поддерживая стабильность в регионе. Второй: прозападная партия приходит к власти, хотя это вызовет необходимость формирования коалиционного правительства. Вероятнее всего, с мусульманами, а они менее организованны. Я должен упомянуть, что наши силы, которые предоставляют поддержку этому сценарию, получат максимальную выгоду от этого результата, но нельзя недооценивать возможность ответных военных действий со стороны России. Третий: к власти приходят мусульмане и возникает возможность создания исламского фундаменталистского государства на границе с Европой. Наши интересы при таком исходе совсем не выигрывают.

\- Подождите минутку, - сказал Джон. – Дайте мне разобраться. Вы отправили Шерлока в восточную Европу, чтобы порулить там вашей революцией?

\- Или предотвратить ее. Как я сказал, ситуация в высшей степени нестабильна, и не все варианты смены режима нам подходят.

\- И как же, черт возьми, вы предполагали, он будет там действовать?

\- Его легенда… - Майкрофт заколебался, будто бы редактировал собственную речь, чтобы убрать _наиболее важную информацию, которую нельзя доверить безнадежно честному Джону Уотсону_ … - не пострадала в предыдущей операции в другой части Восточной Европы – той, из которой мне пришлось его эвакуировать. На самом деле, это даже укрепило доверие к его легенде.

\- Окей, - ответил Джон, все еще пытаясь разобраться в услышанном. – И он поехал под этой легендой в ту страну – могу я называть ее Далмация?

Майкрофт посмотрел на него, болезненно поморщившись.

– Далмация не на Кавказе.

\- Совершенно верно,- на самом деле Джон думал, что именно там, но было бы намного лучше, если бы Майкрофт поверил в то, что Джон способен выкручиваться хотя бы так. – И дальше что? Как вы с ним поддерживали связь?

\- В Грузии был оперативник. У нас также были связи с оппозицией, и мы знали, что он в самом начале установил контакт, и все вроде бы шло по плану, но затем одиннадцать дней назад он просто исчез. Мы не знаем, какие действия он тогда планировал и у наших людей нет никакой информации.

\- У вас что, не было никакого запасного плана на случай экстренной ситуации?

\- Невозможно.

\- Вы не можете на самом деле…

\- Джон. - В голосе Майкрофт слышалась сталь, к нему вернулась прежняя холодность. – Шерлоку было известно, что в такой ситуации наше вмешательство невозможно. Мы определили вероятность его выживания приблизительно в тридцать процентов. Он хладнокровно убил человека, который, как, я надеюсь, вы помните, не совершил никакого уголовного преступления. Поэтому вряд ли стоило ожидать, что мой брат мог оставаться на свободе, чтобы, как вы выразились, развлекать себя приключениями.

Джон покраснел – он чувствовал стыд и злость на самого себя за неведение, в котором ему было удобно пребывать.

\- Ну и каковы были условия? Он поставил под угрозу свою жизнь, чтобы вы и кто там еще – американцы? – могли привести к власти нужное вам правительство в какой-то малюсенькой стране, которую я, скорее всего, не смогу найти на карте?

\- Он поставил под угрозу свою жизнь, чтобы не провести остаток жизни в тюрьме.

\- А если он выживет? Что тогда? Будете продолжать его все время куда-нибудь засылать до тех пор, пока он уже точно не сгинет навсегда?

\- Конечно нет, - к Майкрофту вернулось его обычное спокойствие, все эмоции скрылись за вежливым тоном. – Не стоит настолько недооценивать мое умение вести переговоры. Если он добьется необходимого результата, то будет помилован – таковы официальные договоренности.

\- А каковы неофициальные договоренности?

Брови Майкрофта поднялись вверх, что доставило Джону малюсенькое удовольствие с примесью горечи.

– Что если он возьмется за эту работу, то я продолжу оказывать существенное влияние, дабы обеспечить отсутствие каких-либо неблагоприятных последствий от вашего неудачного выбора супруги. Как вы помните, именно это послужило причиной того, что Шерлок пошел на преступление.

\- Нет, - Джон покачал головой, упорно не соглашаясь. – Он хотел нас защитить, это так, но не только это было причиной – он ненавидит проигрывать, вы знаете, что он ненавидел Магнуссена, он просто не смог перенести того, как этот самодовольный ублюдок…

\- Вы действительно в это верите? – тон Майкрофта снова стал более твердым – _Действительно?_

Джон поднял руки вверх. 

– Конечно, верю. Это было не только из-за меня, не могло быть. Шерлок никогда бы не пошел на такой риск из-за кого-то, пусть даже и из-за меня, он не переживает вот так о других. Вы ведь сами учили его этому, так ведь?

Майкрофт смотрел на него долго. Очень долго.

– Вы что, на самом деле настолько слепы?

Джон в ответ бросил взгляд на Майкрофта. И понял, что не знает, что сказать. Все, в чем он был до сего момента безоговорочно уверен, рушилось у него на глазах.

\- Конечно, я его предупреждал. Что вы никогда не ответите на его чувства взаимностью. Даже он смог это понять, - хотя лицо Майкрофта и оставалось невозмутимым, в голосе проскальзывали презрительные нотки. – Все, чем одарила природа моего брата: его блестящий ум, его _сердце_ \- все это выброшено в никуда для того, чтобы у вас была ваша счастливая маленькая семья с вашей любимой и, без сомнения, достойной женой. Шерлок счел это стоящей сделкой. Простите меня, если я скажу, что думаю иначе.

Джон выдохнул, даже не заметив, что замер, слушая Майкрофта, и обхватил голову руками. Как-то отстраненно он понимал, что его сейчас оскорбили, но чувствовал, что это его не волнует. В голове был полный хаос. Весь его мир перевернулся, когда он понял, что этот самый мир был построен на лжи – уже не впервые. Только в этот раз он обманывал себя сам.  
На протяжении всего времени признаки были налицо, а он ни разу не позволил себе их увидеть. Все Шерлоковы махинации, уловки, его притворство и хитрости, были порождены не манипулированием, а самозащитой. Потому что он не мог допустить, чтобы Джон узнал правду. Джон видел Шерлока на аэродроме, на крыше Бартса, в том вагоне метро. Увидел ту неприкрытую ранимость, которую Шерлок всегда старательно скрывал. Видел момент, когда тот отвернулся от Джона и упал на колени на холодные камни Эпплдора, и это не было сделано ради пущего драматизма, как предполагал Джон, а ради настоящей бескорыстной любви.  
Джон вдруг услышал собственное тяжелое дыхание, и с сожалением подумал о своем недопитом виски. Но ему нужно было иметь чистую голову и попытаться все это осознать. Он медленно выпрямился в кресле и посмотрел на Майкрофта. 

– Извините, - сказал он, слыша, что его голос срывается. Он громко сглотнул. – Когда я сегодня звонил, я не…. Простите.

Майкрофт отстраненно кивнул. Он больше не выглядел разозленным. Сидящий на краешке кресла, в отличном костюме-тройке, Майкрофт был как обычно безупречен, но впервые было заметно, что он выглядит таким же опустошенным, каким сейчас себя чувствовал Джон. Он не смотрел на Джона. 

\- Скорее всего, он погиб, - очень тихо произнес Майкрофт.

Джон дернулся, как от удара. 

– Нет, - он дотянулся до руки Майкрофта и схватился за нее, - Нет, он совершенно точно не погиб. Во-первых, он - Шерлок Холмс, а во-вторых, я поверю в это, только когда увижу его тело. И никак иначе.

Последнее вызвало удивленную усмешку у Майкрофта, который посмотрел Джону в лицо и _почти_ улыбнулся. Его глаза выглядели такими, какими он их раньше не видел, и это почти разбило ему сердце, будто на секунду промелькнула тень улыбки Шерлока - той самой, редкой и настоящей.

\- Хорошо, - бодро согласился Майкрофт и осторожно вытащил свою руку из руки Джона. – Я буду надеяться, что вы правы. Пусть даже только для того, чтобы насладиться той сценой, что он закатит, если вернется и обнаружит, что мы в его отсутствие заключили союз.

**Ноябрь.**

Джон сверился с расписанием поездов и понял, что ему, видимо, в пятницу придется ехать на вокзал прямо с работы. Поэтому в четверг он достал свою небольшую дорожную сумку и собрал вещи. Сборы были короткими – он ехал всего с одной ночевкой. Он пошел в ванную за бритвой и шампунем, и неожиданно, поддавшись какому-то импульсу, открыл дверь в комнату Шерлока.  
Комната была такой же, какой Джон ее помнил: там было темно, царил безупречный порядок, ярко контрастировавший с жизнерадостным бардаком в гостиной и на кухне. Он заходил сюда, когда снова вернулся жить на Бейкер-Стрит несколько месяцев назад, в попытке почувствовать что-то, оставшееся от Шерлока – воспоминание, исчезающий запах, хоть что-то – но он с таким же успехом мог снова пойти на пустую Шерлокову могилу. А сейчас, что интересно… ему показалось, что воздух не настолько застоявшийся, как он запомнил с прошлого раза; вся комната по какой-то необъяснимой причине не производила впечатления нежилой. Может быть, миссис Хадсон ее недавно проветривала, а может просто к Джону вернулся оптимизм.

\- Йо-хо! Джон?

\- Я здесь, - ответил Джон, выходя из комнаты и прикрывая за собой дверь. Миссис Хадсон в гостиной c испугом разглядывала приготовленную сумку.

\- Ты уже собрался! Я думала, ты уезжаешь завтра вечером!

\- Да, завтра, но поеду на вокзал с работы – боюсь опоздать на поезд. Поэтому завтра с утра возьму сумку с собой. 

\- Но я собиралась ему что-нибудь испечь! Может быть, ты заглянешь ко мне утром перед уходом? У меня все будет готово для него, ну и тебе оставлю кое-что полакомиться в дороге.

\- Конечно, - с улыбкой ответил Джон, и миссис Хадсон похлопала его по руке и упорхнула. Он смотрел ей в след, раздумывая, брать с собой зарядку для телефона или нет. Нет, не нужно, он сейчас поставит телефон заряжаться на всю ночь, и батареи хватит на полтора дня. Да и звонил он немного в последние дни. А если не играть в игры на телефоне, то в поезде будет возможность прочитать-таки медицинские журналы, умиротворенно подумал Джон.  
Он поднялся рано, потому что так и не смог снова задремать после того, как проснувшись, снова начал думать о том, что засело у него в голове: _завтра, завтра я его увижу_. Он взял вещи, спустился и постучал в дверь миссис Хадсон: никто не отозвался. Она, скорее всего, в Speedy's, надо туда зайти на кофе и сэндвич с беконом.  
Миссис Хадсон в Speedy's занимала неофициальную должность кондитера, как минимум в те периоды, когда ее непростые отношения с владельцем – то вместе, то врозь – были в стадии «вместе». Джон зашел внутрь и кивнул в сторону нескольких завсегдатаев, которых заметил: пара пенсионеров, худенькая девушка с пирсингом в носу, всегда хмуро смотрящая в ноутбук, мужчина в зеленом пиджаке, неторопливо просматривающий газеты. Зеленый Пиджак и один из пенсионеров кивнули ему в ответ. Джон взял свои кофе и сэндвич, и Виджай, что стоял за стойкой, сказал ему:

\- Миссис Хадсон велела, чтобы вы подождали совсем немного – можете вернуться к себе, если хотите. 

\- Спасибо, я подожду здесь, - ответил Джон. В кухне по утрам царило небольшое сумасшествие. Он как раз доел свой сэндвич до половины, когда к нему выскочила миссис Хадсон с коробкой еды и бумажным пакетом в руках.

\- Ну вот, держи, мой дорогой. Тут кое-что из его любимого, а здесь тебе, поешь в поезде. Ох… - Миссис Хадсон хлопнула в ладоши, глядя на Джона сверкающими глазами. – Ты даже не представляешь, как я счастлива. Мы ведь так долго этого ждали, правда?

Джон не мог сдержать ответную улыбку. Он чувствовал себя так, будто улыбался всю неделю, как парень, который впервые в жизни влюбился. И чем больше он пытался обуздать свое радостное нетерпение, тем сильнее себя выдавал.

– Это точно, - ответил он, - Очень долго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Хорликс – солодовый молочный напиток, изготовляемый из одноименного порошка.


	2. Chapter 2

**Февраль. Девятью месяцами ранее  
**   
Это был самый худший февраль во всей жизни Джона.  
Весь месяц прошел как в тумане, и впоследствии он не мог вспомнить ничего конкретного, только состояние изнеможения и беспокойства, от которого внутри все завязывалось узлом. У него до этого никогда не было настолько сильного недосыпа – даже в период армейской подготовки – тогда требовалось всего лишь не спать каждую третью ночь, а теперь выяснилось, что у новорожденных никаких ограничений на этот счет нет. Ему удавалось спать только короткими отрезками времени, отрывочными фрагментами, после которых он просыпался с красными глазами и ощущением заторможенности.  
При мысли, что Шерлок находится где-то там – он надеялся – в одиночестве, может, быть, он ранен, может быть, страдает, у Джона начинало все внутри гореть адским пламенем. Мэри, похоже, практически не обращала внимания на его рассеянность. Она была измотана так же, как и он, в дополнение к этому, у нее еще и гормональный уровень был соответствующий, и, как она однажды жалобно призналась, еще и «подтекала»: бегущие по щекам слезы, грудное молоко, не-понятно-что-за-ужасные выделения на тех огромных прокладках, за новой партией которых он регулярно должен был ходить.  
В одну мрачную ночь Джон шагнул за порог на улицу, где шел мокрый снег, и тут же был подхвачен одним из сверкающих лимузинов Майкрофта.

\- Ты что-то узнал, - констатировал Джон, сразу же проснувшись. Сердце зашлось в лихорадочном стуке.

\- Да, - Майкрофт выглядел совершенно обычно в бледном свете уличных фонарей, но в его голосе слышалось напряжение. – У американцев появилась запись разговора, который имел место между членами радикальной исламистской группировки в Чечне. Суть их беседы сводилась к тому, что люди из их местной религиозной общины обсуждали ранее захваченного ими шпиона, по описанию похожего на Шерлока.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Джон, отчаянно пытаясь проанализировать возможные последствия услышанного своим затуманенным постоянным недосыпом мозгом. – Захвачен, значит, не убит, а это уже…

\- Джон. Обычной линией поведения подобных групп является то, что они не убивают пленника только до тех пор, пока не ломают его до состояния, когда он выдает свое руководство на видео. В большинстве случаев, после этого его обезглавливают.

Джон вздрогнул. Казалось, что слова Майкрофта глухим эхом отражаются в его голове: _ломают, пленник, обезглавливают_. Нет. Нет. Нет. Майкрофт смотрел в окно, сжав руки на ручке зонтика. Джон вдруг понял, что неотрывно смотрит на его руки, на белые тонкие пальцы, которые пронзительно напомнили ему руки Шерлока. Тогда сделай что-нибудь, разъяренно подумал он, отыщи его, спаси его, найди того, кто является у вас реальным аналогом Джеймса Бонда – но он понимал, что если бы Майкрофт мог что-то сделать, то это уже было бы сделано. Он поморгал воспаленными глазами и глубоко вздохнул. 

– Этого никогда не случится, - произнес он, отстраненно удивившись твердости собственного голоса. – Никогда. Ты знаешь Шерлока. Он… он очень быстро вычислит их секреты, и либо натравит их друг на друга и они вцепятся друг другу в глотки, либо убедит их в том, что он их святой пророк еще до того, как у него отрастет борода нужной длины. Ты это знаешь. С ним будет все хорошо.

Майкрофт хмыкнул, но хватку на ручке зонтика все же ослабил. 

– Ты не имел несчастья быть свидетелем прошлых стычек Шерлока с попытками религиозной обработки. Однажды это закончилось тем, что викарий покинул церковь. Больше всех расстроилась наша мама – она не одобрила его замену.

Джон не удержался от смешка. 

– И у него было, сколько там, тридцать лет, чтобы отточить свои навыки? Эти деятели джихада даже не успеют понять, что с ними произошло.

Майкрофт ответил ему своей почти незаметной невеселой улыбкой. 

– Хорошо. – Он наклонился и достал хозяйственную сумку, которую подал Джону. – Я извещу вас, если получу дополнительную информацию. Вот твои покупки.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Джон, уставший настолько, что даже не обратил внимания на содержимое сумки. Он открыл дверь и выбрался из машины.

\- Нет, - произнес почти неслышно Майкрофт. – Это _тебе_ спасибо.

Джон посмотрел на него с непониманием, а потом дверь захлопнулась и машина мягко тронулась с места. Он ввалился домой, где его перехватила Мэри и взяла у него из рук сумку. 

– Ой, - вдруг сказал он. - Я не…

\- О, отлично, в этот раз ты выбрал правильную марку, – сказала жена с облегчением. Она достала из сумки упаковку гигиенических прокладок и быстро чмокнула его в щеку, а Джон остался тупо смотреть, как она тяжело поднимается по лестнице.

***

Самым странным во всей этой ситуации было то, что весь остальной мир продолжал жить как раньше, очевидно, пребывая в полнейшем неведении о том, что вся жизнь Джона перевернулась с ног на голову. Даже Мэри ничего не замечала, хотя, по правде говоря, к этому времени она уже не особо могла различать дни недели. Большинство людей связывало вялую рассеянность Джона с тяжелыми буднями новоявленного отца.

\- Все силы забирает? - как-то вечером спросил Лестрейд, когда пришел к ним в гости с лотками с карри и пивом в качестве альтернативы обещанному походу в паб. Мэри унесла ребенка на кормление. – Все говорят, как потрясающе быть отцом, и это действительно так, не пойми меня неправильно… Но эти первые месяцы… Просто ужас. Я бы снова на такое не подписался ни за какие деньги.

\- А… ну да, - если исключить государственные секреты, что еще мог Джон на это ответить? «Да, я измотан, но на самом деле это из-за того, что я недавно узнал, что Шерлок меня давно любит, и, возможно, отдал свою жизнь за меня, и я не знаю, что теперь с этим делать, и я до чертиков боюсь, что больше его никогда не увижу?..» Нет.

\- Да уж, жесткач, - сочувственно кивая, поддержал его Лестрейд, и на секунду Джон ужаснулся, решив, что он все это выдал вслух. – И вообще никакого перерыва! Будто ты постоянно на дежурстве, и ни на одну ночь не можешь пойти отдохнуть.

\- Ага, - промямлил Джон в надежде, что такой ответ вполне уместен. Лестрейд похлопал его по плечу и открыл очередное пиво.

***

Постепенно дома все начало потихоньку устаканиваться. В конце концов им пришлось бросить грудное вскармливание, что вызвало очередной приступ слезливости у Мэри, продлившийся несколько дней. Но Эм как минимум стала прибавлять в весе и начала спать дольше, чем по сорок пять минут за один заход. Джон снова вернулся на работу, а значит, что у него появилась возможность на несколько часов в день отвлекаться и не изводить себя мыслями о Шерлоке. Майкрофт периодически присылал ему сообщения, что те или иные ниточки, на которые они так рассчитывали, обрывались ничем. Самыми тяжелыми были ночи: он засыпал мертвым сном, едва коснувшись головой подушки, но после того, как вставал, чтобы в свою очередь покормить ребенка, то потом неизменно лежал без сна, а мысли в голове сбивались от беспокойства.  
 _Подожди, когда она тебе в первый раз улыбнется,_ \- обнадеживали его другие отцы на работе. - _Дождись, пока она станет спать всю ночь. Когда скажет «папа». Поймешь, что оно того стоит._  
Но Джон уже не был в этом до конца уверен. Он любил Эм c неистовой страстью, и ничего подобного он раньше никогда не чувствовал, и все же… было тревожное ощущение, что он живет не той жизнью, что совершил огромную ошибку, вследствие которой он оказался в выброшенным на берег в это безликое пригородное существование с работой и подгузниками, вместо того, чтобы вернуться на Бейкер Стрит, где было его место.  
 _Ты просто устал, дружище._ Вот только Джон знал, что дело не в этом. Этот радикальный переворот в его жизни, случившийся 29 января, произошел не из-за рождения его дочери, а из-за того, что сказал ему Майкрофт. До того дня Джон всегда полагал, что Шерлок к ему относился так, как был вообще способен относиться к кому-либо – и в действительности намного лучше, чем думало большинство людей, но не настолько, чтобы строить на этом свою жизнь. А теперь он сидел и часами смотрел в темноту, размышляя. Что, если бы. Что, если бы. Что, если бы.

***

На сорок седьмой день после того, как Шерлока в последний раз видели живым, медсестра, что работала с Джоном, заглянула к нему в кабинет и обеспокоенно сказала:

\- Доктор Уотсон, тут к вам пришли из правительства… 

\- Прошу прощения, - извинился Майкрофт, проходя мимо нее с его обычной вежливой улыбкой, и Джон почувствовал, что внутри у него все оборвалось.

\- Что, - попытался спросить он, но голос у него сорвался, и ему только оставалось сидеть с открытым ртом, не имея возможности остановить то, что Майкрофт намеревается ему сообщить. Странно, но в этот момент он осознал, что волнуется за Майкрофта так же, как и за самого себя. Пожалуйста, только не видео, подумал он, покрываясь холодным потом, пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня видеть, как… 

\- Шерлок жив, - сказал Майкрофт, и Джон почувствовал, что не может сделать вдох. Он склонился вперед, к коленям, и попытался дышать, но чувствовал, будто его ударили в солнечное сплетение. Он слышал, как Майкрофт по-хозяйски уселся в кресло напротив, и через несколько минут ему удалось поднять голову.

\- Ты уверен? Как ты это узнал?

\- Он арестован. Рядом со зданием правительства проходила демонстрация – казнили политического заключенного – поэтому власти ответили обычной для авторитарных режимов жесткой демонстрацией силы. При последовавших за этим репрессиях были арестованы множественные диссидентские группы и даже целые деревни в горах, и он был схвачен во время одной из зачисток. Других подробностей мне неизвестно, мой источник только смог убедиться в том, что его имя – то, что у него по легенде – было в списке арестованных.

\- О Боже, - выдохнул Джон. - Жив, он жив, - и вдруг он почувствовал, что смеется, безудержно и слегка истерически, и, не раздумывая, он потянулся вперед и довольно крепко обнял Майкрофта за шею.

Майкрофт осторожно похлопал его по спине и выпутался из его объятий, и Джону показалось, что тому не было неприятно. 

– На удивление, это мне… помогло, - произнес он своим обычным официальным тоном, - держать тебя в курсе дела. Если можно так сказать. Должен признать, что я поставил тебя в известность исключительно из чувства возмущения твоим неведением, но твоя поддержка не была… - его улыбка в этот момент сильнее, чем обычно, напоминала гримасу, - …нежелательной.

Джон улыбнулся ему слегка неуверенно, удивленный, но довольный. 

– Спасибо, - сказал он, - Ты же будешь продолжать и дальше держать меня в курсе, правда? Ведь он пока еще в подвешенном состоянии?

\- Если говорить буквально, то надеюсь, что нет, – ответил Майкрофт. До Джона не сразу дошло, что Майкрофт так пошутил. – Надеюсь, что всего лишь в посаженном. И конечно, все еще в опасности.

\- Ну, у тебя хотя бы есть информация, - сказал Джон. – И мы знаем, что он жив.

**Ноябрь.**

Джон c сумкой на плече вышел из автобуса в маленькой деревушке и с любопытством осмотрелся. Деревня была совсем небольшая и вполне живописная. Автобус высадил его на улице с магазинами, которая заканчивалась кофейней – конечным пунктом назначения для Джона. День выдался на удивление хорошим, ярким и свежим, и Джон, ожидая в Харрогейте автобус, немного прогулялся по окрестностям. И все равно он приехал раньше намеченного времени. Джон вдруг понял, что нервничает, что бурлившее в нем предвкушение начало смешиваться с беспокойством: что, если встреча будет неудачной? Сколько еще времени потребуется, чтобы Шерлок решился попробовать снова? Что, если Джон сделает что-нибудь не так?  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох, расправил плечи, и решил пойти окольным путем позади магазинов, чтобы успокоиться. Не помогло. Он дошел до конца узенькой улочки, свернул за угол, чувствуя, как оглушительно колотится сердце, и увидел Шерлока по ту сторону витрины кафе.  
Какое-то время Джон просто смотрел, не отрываясь. Шерлок его не видел; он сидел в дальнем углу кофейни, лицом ко входу, и в этот момент был полностью сосредоточен на том, что писал что-то на лежавшем перед ним листке бумаги. Джон понял, что он подсознательно боялся увидеть, что Шерлок обрит наголо, как тогда в Германии – он казался тогда таким обнаженным, таким уязвимым – но кудри у него отросли, а челка даже была длиннее, чем когда-либо на его памяти. Джону даже удалось увидеть, как Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы, чем-то явно огорчившись, а потом схватил ластик и начал стирать написанное.  
Джон почувствовал, как на лице у него расцветает широкая дурацкая улыбка. Быстро, чтобы не дать волнению шансов вернуться, он широким шагом обошел угол и вошел в кофейню.  
Услышав звонок колокольчика, Шерлок мгновенно посмотрел на дверь, во взгляде была видна настороженность, но ровно до той секунды, пока он не увидел Джона. У того на лице все еще сияла улыбка – ну ничего он не мог с ней поделать – и пока он шел к столику Шерлока в самом конце зала, у него было ощущение, будто все взгляды обращены на него. Ему казалось, что этот путь занял у него целую вечность. А Шерлок так и смотрел ему в лицо, не отрываясь.  
Наконец, наконец, Джон добрался до маленького столика и остановился, продолжая улыбаться, как идиот. 

– Привет, - по-дурацки сказал он.

\- Джон, - очень мягко произнес Шерлок. Он продолжал безотрывно смотреть на него.

\- Ты отлично выглядишь, - сказал Джон. Он скрипнул креслом, двигая его на себя. Это было правдой: вблизи было видно, что Шерлок еще очень худой, но даже замерший в напряжении он выглядел как-то мягче. Может, потому что на нем был серо-синий джемпер вместо его обычного строгого костюма. Этот цвет делал его глаза голубыми, того же оттенка, что и бледное зимнее небо за окном. Шрам над его правым глазом побледнел с того времени, как Джон видел его в последний раз. У Джона промелькнула мысль, не специально ли Шерлок отрастил волосы, чтобы прятать под ними этот шрам, а может он просто еще не был в состоянии посещать парикмахера. Джон аккуратно скользнул в свое кресло, стараясь не толкать стол, и слегка придвинулся вперед. Шерлок продолжал сидеть, замерев настороженно, и Джон осознал, что двигается медленно, чтобы не напугать его, будто любое неожиданное движение может спровоцировать Шерлока сорваться с места подобно потревоженной птице.  
Глаза Шерлока сузились, и выражение его лица с удивленного сменилось на вполне знакомое. 

– А ты стал тренироваться. И довольно много. И стал меньше употреблять алкоголя, и стал пить… зеленый чай? – Он поморщился от отвращения.

Джон громко рассмеялся.

\- Только время от времени. Без фанатизма. – Он достал коробку из сумки и протянул вперед. – Кстати, миссис Хадсон просила тебе передать. Так, и что у них здесь вкусного подают?

Шерлок, наконец, отвел взгляд и осмотрел кофейню, будто видел ее впервые.

– Ну, я тут брал только чай, но они славятся своими сэндвичами, а еще их сконы пользуются популярностью.

Джон не имел представления, как Шерлок это определил – в зале было не больше десятка завсегдатаев – но дедукции Шерлока на предмет ресторанов всегда были мистикой для Джона; было дело, он даже подозревал, что его друг их выдумывает. Но, справедливости ради, тот обычно оказывался прав. 

– Значит, берем их чай с закусками [1]. 

Бдительность Шерлока понемногу становилась менее тревожной. Он продолжал осматривать комнату, и Джон уже даже определил последовательность: дверь, кухня, окна, посетители, снова дверь; но плечи его уже не выглядели такими напряженными. Шерлоку пришлось собрать свои бумаги, чтобы освободить место для закусок, и Джон увидел, что тот работал на нотной бумаге. 

– Ой, а ты что, сочиняешь музыку?

Брови Шерлока взлетели вверх.

\- Это часть моей работы. Майкрофт же _рассказал_ тебе, чем я тут занимаюсь?

\- В конце концов рассказал-таки. После того, как привел меня в чувство с помощью нюхательных солей и ведра воды. Ему потребовалось целых пять минут, чтобы признаться, что ты на самом деле не планируешь постричься в монахи.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Нет тут никаких монахов. Аббатство уже четыреста лет как не является действующим монастырем. Это центр религиозного уединения [2]. 

Его тон подразумевал, что от монастыря это далеко не ушло.

\- Ну а ты разве не часть этой общины?

\- Я – состоящий при ней композитор, Джон, оттуда и сочинение музыки. - Шерлок поднял тяжелый чайник, чтобы налить им чаю, поддерживая его левой рукой, и Джон вздрогнул, посмотрев на его пальцы. Но Шерлок, похоже, этого не заметил, и продолжил: – Не то, чтобы им стоило большого труда утвердить меня на эту работу. Возможно и саму должность учредил им Майкрофт. Там еще есть минимум один поэт и, я полагаю, несколько писателей, но мне удается избегать с ними общения.

Джон фыркнул. 

\- Это им повезло. Ну, и над чем ты работаешь?

\- О, - Шерлок явно был недоволен, - Заказ. Часть работы. Боюсь, Майкрофт сделал это условием, когда учреждал должность, чтобы у меня было поменьше свободного времени. Нужно написать работу для церкви в Бридлингтоне.

\- А, - Джон явно запутался. Все, что ему было известно - что Шерлок писал музыку для собственного исполнения. - Это вещь для скрипки?

Шерлок криво усмехнулся. 

\- Рождественское произведение для детского хора, если хочешь знать. Я никогда раньше не сочинял музыку для хора, но это интересная задачка, в особенности после того, как мне сказали, что дети не способны петь гармонию…

Джон смотрел на Шерлока, не отрываясь, с полуоткрытым ртом, забыв о сэндвиче, который держал в этот момент в руке. А Шерлок радостно продолжил:  
\- К счастью, мне пришла в голову идея григорианского хорала. Прецедент уже был – многие из учебных программ и рождественских песнопений используют песнь «Создатель звезд в ночи…»

\- Ты пишешь Рождественскую песнь? – выпалил Джон.

\- Конечно же, нет, - ответил Шерлок, явно глубоко оскорбленный подобным предположением. – Я использую стихотворение про зимнее солнцестояние. И, конечно же, не я его написал.

\- И слава Богу, - с облегчением ответил выдохнул Джон. Шерлок неодобрительно взглянул на него, и вдруг они одновременно начали хохотать. Джон даже несколько сильнее, чем ситуация того заслуживала. Глубокий смех Шерлока звучал так, будто он давно этого не делал. Когда Джон перевел дыхание, то в результате смог произнести: 

\- Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что они настаивают на том, чтобы ты общался с детьми.

\- Бог мой, нет. Никто этого не хочет, – ответил ему Шерлок, и это спровоцировало новый взрыв хихикания.

\- Так, - сказал Джон, вытирая мокрые от смеха глаза, когда, в конце концов, их смешки сошли на нет. – Ну и как она продвигается, эта твоя Рождественская песнь? Расскажешь мне о ней? 

Шерлок редко говорил про свои сочинения, по крайней мере, с Джоном. Но к этому моменту он все же немного расслабился и даже рассеянно откусил пару раз от скона.

\- Мммм, - Шерлок проглотил кусочек и отодвинул тарелку в сторону, чтобы достать бумаги из сумки. – Вот тут несколько отрывков из григорианского канона, которые я изучал, вот тут и тут… Возможно, тебе это не очень понятно, ноты записаны в средневековой манере…

Джону вообще ничего из этого не было понятно, но это было неважно. Вот теперь какая у него работа, подумал он, глядя на светящееся радостью лицо Шерлока, пока тот продолжил рассказывать о каком-то композиторе из шестнадцатого века, имя которого Джон впервые услышал. Это была совсем не та жизнь, которую он мог предположить для Шерлока в те времена, когда они жили вместе, но новое дело явно его занимало, и он был способен эту работу выполнять. Как минимум какое-то время, подумал Джон в приступе упрямого оптимизма. Прогресс Шерлока был очевиден: он выбрался в кафе – ну да, сидел в углу, спиной к стене. Да, он несколько раз вздрагивал и терял мысль, когда что-нибудь падало в подсобке или глухой старик о чем-то громко говорил своей жене. Но он был способен восстановиться. Да, он был еще слишком худым, и круги вокруг глаз у него были слишком заметны, и он напрягся, когда официантка склонилась над ним, но он мог работать, мог смеяться и мог быть сейчас здесь, с Джоном, хотя бы некоторое время.  
Джон вдруг сообразил, что Шерлок прекратил говорить и смотрит на него, сосредоточившись взглядом на лице Джона в своей до боли знакомой манере.

– Что такое? – спросил Джон.

Взгляд Шерлока оставался неподвижен. 

– Ты не злишься.

Джон поморгал. 

– И почему же, скажи на милость, я должен злиться?

И тут Шерлок отвернулся. 

– Все время с моего возвращения – прошлого возвращения – ты был зол. Ну да. У тебя был повод. А потом случилось все остальное. Он печально улыбнулся, - Не всему был причиной именно я, но это не помогло.

Джон тоже на секунду отвернулся, задумавшись. Он так давно отпустил свою злость, что почти забыл, каково это – постоянно носить в себе эту горькую тяжесть. Он вспомнил ту самую ночь, когда это прошло – когда Майкрофт показал ему полученный от ЦРУ файл. Ту ночь, когда Джон перестал быть пешкой в чужой игре и принял самостоятельное решение.  
Он снова взглянул на украдкой наблюдавшего за ним Шерлока. 

– Нет, - ответил он, - Я не сержусь. Уже нет.

Шерлок улыбнулся, и на мгновение Джон почувствовал, будто бы все стало как прежде: они широко улыбаются друг другу посреди окружающего их безумного мира, точно так же как в их самый первый совместный вечер. Вдруг хлопнула дверь, и в нее вошли девочка и мама, отчитывающая ее за какой-то проступок. Шерлок вздрогнул и выронил ложку.

\- Упс, - сказал Джон, поймав ложку на полпути к полу.

\- Отличная реакция, - сказал ему Шерлок. Он снова побелел и напрягся, ему удалось говорить нормально. И Джон просто пожал плечами, возвращая Шерлоку пойманный столовый прибор.

\- Так, и что это за стихотворение, которое ты намерен использовать? - напомнил он о теме разговора, и Шерлок с явным облегчением продолжил с того места, где был прерван.

Джон слушал, время от времени что-то потихоньку жевал, иногда задавал, как он надеялся, не совсем дурацкие вопросы, подливал им обоим чай, и искренне удивился, когда обнаружил, что их чайник опустел, и прошло почти два часа. 

– Не забудь позаботиться о том, чтобы кто-нибудь из счастливых родителей прислал тебе запись исполнения, - заметил он. Шерлок нахмурился.

– Ни за что. А вдруг они плохо споют? – Он слизнул джем с ложки и засунул бумаги назад в сумку. Когда он выпрямился, его лицо было серьезным. – Я должен был сказать это раньше. Я очень сожалею. По поводу твоей потери – жены и дочери.

Значит, Майкрофт ему сказал. Джон кивнул. 

– Спасибо.

\- Я рад… - поколебавшись, сказал Шерлок, глядя в сторону, - Я рад, что ты не поехал с ними. Я имею в виду - в той самой машине.

Джон совершенно точно знал, что тот на самом деле имел в виду. 

\- У меня была причина остаться.

Шерлок посмотрел куда-то вниз. Уголки рта опустились. 

– Сейчас уже причины нет.

Когда Джон представлял себе этот разговор до возвращения Шерлока - а он представлял, тысячу раз представлял долгими одинокими ночами – то всегда думал, что в этот момент будет держать Шерлока за руку, а вот сейчас не решился.  
Он заколебался в поисках правильного ответа, а Шерлок продолжил все с той же грустной улыбкой: 

– Мне очень жаль. Я понимаю, что это совсем не то, что ты себе представлял, когда…

\- Нет, - ответил Джон, негромко, но очень резко. – _Нет_. Никогда не извиняйся за то, что с тобой случилось. Не передо мной.

Шерлок не поднял на него глаз. Он будто пытался что-то высмотреть на полу, и выглядел при этом таким беззащитным, с трогательной морщинкой между бровей. Джон почувствовал, как к горлу подступил ком, и, после секундного размышления, очень осторожно протянул руку туда, где на столе лежала ладонь Шерлока, но не дотронулся до нее. Шерлок сначала долго на него смотрел, потом шумно сглотнул и кивнул. Джон, стараясь сильно не нажимать, положил свою широкую ладонь на длинные узкие пальцы Шерлока. Рука Шерлока была очень холодной и мелко дрожала под ладонью Джона, но быстро согрелась, и через некоторое время Шерлок перевернул ее, и их ладони соединились.  
Они просидели так довольно долго, Шерлок – опустив голову, не отрываясь, глядя на их руки. Джону казалось, что он накрыл ладонью бабочку. Он сидел, не двигаясь, и практически не осмеливался дышать. Шерлок вздохнул, и, подняв голову, посмотрел на Джона, в этот раз прямо в глаза. 

– Я не знаю, когда смогу вернуться назад, - произнес он.

Джон вскинул голову, чтобы продемонстрировать Шерлоку, что это его не беспокоит. 

– Тогда я перееду сюда.

Шерлок слегка заулыбался, и Джон робко сжал его ладонь. Шерлок ответил на это легкое рукопожатие, а затем осторожно убрал руку.

\- Спасибо тебе, за то, что приехал.

\- Я хотел приехать, – ответил Джон. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и выпалил скороговоркой, - Я могу увидеть тебя снова?

Со стороны можно было подумать, что Шерлок никак на это не отреагировал, но Джон увидел, как засветились его глаза. 

– Я согласен, - несколько официально ответил он.

\- Через неделю?

\- Если тебе подходит.

\- Это было бы… отлично. Просто отлично, – Джон почувствовал, что снова улыбается от уха до уха. Боже, он был совершенно безнадежен. Этот обмен фразами был таким чинным и официальным, и при этом фантастически прекрасным, и… - Вот черт, мне нужно идти. На автобус пора.

\- Да, - тот, старый Шерлок уже несся бы в сторону двери, как сияющий движущийся луч – или вообще бы проигнорировал слова Джона, весь погруженный в работу – а этот новый Шерлок сидел неподвижно, жадно следя за Джоном глазами, будто стараясь не упустить ни единого мгновения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Afternoon tea – традиционная британская трапеза, обычно включающая в себя чай, маленькие сэндвичи, сконы со сливками и джемом, а также другую сладкую выпечку.   
> 2 - Это еще называется ретрит (retreat center)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ноябрь.**

Судя по изумленным взглядам окружающих, Джон, похоже, всю неделю проходил, лучезарно улыбаясь.

\- Ну что ж, я рад, что встреча прошла хорошо, - Майкрофту наконец удалось прервать Джона, который тараторил без умолку уже минут десять. На этой неделе была очередь Майкрофта выбирать место встречи, поэтому ужинали они в ресторане, и тот смаковал «весьма неплохое Sancerre», пока Джон рассказывал.

\- Я хотел позвонить тебе из поезда, но телефон разрядился – все-таки следовало взять с собой зарядку – а на следующий день надо было работать. Извини.

\- Ничего, я смог это пережить, – ответил Майкрофт. - Расскажи, во что он был одет.

Этот вопрос был из разряда тех, что Джон уже давно перестал считать странными, поэтому послушно описал одежду Шерлока, насколько смог запомнить. В ответ на последовавшие вопросы, рассказал, сколько тот ел, какой карандаш у него был с собой и какой чай они пили. 

\- Он хорошо выглядит, - с нажимом сказал Джон. - Его взгляд… – он задумался, подыскивая подходящее слово. Вряд ли «спокойный» было подходящим определением - его глаза постоянно сканировали помещение, но с другой стороны, он никогда и не был умиротворенным, его взгляд всегда был таким же быстрым, как и его мысли. Не ясный, не яркий – такие слова принадлежали другому Шерлоку. Не всегда в хорошем смысле. - …Там, – в конце концов произнес он. - Он был _там_.

\- Курил?

\- Не думаю. Во всяком случае, запаха я не почувствовал.

\- Мммм, - Майкрофт задумчиво пожевал кусочек трюфеля.

\- Когда ты ему рассказал? Про Мэри и Эммелин?

\- Месяц назад. Когда он наконец спросил. Я думал, раз он интересуется, то готов «восстановить связь». И не надо так на меня смотреть. Я действительно прочитал все те брошюры, что мне выдали. Не всем из нас нужно по пятьдесят раз перечитывать одно и то же, чтобы запомнить. 

\- Я говорил тебе, что он пишет рождественскую песнь для детского хора? – весело спросил Джон.

Майкрофт подавился вином.

– О боже, - воскликнул он, и Джон почувствовал, как у него на лице расцветает широченная улыбка.

***

Джон подписался на дежурства в выходные, когда устроился на новую работу – благодаря им выходные были не такими тоскливыми. По иронии судьбы оказалось, что впервые в жизни он не нуждался в деньгах. После продажи дома и получения страховки за Мэри их было достаточно. Да и миссис Хадсон отказывалась принимать от него деньги за квартиру – Майкрофт продолжал оплачивать аренду. (Джон попытался с ним об этом заговорить, но тот только отмахнулся – Джон, не говори ерунды, - и сменил тему). Но теперь выходные ему требовались для встреч с Шерлоком.

\- Я отработаю все субботы и воскресенья до конца сентября, и выйду на Рождество, но потом меня вычеркивайте, - сообщил он Саре. 

\- И хорошо. Я знала, что ты вернешься к жизни, - ответила Сара, - Может, прекратишь так улыбаться? Меня от этого тошнит.

\- Тебя от всего тошнит, - беззлобно парировал Джон. Сара была на четырнадцатой неделе беременности. 

\- Это правда. – Она глотнула имбирного чая из большой кружки, с которой теперь не расставалась, посмотрела на него и покачала головой. – Ладно. О воскресеньях я позабочусь. А теперь иди отсюда. Ты не видишь, что на улице дождь? Это совершенно неприлично – так улыбаться.

***

\- Похоже, вы вполне позитивно оцениваете ситуацию, – сказала ему Элла. Боже, он улыбался даже ей.

\- Да, есть такое. Я очень старался ни на что особенно не надеяться, а все так хорошо прошло, к моему огромному облегчению. И, естественно, я очень жду нашей следующей встречи в эту субботу.

\- А чего вы от нее ждете?

Джон пожал плечами.

– Просто опять попьем чаю. Я не собираюсь подстегивать события – понятно, что это небыстрый процесс. Два шага вперед, один назад, как-то так.

Элла кивнула.

– У вас самого есть опыт ПТСР.

\- Конечно. Несмотря на то, что у каждого он проявляется по-разному, и у него другие проблемы…я не знаю, что в будущем ему от меня потребуется, но что бы это ни было, я сделаю все, чтобы это ему дать.

***

Миссис Хадсон была единственной, кто выглядел такой же безраздельно счастливой, как сам Джон.

– Я знала, что чистый деревенский воздух поможет ему, - сообщила она Джону, протягивая упаковки с выпечкой. Миссис Хадсон знала только то немногое, что рассказал ей Джон и, похоже, сделала вывод, что с Шерлоком случился нервный срыв исключительно эмоционального свойства, в результате чего его определили в санаторий. – В этот раз я сделала кое-что с изюмом. А еще я записалась на мастер-класс в январе, чтобы научиться делать макарони!

\- Это здорово, он их любит, - ответил Джон. – Спасибо. Тогда до встречи в воскресенье?

Миссис Хадсон одарила его счастливым взглядом и убежала назад на кухню. Зеленый Пиджак сказал с неприкрытой завистью:

\- Она никогда не дает мне пакетов со сконами.

Джон засмеялся. 

– Она моя домохозяйка. И это на самом деле не для меня. Подарок для ее старого жильца. 

Зеленый Жакет говорил с американским акцентом, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что в Лондоне он недавно, раз не определил известного по таблоидам Джона или другого, самого знаменитого жильца миссис Хадсон. Джон взял свои коробки и помахал американцу. 

\- Пора бежать. Хороших выходных.

***

Вся неделя была беспощадно унылой и пасмурной, как и положено в ноябре, но в воскресенье прогноз обещал ясную погоду. Джон решил выехать более ранним автобусом и погулять немного по долинам, поэтому вместо сумки он взял с собой рюкзак и положил туда туристические ботинки.  
Не прошло и получаса, как Джон понял, что его уже мутит от этих пейзажей. И почему людям это нравится? Скучно было до ужаса. Каждый поворот дороги просто открывал вид на… на новые долины. Недаром он жил в Лондоне. Однообразные виды живописных ландшафтов довели бы его до бутылки. Да, возвращаясь к алкоголю. Как Шерлок это все выносит? В дополнение ко всему, Джон еще и замерз: он не учел, что будет настолько холодно, да еще и ветер постоянно дул ему прямо в лицо. Хватит, нагулялся, решил Джон. Сейчас он пойдет в деревню и выпьет чего-нибудь горячительного, и неважно, что еще как минимум час до того, как будет прилично употреблять алкоголь.  
Правда, когда он вошел в кафе, Шерлок уже сидел в своем углу, занятый работой. Он вздрогнул, услышав звон колокольчика, но испуг тут же трансформировался в сияющую улыбку – почти такую же широкую, что могла бы быть у Джона, если бы его лицо немного оттаяло от этого чертова холода.

\- Джон! Ты так рано! Отлично, мне нужна твоя помощь, - Шерлок взглянул на него и нахмурился – У тебя из носа течет. Чем ты занимался?

\- Ходил яйца отмораживать, - ответил Джон, падая в кресло.

\- Ты занимался хайкингом [1]. Господи, с чего это вдруг? И ты наступил в какой-то навоз.

\- Черт побери, - выругался Джон, разглядывая свой ботинок. Нос у него заложило настолько сильно, что запаха он не чувствовал. – Сейчас вернусь. – Он пошел в туалет и, как мог, отчистил ботинок, а вернувшись, обнаружил дымящуюся кружку с чаем на столе и Шерлока со стопкой бумаг, ожидающего его с явным нетерпением.

\- В чем тебе нужна помощь? Эта твоя рождественская песнь? – Джон не мог представить, какая может быть от него польза, но готов был попробовать.

Шерлок отмахнулся. 

\- Конечно нет, это я уже закончил. Дело в том, что в Риджентс Парке возводят мемориал, посвященный войне, строительство уже началось. Ты что, не видел? Его откроют следующей осенью. Торжественная церемония будет проходить в сопровождении оркестра, и для этого события должно быть написано посвященное ему произведение. Они сейчас принимают заявки и отбор будут делать по прослушивании полученных музыкальных отрывков. 

Джон слышал об этом мемориале – Гарри сделала от его имени пожертвование в прошлое Рождество. 

– Так ты надеешься, что тебя выберут, чтобы написать эту музыку? Это великолепно!

\- Ну, если бы там был обычный конкурс, то шансов у меня было бы не очень много, но там конкуренция небольшая – они отдают предпочтение ветеранам, а человек, который обратил мое внимание на это, уже сделал необходимые запросы и ему сказали, что работа на заданиях секретных служб тоже считается. – Шерлок слегка поерзал в кресле, избегая встречаться с Джоном взглядом.

\- Конечно, считается, - твердо сказал Джон. Он был совершенно уверен, что миссия Шерлока в стране, которую он про себя продолжал именовать Далмацией, была не менее важной, чем его собственный военный опыт. – Ты абсолютно точно достоин того, чтобы участвовать.

\- Хорошо, - напряжение явно немного отпустило Шерлока. – Возможно, я подхожу под категорию ветеранов, но это не значит, что я могу отталкиваться от моего собственного опыта возвращения к мирной жизни. Я надеялся, что ты мне в этом поможешь.

\- Конечно, - ответил Джон, еще до конца не понимая, о чем его просит Шерлок. – Что тебе нужно?

\- Расскажи мне, каково это – вернуться домой с войны, - попросил Шерлок, беря в руку карандаш и с ожиданием глядя на Джона, будто приготовившись, что ему будут диктовать список покупок.

\- Эээ, - потянул Джон, в голове у которого было совершенно пусто. - Я не… можно, я это обдумаю и потом тебе расскажу через неделю? Возможно, еще я смогу поговорить с некоторыми из сослуживцев.

\- Конечно, можно, - быстро ответил Шерлок. – Еще чаю? Или ты голоден?

\- Нет, все нормально, я плотно позавтракал. Да и уже скоро начнут подавать закуски к чаю… - Джон на некоторое время задумался, попивая из чашки. Шерлок смотрел то на свои бумаги, то бегло оглядывал комнату в уже знакомой манере – проверял, нет ли опасности.  
Джону хотелось помочь Шерлоку с его музыкальным проектом, но он понимал, что ему нужно время, чтобы собрать и разложить по полочкам мысли на эту тему, прежде чем он сможет ими поделиться. Но если Шерлок начал задавать такого рода вопросы, может он уже готов начать говорить о себе, хотя бы немного?

\- Мне кажется, – не торопясь, начал Джон, - что отношение к возвращению оттуда может зависеть от конкретных обстоятельств. Я не хотел домой. Думал, что у меня здесь ничего нет, а там остались люди, которые были мне небезразличны и которым я хотел помогать. 

Шерлок внимательно смотрел на него, забыв о карандаше, который сжимал пальцами. Покалеченную руку он спрятал под столом, положив ее на колено.

\- Но даже те знакомые ребята, что очень хотели вернуться домой – даже им было очень непросто адаптироваться к другой жизни. У всех, кого я знаю, были проблемы со сном. И у меня тоже были, _в Лондоне_ , потому что вокруг было слишком тихо. – Он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. - А у тебя такое случалось?

\- Мммм, - взгляд Шерлока стал отвлеченным, - я не мог спать в кровати.

\- Слишком мягкая?

\- Слишком большая.

Джон слегка наклонил голову, не совсем понимая, о чем речь, и Шерлок пояснил: 

\- В плену нас держали в одиночных камерах, размером шесть на шесть футов. Моя была 181 на 180,5 сантиметров. Мебели не было. – Он снова посмотрел на Джона, но продолжал говорить так, будто рассказывал не о себе, а о ком-то другом. – Я думал, что до смерти хочу снова спать на кровати, а оказалось, что не смог. В Глазго я спал в шкафу.

Джону удалось сдержаться и он продолжал невозмутимо смотреть Шерлоку в лицо. 

– А теперь?

\- Теперь уже лучше, - ровно ответил Шерлок. Моргнул, отвел взгляд, будто отдаляясь.

_Нужно притормозить._

– Хорошо, - очень мягко произнес Джон. – Пойду скажу, что мы готовы поесть, не возражаешь? Надо узнать, есть ли у них тот пирог, что на прошлой неделе тебе понравился. 

Джон сходил к стойке, узнал насчет пирога, расспросил, откуда у них лосось, с которым они в это время года делают сэндвичи, и к тому времени, когда он вернулся к их столику, к Шерлоку вернулось его обычное нетерпение. Он ждал Джона, чтобы обсудить еще одно произведение, которое может подойти. 

– Аарон Копланд, ну конечно, - соглашаясь, покивал Джон, не имея ни малейшего представления, о ком идет речь.  
 **  
Апрель  
Семью месяцами ранее.**

Джон как раз заканчивал с пациентом, когда его телефон зазвонил. Он автоматически напрягся, почувствовал, прилив адреналина – ему никто не звонил на работу. Если Мэри нужно было с ним поговорить, она обычно присылала сообщение. _Позвони между пациентами, как сможешь._ Джон достал телефон и увидел, что звонит Майкрофт, отчего сердце заколотилось с десятикратной скоростью.

\- Джон, – произнес Майкрофт своим обычным, ничего не выражающим тоном. - Возникла определенная ситуация, имеющая к тебе непосредственное отношение. Есть настоятельная необходимость, чтобы мы безотлагательно встретились и ее обсудили. Сегодня вечером.

\- Что? - Джон поморгал, совершенно растерявшись. – Что стряслось? Или Шерлок…?

\- Насколько я осведомлен, в ситуации с Шерлоком изменений не произошло. Я не располагаю никакой новой информацией на этот счет. У меня есть другие очень важные дела, требующие моего внимания, но для нашей встречи я освободил время в расписании. Как скоро ты можешь освободиться?

В кабинет заглянула медсестра, явно пытаясь сообразить, отчего Джон не вызывает следующего пациента. Тот поднял вверх указательный палец, жестом призывая подождать минуту. 

– У меня полная запись до конца дня, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Куда мне подъехать?

\- Я пришлю машину, - ответил Майкрофт и положил трубку.

Сбитый с толку, Джон покачал головой и быстро отправил сообщение Мэри. Конечно, она знала про то, что Шерлок в плену, но в отдельные, только ему известные подробности, он ее не посвящал, и никогда не заводил разговора про чувства Шерлока. Он был уверен, что Мэри не станет возражать против встречи с Майкрофтом. Джон вернул телефон в карман и повернулся к экрану компьютера, чтобы прочесть про своего следующего больного, твердо откладывая все подобные мысли на потом.

\- Так вот, - начал Майкрофт. В этот раз они встретились в напоминавшем бункер офисе Майкрофта в Уайтхолле. – Мой подчиненный получил неофициальный запрос от американской стороны. В соответствии с нашими правилами, подобные документы, естественно, попадают ко мне на контроль. - Он продемонстрировал Джону свою казенную улыбку. – Есть мнение, что шесть лет назад агент ЦРУ по имени Кристин Амбарджи пропала во время операции в Пакистане. Предполагалось, что она погибла. По причинам, которые нам не раскрыли, наши американские коллеги теперь подозревают, что она не погибла, а сменила имя, и в настоящее время под этим именем проживает на территории Соединенного Королевства. Нас просят определить ее местоположение, если таковое будет возможно.

Джон с безразличием уставился на Майкрофта. И какое отношение все это может иметь к Шерлоку?  
Майкрофт взглянул на Джона, вздохнул, подвинул к нему папку и раскрыл ее.  
Джон посмотрел на фото, прикрепленное к первой странице, и почувствовал, что его от шока тряхнуло настолько сильно, что он дернулся в кресле. Мэри. Это не имело отношения к Шерлоку, дошло до него, дело было в Мэри – или Кристин Амбарджи. Он все никак не мог оторвать взгляда от фотографии. По официальной версии, родители и младшая сестра Мэри погибли при пожаре в их доме, оставив ее сиротой, в то время, пока сама Мэри была в университете. В огне погибли и ее детские фотографии. Он никогда не видел Мэри такой молодой, и никогда – с длинными волосами. Ей идет быть брюнеткой, отстраненно подумал он.

\- Ты понимаешь, - заговорил Майкрофт, - что в обычной ситуации мы бы приступили к идентификации и экстрадиции этой женщины, естественно, c большой осторожностью, чтобы не ставить наших союзников в неловкое положение.

Экстрадиция. Мэри арестуют. Она…– а будет ли вообще суд, или ее дело будут рассматривать в каком-нибудь секретном трибунале в Америке? Разрешат ли Джону посещать ее в тюрьме? Ох, это может убить Мэри – то, что дочь будет расти без нее, и как Джон с этим справится, один с маленьким ребенком и женой в тюрьме где-то очень далеко…

\- Джон, - довольно резко позвал его Майкрофт, и Джон сообразил, что тот уже неоднократно произнес его имя. Он оторвал взгляд от фотографии и посмотрел на Майкрофта, чувствуя, будто сильным ветром его сорвало с якоря и несет в открытое море.

\- Да?

Взгляд Майкрофта немного смягчился. 

– Я спрашивал, есть ли где-нибудь в документах отпечатки Мэри Морстен Уотсон.

\- Нет, мы однажды об этом говорили, поэтому она не…

\- Хорошо, - Майкрофт сосредоточенно наклонился вперед, не обращая внимания на то, что Джон только что прервал фразу не договорив и уставился невидящим взглядом в пространство. – Хорошо, это дает нам некоторое время.

\- Время для чего? – спросил сбитый с толку Джон.

Майкрофт поднял брови, явно удивленный вопросом. 

– Естественно для того, чтобы я мог выполнить данное брату обещание.

***

Джон вернулся домой после полуночи. Он все-таки наврал Мэри в смске про встречу с Лестрейдом, который якобы оказался поблизости, и она была явно в хорошем настроении, отвечая ему, и определенно ничего не заподозрила. Может, он все-таки научился врать убедительно. Джон _пошел_ в паб, но не на встречу с Лестрейдом. Там он выпил три пива в полном одиночестве, а потом долго, очень долго гулял по парку. На улице моросил мелкий дождик – была типичная для весны дождливая холодная ночь, но он совсем не замечал ледяные капли, падающие ему за воротник.  
Наконец, несколько часов спустя, он вернулся сюда, на свою улицу, в свой очень маленький дом, где было все, чего, как он всегда думал, он хотел. Его красавица-жена, его драгоценное дитя. Дом. А испытывал ли он когда-либо к этому месту те же чувства, что к квартире на Бейкер Стрит? Может где-то глубоко внутри он всегда знал, что это был только сон. _Просто магический фокус_ , подумал он, и почувствовал комок в горле.  
Войдя внутрь, он тихонько поднялся на второй этаж, двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Мэри, подошел к колыбельке в детской комнате. Эммелин мирно спала, раскинув ручки, время от времени причмокивая соской во сне. Его дочь. Как он сможет на это пойти? Как он мог даже помыслить об этом?  
Когда проголодавшаяся Эм через несколько часов завозилась в кроватке, Джон осторожно взял ее и быстрыми уверенными движениями поставил бутылочку подогреваться. Потом он отнес дочку назад в кроватку и покормил ее, наблюдая за ее расслабленным личиком, пока она сначала расправлялась со смесью, а потом снова погрузилась в сон. Маленькая молочная дорожка побежала из уголка ее рта. Дождь прекратился, но вода продолжала капать с листьев – довольно громко в тишине ночного пригорода. Джон отставил бутылочку в сторону и вытер дочке лицо. Потом прижал ее к груди, потерся щекой о мягкие волосы, чувствуя запах детского шампуня, и заплакал впервые с того дня, когда стоял на могиле Шерлока. Утром Джон положил Эм в кровать, постаравшись не разбудить, и, как можно тише, принял душ и переоделся. Когда он собрался, то наклонился поцеловать Мэри, которая как раз просыпалась.

\- Ты что, уже уходишь? Сколько времени?

\- Как обычно – я покормил Эм, она еще какое-то время поспит, так что можешь поваляться в кровати.

\- Спасибо, - она посмотрела на него полусонно. - Ты выглядишь неважно. Мальчики погуляли от души?

Джон попытался улыбнуться. 

– Видимо, я давно не практиковался. – Теперь Мэри смотрела на него, хмурясь, и ему следовало поскорее ретироваться, чтобы она не заметила, насколько плох он сейчас. – Ты сегодня планируешь куда-нибудь пойти?

\- Собиралась сходить в соседние магазины. – Мэри обычно днем вывозила Эм гулять в коляске, иначе, по ее словам, ее начинало мутить от замкнутого пространства.

\- Там сыро, будь осторожна. – Он снова поцеловал ее в щеку и поднялся. – Есть новости, которые хорошо бы вечером обсудить – сейчас уже нет времени.

\- Ой, что случилось? Что-то с Шерлоком? – обеспокоенно спросила она, приподнимаясь. 

\- Что-то вроде того. Расскажу позже.

***

Это был очень и очень длинный день.  
Вернувшись тем вечером домой, Джон увидел, что Мэри взволнована, но при этом она старалась улыбаться и не пыталась ничего спрашивать до тех пор, пока они не закончили ужин, не искупали Эм и не уложили ее спать. После всего она пришла на кухню к Джону, как раз когда вскипел чайник, взяла чашку чая и ровно произнесла:

\- Рассказывай.

И Джон рассказал. Он чувствовал странную гордость от того, какими спокойными они оба были, правда, Мэри побелела как мел, когда он произнес «Кристин Амбарджи». Только один раз она прервала его, торопливо сказав:

\- Мы не должны говорить здесь, тут могут быть…

\- Здесь безопасно, - ответил Джон. – Люди Майкрофта здесь все проверили сегодня, когда ты выходила. Он мне подтвердил.

Мэри приоткрыла рот, пораженная услышанным.

– Я не заметила. - Она горько усмехнулась и посмотрела по сторонам, качая головой. – Они прошерстили мой дом, а я даже не заметила. О Боже. – Она снова покачала головой. – Что же со мной стало.

\- Это были лучшие люди, - тихо ответил Джон.

После этого Мэри замолчала. Он описал ей всю ситуацию: что Майкрофт отдаст файл своему подчиненному и даст разрешение начать поиски Кристин Амбарджи, но за неимением отпечатков, это может занять долгое время. Он рассказал Мэри о предложении Майкрофта.

\- Он может организовать для тебя новые документы, в любой стране мира. Правда, у него нет доступа к фондам госбюджета, так что он не…

\- Это не проблема, - прервала его Мэри. Она больше не выглядела шокированной, явно фокусируясь на решении проблемы. – У меня есть сбережения. Номерной счет, цифры только в моей памяти. Обо всем этом я позабочусь позднее. Сейчас главный приоритет – исчезнуть с радаров.

Джон кивнул. 

– Майкрофт над этим работает. Скорее всего, автокатастрофа. Он… как бы это сказать… хорошо умеет фальсифицировать смерть. У него большой опыт. 

Мэри посмотрела на него с легкой улыбкой, которая тут же исчезла с ее лица. Она долго и внимательно вглядывалась в лицо Джона, и тот увидел, как погрустнели ее глаза, и на лице вновь появилась решимость. 

\- Ты остаешься, я права?

Джон медленно кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова.  
Глаза Мэри сверкнули. 

– Ты знаешь, я бы и не стала настаивать. – Она вдруг посмотрела на лестницу, и было видно, как она напряглась. - Эм…

\- Эм останется с тобой. Я бы не смог…- его голос прервался, и он на секунду отвернулся, пытаясь справиться с комком в горле. - Я бы не смог так с тобой поступить. Или с ней.

Долгое время они просто молчали. Мэри сидела, обняв руками кружку с чаем, Джон – положив ладони на стол. А потом Мэри накрыла руку Джона своей, а он в ответ крепко сжал ее ладонь.  
Этой ночью они занимались любовью, впервые после рождения малышки. Это было медленно и нежно, как прощание, как последние объятия ради тех Джона и Мэри, какими они однажды были друг для друга. Оба так и не смогли толком уснуть. Утром Джон сказал: 

\- Ты позвонишь сейчас Майкрофту?

\- Да, я помню, что ты говорил, что у нас еще есть довольно много времени, но не хочу ждать – не стоит испытывать судьбу.

\- Хорошо. Вечером увидимся?

Они посмотрели друг на друга, испытывая странную неловкость от того подвешенного состояния, в котором оказались сейчас их судьбы. Мэри держала дочку на руках, и Джон шагнул вперед, заключил ее в легкие объятия, поцеловал Эм в макушку и ушел.

***

Три часа спустя, как раз когда Джону наконец удалось убедить пожилую пациентку, что у нее нет болезни Лайма – Боже, какие фантазии! – в дверь заглянула взволнованная медсестра.

– Сэр, тут к вам полицейский, он хочет с вами поговорить.

Джон поднялся, не понимая, в чем дело и подумав, что, может, он был с утра настолько неадекватен, что где-нибудь не там оставил свой велосипед… но это был Лестрейд.

\- Грег! Сто лет тебя не видел! Все в порядке? – Ни с того, ни с сего Джон вдруг подумал, что Лестрейд каким-то образом узнал, что Джон насочинял про их позавчерашнюю встречу в пабе. С другой стороны, сейчас это уже было неважно, Мэри знала, где он был на самом деле.

\- Джон, - тихий и мягкий голос, которым заговорил Лестрейд, заставил Джона инстинктивно сделать шаг назад. Он уже слышал такой голос раньше, когда речь шла о жертвах. – Джон, мне очень жаль. Произошла авария.

Джон с недоверием уставился на него. Никакой аварии пока не должно было произойти, не так скоро. Мэри сегодня утром только собиралась встретиться с Майкрофтом, чтобы все спланировать. Чтобы все провернуть, требовались дни на тщательную подготовку, как минимум неделя, а значит, он должен был еще некоторое время пробыть с ними. У него будет возможность попрощаться, увидеть дочку до того, как они расстанутся навсегда, и _это не должно было сейчас с ними происходить_. 

– Нет, - ответил он, покачав головой. - Нет.

\- Мне очень жаль.

\- Нет. - Но все уже случилось. _Твоя неспособность притворяться_. Это было снова как тогда с крышей Бартса. Майкрофт использует его настоящие шок и горе, чтобы удачно обставить свой обман. – Нет, - ему казалось, что перед глазами все плывет, и он будто одеревенел. Джон даже не был уверен, что способен произнести хоть что-то вслух. Он смутно ощутил присутствие людей вокруг – его медсестры, администратора клиники, других врачей, догадался, что Лестрейд пытается помочь ему опуститься в кресло, но видел только мелькающие перед глазами разноцветные пятна и непонятный шум. – Нет, нет. Нет. _Нет_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Хайкинг - пешеходный туризм. Основной целью является пешее преодоление маршрута по слабопересечённой местности.


	4. Chapter 4

**Май  
Шестью месяцами ранее  
**  
Джон вышел на улицу прохладным вечером, понадежнее пристроил сумку и сел на велосипед. Не успел он доехать до ближайшего угла, как рядом остановился черный автомобиль.

– Доктор Уотсон, - вежливо позвал его водитель.

Джон вздохнул, но пересел в машину. Он не разговаривал с Майкрофтом со дня похорон. Тогда он был ослеплен яростью и горем, но за последние недели его злость поутихла, и он смирился с произошедшим. Ту последнюю ночь он провел с женой и дочкой, так что не было никакого смысла откладывать неизбежное.  
Майкрофта в машине не оказалось. Джон предположил, что его привезут либо в Диоген, либо в одно из других его постоянных мест обитания, и удивился, когда обнаружил себя напротив ресторана, который имел привычку посещать только в случае, если нужно было предложить кому-нибудь руку и сердце. Он надеялся, что у Майкрофта не было подобных намерений. 

– Я даже не знаю, насколько удобно…

Водитель обернулся и протянул ему галстук, идеально сочетающийся с рубашкой, в которой он был сегодня на работе. Джон вздохнул и вытащил из сумки ту самую рубашку – хорошо, что стекла в машине были затонированы – а потом надел галстук и потянулся вперед, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркале заднего вида. Водитель снова повернулся, взглянул на него и одобрительно кивнул. 

– Спасибо, - поблагодарил Джон. Он сделал глубокий вдох – обычное волнение перед встречей с Майкрофтом сегодня слегка уравновешивалось тем, что вряд ли тот выбрал бы такой пафосный ресторан, чтобы сообщить ему плохие новости – и вошел внутрь.  
Майкрофт сидел за столиком в дальнем углу и обсуждал винную карту с сомелье, которого Джон принял за француза.

– _Bien_ [1], - удовлетворенно произнес Майкрофт, закрывая карту. Сомелье поклонился и неспешно отбыл.

\- У нас явно наблюдается смена традиций, – сказал Джон, усаживаясь за стол. – И что мы здесь делаем?

Майкрофт приподнял бровь. 

\- Тебе определенно надоели бобы.

Это было правдой. Джон умел готовить неплохой набор блюд, но не видел смысла делать это для себя одного, поэтому он либо покупал готовую еду, либо просто довольствовался тостами с фасолью. 

– Да, но… - Однажды они вместе пообедали сэндвичами в Диогене, и наверняка у Майкрофта должен быть повар. А может, его мажордом умеет готовить? В чем смысл такого шикарного ужина?

\- У меня есть свои причины, - загадочно поведал Майкрофт. Но не конкретизировал.

 _Он так любит театральные эффекты._ Воспоминание вызвало легкую улыбку. К ним подошел официант и предложил меню.

– Рекомендую взять рыбу, - проинформировал Джона Майкрофт, пробегая глазами страницу.

\- К ней подают картошку-фри?

Майкрофт одарил его неодобрительным взглядом, но тот совершенно невозмутимо посмотрел на него в ответ. С шокирующим удивлением Джон понял, что скучал по Майкрофту. Их нельзя было назвать друзьями, но Майкрофт был связующим звеном между ним и Шерлоком, и не осталось никого, кроме него, кто был бы в курсе главных секретов Джона. К ним вернулся официант, чтобы принять заказ, и Майкрофт добавил: 

\- И еще фондю с трюфелями к вину, пожалуйста. - Потом он повернулся к Джону и более серьезно сообщил: - У меня есть новости. Но прежде всего, я хочу выразить мои искренние соболезнования. Я надеюсь, что ты не воспринял молчание с моей стороны как безразличие. Я подумал, что тебе потребуется… некоторое время.

\- Спасибо, у меня уже все нормально. – Первая неделя была ужасной, сплошной кошмар из чувства вины, абсолютного изнеможения и _людей_ , и Джон очень хотел, чтобы они все поскорее оставили его и дали ему возможность просто дышать. Сейчас было уже легче. Ему хотелось сменить тему – он полностью сконцентрировался на слове _новости_. – Уже все неплохо, не беспокойся. Какие у тебя новости?

Майкрофт сделал глоток воды, что заставило Джона вспомнить про вино – не пора ли было его принести? – и сложил руки на коленях.

– Шерлоку удалось передать информацию через своего человека в Грузии. В результате жесткого преследования со стороны правительства… _Далмации_ , лидеры оппозиции были заключены в тюрьму, что предсказуемо обернулось тем, что означенные лидеры оказались гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем они могли бы организоваться сами, оставаясь на свободе. И это помогло Шерлоку убедить их заключить соглашение. Лидеры прозападной и исламской партий достигли предварительной договоренности об объединении сил и составили план формирования нового правительства. Нам потребуются еще некоторые дипломатические действия по отношению к американским союзникам, да и интервенция со стороны России все еще остается угрозой, но если в следующем месяце выборы пройдут по запланированному сценарию, то можно надеяться на нужный нам результат.

\- И если это произойдет… ты его оттуда вернешь? Таковы условия, так ведь?

\- Если это произойдет, мне не нужно будет «его оттуда возвращать». Политические заключенные будут отпущены незамедлительно. Не будет никаких препятствий, чтобы Шерлок мог сесть в самолет и вернуться домой.

\- Вот это да! Это же…- Джон был потрясен услышанным. Он даже боялся надеяться, что это правда. – Ты уверен, что это он? Он там в порядке?  
\- Вне всякого сомнения. Сообщение было зашифровано и могло исходить только от него.

Джон знал, что Майкрофт такими вещами шутить не станет, но, после месяцев страха, беспокойства и горя, надежды на возвращение Шерлока были настолько бесценными, что было даже страшно в них поверить.

– Ты действительно абсолютно уверен? Что достигнутые договоренности будут выполнены? И что Шерлок сможет вернуться?

\- Что тебе сказать. Я определенно не сомневаюсь в возможностях моего влияния на американцев и совсем не уверен в моей способности воздействовать на русских. Тем не менее, да. Что касается правительства Ее Величества – да, задание Шерлока будет считаться исполненным.

Очень кстати у их столика снова возник официант с фондю, сопровождаемый сомелье с бутылкой шампанского в руках. 

– Вот и отлично, - сказал Майкрофт, подняв бокал и салютуя им Джону. - Очень кстати, ведь нам есть что отметить, как думаешь?

Джон чувствовал, как радость бурлит внутри, как пузырьки в шампанском. Все будет хорошо. Шерлок возвращается – уже в следующем месяце, если Майкрофт правильно оценивает ситуацию. Он выпил шампанское одним глотком и почувствовал, как тепло разливается по телу и мир вокруг начинает ему чрезвычайно нравиться, в том числе и Майкрофт в своем костюме-тройке. А еще он впервые за последние месяцы почувствовал, что жутко голоден. Что это за фондю такое? Да какая разница – выглядит аппетитно, и хорошо.  
Они ужинали в уютном дружеском молчании, пока Майкрофт, который как раз расправился с половиной своей рыбы, не сказал, отложив вилку в сторону. 

\- Теперь, когда ситуация проясняется, полагаю, наступило подходящее время, чтобы обсудить, как будем жить дальше.

\- Что обсудить?

\- Как ты будешь жить дальше, естественно. Почему ты все еще обитаешь в своем пригороде? 

\- Как тебе сказать… Я там живу, Майкрофт. И работаю.

\- Теперь такой необходимости нет, - сообщил ему Майкрофт. 

Джон некоторое время пожевал, раздумывая. Это было правдой. Не было никакой серьезной причины, чтобы оставаться в доме, в котором они жили вместе с Мэри, правда, мысль о том, чтобы оставить место, где все напоминало об Эм, вызывало тоскливую тяжесть на сердце. Ему очень нравилась его работа, но если он собирался вернуться к прежней жизни, в которой он постоянно куда-то бежал следом за Шерлоком… А хотел ли он снова вернуться к той жизни? Что ему нужно на самом деле? Он знал, каким будет его решение, когда Майкрофт предложил ему выбор. Если вариант исчезновения вместе с Мэри и Эм означал, что он больше никогда не увидит Шерлока, то он ему не подходил. Чувство вины от того, что он отказался от Эммелин было не особенно сильным, потому что он понимал, что если бы он выбрал их, то его брак с Мэри этого не выдержал бы и они смогли бы прожить вместе не больше года. Даже мысль о возможном новом замужестве Мэри, как и о том, что у Эм будет новый отец, на удивление оказалась не такой уж болезненной: Мэри выберет правильного человека – возможно, кого-нибудь наподобие Дэвида, стабильного, преданного и немного скучного. Хорошего отца. В глубине души Джон осознавал, что он никогда не хотел быть отцом. А чего же он тогда _хотел_?

\- В отсутствие Шерлока за его квартирой на Бейкер Стрит присматривают, поэтому там все остается по-прежнему, - продолжил говорить Майкрофт. - Я уверен, что миссис Хадсон будет счастлива, если ты вернешься туда, и не сомневаюсь, что смогу помочь с работой поблизости.

Последнее зацепило внимание Джона. 

– А вот этого не нужно. Ты не будешь «помогать» мне с работой. Я сам могу об этом позаботиться, если нужно, не беспокойся об этом.

\- Безусловно, как тебе будет угодно, - ответил Майкрофт, провожая глазами _pot de crème_ , который в это время мимо него пронесли на соседний стол.

\- И я не знаю сейчас, хочу ли я сейчас найти новую работу. Знаешь, у меня сейчас своя жизнь, и я не могу сказать, что до конца уверен, что я готов ей пожертвовать, чтобы снова гоняться за преступниками следом за Шерлоком.

\- Я с самого начала не мог понять, почему ты этим занимался, - Майкрофт вдруг волшебным образом стал совершенно незаинтересованным в обсуждении этой темы, когда Джон вдруг взялся ее развивать. – И если ты действительно наконец-то обрел тишину и покой…

\- Именно, - твердо сказал Джон, прекрасно понимая, насколько сильно он ненавидел и тишину, и покой.

\- Нет нужды обсуждать все это снова, - легко согласился Майкрофт, ища глазами их официанта.

\- Точно, - Джон откинулся на спинку кресла, обдумывая, почему вдруг Майкрофт выглядел так, будто добился желаемого. – Десерт?

***

Некоторое время спустя Джон вернулся домой, ощущая приятную сытость и легкое подпитие. Он поставил велосипед, снял галстук, раздумывая, не стоит ли носить его с собой на случай, когда Майкрофт снова подберет его на улице, или просто оставить дома, и двинулся в детскую.  
Первые несколько дней после «происшествия», Джон сидел здесь часами, держась за колыбель. На ней еще оставался легкий запах детского шампуня и теплого молока. Конечно же, запах потихоньку исчезал, и Джон, не в силах справиться с потерей, принес из ванной бутылочку и капнул немного шампуня на простынь. Он долго сидел, прижав простынь к щеке, вызывая в памяти воспоминания о мягких волосах дочки.   
Эммелин уехала навсегда. Он с этим смирился. Сейчас ей уже почти четыре месяца. Наверное, уже переворачивается. Может, она уже и не поместится в эту колыбель. Ему снова представился шанс на новую жизнь. И что ему было нужно?  
Впервые с того ужасного вечера, когда Майкрофт раскрыл ему правду, Джон позволил себе серьезно задуматься о том, что теперь ему известно. Джон уже не был ни семейным человеком, ни безутешным вдовцом. Его выбор остаться в Лондоне большей частью был продиктован тем, что он надеялся на возвращение Шерлока.   
Вопреки громким заявлениям, что он тем вечером выдал Майкрофту, сейчас, сидя в пустой детской, он понял, что, конечно же, хочет вернуть свою старую жизнь. Даже более того: он хотел Шерлока. Он хотел его все эти месяцы после той встречи у Майкрофта дома. Он хотел, чтобы его жизнь была жизнью с Шерлоком, в полном смысле этого слова.  
Осознав все это, Джон вдруг почувствовал себя очень легко, вроде того, когда снимал боевую выкладку во время учений. Он замер на какое-то время, давая время новому чувству закрепиться внутри. И через несколько минут он понял, что впервые за много лет его покинула злость. Приняв сейчас решение, он простил Майкрофта, простил Мэри, и окончательно и полностью простил Шерлока.  
Джон поднялся. Он взял простынку и бутылочку с шампунем и тихо закрыл за собой дверь детской. Придя к себе в спальню, он вытряхнул все украшения из шкатулки Мэри, оставив только ее обручальное кольцо, которое ему вернули после «кремации». Потом, повинуясь какому-то импульсу, он открыл ящик комода и достал голубой шелковый шарф, что был на Мэри на их первом свидании. Он положил его на дно шкатулки, сверху положил кольцо, накрыл его простынкой, пристроил сверху бутылочку и закрыл крышку. Время изменений пришло.

***

Все встало на свои места на удивление быстро. На следующий день после ужина с Майкрофтом, Джон позвонил Саре и попросил замолвить за него слово в клинике в центре Лондона, и Сара чуть не разрыдалась от счастья и благодарности.

\- Джулиет, - не знаю, помнишь ты ее или нет, ты еще работал за нее, когда она была первый раз в декрете – в общем, в этот раз у нее родились близнецы, и она все говорила, что вернется на работу, но когда она приехала с ними домой из роддома, то позвонила мне сегодня утром и сказала, что с тремя детьми работать не сможет. А того, кто ее сейчас замещает, тут все терпеть не могут, мы бы никогда и не предложили ему, даже если бы он и захотел перейти на постоянное место, а он и не хочет…

Джон мог бы заподозрить здесь руку Майкрофта, но даже Майкрофт вряд ли смог бы все так предусмотрительно организовать, чтобы у Джона так случайно образовалась возможность вернуться на старое место… или все же смог бы? Нет, определенно нет. В клинике, где он работал тогда, расстроились, но отнеслись с пониманием – все же Мэри там работала тоже. Велосипед он пристроил по объявлению в интернете, а дом продал симпатичной молодой паре, сразу согласившись на их первое, несколько заниженное, предложение. Ему понравилось, что именно они будут жить в этом доме и оттуда выветрятся призраки воспоминаний об изначально обреченном на неудачу романе Джона и Мэри.  
Он упаковал одежду, сложил пистолет, кое-какие вещи с кухни и деревянную шкатулку. Несколько друзей Мэри пришли к нему в субботу, разобрали и сложили в коробки ее и детские вещи, которые можно было отдать в благотворительный фонд помощи жертвам домашнего насилия. Остальное выбросили. Он заставил их забрать украшения, которые вытащил из шкатулки. 

– Пожалуйста, она точно хотела бы, чтобы они были у тебя, - сказал он Джанин, искренне в это веря.

В результате оказалось, что всех его пожиток было примерно столько же, как и в тот день, когда он впервые въехал на Бейкер Стрит пять лет назад. И все они поместились в багажнике такси.

***

В первый вечер на Бейкер Стрит Джон чувствовал себя странно, ощущая ностальгию и даже некоторую меланхолию, как в свой первый отпуск из Афганистана. Он слонялся по квартире, отмечая про себя, что изменилось, записывая, что нужно будет докупить. Позавтракать утром он мог в Speedy’s. Раньше, когда он жил здесь с Шерлоком, он это делал нечасто, но в то время он не ходил на работу регулярно, и обычно они завтракали с Шерлоком дома. И сейчас ему понравилась идея установить новый порядок, нечто другое в этом отрезке его жизни, под названием Джон-на-Бейкер-Стрит-ждет-Шерлока. Он порылся в ящике, который оставил на столе, нашел там виски и налил себе выпить.  
В гостиной он уселся в свое привычное и удобное кресло и обнаружил, как остро и тяжело ощущается отсутствие Шерлока напротив. Он посмотрел на пустое кресло, на пюпитр без нот, на футляр со скрипкой и на неестественно чистый стол. Вот черт. Неудивительно, что Шерлок тогда убрал его кресло. Джон резко встал и направился в комнату Шерлока.  
Спальня Шерлока была безупречно чиста на грани стерильности. Никаких разбросанных книг, никаких носков под кроватью. Комната выглядела пустой и покинутой. Джон вздохнул и посмотрел на кровать, потрогал подушку. Он понимал, что это плохая идея – белье наверняка пахнет затхлостью и сыростью и на нем уже нет запаха Шерлока. Что-то подтолкнуло его пройти в ванную, где бутылки с шампунями и гелями все еще стояли стройным рядком на полке в душевой.   
Настоящий запах Шерлока был довольно сложным: запахом выпендрежно дорогого геля для бритья, кофе и чистого хлопка, шерсти и табака, если он был в пальто. Но один только запах шампуня вернул Джона в прошлое – туманные ночи, опасность и азарт. А еще он прямо повлиял на ощущения в паху. Интересно, это было приятной неожиданностью. Джон уже на самом деле не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он так заводился – возможно, утром того злосчастного дня, когда Шерлока подстрелили. Это было _приятно_. Джон прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы вызвать те ощущения – Шерлок прячется вместе с ним за дверью, пахнущий свежим ветром, шерстью и адреналином, чистый запах его влажных кудрей, когда Джон наклоняется, чтобы долить себе кофе, шелковое прикосновение его халата. Честно говоря, до этого Джон не позволял себе таких мыслей, не позволял себе таких фантазий о Шерлоке, и вдруг ему отчаянно стало это нужно, и тем не менее… казалось, что это как-то неправильно. И еще было похоже на неоправданные надежды. Джон твердой рукой закрыл крышку шампуня, утешившись мыслью, что, как минимум, он может как следует подрочить в душе, не боясь, что кончится горячая вода или вломится Шерлок.

**Декабрь**

\- Держи, - сказал Джон, протягивая через стол блокнот. Он почти бросил его, но вовремя спохватился. – Я так хотел приехать в прошлую субботу, но Сара попала в больницу с токсикозом. Однако, это дало мне две недели на то, чтобы поговорить с моими боевыми друзьями.

Шерлок уже с нетерпением поедал глазами блокнот. 

– Я рад, что ты снова пришел пораньше. Я думал, что ты решишь еще раз предпринять прогулку по окрестностям. 

Джон засмеялся. 

\- Кажется, я уже нагулялся на всю жизнь. Да и похоже, что будет дождь.

\- Ммм, - Шерлока явно не интересовала погода. – Сэмюэл Барбер. Это кто?

\- Мой армейский товарищ, - не моргнув глазом, сообщил Джон. Шерлок в ответ посмотрел с удивлением. – Извини, это я так попытался пошутить – не обращай внимания. Я опросил ребят: если вы будете снимать кино о возвращении домой или если будете стоять перед тем мемориалом и думать о своих друзьях, какой саундтрек будет самым подходящим к этому случаю? Большинство из них выбрали современную музыку, поэтому я все записал, если захочешь, сможешь посмотреть на Ютьюбе. Но пара человек упомянула Сэмюэла Барбера – они называли ее «та грустная музыка из фильма «Взвод», и я нашел это произведение. 

\- Значит, скорее лирическое, чем праздничное, - пробормотал Шерлок, делая пометки своим размашистым почерком. – Возьми вот эту тетрадку, у меня к тебе целый список вопросов.

Джона воодушевило то, как засветилось лицо Шерлока, когда он вошел в кафе, а еще у него не дрожали пальцы. И отважившись, он сказал. 

\- Знаешь, ты всегда можешь прислать мне сообщение, когда хочешь чего-нибудь спросить. По телефону. Номер у меня все тот же.

\- О, - произнес Шерлок. Он посмотрел на Джона сквозь челку, которая стала уже совсем длинной. – Наверное, можно было бы и так. - И он снова посмотрел в блокнот, а потом Джон заметил довольную полуулыбку у него на лице. - Кто такая Эми Уайнхаус?

\- Да ладно, не может быть, что ты серьезно…

Это был очень хороший день. Джон нашел в интернете некоторые песни из своего списка и протянул Шерлоку наушники. Тот слушал, реагируя то с ужасом, то с любопытством, а потом сам нашел и дал послушать Джону некоторые отрывки. В эти моменты он наклонялся вперед и внимательно смотрел на Джона, пока тот слушал, и требовал ответов. 

\- Первое впечатление. Какие эмоции? – каждую минуту спрашивал он, пока Джон не пригрозил заткнуть ему рот сэндвичем с яйцом и майонезом, которые Шерлок ненавидел.

\- Хочешь вот это последнее безе? - спросил Джон, оглядывая прилавок с пирожными. Шерлок уже съел больше своей половины поданных к чаю закусок, за что Джон себя похвалил, но ему как обычно стоит купить в дорогу сэндвич, который и станет его ужином. Он даже подумал, что Шерлок немного поправился, но, скорее, он выдавал желаемое за действительное. В этот раз на Шерлоке был очень толстый пуловер бледно-серого цвета, который делал его похожим на сибирского хаски.

\- Нет, спасибо, - Шерлок нахмурился, глядя в блокнот. - Почему так стемнело… ой. 

Небо за окном сильно нахмурилось, и поднялся сильный ветер – предвестник подступающего дождя.

\- Вот черт, - выругался Джон, глядя в окно. - Мой автобус придет через десять минут, а я еще и ноутбук с собой взял, чтобы кое-какие дела по дороге закончить.

Шерлок заметно напрягся, выпрямил плечи, закусил губу и довольно натянуто произнес:

\- Я тебя подвезу. В Хэррогейт, на станцию, и ты не будешь переживать, что вымокнешь.

\- У тебя есть машина? – изумился Джон.

\- Конечно, есть. Аббатство в пяти милях отсюда – как еще я могу сюда добраться?

Джон знал, что до аббатства ходит автобус, но сейчас, когда он об этом подумал, то понял, что, естественно, об автобусе речи быть не могло. Шерлок, даже когда был здоров, с трудом переносил подземку – слишком много ощущений, как он однажды выразился, когда Джон его об этом спросил – конечно же, он бы не смог выдержать поездку в замкнутом пространстве автобуса. 

– Здорово, спасибо. Было бы просто отлично, - ответил он, пытаясь никак не показывать, как он счастлив от того, что появилась возможность провести еще немного времени с Шерлоком. – Я только… - он взял свою дорожную сумку и ноутбук и направился к двери, и только на полпути обнаружил, что Шерлока рядом нет. Он оглянулся.

Было жутко смотреть, как Шерлок хромает. Это было не то легкое припадание на одну ногу, как тогда у Джона. Шерлок, шатаясь, двигался с большим трудом, волоча ногу. Сердце Джона сжалось. Так вот почему Шерлок всегда приходил заранее и уходил последним. Не только для того, чтобы занять столик в углу, как ранее предполагал Джон, а для того, чтобы Джон не увидел его хромоту. Джону стало дурно. Конечно, он знал о его травмах, но только сейчас до него впервые дошло, что он не видел Шерлока стоящим на ногах с того момента, как они год назад попрощались на аэродроме. Он резко отвернулся, чтобы Шерлок не заметил, что он на него смотрит, и медленно пошел к двери.  
Шерлок догнал его через несколько минут, слегка задохнувшийся, но с гордо поднятой головой. 

– Какая из них твоя? – спросил Джон. Ливень перешел в мокрый снег, и было тяжело рассмотреть припаркованные машины.

\- Да прямо вот эта, - ответил Шерлок, кивая в сторону ближайшей к дверям машины с инвалидной табличкой. – Видишь, как выгодно быть калекой? Мы не вымокнем.

Джон ему улыбнулся в ответ, почувствовав облегчение, что тот шутит. 

– Давай я возьму твою сумку? А ты сможешь открыть двери.

Когда они в конце концов сели в машину, Джон бросил обе их мокрые куртки на заднее сиденье. Шерлок включил обогрев, и маленькие окна его машинки быстро отпотели. Джон заметил, что Шерлок шевелится с трудом, морщится, когда приходится нажимать на педали. На сиденье были пристроены три подушки.

– Тебе, наверное, жутко тяжело, - прямо сказал он.

Шерлок напрягся, а потом вздохнул, вглядываясь в сгущающиеся сумерки. 

– Да, тяжело, - признался он. - Но я не часто это делаю. Один раз в неделю я езжу в Хэррогейт, и один раз – в кафе. Когда я вернусь, приму миорелаксанты, если понадобится, приложу лед или грелку. Все в порядке, Джон. Не делай из этого трагедии.

Джону очень хотелось делать из этого огромную трагедию. _Консервативное лечение_ выглядело подходящей альтернативой, когда в Германии Шерлок отказался от операции. Но видеть, что он сейчас практически не может ходить, как мучается от боли… Джон удивился, что Майкрофт сам не распорядился и просто не отправил Шерлока в операционную. Как минимум, он хотел потребовать, чтобы Шерлок оставался в аббатстве и позволил ему навещать его там, как делал Майкрофт. Но если Шерлок не был готов сам пригласить его, то Джон не хотел настаивать.  
Весь путь до Харрогейта они проделали в полном молчании. Все тело Шерлока будто застыло в напряжении – то ли от того, что ему было неловко, то ли от боли. Джон чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что Шерлоку пришлось его везти, а еще он был очень обеспокоен, и, что уж говорить, расстроен, потому что думал, что все не настолько плохо. Когда они приехали на станцию, Шерлок подъехал к дверям так близко, как мог. Правда, за то время, что они ехали, снег с дождем сменились мелкой моросью. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон, пытаясь натянуть на себя куртку. – Точно нормально себя чувствуешь?

\- Да, _нормально_ , Джон, - Шерлок неотрывно смотрел в одну точку где-то на капоте машины. 

\- Ну хорошо. Будь осторожен. Я в том смысле, что дороги мокрые и уже стемнело. Да, еще… ты пиши мне, если у тебя появятся еще вопросы, ладно?

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Джон выбрался из машины и поспешил к станции. Подойдя к дверям, он обернулся, но Шерлок уже поехал домой.  
Когда Джон, сев в поезд, проверил свой телефон, то обнаружил, что тот снова выключился – может, ему батарейку нужно поменять? – а когда, вернувшись домой, включил его в зарядку, то увидел полученное сообщение с неизвестного номера.

 _Спасибо тебе за помощь. ШХ  
_  
Джон выдохнул и набрал текст.

_Я готов для тебя на все. Где угодно, когда угодно._

Пауза была долгой. Джон представлял себе Шерлока, который обдумывает ответ, крутя телефон в руке, а может, и набирая и снова удаляя текст.  
 _  
Не стоит. Я - неудачная инвестиция. Ты знаешь это лучше других. ШХ_

Два шага вперед, один назад, сказал себе Джон, и почувствовал, как сильно забилось у него сердце, как тревога охватила его – черт, черт, черт. Шерлока дважды госпитализировали в первый месяц его проживания в аббатстве, второй раз от того, что он чувствовал себя, как выразился Майкрофт, _не в безопасности_. Нельзя позволить этому повториться, Джон не должен стать причиной, по которой Шерлок опять потеряет с таким трудом обретенную почву под ногами.  
Джон неотрывно смотрел на телефон, мысли лихорадочно носились в голове, а руки оставались неподвижными, пока он обдумывал возможные варианты ответа. Если бы это был кто-нибудь из его армейских друзей, то он бы попробовал подбодрить, посочувствовать; но с Шерлоком такое бесполезно. Значит, остается только правда.

_Очень плохо, потому что ты – все, что у меня осталось. Все яйца в одной корзине. Если опять соберешься прыгнуть с крыши, я прыгну с тобой. Поэтому говори, что тебе нужно._

В этот раз пауза была короче, но Джону казалось, что она длилась миллион лет.

_Можешь научиться водить машину._

Джон с огромным облегчением выдохнул.

_Я для этого несколько староват. Не сомневаюсь, что Майкрофт может обеспечить тебе водителя. А может, еще и лакея._

_Я думал, что ты предлагал СВОЮ ПОМОЩЬ. ШХ_

_И как, у меня получается?_

_Да. ШХ_

_Скажи мне правду._

_Да. ШХ_

_Я в порядке. ШХ  
_  
Джон снова в раздумьях посмотрел на экран. Так много ему хотелось сказать, но при том, что вот так, в переписке, многое сказать легче – определенно легче для Шерлока – но эти слова говорить следует, находясь лицом к лицу. Но одно он должен был написать.

_Мне все равно, если ты никогда не вернешься в Лондон. Мне все равно, если ты никогда больше не будешь расследовать преступления. Если ты навсегда останешься в провинции и будешь писать музыку, тоже хорошо. Для меня ты, такой как сейчас – тот же самый, каким был всегда._

Пауза.

_Спасибо. ШХ  
Я не очень это умею. ШХ  
Ты это знаешь. Но все равно спасибо. ШХ_

_Я тоже не очень умею. Ничего?_

_Нормально. ШХ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Хорошо (фр.)


	5. Chapter 5

Два дня спустя выборы в Далмации были отменены. 

\- И как, черт возьми, они могли их отменить? - в бешенстве вопрошал Джон. Он менял шагами офис Майкрофта, злой непонятно на кого - на правительство Далмации, на себя самого, что взлелеял такие надежды, на Майкрофта, неспособного все исправить. – А что, Евросоюз не может их заставить или, ну не знаю, санкции против них ввести?

\- Санкции действуют уже несколько лет, - ответил Майкрофт. – А официальная версия отмены выборов – как раз опасение вторжения внешних сил, поэтому действующее правительство и «обратилось с просьбой» к российским войскам, в настоящее время размещенным на границе. Любые действия с нашей стороны будут им только на руку.

\- Шерлок сделал все, что мог…

\- Шерлок не достиг желаемого результата, и у меня нет возможности его оттуда вытащить. Даже если не принимать во внимание, что это в десятки раз увеличило бы опасность непосредственно для него и наряду с этим поставило бы под угрозу все, чего мы там пытаемся добиться

Джон пронзил его взглядом. 

\- Значит, ты не будешь ничего не предпринимать, пока Шерлок гниет в этой их тюрьме.

\- Совсем наоборот, - сказал Майкрофт. Он открыл ящик стола и достал оттуда бутылку виски. – Я собираюсь напиться. Полагаю, ты ко мне присоединишься?

***

Спустя восемь долгих дней связной в Грузии получил шифровку от Шерлока. Оппозиционный союз удалось сохранить. Большинство в руководящей верхушке Далмацкой армии были лояльны по отношению к пророссийскому правительству, но были и исключения, а рядовой состав в основном состоял из националистов. Лидеры организованной Шерлоком коалиции установили контакт с генералом, который собирался организовать государственный переворот и провести выборы, как только российские войска отойдут.

\- Ну и как ты собираешься убрать оттуда русских?

Майкрофт улыбнулся своей сдержанной улыбкой. 

– Эту задачу я собираюсь делегировать. Настало время нашим союзникам внести свой вклад.

***

Две недели спустя недалеко от Краснодара произошел взрыв газопровода. Несколько организаций одновременно взяли на себя ответственность, включая чеченцев, ИГИЛ и российскую экотеррористическую группировку. 

\- У русских есть экотеррористы? – спросил Джон.

Майкрофт пожал плечами. 

\- Теперь есть.  
Российские войска отошли от границы с Далмацией и выдвинулись на север, в надежде обнаружить там волнения, которые требуется подавить.

***

Прошла неделя. И где же, черт его подери, переворот? Джон к этому моменту уже знал настоящее название Далмации – отмененные выборы попали в международные новостные ленты – и однажды вечером он не устоял перед любопытством и открыл Гугл.  
Через три минуты его телефон зазвонил. 

– Джон, - устало сказал Майкрофт.

\- Черт, извини, я как-то даже и не подумал…

\- Давай завтра поужинаем вместе, а потом я тебе все покажу на защищенном компьютере.

Джон и до этого подозревал, что Майкрофт нуждается в его компании не меньше, чем Джон нуждался в его обществе, но все равно несколько удивился и был благодарен, что тот нашел для него время. 

– Хорошо. Но в этот раз платить буду я, и я же выбираю место.

Смотреть на Майкрофта в пабе было настолько интересно, что только ради этого стоило пойти с ним ужинать. Сначала он от всего воротил нос, но в конце концов нашел себе какое-то малоизвестное пиво, которое счел приемлемым, съел все, что заказал, и выиграл у нескольких посетителей в дартс. Было почти весело. Джон не смог бы так хорошо провести время, пойди он в паб с Лестрейдом – слишком тяжким грузом лежали у него на сердце страх и чувство вины – но с Майкрофтом все было по-другому, потому что переживания у них были общими.  
В результате, когда они покидали паб, Майкрофт даже не затруднил себя тем, чтобы снова надеть галстук – он просто свернул его и засунул в карман. Придя домой, он освободился от пиджака и показывал Джону фотографии на своем компьютере уже в рубашке и жилетке.

\- Вот это столица, а вот и президентский дворец. Здесь заседает правительство. Мы предполагаем, что это и будет местом переворота. А вот несколько фотографий их военной части.

\- Это свежие снимки?

\- Мы внедрили туда несколько оперативников под видом журналистов. Также мы спровоцировали нападение на нескольких настоящих журналистов. Наилучший способ помочь революции свершиться – это привлечь к ней максимальное внимание, что осложнит русским возможность вмешаться, – сказал Майкрофт, вздохнув. - Насколько было проще, когда Магнуссен был жив. Всего-то и нужно было, что договориться с одним медиамагнатом.

\- Скажи, что ты пошутил.

\- А вот, где содержится Шерлок, – вместо ответа на вопрос произнес Майкрофт.

Джон ожидал увидеть что-то наподобие советского ГУЛАГа, но тюрьма выглядела как средневековая крепость – темные камни, смутные очертания стен, будто вырастающие из склона горы. 

– Боже. Выглядит как картинка из фильма о Дракуле.

\- Дракула был в Карпатах, Джон, а не на Кавказе. Ты что, предпочитаешь, чтобы я теперь называл это место Трансильванией?

\- Я вообще никак не хочу его называть, - огрызнулся Джон. Представив Шерлока в этом угрюмом, похожем на крепость месте, он почувствовал некоторую безнадежность и уныние. – Я просто хочу, чтобы Шерлок вернулся домой, где ему место, чтобы мне больше никогда не пришлось об этом думать.

***

Джон собирался лечь спать, когда за ним приехали люди Майкрофта. Он тут же понял, что что-то произошло – Майкрофт даже не предупредил его смской. Он поспешил одеться и поскорее сесть в машину. Водителя Джон уже знал, а вот стройную белокурую женщину на пассажирском сиденье видел впервые. 

– Я отвезу вас к мистеру Холмсу. Сейчас у нас повышенные меры безопасности, – предупредила она Джона и на всем протяжении поездки не отрывалась от телефона. 

Джон украдкой проверил новости по телефону, но никаких срочных сообщений про переворот не было. Все равно, ведь дело-то в этом, а как же иначе? Зачем еще понадобилось бы Майкрофту выдергивать его из дома практически в полночь? Он постарался успокоить радостную дрожь внутри, но его предательское воображение продолжало подсовывать ему образы Шерлока в развевающемся пальто и с победно поднятой головой, идущего размашистым шагом по бетонке аэродрома.   
Блондинка провела Джона по лабиринту незнакомых пустынных коридоров и оставила его перед дверью без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Преграждающий эту самую дверь темнокожий мужчина с наушником бесстрастно на него посмотрел и произнес «Одну минуту».  
Вскоре из двери к нему вышел Майкрофт, и в ту же секунду Джон понял, что случилось нечто ужасное.

\- Джон, - обратился к нему Майкрофт бесцветным голосом. Он склонил голову, приглашая следовать за собой, и Джон двинулся следом. Он чувствовал, как у него громко колотится сердце, будто пытается своим стуком заглушить то, что ему собирается сказать Майкрофт. – Нам сообщили, что завтра утром Шерлока казнят.

Джон замер, чувствуя, как услышанное эхом отражается внутри его внезапно опустевшей черепной коробки. Он эти слова понял, но они для него звучали абсурдом – точно таким же, как если бы Майкрофт сказал ему, что миссис Хадсон назначили премьер-министром. Он будто со стороны увидел, как делает длинный вдох носом и сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы они не дрожали.

\- Ладно, и как ты собираешься его оттуда доставать? – поинтересовался Джон, отстраненно удивившись тому, насколько спокойно звучал его собственный голос.

Майкрофт поднял брови и склонил голову в сторону двери в переговорную. – Мы подтолкнем начало революции. Хочешь послушать наши разговоры?

***

Джон следом за Майкрофтом подошел к кучке людей, собравшейся вокруг огромного монитора. В центре группы была женщина приблизительно его возраста. 

– Джон Уотсон, Эми Малиновски, - представил их Майкрофт. – Госпожа Малиновски предоставила в наше распоряжение группу морпехов из спецподразделения «морских котиков».

\- Приятно познакомиться, - с американским акцентом поздоровалась Эми Малиновски, протягивая Джону руку. После короткого рукопожатия, она дотронулась до своего наушника, и ее взгляд стал отстраненным. – Да. Да…. Около двадцати минут назад. Да.

Майкрофт слегка кивнул головой, и Джон прошел за ним следом к маленькому столику, на котором стояли чай и печенье. 

– Я хочу полететь туда с ними, - сказал он, отлично осознавая, насколько эта просьба безнадежна, но попытаться он был обязан.

\- Невозможно. Команда уже в пути. – Майкрофт налил себе чашку чая, и Джон отметил про себя, что чашка настоящая – там, где работает Майкрофт, бумажные стаканчики явно были не в ходу.

\- Согласно плану, они должны пройти через радары, нейтрализовать охрану и освободить заключенных, с приоритетом на максимально быструю идентификацию и освобождение лидеров оппозиции. Наши агенты помогут этим лидерам установить контакты с их союзниками среди военных и бойцов сопротивления, представив им предполагаемое восстание в тюрьме как естественный толчок для начала революции: взятие Бастилии номер два, если можно так выразиться. Наша команда улетит оттуда так быстро, как это будет возможно, забрав с собой Шерлока.

\- Звучит вполне неплохо, - сказал Джон. – Но не может быть такого, чтобы это было спланировано за одну ночь. Как давно ты об этом знаешь?

\- Два часа, - ответил Майкрофт, и добавил, отвечая на выражение полного неверия на лице Джона, - я бы не стал британским правительством, если бы не строил запасных планов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. 

Такой ответ Джона устроил. Он посмотрел, как Майкрофт размешал в чашке искусственный подсластитель, попробовал, и подсыпал еще немного. – Сколько им осталось лететь до места?

\- Несколько часов, - ответил Майкрофт. Он с тоской посмотрел на печенье, затем отвернулся и достал из кармана пиджака колоду карт. – Сыграем?

Время ползло очень медленно. Джон выпил несколько чашек чая и съел несколько печений, в основном только для того, чтобы позлить Майкрофта, который выигрывал практически каждую сдачу, даже невзирая на то, что его постоянно отвлекали помощники, что-то шептавшие ему в ухо. Джон смотрел себе в карты, пытаясь заставить свой мозг на них сфокусироваться, когда до него дошло, что он слышит какой-то низкий звук позади себя. Он оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что все собрались вокруг компьютера американцев.

\- На что они там смотрят?

\- Они следят за «котиками» по GPS. – Майкрофт разглядывал собственные карты с явным интересом. – Я запросил, чтобы мне сообщили, когда они приземлятся… есть маленький шанс, что их заставят развернуться.

Джон тут же на него посмотрел и сдался, бросив карты на стол. 

– Я больше не играю.

Майкрофт с сожалением посмотрел на карты.

– Ладно. Хорошо, что мы не играли на настоящие ставки.

\- Ты что, шутишь? – спросил Джон, думая о том, что поставлено на кон этой ночью. – Я просто счастлив, что ты на нашей стороне.

Эти слова вызвали у Майкрофта его настоящую улыбку, смущенную и почти удивленную. Тут к ним подошла давешняя блондинка и обратилась к нему: 

– Сэр.

Экран компьютера показывал нечто очень сильно напоминающее фото тюрьмы через Google Earth, покрытое отдельными иконками, похожими на приложения по поиску контактов. 

– Мы перекрыли периметр и казармы охраны, – сообщила им Малиновски, как только они подошли. - Сейчас мы с ними поговорим. – Она кивнула на человека с каменным лицом, стоявшего рядом с ней – военный, автоматически отметил про себя Джон – который кивнул в ответ и щелкнул переключателем. – Внимание, капитан, вы на громкой связи.

\- Мадам, - обратился к ней ровный голос. Джон тут же представил себе некоего человека из времен его службы в Афганистане – большого, крепкого и бесстрастного. – Мы оставляем четверых охранять периметр и помещение охранников и выдвигаемся в сторону здания тюрьмы.

\- Вам было оказано сопротивление? – обратился Майкрофт к компьютеру.

Если тот человек и удивился незнакомому голосу, но ничем этого не выдал. 

– Нет, сэр. Некоторые ребята из охраны даже поприветствовали нас, когда поняли, что мы не русские.

Майкрофт кивнул, и все они молча продолжили наблюдать за происходящим на экране. Джону были слышны помехи, перемежающиеся с отдаленным бормотанием, когда командир говорил со своими людьми по рации. Яркие иконки задвигались, собрались в группки и рассредоточились. Джон представил Шерлока, где-то там, в огромном темном помещении тюрьмы. Знал ли он о предстоящей казни? Лежал ли он сейчас без сна, думая о том, что это его последняя ночь на этом свете? Слышал ли он приближающихся бойцов?

\- Окей, мы взяли под контроль две камеры в тюрьме, – колос командира «котиков» прозвучал в динамике на удивление четко. – Мы опознали Юпитера и переместили его на командный пост. Повторяю, Юпитер у нас.

Джон резко бросил взгляд на Майкрофта и увидел отрицательный жест – это не Шерлок. 

– Он может выйти на связь с Марсом?

\- Ответ отрицательный, Юпитер сообщает, что его личность известна только Венере. Подождите. – На мгновение все затихло и послышалось приглушенное бормотание, и следом, - Юпитер запрашивает разрешение на контакт с группами сопротивления, которые все еще скрываются в горах.

Марс – это, наверное, их генерал, подумал Джон, а те группы сопротивления в горах должно быть те самые исламские повстанцы? Малиновски ответила без колебаний: 

– Юпитер может действовать.

\- Да, мадам. Мы переходим к следующим камерам… также никакого сопротивления. Похоже, что охрана бежала, но им некуда деться, кроме того, чтобы продвигаться в глубину здания. 

Тишина. Часы отсчитывали минуту за минутой. Джон осознал, что сжал кулаки настолько сильно, что ногти впились в ладони до крови. Он почти боялся дышать, опасаясь, что может что-то не расслышать.  
Голос капитана раздался снова. 

– У нас Венера и Сатурн. Венера идет к командному пункту, чтобы связаться с Марсом. Сатурн сообщает, что Нептун и Меркурий несколько недель назад были переведены из основной части тюрьмы, как он считает, в помещения с камерами-одиночками. Однако, один из охранников, сдавшихся нам ранее, говорит, что Нептун находится в тюремной больнице.

\- Ваши предложения? – спросила его Малиновски.

\- Мы обнаружили помещение больницы и сомневаемся, что там будет оказано сопротивление. Отсек, где расположены камеры-одиночки – наиболее трудно достижимая часть здания, и мы полагаем, что там могли забаррикадироваться несколько охранников. Наши рекомендации - сначала двинуться в больницу.

«Черт, - подумал Джон. Меркурий – это должно быть Шерлок». Его интуитивная догадка нашла подтверждение в том, как поджал губы Майкрофт, когда на него посмотрела Малиновски. 

– Нептуну, возможно, требуется медицинская помощь, – сказал он. - Я согласен.

Джон сжал зубы, но ничего не сказал. Никто не двигался, не отрывал взгляда от экрана, на котором группки иконок медленно перемещались, затем задвигались быстрее, и наконец, остановились. Если бы Джон был там, он мог бы позаботиться о Нептуне, чтобы дать возможность остальным заняться _поисками Шерлока_ …

\- Мадам, Нептуна в больнице нет, – спокойно сообщил командир. – Мы получили сведения от других заключенных, что он умер несколько дней назад. Оставляю Дэвиса с охраной, чтобы проверить записи и направляюсь к одиночкам.

Было слышно, как все одновременно выдохнули, и негромко заговорили между собой некоторые сотрудники. Джон предположил, что смерть Нептуна чревата серьезными последствиями, но в данный момент ему на это было глубоко наплевать.  
Из динамика снова послышались голоса. 

– Оставшиеся лидеры оппозиции установили контакт с Марсом и другими лидерами. Все партии следуют к зданию правительства. Венера, Юпитер и Сатурн запрашивают разрешение на то, чтобы присоединиться к этим группам.

\- Им нужен транспорт?

\- Есть тюремные грузовики, мадам. Также мы подтвердили смерть Нептуна вследствие ранений, полученных им в заключении.

А теперь у революции появился свой мученик, подумал Джон, и Малиновски подтвердила: 

\- Разрешаю.

Джон буквально приклеился взглядом к экрану, где группка иконок остановилась и никуда не двигалась в течение последних нескольких минут. Послышались отрывистые резкие хлопки, которые по радио казались взрывами фейерверков. Джон заскрипел зубами так сильно, что у него заболела челюсть.

\- Мы зачистили вход в помещение с одиночками, - объявил командир. - Несколько человек из охраны попытались оказать сопротивление, но оно было нами подавлено. Лейтенант Санчес сообщает, что эта часть тюрьмы очень старая и там слабое освещение. Двери в камеры массивные, поэтому у нас уйдет некоторое время на то, чтобы их открыть.

Пять минут. Десять. Джон вдруг осознал, что ему нужно в туалет, но он никуда не пойдет, пока они не найдут Шерлока, даже если ему придется надуть в штаны на глазах у всего Белого Дома.

\- Мадам, запрашиваю особые приметы для опознания Меркурия, – неожиданно раздался голос капитана.

Джон почувствовал, как у него внутри все оборвалось, когда Майкрофт спокойно поинтересовался: 

\- Вы обнаружили тело?

\- Нет, сэр. Все заключенные обнажены. Они явно травмированы и вяло реагируют на наши вопросы. Мы надеемся таким образом ускорить процесс.

О Боже, подумал Джон, когда Майкрофт ответил: 

\- У него заживший шрам от пули на груди.

\- Нижняя треть грудины, - резко выпалил Джон. Его голос прозвучал довольно громко в тишине комнаты. – Рядом с мечевидным отростком. 

\- Шрам от пулевого ранения в нижней части грудины, понял.

Они ждали. Мысли Джона прыгали от одной фразы к другой: _слабое освещение, массивные двери, заключенные без одежды, травмированы_ , пытаясь совершенно безуспешно придать им какой-нибудь смысл, пока у него не выкристаллизовалось одно-единственное предложение: любовь всей моей жизни сейчас находится в гребаном застенке.

\- Мадам, - сказал капитан, и Джон почувствовал, что сердце бьется у него прямо в горле. - Лидеры оппозиции покинули тюрьму вместе с несколькими заключенными. Временное командование было назначено из оставшихся, и они будут поддерживать контроль над тюрьмой.

\- Понятно, – ответила Малиновски. – Готовьтесь отбыть, как только у вас будет Меркурий.

Джон попытался на какой-то момент отвлечься, наблюдая за передвижениями на экране. Он заставил себя дышать, пытаясь победить онемение, охватывавшее его тело. Эти люди найдут Шерлока живым, они _обязаны_ это сделать. Он так сильно желал, чтобы это произошло, он изо всех сил представлял себе это: дверь открывается и за ней стоит Шерлок, так же равнодушный к отсутствию на нем одежды, как и тогда в Букингемском дворце.  
– Вы там не торопитесь, - нарочито медленно сказал бы он, окидывая взглядом солдата, а потом, чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько он спокоен, выдал бы что-нибудь типа:, - Да, далеко же вас занесло от Теннесси.  
Джон так увлекся своими фантазиями, что подпрыгнул, когда услышал: 

\- Меркурий с нами, повторяю, Меркурий с нами, и мы собираемся отбыть.

Джон замер, боясь поверить в услышанное, а Майкрофт уточнил, и в его голосе впервые было слышно напряжение: 

\- Мы уверены, что это он?

В эфире послышались какие-то помехи, а потом другой голос сообщил: 

\- Шесть футов, светлые глаза, шрам от пулевого ранения на груди, сообщает, что он англичанин из Великобритании, на вопрос, чего он больше всего хочет по возвращении домой, ответил «чашку правильного чая».

\- Это он, - констатировал Майкрофт, и Джон почувствовал, как воздух покидает легкие в одном огромном выдохе. Они его вытащили, Шерлок теперь в безопасности, американские солдаты уводили его с собой, и их маленькие иконки перемещались по экрану в ту сторону, где их должны ждать вертолеты, чтобы вернуть его домой. Вдруг все одновременно начали что-то говорить и смеяться, и в этих звуках растворялось напряжение, что до этого мгновения витало в воздухе. Джон огляделся и увидел Майкрофта, который улыбался такой широкой улыбкой, которую Джон доселе не видел никогда, и он попытался похлопать его по спине; его мышцы были настолько напряжены от долгого неподвижного стояния, что он практически упал на Джона, и в результате у них получилось довольно неловкое объятие.

\- Бог мой, - утирая слезы и нервно смеясь, сказал Джон, наконец, восстановив равновесие. – Майкрофт, ради всего святого, прошу, скажи, где здесь туалет.

***

Джон был поражен, увидев, что за окном наступил день. Казалось, ночь закончилась навсегда, и от этой мысли он почувствовал себя еще больше вымотанным, раньше. Он смутно подумал, что все сейчас разойдутся по домам, но когда вернулся назад, то понял, что там рабочий день только начался – теперь им предстояло следить за революцией. 

\- Что будет с Шерлоком? – спросил он Майкрофта. – Вы отпустите его домой, я правильно понимаю?

\- Несколько позже. Сначала ему нужно заехать сюда, чтобы мы могли его опросить.

\- Может, позволите ему сперва отдохнуть? Он был в тюрьме! Дайте ему хотя бы помыться и поспать. И чаю хорошего выпить, ты же сам слышал, как он просил.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона с таким удивлением, будто не мог поверить, что тот без посторонней помощи смог найти обратный путь из туалета. 

– Это был отзыв на пароль. 

\- Все равно, - упрямо возразил Джон.

Майкрофт вздохнул. 

– Нам необходима информация об организованном им союзе – кто в нем участвует, кому нельзя доверять, насколько все может измениться со смертью Нептуна. Это займет всего несколько часов, и ты сможешь забрать его на Бейкер Стрит, и миссис Хадсон сможет поднять шум до небес и кормить его до отвала.

Джон и сам думал, не поехать ли ему сейчас на Бейкер Стрит, но самолет должен был приземлиться через несколько часов, так что вряд ли это имело смысл. К тому же, теперь он чувствовал себя причастным к событиям в Далмации, и у него не было большого желания менять суету этой похожей на гудящий улей комнаты на пустоту, что ждала его дома. Тем временем появились несколько человек из обслуги и начали накрывать стол для завтрака. Тем более, стоило остаться, определился Джон.  
Он положил себе гору еды и прихватил большую кружку кофе. Вскоре к нему присоединился Майкрофт, тоже с полной тарелкой. Джон посмотрел на бекон и слойки и решил его не поддевать – Майкрофт вполне заслужил свой праздничный завтрак.  
Но съесть его он не успел. Им удалось только приступить к еде, как появилась Эми Малиновски, и выражение лица у нее было такое, что Джон тут же перестал жевать.

\- Боюсь, что состояние вашего брата ухудшилось, - тихо сказала она Майкрофту. – Они запрашивают разрешение на посадку в Германии.

Джон почувствовал вместо вкуса еды горечь полыни.

Майкрофт нахмурился: 

\- В чем дело? Прошло не более часа, ничего серьезного не могло произойти.

\- Могло. С ним случился припадок.

Джон ощутил, что еда комом встала в горле, и сделал большой глоток воды, чтобы протолкнуть ее. Майкрофт медленно произнес: 

\- Понятно.

Малиновски, повернувшись, быстро кивнула сотруднику, сидевшему перед монитором, и снова посмотрела на Майкрофта.

\- Что произошло?

Малиновски покачала головой. 

\- Они точно не знают. Санчес сказал, что он был очень возбужден и дрожал, когда садился в вертолет, но они решили, что это от холода или гипогликемии, или от того, что он был расстроен смертью Нептуна. После того, как они пересели в самолет, он побледнел, взмок и его начало тошнить. Они подумали, что его укачивает, но тут у него начались судороги.

Они помолчали. Джон лихорадочно думал о том, чем это могло быть вызвано, но сделать он все равно ничего не мог, нужно было… Он резко вскочил на ноги, с грохотом отодвинув кресло, и на мгновение все вокруг стихло.   
Джон повернулся к Майкрофту и потребовал: 

\- Отправь меня в Германию.


	6. Chapter 6

_В качестве предупреждения - глава тяжелая.  
_

Джон не стал украшать квартиру к Рождеству. Похоже, этого никого не удивило: все опять начали ходить вокруг него на цыпочках – так же, как в первые несколько месяцев после аварии. Как ни старался Джон задвинуть эти мысли подальше, все равно чувствовал, что переживает, зная, что дочка встретит свое первое в жизни Рождество без него.  
Он всегда представлял себе Мэри и Эм, живущими в Новой Зеландии. Он там никогда не был, но ему нравилось думать о восхитительных, как фильмах про хоббитов, пейзажах, экзотических и одновременно знакомых. Мэри, наверное, быстро переняла местный акцент. Эм, скорее всего, уже вовсю ползает, а может, и прокладывает свой первый путь вокруг журнального стола. Наверное, у нее уже выросли зубки. Ее светлые волосы, должно быть, уже стали подлиннее. Может, ей даже повязали бант. Красный, по случаю Рождества, и надели красное платье. Ах да, у них там сейчас лето. Значит, платье не из бархата. Интересно, в Новой Зеландии елки к Рождеству наряжают? Ответа Джон не знал, а искать в интернете не решился, опасаясь, что если окажется прав по поводу страны, то Майкрофт снова отключит ему интернет.  
А в Speedy’s, наоборот, рождественского настроения было в избытке. Кто-то – возможно, миссис Хадсон, - развесил фонарики и мишуру везде, где только было можно, и в зале постоянно звучали до отвращения веселые рождественские песни. Шерлок бы все это возненавидел, с улыбкой думал Джон, попивая кофе. Утренних посетителей стало меньше, и нескольких завсегдатаев не было видно – наверное, уехали к родственникам. Худенькая девушка с пирсингом в носу была на месте, но не одна, а в компании молодой женщины в строгом деловом костюме. Они сидели рядышком, держась под столом за руки. Наверное, это ее подружка приехала. Джон с нежностью посмотрел на них, и перехватил взгляд Зеленого Пиджака. Они со значением улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Вот, держи, - рядом возникла миссис Хадсон с коробкой и пакетом. – Это рождественский пирог. Я еще не делала пирожки с сухофруктами, но ты ведь сможешь их отвезти через неделю?

\- Я надеюсь, - ответил Джон. Он засунул коробку в сумку. 

\- Передай ему от меня огромный привет, и скажи, я жду, что он вернется домой к следующему Рождеству, – строго сказала миссис Хадсон. – О, - она с грустью посмотрела на Джона. Он знал, как она переживает за него – семью потерял, лучший друг… да. – Я понимаю, что деревенский воздух для него полезен, но это неправильно, что он уехал с Бейкер Стрит.

Джон, который в этот момент подумал, что на самом деле это Рождество совсем не настолько плохое, как прошлое, обнял ее одной рукой. 

– Он вернется к следующему Рождеству, - уверенно сказал он. - А если нет, тогда мы поедем к нему.

***

Если в Speedy’s число посетителей поубавилось, то кофейня Lucy’s была полна народу. Родственники приехали на праздники, предположил Джон, пробираясь туда, где за столиком в углу сидел заметно нервничающий Шерлок. 

– Привет, - поздоровался Джон. - Ты видел объявление на двери? Они будут закрыты с Рождества до Нового Года. 

\- Да. И рейсы автобуса тоже сократили.

\- Так что получается, мы не сможем встретиться здесь в следующие выходные, - медленно произнес Джон.

Шерлок покрутил в руке карандаш.

– Я тут подумал, - сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от стола, - может, ты будешь не против выпить чаю у меня дома в аббатстве? Автобус ходит с утра, и я бы мог забрать тебя здесь на остановке, а вечером отвезти на поезд в Харрогейт. Если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов.

\- Естественно, у меня нет других планов. И я очень хочу посмотреть, как ты живешь, – Джон даже не пытался скрыть улыбку, которая, как он чувствовал, была такой же широченной, как венок на двери. – И я смогу привезти тебе рождественские пирожки. Миссис Хадсон сказала, что они как раз будут готовы.

\- Тогда договорились, - сказал Шерлок с деланным безразличием, в которое ни один из них не поверил.

\- Как твои исследования? – оказалось, что Шерлок вознамерился прослушать все музыкальные произведения, написанные о, во имя или против каждой из войн в истории человечества, и требовал, чтобы Джон тоже делился своим мнением о них. В один из вечеров Джон получил ссылки на «Увертюру 1812 год» и «War Pigs». Последняя теперь была у него в фаворитах. - Я послушал эту вещь Воана-Уильямса…

**Июль  
Пятью месяцами ранее**

Даже Майкрофту Холмсу не под силу было немедленно организовать, чтобы самолет по первому требованию взлетел в одном из самых загруженных воздушных пространств в мире. Поэтому блондинка – оказалось, что ее зовут Фиби, по крайней мере, так она представилась – отвезла Джона на Бейкер Стрит, где он переоделся и собрал сумку в дорогу. В результате, когда они улетали, было уже далеко за полдень.

\- Есть информация? – спросил Джон Майкрофта, который сидел напротив, хмуро уткнувшись в телефон.

Майкрофт покачал головой. 

– С военного аэродрома его отвезли прямиком в больницу и сейчас оценивают его состояние. Это все, что мне известно.

Джон кивнул и отвернулся к окну, тяготясь вынужденным бездействием. 

– Как проходит революция?

\- Вполне неплохо. Руководители государства помещены под домашний арест, оппозиционеры распустили правительство и объявили новые выборы. Люди начали выходить из домов, и есть признаки того, что вскоре на улицах начнутся празднования. Остатки военной верхушки ясно поняли, что их ожидает, и публично заявили о поддержке народного выбора. Не было сделано ни единого выстрела.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Джон. Несколько часов назад он бы искренне радовался, а сейчас мог всего лишь мог изобразить некоторое удовлетворение, что страдания Шерлока были не напрасны. – Это хорошо. Наверное.

***

После всего томительного ожидания, надежд и мучений, шести месяцев постоянных мыслей о нем, Джон Шерлока не узнал. Просто прошел мимо его кровати.

\- Джон, - мягко позвал его Майкрофт.

Джон вернулся назад медленно, с изумлением глядя перед собой. Свернувшийся маленьким клубком на кровати человек лежал спиной к ним, острые позвонки торчали в разрезе больничной сорочки. Руками он обхватил голову, будто стараясь отгородиться подальше от окружающего мира. Джон автоматически бросил взгляд на капельницу: обычный физраствор, большая доза, значит, обезвоживание. Его руки. Прекрасные руки Шерлока, длинные и элегантные, были такими иссохшими, что напоминали тонкие веточки. Ногти на правой руке были грязными и обломанными, Шерлоку очень не понравились бы подобные ногти. От них оставались маленькие кровавые полумесяцы на его голом черепе. Он был обрит наголо. Наверное, он очень странно выглядит без кудрей, которые раньше так оттеняли его экзотические глаза и скулы. Может, он так старался ухватить себя за несуществующие волосы? Джон снова посмотрел на его руки, на эти знакомые-незнакомые пальцы, и почувствовал, что его затошнило – на пальцах левой руки не было трех ногтей.   
Видимо, Джон покачнулся, потому что внезапно понял, что Майкрофт подхватил его под локоть. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, набираясь мужества, а потом справился с дурнотой и медленно обошел кровать. Кожа Шерлока цветом напоминала старый пергамент, и его трясло. 

– Шерлок? – мягко сказал Джон. Его голос дрогнул. – Шерлок, это я. Это я, Джон.

Шерлок издал низкий отчаянный звук, что-то простонав, а потом поднял голову. Его взгляд был расфокусирован, а глаза слезились. Над бровью был виден багровый шрам. – Нет, - произнес он. – Ты не настоящий. Вы все не настоящие, уходите. – Он даже не посмотрел на Джона. Резко вдохнув, он схватился за живот, и сморщился от боли. Все его тело сотрясалось.

\- Шерлок… - простынь съехала с худого плеча, и Джон потянулся за ней, собираясь опять накрыть дрожащее тело. – Тебе холодно?

Почувствовав прикосновение руки Джона, Шерлок закричал и дернулся, будто его обожгло. В невидящих глазах стоял ужас. Джон отскочил, испугавшись, что причинил ему боль, а затем Шерлок сложился пополам и его начало сильно тошнить. Джон тут же подставил лоток, но оказалось, что желудок Шерлока уже был пуст; рвотные спазмы вызвали только немного желчи. Джону оставалось только беспомощно за всем этим наблюдать. Через минуту рядом возник Майкрофт с мокрым полотенцем в руках.  
Джон сообразил, что Майкрофт протягивает полотенце ему.

– Спасибо, - пробормотал он. 

Шерлока перестало тошнить, и было видно, как он с трудом пытается восстановить дыхание. В конце концов, он неуклюже повернулся на бок и опять свернулся клубком. Джон скрипнул зубами и осторожно вложил полотенце ему в руку. Шерлок инстинктивно его взял и стал дрожащими руками вытирать лицо.  
Джон поначалу не очень понимал, что происходит, но постепенно до него начало доходить. Расширенные зрачки, судороги и пот, тошнота, слезящиеся глаза и текущий нос: эти симптомы он уже наблюдал, и в Афганистане, и даже раньше. Но Шерлок был похож на жертву концлагеря, без ногтей и с синяками на руках и на спине… И где ходит этот их гребаный врач? Медсестра, что провожала их сюда, обещала его позвать.  
Воспаленные глаза Шерлока сфокусировались, и на этот раз он, похоже, разглядел лицо Джона. 

– Джон? – спросил он, и в этот момент Джон услышал прежнего Шерлока.

\- Да, - ответил он, и заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- О, - сказал Шерлок и шумно вздохнул. Он на секунду закрыл глаза, будто ошеломленный присутствием Джона, сильно содрогнулся, и снова открыл глаза. – О.

\- Тебя накрыть? – Джон поднял руку, но не стал ее протягивать к нему - не хотел, чтобы Шерлок снова от него шарахнулся.

Шерлок нахмурился, и Джон понял, что тот смотрит на его поднятую левую руку – нет, даже не на руку, а на безымянный палец, на котором не было кольца. 

– Нет, - в голосе Шерлока слышалось страдание, - ты не настоящий, нет! Ты - Джон, который раньше. Джона, который раньше, больше нет. Есть только Джон и Мэри, ты не настоящий… - По его щекам снова потекли слезы, и он начал дрожать еще сильнее, морщась от боли и отчаяния. 

\- Нет, Шерлок, это я, - настойчиво ответил Джон. - Поверь, Шерлок, я настоящий. Хочешь, я дотронусь до твоего плеча? Может, разрешишь мне укрыть тебя простыней? – Он бросил взгляд на Майкрофта, который стоял по другую сторону кровати, прикрыв глаза рукой.

Шерлок внезапно замер, будто одеревенев. Зрачки закатились за полуприкрытые веки, и Джону были видны только белки глаз, и вдруг у Шерлока начались конвульсии. Приступ. Джон выругался и потянулся за кислородом. 

– Нажми на кнопку! На синюю кнопку! – резко приказал он Майкрофту, застывшему с выражением ужаса на лице. Майкрофт моргнул, повернулся к стене, и краем глаза Джон увидел, как заморгали лампочки. Он подсоединил трубки и отвернул кран на полную мощность. Надев маску на лицо Шерлока, он одной рукой удерживал ее на месте, а другой рукой держал его беззащитный затылок, будто пытаясь успокоить его ослабленный болезнью мозг.

***

Джон неподвижно сидел у кровати Шерлока в полумраке больничной палаты. Майкрофт с доктором вышли в коридор, чтобы поговорить, а он не хотел оставлять Шерлока. Он уже разобрался в сути происходящего и не имел ни малейшего желания узнавать дополнительные подробности. Пока нет. Ему очень хотелось приглушить голос врача подобно тому, как приглушают свет, но слова, которые он так не хотел слышать, тем не менее, до него доносились.  
 _Эпилептический статус.  
Абстиненция.  
Ударная доза фосфенитоина [1]._  
Вчера утром Джон все еще верил, что Шерлок с триумфом вернется домой, а оказалось, что все это время он угасал, превращаясь в полуразрушенный скелет, безвольно и неподвижно лежащий на кровати, с лицом, застывшим под пластиком кислородной маски. Джон не мог найти в себе сил посмотреть на него. Вместо этого он не отводил взгляда от утешительного спокойствия кардиомонитора.  
 _Полное истощение.  
Аритмия._  
Сорочка Шерлока съехала с одного плеча. На ключице был выступ, из-за которого кость выглядела искривленной – этого раньше Джон не видел. Хорошо, что остальная часть его тела была закрыта – спина, руки, его исковерканные пальцы.  
 _Телесные повреждения.  
Ожоги.  
Трещины._  
Шерлок бы вернул съехавшую сорочку на место. Или велел бы Джону это сделать. Он бы точно не обрадовался тому, что он не совсем одет и так неопрятен. Джон вспомнил, как сильно его колотило – в комнате было холодно. Джону хотелось поправить сорочку, ему хотелось принести на кровать побольше одеял, чтобы Шерлоку было тепло.  
Но ничего из этого он не сделал. Не решился. Он подумал, что если Шерлока не беспокоить, то он сможет отдохнуть – забытье после припадка, должно смениться сном, и может, когда он проснется, то опять будет самим собой. Может быть.  
 _Диссоциативное расстройство личности.  
Повреждения.  
Охраняется.  
Нет._

\- Прежде чем мы начнем, - сказал лечащий врач, - Я бы хотел, чтобы присутствующие понимали, что мы бы предпочли, чтобы мистер Холмс остался здесь, но он недвусмысленно заявил, что не готов находиться в окружении людей и не будет обсуждать обстоятельства, которые привели его сюда; Поэтому, я сейчас изложу вам, что мы установили… Шерлок неоднократно подвергался пыткам, в последний раз это произошло больше, чем за месяц до того, как его спасли. Он испытывал жесточайшие боли, а в тюрьме без проблем можно достать оксикодон[2]. А к моменту, когда его в последний раз перевели в одиночную камеру, он уже начал принимать серьезные дозы алпразолама[3]. 

\- Опийная абстиненция – штука очень неприятная, но не смертельная, - пояснила другой доктор. – А вот резкое прекращение приема бензодиазепинов[4], особенно при больших дозах, может вызывать большие проблемы, и это как раз наш случай: припадки, психоз, галлюцинации.

\- Также мистер Холмс поступил к нам в состоянии очень серьезного истощения, что со своей стороны осложнило лечение, - добавил лечащий врач.

Джон уже все это знал, как и знал, что Майкрофт был осведомлен не меньше его, но пока не понимал, не накручивают ли они ситуацию специально, чтобы убедить их в своих выводах, поэтому пока не вмешивался.

\- Но нужно отметить, что, по нашему мнению, нам удалось добиться значительного улучшения, - продолжил доктор. – По состоянию на сегодняшнее утро, уровень электролитов мистера Холмса был стабилен уже на протяжении двух дней, и он уже может принимать пищу. Судорог не было со дня поступления, и, несмотря на то, что он все еще серьезно дезориентирован, в этой области тоже наблюдается существенный прогресс. Мы считаем, что необходимости нахождении в палате реанимации больше нет.

Да, определенно, ситуация улучшалась. Вот к чему вели врачи.

– В настоящий момент мы считаем, что правильным будет перевести мистера Холмса в психиатрическое отделение и продолжить постепенно снижать дозы клонидина[5] и бензодиазепина, где-то в течение семи-десяти дней. После этого он, возможно, будет стабилен достаточно, для того, чтобы продолжить реабилитационный курс где-то поближе к дому.

Майкрофт нахмурился. 

\- Это действительно необходимо? Вы же только что сказали, что он будет стабилен с медицинской точки зрения.

Психиатр ответила вежливо, но твердо. 

\- С каждым днем становится все более понятно, что у мистера Холмса довольно серьезное посттравматическое расстройство. Естественно, абстиненция обостряет симптомы – раздражительность, болезненное восприятие, беспокойство и так далее. Ему потребуется полный двадцативосьмидневный курс для больных ПТСР и наркоманов.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона. Тот вздохнул. 

– Она права, - как можно мягче сказал он. - Существует очень высокий риск, что Шерлок опять начнет принимать наркотики, или сначала будут наркотики, а потом… Ему требуется очень серьезное лечение. – Как ни хотелось Джону как можно быстрее увезти Шерлока домой на Бейкер Стрит и защитить его там от всего мира, для самого Шерлока это было бы совсем не лучшим решением.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него, как на предателя, и обратился к врачу: 

\- Можете порекомендовать место? Мне бы очень хотелось узнать вашу непредвзятую оценку – деньги и местоположение значения не имеют. 

\- Я бы посоветовала Глазго. Их отделение для реабилитации пострадавших от пыток имеет очень хорошую репутацию. И даже, несмотря на то, что это не очень близко от Лондона, все же не настолько далеко, чтобы последующий переход на амбулаторное лечение был сложным.

Жертвы пыток. Джон это проглотил, а Майкрофт отреагировал с обычным нетерпением. 

\- Тогда я начну все организовывать. Что по поводу травм?

\- А вот с этим не все так просто, - сказал лечащий врач, снова переключая разговор на себя. – Большинство ожогов и трещин заживают или уже зажили, и с ними делать уже нечего. – Он повернул монитор, чтобы остальные могли увидеть изображение, и начал стучать по клавиатуре, выводя на экран нужные снимки. – Вот тут видно, что почти срослось, вот сформировавшиеся костные мозоли, на ребрах и, визуально определимая, на ключице… а вот и наша основная проблема: травма крестцового отдела и трещины вот этих позвонков. Как вы можете видеть, поперечные отростки позвонков были смещены и срослись неправильно, и теперь давят на нервы. Наши коллеги из нейрохирургии не смогли сегодня к нам присоединиться, - Джону даже пришлось отвернуться, чтобы спрятать улыбку от окружающих: похоже, хирурги во всем мире одинаковы, - но они нас заверили, что оперативное вмешательство может существенно улучшить состояние. Однако мистер Холмс отказывается от операции, поэтому мы организуем встречу с анестезиологами, когда он будет в состоянии общаться настолько, чтобы понимать варианты обезболивания. Возможно, лучшим вариантом будет габапентин[6], так как он поможет с невропатией…

С этого момента Джон потерял интерес к беседе – знакомый невролог, с которым он созвонился, сказал то же самое. Двадцать восемь дней. До того, как это все случилось, он бы рассмеялся только от одной мысли, что сам будет предлагать Майкрофту отправить Шерлока на четыре недели в реабилитационное отделение для психов, но со стабилизацией физического состояния Шерлока его психическая неустойчивость стала, к сожалению, очевидной. Самым лучшим было отправить его лечиться, и Джон был к этому готов.

***

\- Думаю, я вернусь в Лондон, - сказал Майкрофт. Они сидели за кофе возмутительно замечательным летним вечером. – Нет смысла здесь торчать, если он отказывается нас видеть. Больницу в Глазго я организовал, теперь нужно заняться его помилованием.

\- С этим проблем не будет, как я понимаю?

\- Нет, это совершенно точно. Выборы в Далмации прошли без каких-либо препятствий и шероховатостей. Теперь там строят образцово-показательную демократию: толерантность и равные права для всех, включая российское меньшинство. Конечно, это пока всего лишь головокружение от первых успехов, но сейчас меня больше заботит то, что мое начальство может изъявить желание отправить Шерлока на Украину. 

Джон взволнованно вскинулся, и Майкрофт, определив, что у Джона на лице, даже не взглянув на него, сказал «Конечно же, нет».

\- Ну ладно, - ответил Джон. В психиатрическом отделении социальный работник выдала ему стопку буклетов, и он разложил их на столе веером. _«Что такое ПТСР». «Анонимные алкоголики»[7]. «Пережившие пытки – пособие для членов семей»_. – Я останусь. Вот, литературу почитаю, в интернете информацию поищу, буду приходить к нему в часы посещений, и неважно, увидит он меня или нет. Просто побуду здесь.

\- Может, он и узнает тебя, если меня рядом не будет, - сказал Майкрофт. Он подтянул поближе буклет «Анонимных алкоголиков», слегка поморщившись. К брошюре был приколот лист с расписанием и местом встреч. – Он и в прошлый раз со мной не стал разговаривать.

Джон нахмурился. 

– Это когда он вернулся из мертвых?

\- Когда ложился в клинику для наркоманов, - Майкрофт отодвинул буклет на место.

\- Нет, - сказал ему Джон. Он вдруг почувствовал, что разозлился, и принял эту злость с облегчением – все же это было намного лучше, чем беспокоиться и страдать. – Даже и не думай. Я вижу, что ты собираешься делать, и не стану утверждать, что не стал бы поступать так же, но я тебе не позволю. Ты хочешь верить, что все дело в наркотиках. Что вся история о том, что твой младший братишка-наркоман просто не удержался от соблазна. Но произошло совсем другое. Забудь о том, что было раньше. Шерлок принимал все это потому, что ему было слишком больно, и он не мог справляться со своим заданием. Ты никогда не испытывал сильную боль, как я вижу? Настоящую боль? Ты даже _представить себе не можешь_ , что это такое. А потом его схватили, посадили в одиночку, сказали, он приговорен к расстрелу, что он провалился, они заперли его одного в темноте, – Джон понял, что его голос начинает дрожать; он видел фотографии в отчете группы морпехов, - в полной пустоте, где ничего не увидеть, не за чем понаблюдать, ничего не продедуцировать, вообще ничего, чем можно было бы занять мозг, а тебе известно, что есть одна единственная вещь на свете… - ему пришлось замолчать, отвернуться к окну и сжать зубы до скрипа.

Повисла долгая пауза и, наконец, Майкрофт вздохнул. 

\- Ты прав, - негромко произнес он. - Ты прав. Извини.

Джон бросил на него взгляд, и Майкрофт продолжил. 

\- И, кстати, как-то у меня был камень в почке. Я плакал как ребенок и требовал, чтобы мне дали все таблетки из имевшихся в доме.

Джон рассмеялся, даже не успев себя остановить. 

\- Ты такой не первый, - сказал он. Вздохнув, он собрал со стола буклеты и поднялся. - Пойдем.

\- Куда мы идем?

\- В гостиницу, переодеться. Раз это твой последний вечер в Германии, значит, мы должны посетить правильную немецкую пивную.

***

Джон перечитал буклет _«Пережившие пытки»_ так много раз, что тот распался на отдельные листочки. Он прочел всю информацию, что можно было найти в интернете. Он купил книги на Амазоне. Он ходил поддерживать группы родственников пострадавших и зарегистрировался на форумах. Теперь у него была новая глава в жизни, которую он про себя называл «Джон в Лондоне в ожидании Шерлока, Часть Вторая», и он твердо намеревался использовать это время с максимальной пользой. Он снова стал ходить к Элле. Однажды, после посещения одной из групп поддержки, что собиралась в церкви и как раз закончилась перед началом службы, он даже решил задержаться, надумав, что совсем не будет никакого вреда, если он помолится о Шерлоке. Но едва присев на скамейку, тут же поднялся, почувствовав себя полнейшим лицемером. Ему даже не требовалась Элла, чтобы объяснить, что он начинает страдать классическим синдромом отличника, с которым прошел медицинский ВУЗ и военную подготовку. Будто бы посещение максимально большого количества встреч, прочтение всех возможных книг могли помочь Шерлоку быстрее поправиться. Конечно, он понимал, что не поможет, но, черт побери, он хотел верить в то, что сделал все возможное, чтобы пригодиться Шерлоку в любой ситуации.  
Джон узнал, что лечение жертв пыток обычно проходит через три стадии. Первая ставит целью определение места или ощущения безопасности; вторая – запоминание и осознание событий, сопряженных с пережитыми испытаниями. И только потом Шерлок сможет перейти к третьей стадии – восстановлению отношений. Джон вспоминал, свой собственный опыт жизни с ПТСР, и понял, что для Шерлока возвращение к его привычной жизни будет очень долгим процессом. Осознание того, что Шерлок не вернется на Бейкер Стрит после прохождения реабилитационного курса в клинике, было тяжелым ударом, но Джон все это понял, и не пугался. Джон ждал Шерлока. И был готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Фосфенитоин – противосудорожное средство.  
> 2 - Оксикодон — мощный обезболивающий препарат, полусинтетический опиоид. Обычно выписывается для облегчения умеренной или сильной боли. Злоупотребление вызвает зависимость.  
> 3 - Алпразола́м - противотревожное средство, используется для лечения панических расстройств, тревожных неврозов, таких как тревожное расстройство или социофобия Применяется преимущественно для кратковременного снятия чувства беспокойства, страха, тревоги.  
> 4 - Бензодиазепи́ны — класс психоактивных веществ со снотворным, седативным, анксиолитическим (уменьшение тревожности), миорелаксирующим и противосудорожным эффектами. При долговременном использовании могут вызывать привыкание и физическую зависимость.  
> 5 - Клонидин – седативное средство. Снижает артериальное давление. Оказывает выраженный обезболивающий и успокаивающий эффект, уменьшает чувство страха. Понижает внутриглазное давление.  
> 6 - Габапентин - лекарственное средство, антиконвульсант (противоэпилептический препарат), был разработан для лечения эпилепсии, но используется и для лечения различных форм хронической боли.  
> 7 - Анонимные алкоголики (англ. Al-Anon) - Содружество родственников и друзей алкоголиков или людей, страдающих другими видами зависимостей.


	7. Chapter 7

**Декабрь**

В следующую субботу Джон вышел из автобуса и сразу получил в лицо порыв ветра, настолько холодного, что ему показалось, будто тот прилетел прямо с Северного полюса. 

– Гребаный деревенский воздух, - пробормотал он, поднимая воротник пальто и с досадой вспомнив миссис Хадсон. Он огляделся по сторонам и заметил Шерлока рядом с его маленькой машинкой; ветер развевал его отросшие кудри.

\- Ну почему здесь всегда настолько холоднее? – затребовал ответа Джон, с облегчением пристегиваясь.

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

– Здесь севернее, и мало домов, задерживающих ветер. Вообще, здешние климатические особенности чрезвычайно интересны.

\- О Боже, - простонал Джон, глядя на мелькающие за окном безжизненные пейзажи. - Тебе это _нравится_. На самом деле нравится.

\- Как тебе сказать. Не могу сказать, что мне нравится, когда так холодно, – признался Шерлок. - Но мне нравится ветер. И грозы. Я с нетерпением жду, когда придет весна.

Джон задумался над его словами. Может, тут и будет симпатично, когда зацветут нарциссы и полевые цветы - как минимум, прекратится этот чертов ветер. 

– Думаю, я тебя понимаю. Слушай, а как прошло исполнение твоего рождественского хорала? 

\- Пока ничего не слышал. Но до сих пор никто из церкви не появлялся, чтобы потребовать моего исключения из ретрита[1], поэтому могу предположить, что скандала там не случилось.

Они продолжили поездку в уютном молчании, пока Шерлок не свернул с главной дороги на длинную аллею, в начале которой на одной из встречавшихся повсюду каменных оград была табличка «Ретрит-центр Рейгейтского Аббатства». 

Машина въехала по крутому подъему на длинный холм, повернула, и впереди показалось аббатство: стремительно поднимающиеся вверх очертания готической церкви в окружении архитектурной чехарды построек, возведенных из серого камня цвета местного неба и представляющих все исторические эпохи. Вид был несколько неприветливый.

\- И сколько же лет этому месту? – спросил Джон, вытягивая шею в попытке заглянуть в витражные окна, мимо которых они как раз проезжали.

\- На протяжении как минимум тысячи лет здесь был монастырь, - ответил Шерлок, заворачивая на практически пустую парковку. – Но некоторые старые строения не сохранились. Монахи разбирали здания и использовали камни для новых построек.

\- Прошу тебя, скажи, что они догадались сделать отопление.

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

\- Маловероятно, но вот текущее руководство об этом позаботилось. 

Они вышли из машины – здесь здания хотя бы прикрывали от ветра – и Шерлок повел Джона в сторону огромной деревянной двери в длинном здании, к которому с одного конца была пристроена башня. 

– Здесь у них были мастерские, которые позднее переделали в квартиры для персонала. Моя - в той стороне. Наверное, тебе лучше пойти первым, либо дать мне фору на старте, иначе будешь в меня упираться.

\- Ты можешь идти вперед, я все равно не знаю дороги, - ответил Джон, глядя на лестницу перед ним и размышляя, какого рожна Шерлок выбрал себе жилье не на первом этаже. Шерлок с трудом преодолел два пролета – он поднялся наверх явно на одной силе воли, буквально втащив себя туда, цепляясь за перила. Когда они вошли в коридор, Джон спросил: 

– Почему ты не выбрал себе жилье на первом этаже?

Шерлок стоял, прислонившись к стене, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Неожиданно он улыбнулся, так знакомой Джону я-знаю-что-то-чего- -не-знаешь-ты улыбкой. 

– Увидишь, - ответил он, и провел Джона через сводчатые двери, за которыми была еще одна лестница, гораздо более узкая. И еще один пролет вверх, на площадку с одной дверью (- Это пустая квартира, там полы подгнили), и еще пролет, и, наконец, лестница закончилась, и они оказались перед единственной дверью на последнем этаже. 

\- Фух, - выдохнул Джон, который и сам изрядно запыхался.

Шерлок отпер дверь и отступил, приглашая Джона войти первым. 

– Ух ты! – ахнул Джон, зайдя внутрь. Квартира состояла из одной большой комнаты c громадными, утопленными в стенах окнами с каждой стороны. Джон догадался, что они были в верхней части башни. – Ты только посмотри на этот вид! – Казалось, перед ними раскинулись все соседние долины, волнообразные ландшафты незаметно сливались с туманной линией горизонта. Он оглянулся, осматривая комнату: в углу втиснута крохотная кухня, под окнами - старые радиаторы, , посередине тесно от мебели – обеденный стол, рабочий стол, пюпитр, диван, шкаф, уютное, слегка продавленное кресло, и то, что Джон определил для себя как миниатюрный орган.  
Вдоль одной из стен вилась самоубийственно узкая лестница.

\- Это просто невероятно. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты терпишь эти подъемы по лестницам.

\- Лучше места для композитора нет, - сказал Шерлок, указывая на маленький орган. – Между мной и остальным зданием – целый пустой этаж, а стены настолько толстые, что я мог бы привести сюда целую хэви-метал группу, и никто бы не услышал ни звука.

\- Это важный аспект, - Джон посмотрел на узенькую лестницу. – Там наверху твоя спальня? Можно посмотреть?

\- Конечно.

Джон осторожно вскарабкался наверх – перил не было, а свалиться на голову хозяину у него не было ни малейшего желания – и оказался в мансарде с низким потолком и единственным большим окном. Старинная кровать под балдахином была встроена в альков и делала его похожим на гибрид корабельной каюты и орлиного гнезда. Джон, который до этого представлял себе жилье Шерлока как нечто, похожее на его собственную старую мини-квартирку, не смог удержаться от улыбки – это была самая изумительная кровать из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Теперь он понял, почему Шерлок говорил, что ему лучше спится в небольшом уютном помещении. 

– У тебя потрясающая кровать! – прокричал он вниз.

\- Ты тоже так думаешь? – ответил Шерлок, подошедший к основанию лестницы, держа в руках кухонное полотенце. – Я попросил снять шторы, потому что мне нравится смотреть в окно, но, наверное, придется их вернуть с приходом лета, иначе спать будет невозможно. Чай почти готов.

Джон спустился вниз и увидел, что Шерлок расставил тарелки и чайник на маленьком столике, установленном в нише без радиатора. Он посмотрел в окно, и увидел, что оно выходит на аббатство – перед ним был огороженный прямоугольник двора.

\- Заранее извиняюсь, что не могу предложить такой же богатый выбор, как в Lucy’s, – сухо сообщил Шерлок, подходя к столу с большим блюдом в руках.

Джон прыснул от смеха. На тарелке было как минимум пять разных видов рождественских пирогов, и ни одного - от миссис Хадсон. Как видно, трансформация Шерлока в композитора-затворника никак не уменьшила его загадочного притяжения. 

– У тебя здесь явно немало почитателей, - сказал он.

Шерлок безразлично пожал плечами. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, что основную роль здесь сыграла христианская благотворительность. И она намного вкуснее, если сопровождается пирогом.

\- Большинство из того, что на тарелке… а где те, что от миссис Хадсон?

\- Ой, их я уже съел. Они намного лучше остальных.

\- Я обязательно ей скажу. Она будет счастлива. Ну а что лучшее из этого?

Шерлок тут же принял заинтересованный вид.

– Я пока не попробовал, поэтому не знаю. Давай проведем сравнение! Так, не ешь пока ничего… 

Он похромал к своему столу и, вернувшись с бумагой и ручками для них обоих, и начал нумеровать пироги, строго велев Джону: 

\- Никаких комментариев, пока не закончим. А то ты можешь повлиять на результаты.

\- Ну и как ты справляешься со всеми этими лестницами?

\- В основном я даже и не утруждаю себя этим. Покупки мне сюда приносят, и раз в неделю приходит женщина убираться, она же стирает и выносит мусор. Поэтому я редко выхожу, за исключением тех дней, когда езжу в Хэррогейт или в деревню на встречи с тобой. А вождение для меня хуже, чем лестницы. На самом деле, мне даже немного становится лучше, когда я по ним хожу после возвращения из Хэррогейта – помогает от спазмов. Ты уже все пироги попробовал? Теперь нужно присвоить рейтинг каждому из них и потом выставить баллы. Будем оценивать по нескольким критериям или только по вкусу?

Это было самое лучшее чаепитие. Следовало признать, что к моменту, когда оно закончилось, Джон был готов держаться от выпечки как можно дальше на протяжении следующих двенадцати месяцев. Но, видя, как расслабился Шерлок, почувствовав себя в безопасности, Джон осознал, насколько тот был напряжен в кафе. Они весело поспорили по поводу их предпочтений – Шерлоку понравилась глазурь, а на вкус Джона она была слишком сладкой, но оба пришли к единодушному мнению, что ни один из пирогов даже близко не сравнится с творениями миссис Хадсон.

\- Как у тебя с последним произведением? – поинтересовался Джон. Шерлок почти закончил с ним на прошлой неделе.

\- Вполне неплохо. Обычно мне нужно записать музыку в собственном исполнении, поэтому я все еще довожу ее до совершенства и продолжаю вносить некоторые поправки. Но мелодию можно считать написанной.

\- Написанной? Ты мне ее сыграешь?

Шерлок заколебался и впервые за весь вечер поморщился.

\- Мне нужно видеть дверь, когда я играю, - медленно выговорил он. - И закрыть ее на замок.

Джон мгновенно понял, о чем речь. 

– Хорошо. Давай я придвину кресло и сяду напротив двери? Тогда ты будешь знать, что я блокирую вход, и сможешь меня видеть. 

Конечно же, Шерлок боялся забыться, увлекшись своей музыкой. И сейчас впервые до Джона дошло, что жилье в башне выполняло еще одну задачу: Шерлок ощущал там себя в безопасности - на самом верху, в окружении стен метровой толщины и за толстой, прочно запертой дверью.

\- Хорошо, - подумав, согласился Шерлок, все еще несколько неуверенно.

Джон подтянул старое потрепанное кресло к двери и демонстративно проверил, заперта ли она, несмотря на то, что сам видел, как Шерлок запирал ее, когда они вошли. Там действительно был засов – тяжелая железяка, такая старая и богато украшенная, что, должно быть, пережила еще вторжение викингов. Да и сама дверь была довольно массивной – даже, возможно, потолще Шерлока. 

– Никто не пройдет сквозь эту штуку без взрывчатки, - сообщил Джон, в тайне надеясь, что в здании не случится пожара. Он уселся в кресло, оказавшееся на удивление удобным, и посмотрел на Шерлока.

Тот явно тянул время, вертя в руках смычок, но, встретившись взглядом с Джоном, сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился. 

– Произведение написано в трех частях. Первая – о времени перед отъездом солдата на войну. Сейчас написано только для скрипки, но я планирую, чтобы звучали трубы – правда, когда научусь писать для духовых инструментов. 

Джон засмеялся, и Шерлок, явно несколько приободрившись, продолжил. 

\- Вторая часть - непосредственно о войне. Там я предполагаю ударные, очень низкие, что-то отдаленно напоминающее гром, так что постарайся себе это представить. У меня есть компьютерная программа для сочинения музыки, но я в основном использую ее, чтобы понять, как сочетаются различные звуки. Она не звучит, как настоящая музыка, во всяком случае, для меня. - Он вздохнул и остановил взгляд где-то над дверью поверх головы Джона.  
Даже слыша одну скрипку, Джон ощутил, какая яркая и почти радостная получилась первая часть. Он вспомнил себя молодым офицером, храбрым патриотом, и вдруг он понял так же хорошо, как знал самого себя, что Шерлок написал эту часть, думая о нем. Он собрал воедино все, что знал о Джоне, продедуцировал того сияющего юного солдата, и переложил это на музыку.  
Мелодия прекратилась, Шерлок резко шагнул к своему столу и начал что-то писать на листке бумаги. 

– Тут все еще неправильно, - пробормотал он. Он выпрямился и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Джона - тот сидел неподвижно, боясь вымолвить слово – а затем вдруг его лицо просветлело, он перечеркнул написанное, и начал новую строчку нот. А потом взял скрипку и сыграл короткий бравурный туш. Джон зааплодировал.

\- Нет, не нужно аплодировать, это только первая часть, – остановил его Шерлок, - Так, а теперь вторая. Не забывай, здесь должны быть барабаны.

И даже без барабанов ощущение страха и предзнаменование беды очень четко были слышны во второй части. Джон неловко поерзал в продавленном кресле, чувствуя, как по спине от волнения поползли мурашки: вспомнились долгие, долгие часы ожидания, пронизанные скукой и напряжением. Боже, как хорошо Шерлоку удавалось это передать. Джон очень надеялся, что в конкурсном комитете будут ветераны, которые смогут понять эту музыку.  
Шерлок сделал короткую остановку после второй части и сразу же перешел к третьей безо всяких комментариев. Теперь музыка была приглушенной и успокаивающей, с вплетенными в нее отдаленными отголосками тем из первых двух частей, и Джон понял – третья часть оплакивала не просто утрату тех идеалистов, что уходили на войну, но и потери в самой войне.  
Музыка смолкла, Шерлок опустил скрипку. Он посмотрел на Джона и тут же отвернулся, закусив губу.

\- Мой бог, Шерлок, это просто… - не находя нужных слов, вымолвил Джон. - Это невероятно. Будто ты взял все то, что я не мог рассказать – ни один из нас не мог – и оживил это. Я уверен, никто не мог бы написать лучше. Никто.

Улыбка Шерлок была такой яркой, что могла сделать светлым самый мрачный зимний день. 

– Ты, правда, так думаешь?

\- Ну конечно. Да ладно, с каких пор ты стал таким скромным? Ты же сам должен понимать, настолько это восхитительно.

\- Ну да, может в некоторой степени это и так, - признал он. Он выглядел невероятно довольным. – Ты не будешь против, если я кое над чем поработаю в первой части? Думаю, я сейчас понял, что там нужно поправить.

\- Нет, конечно, я не против. Очень здорово, - ответил Джон. Он откинулся в кресле и устроился в нем с комфортом, наслаждаясь теплом от ближайшего радиатора и знакомыми звуками скрипки Шерлока. Он чувствовал себя замечательно. Шерлок играл пассаж за пассажем, потом повторял еще раз, несколько по-другому, и это все было таким убаюкивающим, что Джон прикрыл глаза и задремал.  
Когда он проснулся, Шерлок что-то наигрывал, какую-то грустную мелодию, повторяя ее снова и снова на манер музыкальной шкатулки, совершенно гипнотически и на удивление мило. 

– Очень симпатично, - сказал с улыбкой Джон. Он окончательно открыл глаза и поморгал. – Совсем стемнело. Я долго проспал?

Шерлок, нахмурившись, посмотрел на часы. 

\- Нет, не очень, у нас полно… ой.

Джон проследил за его взглядом, и встал, чтобы разглядеть получше. 

– Вот черт! Ты только посмотри! И когда этот снегопад начался?

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Шерлок. Он удивленно смотрел в окно, явно завороженный представившейся счастливой возможностью поизучать снежную бурю. 

– Смотри, снег идет практически горизонтально! Буран явно перемещается на север… Джон. Я не смогу отвезти тебя в Хэррогейт. – Он запустил пальцы в свою шевелюру, и выглядел почти комично расстроенным. – Мы даже не сможем разглядеть дорогу, и я уверен, что ее сейчас никто не чистит, возможно, утром…

\- Шерлок, все нормально. Не переживай. Завтра мне в больницу не нужно, мой последний рабочий день был на Рождество. У них же здесь есть гостевые номера?

\- Есть, но персонал уже уехал на праздники. Конечно, я могу вскрыть замок, но может статься, что они отключили отопление в комнатах для гостей. – Шерлок снова подергал себя за отросшие волосы, отчего стал похожим на героя из эпохи Регентства, что Джона развеселило. – Ты можешь заночевать на моей кровати. Я все равно сплю мало, и вполне могу прилечь на диване. Мне говорили, что его можно разложить, правда, я пока ни разу не пробовал.

\- Не говори чепухи. Я не пойду на твою кровать, - сказал Джон. – Я прекрасно посплю на диване.

\- Я просто уверен, что матрас на нем ужасен, - нахмурившись, пробормотал Шерлок, глядя на диван.

\- Я был _солдатом_ , Шерлок. Я могу спать где угодно. И мне будет вполне удобно на диване, если, конечно, ты не возражаешь, чтобы я ночевал у тебя.

Шерлок прекратил взволнованно метаться, замер и уставился на Джона. 

– Конечно, я не возражаю.

\- Значит, договорились, – весело сказал Джон. – Можно я эту лампу передвину вот сюда? Думаю, буду устраиваться с комфортом, раз уж останусь здесь ненадолго.

***

Тем вечером Джон разглядывал содержимое холодильника, а Шерлок разогревал на плите бобы, когда Джон услышал отдаленный звук телефона. 

– Думаю, это твой мобильный звонит, - сказал он Шерлоку.

\- Да нет, это просто напоминание. 

Шерлок принес телефон и, выключив звук, положил его на стол. 

\- Напоминание? О чем? Тебе нужно принять таблетки?

\- Нет, это напоминание, что нужно поесть.

\- А, - Джон не мог определиться, он воспринял к этому отнестись – с грустью или с энтузиазмом.

Шерлок взглянул на него и сказал: 

– Вот, посмотри.

Джон взял телефон и посмотрел на экран. Шерлок использовал одну из программ, которые используют бодибилдеры или серьезно подсевшие на фитнес люди, из тех, что ведут дневной подсчет калорий. Приложение показывало график, насколько пользователь близок к желаемым показателям. Джон покрутил данные, посмотрев на предыдущий месяц, и обрадовался, увидев, что практически все дни с момента, как они стали регулярно встречаться, были отмечены зеленым цветом с редким вкраплением желтого. Он с любопытством посмотрел данные с самого начала – с сентября. Зеленого было очень мало, в основном преобладал желтый цвет, и было немало красных дней. Некоторые из дней показывали всего несколько сотен калорий. Наверное, пил один чай. Джон с горечью представил себе, как Шерлок отворачивается от навязчивого звонка, не в силах смириться с мыслями о еде.

\- Я использовал это и раньше, когда был в отъезде, - сказал Шерлок. Он стоял спиной к Джону, помешивая бобы. – Не в этот раз, а в предыдущий, когда я был мертвым. Но тогда у меня не было этого приложения. Я представлял тебя. На том моем телефоне было записано, как ты говоришь «Тебе нужно поесть», и я настроил телефон так, что у меня раздавался звонок, а когда я на него отвечал, то твой голос говорил мне «Тебе нужно поесть». Я думал, что тебя обрадует, что я помнил про еду. Но в результате у меня так и не выпала возможность тебе про это рассказать.

Джон сглотнул и осторожно положил телефон обратно. 

– Это меня радует, – тихо произнес он.

Шерлок ответил ему полуулыбкой, глядя на него через плечо. 

– Извини, у меня нет ничего спиртного. Но ты теперь все равно пьешь редко, так?

\- Я перестал пить в одиночку, – ответил Джон, сообразив, что настала его очередь делать признания. – В одно время это дело несколько вышло из-под контроля, когда ты в первый раз отсутствовал, и даже когда появилась Мэри, я пил слишком много. А потом, после их катастрофы, было бы так легко снова пойти тем же путем, поэтому как только я снова переехал на Бейкер Стрит…

\- Ты опять живешь на Бейкер Стрит? – удивленно спросил Шерлок.

\- Ну да. Тебе Майкрофт не говорил?

\- Майкрофт не говорит мне ничего, пока я сам не спрошу. Похоже, он считает, что я не готов к информации, если сам ее не требую, но как я-то могу понять, о чем спрашивать?

\- И ты что, это не вычислил? – с улыбкой спросил Джон.

\- Нет, я, конечно, определил, что ты переехал, – нетерпеливо продолжил Шерлок. - Бреешься при другом освещении, больше не ездишь на работу на велосипеде, вместо этого используешь велотренажер или беговую дорожку. Снижение потребления алкоголя могло бы сбить меня с толку, но и твои привычки в еде тоже изменились… и тем не менее, как я мог бы понять, что переехал ты на Бейкер Стрит?

\- Ну теперь ты знаешь, – жизнерадостно ответил Джон. – Смотри, я нашел мандарины. Разложи бобы по тарелкам, и потом сможешь продедуцировать, что происходит дома, а я скажу, прав ты или нет.

***

Джон резко проснулся посреди ночи, почувствовав, что что-то не так. Он понимал, где находится – на раскладном диване в гостиной у Шерлока – и вокруг не было ничего странного, но что-то определенно его разбудило. В комнате было темно и абсолютно тихо. Тишина была настолько полной, что ощущалась физически, и ему казалось, что он чувствовал, как она давит ему на уши… так, минуточку. Когда он ложился спать, было тихо, но не настолько. Засыпая, он с ностальгией слушал звуки, что издавали старые радиаторы, думая о том, как напоминают они ему об одной из своих бабушек, у которой он бывал ребенком.  
Джон сел, и бросил взгляд туда, где, как он помнил, была кухня, и, конечно же, маленькие цифры на плите не горели. А еще, наполовину выбравшись из-под одеяла, он понял, что в комнате был жуткий холод. Черт, вроде эти стены должны удерживать тепло внутри? Джон потянулся вперед, залез в свою расстегнутую сумку и, начал утепляться, надев свитер, что был на нем днем, и две пары носков. Он вспомнил, что видел в шкафу толстое шерстяное одеяло. Он на ощупь двинулся туда, где, по его мнению, должен был находиться этот самый шкаф. По дороге он врезался в край лестницы. Черт побери, раздраженно выругался про себя Джон, потирая ушибленное колено.  
Еле слышный звук сверху привлек его внимание. 

– Шерлок?

Молчание. Но сейчас тишина не была такой абсолютной, как та, что давила на него, когда он проснулся. Ему было слышно, как дышит Шерлок – коротко и неровно: он определенно не спал.  
У основания лестницы Джон в сомнениях остановился. Шерлок испугался, проснувшись в темноте и в тишине? Скорее всего, подумал Джон, пытаясь вспомнить, что знал про заключение в одиночных камерах, которое пережил Шерлок. Он еще поколебался с минуту, но вдруг до него снова донесся едва слышный сдавленный всхлип, и он-то все и решил.  
Хоть его глаза и успели привыкнуть к темноте, поднимался он по лестнице с большой осторожностью, и, войдя в спальню, посмотрел на кровать.

\- Шерлок? – он смог разглядеть темную фигуру, что сжалась в дальнем углу кровати. Джон сделал еще один шаг вперед и увидел, что Шерлок сидит, уткнувшись лицом в согнутые колени, и обхватив голову руками. От вида этих белых пальцев, вцепившихся в темные кудри, Джон вздрогнул, вдруг с болью осознав происходящее.  
Так. Джон заставил себя вспомнить о собственных первых днях после возвращения, когда в нем больше всего вызывало ненависть то, как люди вокруг начинали сокрушаться по поводу его хромоты или, что еще хуже, его дрожащих рук. Все понятно. Джон заговорил чуть громче, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было никаких эмоций. 

– Слушай, Шерлок. По-моему, электричество вырубилось. У тебя есть свечи или что-то подобное?

Шерлок поднял голову. В тусклом свете его зрачки казались огромными, а взгляд был безжизненным и невидящим. 

– Джон?

\- Да. Я здесь. Хочешь, поищу что-нибудь, чем можно посветить?

\- Мне темнота не мешает, – сказал Шерлок. Он говорил спокойно и отрешенно, что сильно контрастировало с его побледневшим лицом и дрожащими руками. – Мне нравится, когда темно. И против тишины я тоже не возражаю. Все дело в холоде. Я не люблю холод.

\- Понятно, тогда давай тебя согреем, - сказал Джон, обрадовавшись появившейся возможности что-то сделать. Он подошел к комоду и нашел в левом среднем ящике тот свитер а-ля сибирский хаски. Засунув руку в ящик с носками, он постарался найти самые теплые, не сильно там все перекопав, и вытянул шерстяной комочек. Он был очень мягким. Неужели у Шерлока были кашемировые носки? Он взял еще одну пару, на ощупь обычную, на тот случай, если шерстяное нечто окажется шарфом.

\- Вот, нашел, - с энтузиазмом сообщил Джон, складывая вещи на кровати. – Сейчас вернусь, схожу вниз и принесу еще одеял. – Он достал из шкафа шерстяное одеяло, сгреб свое с дивана и притащил их наверх. Шерлок был уже в свитере и пытался натянуть носки, что было для него непростой задачей. 

\- Самым лучшим способом согреться будет, если мы постелим все эти одеяла на кровать и заберемся под них вдвоем, - предложил Джон, - Но если тебе так неудобно или ты предпочитаешь сидеть, то…

\- Я согласен под одеялом, - ответил Шерлок. Он говорил тихо и не смотрел на Джона, но его взгляд уже не был таким неподвижным и расфокусированным. Джон расстелил одеяла на огромной кровати, Шерлок под них забрался, и свернулся клубочком, повернувшись лицом в сторону двери. Его трясло так сильно, что Джону было слышно, как стучат его зубы.

Джон и сам изрядно промерз к этому моменту, но не мог сообразить, как будет более правильно улечься рядом. Спина к спине? Безусловно, вариант прижаться сзади был неприемлем, несмотря на то, что он был самым быстрым способом согреться. В конце концов, Джон нашел компромисс, и лег параллельно Шерлоку как можно ближе, но не касаясь его.   
После довольно долго времени, Шерлок перестал дрожать, и Джон почувствовал, что напряжение покидает его тело. 

– Тебе лучше? – мягко спросил он.

\- Лучше, - ответил Шерлок. Хоть он и лежал к Джону спиной, но в комнате было настолько тихо, что Джон слышал его очень хорошо.

\- Может, Майкрофту стоит подыскать тебе монастырь потеплее, - предложил Джон. - На Средиземном море, например.

\- Ну…или в плен нужно было попадать в стране с более теплым климатом – так было бы намного проще.

Джон весь обратился в слух. Шерлок никогда не рассказывал о том, что было с ним в плену. 

– Там было очень холодно? – поинтересовался Джон, пытаясь изобразить безразличие. Ему действительно было очень интересно – с июля, когда Шерлока спасли, прошло уже немало времени.

\- Не в основной части тюрьмы, - Шерлок снова говорил очень ровным и отстраненным тоном. – Но в одиночках… у них даже было там для них название. Не Яма, это нельзя перевести буквально, но точное определение – это «нечто, не имеющее конца». Бездна, как я думаю, или Пустота. Я предпочитаю Бездну. – Он помолчал минуту. Джон лежал совершенно неподвижно, боясь даже дышать. – Это самая старая часть тюрьмы, выдолбленная непосредственно в горе. Больше даже пещера, чем здание. Камеры там… камеры там очень маленькие, как я тебе уже говорил, и они со всех сторон каменные. В одной стене была металлическая дверь с небольшим отверстием, чем-то напоминающим лаз для котов, но расположенным выше, и закрывающимся снаружи. Темнота была полнейшая. И тишина тоже. – Пауза. Вдох. – Мне темнота не мешала. Она была безопасной. Они светили мне в глаза на допросах. Мне в темноте нравилось. Я пытался тренировать мои другие чувства, чтобы скомпенсировать отсутствие возможности видеть, как минимум поначалу. Я думал, что смогу научиться эхолокации, но там практически не было возможности ее развивать. Я пытался улучшить тактильные ощущения, но там были только холодный металл и камень. Я слушал. Тишина мне тоже не мешала. В главном здании тюрьмы было очень шумно, все время вокруг было очень много людей. Но вот холод… - Еще одна, более долгая пауза. – Нас там держали без одежды. Два раза в день люк в двери открывался и внутрь светили, чтобы убедиться, что я еще жив. По утрам через отверстие передавали еду – хлеб или картошку. Вечером они засовывали в люк шланг и поливали водой камеру и заключенного, чтобы смыть в сливное отверстие всю грязь. Я старался относиться с благодарностью, что меня не оставляли гнить в собственных отходах, но… вода была такой холодной. Все вокруг было холодным и влажным, и никогда не высыхало. Я сидел на корточках в углу, в надежде таким образом сохранить свое собственное тепло. Я не мог опереться спиной о холодную сырую стену или сесть на холодный мокрый пол. Я становился совершенно дезориентированным, и, стараясь удержать равновесие, терял ощущение земли под ногами. – Шерлока снова начало трясти, и он перестал говорить, свернувшись в еще более тесный клубок. Джон немедленно придвинулся ближе, отчаянно стремясь поделиться с ним своим теплом.

\- Шерлок, слушай, я могу к тебе прикоснуться? – Шерлок не отвечал, поэтому Джон сократил расстояние между ними и неуверенно коснулся его руки. Шерлок на мгновение замер, а потом Джон почувствовал движение и холодные пальцы дотронулись до его руки. Медленно и очень осторожно Джон потянул руку дальше вперед, обнял Шерлока за талию, и придвинул к себе. Прошло довольно много времени, и длинные тонкие пальцы Шерлока пожали его ладонь и сплелись с пальцами Джона. Шерлок вздохнул, и Джон почувствовал, что он снова расслабился.  
Джон посмотрел вверх, отвернувшись от спины Шерлока, куда он между лопаток прижимался лбом. 

– Мне так бесконечно жаль, - сказал он так спокойно, как мог. - Мне так жаль, что все это с тобой случилось. И я не могу все отвернуть назад и сделать так, чтобы этого никогда не происходило. Но я могу тебе пообещать, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы тебе больше никогда не было холодно и одиноко.

\- Не говори так, - устало сказал Шерлок. - Ты говоришь о другом. Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, и ты лекарь. Ты хочешь меня вылечить.

\- Конечно, я хочу тебя вылечить. Конечно, я чувствую себя виноватым. Но не поэтому я остался здесь и не уехал со своей женой и дочерью. И не поэтому я сейчас здесь. Я сейчас здесь, потому что ты для меня важнее всего и всех на этом свете. 

\- Не нужно, - почти сердито произнес Шерлок. – Ты меня не хотел раньше, когда я был потрясающим и невероятным. А зачем я могу быть нужен тебе сейчас, когда я разрушен?

\- Потому что я был слепым мудаком, и думал, что ты меня не хочешь, и все это сейчас совершенно неважно, – без обиняков сказал Джон. – Кстати, тебе-то я был нужен, когда был сломан.

\- Ты не был сломан. Ты просто так думал.

\- И ты тоже не сломан, – возразил ему Джон. – Не настолько, чтобы это мне как-то мешало. Понимаешь? Я тебе уже об этом говорил. Если ты будешь меня гнать, я не уйду. Если ты сам попытаешься от меня уйти, я пойду за тобой следом. Теперь, когда я наконец-то приставил себе башку на место, я тебя не оставлю.

\- Я не понимаю, - проговорил Шерлок. Он говорил резко и с надрывом, пытаясь скрыть за словами растерянность. – Почему? Почему ты не поехал с ними? У тебя было все, чего ты всегда хотел. Ведь поэтому…

\- Шерлок. – Джон крепко зажмурился, будто посмотрев на Шерлока, он потеряет остатки самообладания. – Между мной и Мэри все было закончено. Ну, или закончилось бы, если бы я уехал с ними. Я этого не понимал, пока мне не пришлось делать выбор. Да, то, что я потерял дочь, разрывает мне сердце в клочья. Но я могу жить с разбитым сердцем. А без тебя я жить не могу.

\- Но ведь ты не… ты же не… ты… - казалось, Шерлок не может подобрать нужных слов.

\- Я – да, – мягко сказал Джон. – Правда, на самом деле я - да. Но это совсем не главное. И мы можем с этим подождать столько, сколько нужно, или вообще этого не будет, если не хочешь. Можно будет решить позднее.

Шерлок сделал резкий прерывистый вдох, за ним еще один, потом еще. Потом он отпустил руку Джона и повернулся так, что оказался лицом к лицу с Джоном, встретившись с ним взглядом. Джон лежал неподвижно и про себя молился, чтобы все, что он сейчас чувствует, можно было прочесть по его лицу, и что Шерлок посмотрит ему в глаза и поверит. И, похоже, это сработало, потому что Шерлок закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул. Открыв глаза снова, он посмотрел на Джона, серебряные радужки исчезали, поглощаемые расширяющимися зрачками.

\- Я не хочу делать ничего из того, чего не хочешь ты, - прошептал Джон.

Шерлок снова вздохнул, а потом медленно протянул руку и легко коснулся щеки Джона. Ощущение было непередаваемо интимным, при этом Шерлок продолжал смотреть Джону в глаза потемневшим взглядом, полным надежды.

\- Можно? – шепотом спросил Джон.

Ресницы Шерлока опустились, и Джон воспринял это как согласие. Он поднял руку и запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы Шерлока. Тот вздохнул и слегка запрокинул голову, так, что его затылок оказался в ладони Джона. От этого движения их лица стали еще ближе, и Шерлок открыл глаза. Джон почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке.

\- Можно? – снова прошептал Джон и почувствовал под ладонью почти незаметный кивок, когда притягивал его губы к своим. Они были такими мягкими. Шерлок был таким бесконечно дорогим и хрупким в руках Джона, но теперь он был уже теплым и живым, и его язык встретился с языком Джона в самом прекрасном поцелуе из тех, что у Джона когда либо были в жизни. Казалось, они целовались целую вечность, когда Джон с закрытыми глазами осознал, что в комнате стало светлее. Он слегка отстранился, и, открыв глаза, оглянулся в окно. 

\- Ты только посмотри, - пораженно сказал он, - Шерлок, посмотри туда.

Снег идти перестал, и ветер раздул последние низко проплывавшие мимо облака, за которыми открылась на три четверти полная луна, осветившая все вокруг с неповторимой точностью черно-белой фотографии. Джон приподнялся на локте и посмотрел вниз. За окном все было таким _ярким_ – он даже и не подозревал, что снег так сильно может отражать свет. Может, в словах Шерлока о прелестях загородной жизни имелся смысл? Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока, и увидел, что тот продолжает лежать на боку, но пристально смотрит не на луну, а на него. И смотрит с полнейшим восхищением. Джон подумал, что и сам, наверное, тоже выглядит изумленным: Шерлок, с чертами лица, которые лунный свет сделал еще более четкими, с широко раскрытыми глазами с огромными черными зрачками, со спутанными кудрями и припухшими от поцелуев губами, был самым прекрасным из того, что Джон когда-либо имел счастье видеть. 

– Ты просто потрясающий, - прошептал он, проводя пальцем по его скуле и спускаясь к губам. – Ты изумительный, - и он его поцеловал. А потом опять, и опять. Ему казалось, что они целовались несколько часов подряд, растворившись друг в друге, и медленно уплывая в сон уже под утро.

Окно задребезжало от резкого порыва ветра, и Шерлок вздрогнул в его руках. 

– Все в порядке. Это всего лишь ветер, – тихо сказал Джон.

\- Ты не возражаешь…

\- Конечно, нет, - Джон неуклюже перелез через Шерлока, чтобы тот мог снова лежать лицом к двери, и протянул к нему руки. Шерлок пристроил голову Джону на плечо, будто они так спали всегда.

Джон лежал и смотрел на луну за окном, чувствуя себя несказанно счастливым. Он ожидал, что Шерлок будет бодрствовать, но тот практически сразу заснул, устроившись у Джона на груди. И от этого Джону стало еще лучше. Мелодия, которую играл Шерлок накануне, крутилась у него в голове, такая легкая и трогательная, как эхо их нежных поцелуев. Джон ощущал прикосновение шелковистых кудрей Шерлока к своей груди, и смотрел за тем, как луна спустилась ниже их окна. Он так и лежал без сна, когда услышал шум включившегося электричества, а потом, несколько часов спустя, когда взошло солнце, в его объятиях проснулся Шерлок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Ретри́т — «уединение», «удаление от общества», рус. лит. «затвор» — английское слово, вошедшее в русский язык как международное обозначение времяпрепровождения, посвящённого духовной практике. Ретриты бывают уединённые и коллективные. Ретриты часто проводятся в сельской местности, в горах или в других удалённых от цивилизации местах. Существуют ретритные центры, к которым также можно причислить монастыри.


	8. Chapter 8

**Январь  
**   
_Один шаг вперед, два шага назад._

_Прости меня. Не думаю, что у меня получится. ШХ_

_Что происходит? Шерлок? Ты о чем?_

_Шерлок, ответь._

_Что не так? Пожалуйста, объясни, почему ты это пишешь. Что-то случилось?_

_Я тебе звоню._

_ОТВЕТЬ НА МОЙ ЗВОНОК, ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ВОЗЬМИ_

_Шерлок. Если ты в течение следующих 30 секунд не ответишь на вопрос, который я тебе сейчас задам, то я позвоню в полицию Йоркшира, в ретрит и твоему брату. У тебя есть план на случай чрезвычайной ситуации?_

_….._

_Да. ШХ_

_Как думаешь, тебе нужно сейчас начать действовать по нему?_

_Не знаю. Возможно. ШХ_

_Что ты должен делать?_

_Позвонить моему психотерапевту и местному контактному лицу. ШХ_

_Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал прямо сейчас, а потом мне об этом написал._

_……._

_Шерлок?_

_Служба поддержки сейчас звонит моему психотерапевту. Местный контакт уже идет ко мне. ШХ_

_Пожалуйста, попроси его мне позвонить, как только он придет._

Несколькими минутами спустя телефон Джона зазвонил. 

– Шерлок?

\- Доктор Уотсон, это Саймон Фэллоуз. Шерлок попросил меня вам позвонить. – Голос в трубке был четким и спокойным. Джон подумал, что именно такой голос и хочется услышать, когда страшно до ужаса.

\- Он как, в порядке?

\- Нормально. Шерлок все правильно сделал. Сейчас он разговаривает со своим врачом, а потом мы с ним поедем в Хэррогейт, в центр стабилизации кризисных ситуаций. Домой он вернется, скорее всего, через несколько дней.

-Да, конечно, он поступил правильно. Скажите ему… передайте ему, что я рад, что он так сделал. Что он мне написал. 

Джон отдаленно понимал, что его несет, но сердце продолжало лихорадочно колотиться, а ощущение необходимости немедленно бежать на поезд, идущий в Йоркшир, _прямо сейчас_ , сводило его с ума.

\- Передам. – Дальше последовал приглушенный диалог – Саймон Фэллоуз оторвался от их разговора, чтобы спросить Шерлока, не хочет ли тот поговорить с Джоном, - а потом продолжил: - Я обязательно оставлю в больнице ваш номер телефона, хорошо? Мы выезжаем.

\- Да, спасибо, спасибо вам огромное, - Джон заколебался, ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь значимое Шерлоку, что-нибудь, что развеяло бы его опасения, но не знал, поможет ли это, но тут Саймон Фэллоуз пожелал ему спокойной ночи и отключился.  
Обычно в подобной ситуации Джон позвонил бы Майкрофту, но тот был за границей – дипломатический кризис, если верить ему самому; прячется от родителей на время рождественских праздников, по версии Шерлока, - а еще он не поведал Майкрофту о новом этапе в их отношениях с Шерлоком. Да и в любом случае, похоже, что кризис на сегодня был преодолен. Шерлок уже под присмотром направлялся в больницу, а Джон позвонит ему с утра, если тот сам его не опередит. Значит, оставалось только ждать.  
Джон ощутил внезапный всплеск былой злости и разочарования, и резко врезал себе по бедру кулаком. Он почувствовал приглушенную боль сквозь толстую ткань, и снова занес кулак, но тут вдруг остановился взглядом на черепе, что располагался на каминной полке на своем обычном месте.

\- Я не могу, - произнес Джон, при этом и сам не понимая, что имеет в виду. Он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, носом, и глубокий выдох, ртом. Повторил. Восемь. Семь. Шесть. К моменту, когда он подошел к единице, его кулак разжался.

\- Извини, - сказал Джон черепу. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и беспомощным. – Я не очень терпеливый человек, правда?   
Он терпел так долго. И так долго ждал. А теперь, когда он наконец-то смог обнять Шерлока...

\- Я… я не могу этим управлять, - напомнил он самому себе. - Но я совершенно точно могу все испортить, если не смогу держать себя в руках. 

\- Может, мне лучше уволиться и жить с ним там постоянно? - предположил Джон, и тут же покачал головой. – Ты прав. Все это замечательно на выходных, пару дней в неделю, но если я буду там все время, то сойду с ума через месяц. – Он вздохнул. – Ничего не остается, только ждать. Как думаешь?

Он легонько похлопал череп по макушке и направился в кухню, чтобы поставить чайник, очень сожалея о своем твердом решении не пить в одиночку.

***

\- Моя психиатр считает, что у меня даже оснований не было сюда ехать, – сообщил Шерлок недовольным тоном. Они были в его палате, где он собирал вещи. – Она говорит, что я просто хотел, чтобы ты меня спас. Она утверждает, что подобные проверки обречены на полный провал, потому что я просто буду поднимать планку, пока ты неизбежно не потерпишь неудачу.

\- Хм, - произнес Джон. - А ты что думаешь?

Шерлок похромал к выходу из палаты, нахмурившись. 

– Она говорит, что если я еще раз так сделаю, то она поставит мне диагноз «пограничное личностное расстройство».

Джон не удержался от смеха. 

– Ну вот, ты _действительно_ королева драмы.

\- Сам такой, – ответил ему тем же Шерлок, и Джон впервые за несколько дней почувствовал, что тяжесть в груди, стала чуть полегче.

***

Когда они вернулись в аббатство, Джон спросил: 

\- Ты не хочешь это обсудить? 

Шерлок ответил ему взглядом, до некоторой степени напомнившим выражение лица Майкрофта. _“Мне даже не верится, что ты способен по утрам одеваться без посторонней помощи.”_

\- Кажется, не хочешь. Ну ладно. Просто, мы все еще… - и он помахал рукой между собой и Шерлоком.

\- Дааааа? – несколько вопросительно ответил ему Шерлок.

\- Ладно, - сказал Джон. Он ощутил, что к нему возвращается улыбка. – Хорошо. Это хорошо. И что будет дальше?

Шерлок серьезно обдумал его вопрос. 

– Будем целоваться?

\- Замечательно, - ответил Джон, и они провели остаток дня в постели Шерлока именно за этим занятием.

***

В конце концов, Майкрофт разрулил тот самый кризис, что заставил его уехать за пределы страны, поэтому в следующий вторник они с Джоном встретились в пабе. Майкрофт как обычно прибыл первым, и когда пришел Джон, Майкрофт бросил на него единственный взгляд и заявил:

– _Нет_.

Джон радостно подумал, что, вполне вероятно, что он - единственный из живущих на земле, кто видел Майкрофта изумленным. Осознавать это было невероятно приятно. 

– Ага.

\- Но ведь это не… ведь ты не…

\- Ты что, серьезно? Я думал, у тебя есть досье на каждого, с кем у меня когда-либо был секс, включая мужчин.

\- Последний раз в армии, и почти все – разовые случаи, – произнес Майкрофт, быстро приходя в себя и вновь обретя способность говорить. – Ничего, что могло бы означать заинтересованность в долгосрочных…

\- Получается, твоя аналитика слегка хромает, как думаешь? – Джон похлопал его по плечу. – С меня пинта.

Когда Джон вернулся назад с пивом, Майкрофт явно смог обдумать последние изменения и тут же перешел к контраргументам.

– Я не уверен, что это было мудрым решением, - сказал он, отсалютовав Джону стаканом, благодаря за пиво.

Джон сделал очень большой глоток. Боже, какой же долгожданной была эта пинта. Он ожидал подобной реакции от Майкрофта и решил дать ему возможность высказаться, как минимум на этой встрече. Он относился к Майкрофту с симпатией. Главное, что они вдвоем были Командой Шерлока почти уже на протяжении целого года, с Майкрофтом в роли абсолютного лидера этой их команды, и поэтому подобного рода изменения в положении дел должны были его привести в замешательство. 

– Ну и почему ты так думаешь?

\- Состояние Шерлока в данный момент очень неустойчивое, как тебе хорошо известно. Для него было бы крайне безрассудно сейчас вступить в новые отношения с человеком, в чьем прошлом…

\- О нет, остановись сейчас же, – сказал Джон, подняв руку. – Я не стану спорить, что Шерлок сейчас неустойчив, но ты уже доказал, что совсем меня не знаешь. Мое сердце не с моей бывшей семьей, потому что он целиком и полностью принадлежит Шерлоку. И то, что мне потребовались пять чертовых лет, чтобы это понять, не отменяет сей факт. 

Не похоже было, что ему удалось полностью переубедить Майкрофта, поэтому Джон наклонился вперед и тихо произнес: 

\- Майкрофт. Ты что, на самом деле думаешь, что я сделал тот самый выбор исключительно во имя очень большой дружбы?

\- Тем не менее, - придя в себя, сказал Майкрофт, – Шерлок не в том состоянии, чтобы в этом… участвовать.

\- Я бы согласился с тобой, но я не просто какой-то мужик, которого он только что встретил. Он любил меня еще до того, как вся эта херня произошла. И ты это знаешь, Майкрофт – именно ты мне это и объяснил. – Майкрофт раздраженно фыркнул, а Джон продолжил: - Майкрофт, я обещаю тебе, что не причиню Шерлоку вреда. Я буду заботиться о нем, как о самой большой ценности в мире, потому что для меня он таковым и является. Ты знаешь, что я на это способен.

Майкрофт вздохнул, и сделал большой глоток из своей пинты. Он покрутил в руках стакан, не отрывая от него взгляда. 

– Джон. Есть кое-что, что ты должен знать…

\- Нет, - быстро прервал его Джон, - Нет. Если и есть то, что я должен знать, то хочу услышать это от самого Шерлока, – он невозмутимо посмотрел Майкрофту прямо в глаза, и через некоторое время тот кивнул и отвел взгляд.

\- Наверное, тебя надо поздравить, - мрачно сказал он. – Нужно назначить день, чтобы это отпраздновать.

\- Мы уже празднуем, - Джон снова похлопал его по плечу. – Не грусти. Ты ведь раньше считал что я – лучшее, что случилось в жизни твоего брата, я это знаю. А теперь просто представь, что теперь я могу для него сделать.

Майкрофт кисло улыбнулся ему в ответ.

– Сейчас в обморок упаду от предвосхищения.

Джон допил свое пиво.

\- Я возьму тебе еще пива и чипсов. А потом разрешу выиграть у меня в дартс. Годится?

\- Я всегда выигрываю у тебя в дартс, - произнес Майкрофт, но уже своим обычным тоном, и Джон решил, что если хорошо подумать, то все могло бы произойти намного хуже. В конце концов, он был еще жив.

***

Теперь, когда Джон в выходные не работал, а проводил их в аббатстве, он решил продолжать добираться туда на утреннем поезде по субботам – так же как когда забирал Шерлока из больницы. На тему этого субботнего поезда они с Шерлоком вели долгий спор.

\- Если ты будешь ездить автобусом, получится в два раза медленнее. Мы будем в аббатстве намного быстрее, если я буду встречать тебя на железнодорожной станции, - упрямо твердил Шерлок.

\- И потом ты будешь проводить остаток уик-энда лежа на диване, мучаясь от болей, или отсыпаться после приема миорелаксантов. И в чем тогда смысл? Тебе и так придется садиться за руль в воскресенье, чтобы отвезти меня. Два раза за одни выходные – это слишком. 

Автобус на станцию по воскресеньям делал только два рейса.

В результате они пришли к компромиссу: Джон будет добираться до деревни на автобусе, а Шерлок будет там его встречать. Этот вариант обладал одним существенным преимуществом – у них появлялась возможность зайти в Lucy’s – они оба успели полюбить эти чаепития.

\- Не то, чтобы у тебя чай был невкусный, просто не могу себе представить, чтобы добрые женщины снабжали тебя пирогами всю оставшуюся жизнь, - сказал Джон.

\- Обычно у меня бывает только печенье, - признался Шерлок.

***

Это был всего третий визит Джона в аббатство, но в уютной маленькой башне Шерлока он уже начал чувствовать себя как дома.

\- Так, и над чем ты сейчас работаешь? – спросил Джон. Он разбирал покупки на кухне. Шерлок совсем не подумал об их ужине, поэтому они зашли в магазинчик в деревне и купили ингредиенты для блюда, которое Джон называл «мои знаменитые спагетти болоньезе», а Шерлок «эта штука с соусом».  
Шерлок улыбнулся. 

– Оказалось, мою рождественскую вещь хорошо приняли. Информация разошлась по округе, и теперь у меня три новых заказа…и два из них, к сожалению, опять для детского хора.

Джон засмеялся.

\- Ты нашел свою нишу. Что-то определенное?

\- Одним нужно что-нибудь для Дня Покаяния – с этим должно быть все несложно, особенно после того как я уже попрактиковался. Другим нужно просто написать вещь в таком же стиле, без какого-либо повода.

\- Это хорошо, - Джон было подумал, не купить ли вина, но в результате отказался от этой идеи, не имея достаточной информации о том, какие лекарства могут быть у Шерлока дома. Джону не нужно было напоминать, что Шерлок все еще ходит по минному полю, – скорее, ковыляет через минное поле – и оставлять здесь даже полбутылки вина будет не очень правильным, если у него есть какие-нибудь успокаивающие препараты. – Ну а что про третий заказ?

\- О, третий выглядит многообещающим. Это заказ к Пасхе, что будет непростой задачей, но он для настоящего кафедрального хора, где поют совместно и мужчины, и мальчики, так что, по идее, они должны уметь исполнять гармонию.

\- Вижу, ты доволен, - подбодрил его Джон. Он открыл шкаф, чтобы убрать купленный в деревне хлеб, и увидел в углу на полке баночки с лекарствами. К счастью, из-за двери Шерлок не мог его видеть. – И какой из трех заказов ты начнешь выполнять первым?

Диклофенак, большая банка, полупустая; ранитидин [1], то же самое – из-за диклофенака, предположил Джон. Баклофен [2], тоже половина банки, но меньшей по размеру, куплен два месяца назад. Габапентин [3], почти пустая упаковка, но, судя по дате покупки, все сходится.

\- Тот, что для Дня Покаяния. Задача несложная, да и мне нужно еще попрактиковаться в написании музыки для голосового исполнения.

\- Да? – Джон осторожно достал пузырек, что стоял за остальными. Гидрокодон [4]. На этикетке было указано, что упаковка на десять таблеток.   
Джон встряхнул пузырек, украдкой попытавшись определить, сколько их там осталось. Похоже, что почти все целы.

\- Эту вещь я хочу сделать более мелизматической [5]… Гидрокодона осталось восемь таблеток. Я принял две. С сентября. И больше ничего.

\- Извини, - сказал Джон, обернувшись к нему. Шерлок говорил не раздраженно, будто смирившись. Конечно, он понимал, что интересует Джона. Тот закрыл шкаф и направился к креслу, которое уже начал считать своим. Оно сейчас было приткнуто около закрытой двери, и он отодвинул его на привычное место. – Покажешь?

\- Конечно, - Шерлок похромал к маленькому органу. – Заранее извиняюсь, я не очень хорошо пока освоил орган, но он ближе по звучанию к григорианскому хоралу, чем скрипка.

Он уселся на стул, явно испытывая боль, и начал наигрывать печальную мелодию. 

– Это не моя музыка, это вещь двенадцатого века, написанная Хильдегардой Бингенской, но по ней ты можешь составить представление…

***

Предполагалось, что Шерлок вымоет зелень для салата, но где-то на половине работы у него в глазах появился знакомый блеск, и он убрел к своему столу с перекинутым через руку полотенцем. Прямо как в старые добрые времена, с нежностью подумал Джон, сам доделал салат и разложил его по тарелкам, после чего положил спагетти. Он поставил порцию Шерлока рядом с ним, а сам уселся за обеденный стол со своей тарелкой и раскрыл книгу... Он заканчивал мыть посуду на кухне, когда к нему со смущенным видом прихромал Шерлок. 

– Я должен был что-то сделать…

\- Салат, наверное? – с улыбкой предположил Джон.

\- Точно! Салат!

\- Он уже кончился, Шерлок. Мы его уже съели.

Шерлок, растерявшись, нахмурился и начал оглядываться, будто ожидая найти свою тарелку на своем столе. Его лицо прояснилось. 

– Та штука с соусом! Она была очень вкусная. И салат тоже.

\- Ты свой салат не тронул. Ты съел только спагетти.

\- О, ну ладно… Тогда я могу помочь с мытьем посуды.

\- Хороший заход, засранец, - смеясь, ответил Джон. – Ты же видишь, что я уже все помыл. В холодильнике остатки спагетти тебе на завтра, сможешь их разогреть, когда захочешь.

\- Я должен что-то сделать, - проговорил Шерлок, и неожиданно вдруг оказался рядом, вторгаясь в пространство Джона и прижимая его спиной к холодной стене. Его голос понизился почти до уровня инфразвука. – Ты сделал всю работу.

Джон был ошарашен и немного опешил, хотя это не остановило его член от предсказуемой реакции на близость Шерлока. О Боже, от него пахло также, как и всегда, хлопком-шампунем-гелем для бритья-шерстью с легким налетом пыльных книг. Тем не менее, все это было довольно странно. До сих пор в их поцелуях Шерлок вел себя сугубо пассивно: не без энтузиазма, без сомнений, но оставляя инициативу Джону. Теперь же он держал Джона за бедра и вылизывал дорожку вниз по его шее, повернув лицо так, что Джон даже не мог видеть выражения его лица.

\- Господи! - ахнул Джон, хватаясь за стену, чтобы удержаться, когда Шерлок провел ладонью по выпуклости на его брюках. - Мы не должны… давай сбавим скорость, мы не должны делать это прямо сейчас…

\- Почему нет? – проурчал Шерлок в ухо Джону, ловко расстегивая пальцами его ремень.

\- Если ты не… если это не… - у Джона возникли проблемы со связным изложением мыслей. О чем он вообще говорит? Шерлок точно не вел себя так, будто это доставляло ему какое-то неудобство. По его неловким, застенчивым поцелуям Джона пришел к убеждению, что он был прав насчет неопытности Шерлока, но то, как тот сунул руку ему в штаны, говорило совсем о другом.

\- Я не девственник, Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок ему в ухо. – Нам нет необходимости _сбавлять скорость_.

\- Хорошо, - ахнул Джон. – Я просто подумал… может, кровать…

\- Мне не нужна кровать, - ответил Шерлок и соскользнул вниз, становясь на колени. Джон не сомневался, что это движение причинило Шерлоку боль, и он слегка накренился на свою искалеченную сторону, но когда Джон попытался дотронуться до руки Шерлока, тот опередил его, потянув вниз брюки Джона. О, черт. Шерлок вцепился в задницу Джона своими длинными пальцами и застонал ему в пах так, как будто это была самая восхитительная вещь, которую он когда-либо видел, а затем его рот сомкнулся вокруг члена Джона. О, черт. Не было никаких сомнений, что Шерлок уже делал это раньше. Его рот был просто абсолютный, неподдельный грех, и единственное, что спасло Джона от полного конфуза - то, что он дрочил этой ночью, утонув в фантазиях о длинном теле Шерлока, но это никак не могло сравниться с реальностью. Его пальцы запутались в длинных волосах Шерлока – о, господи, эти волосы – он изо всех сил старался сдержаться, но Шерлок наклонил голову так, что Джон проскользнул ему прямо в горло. Джон сдержал стон и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока: голова откинута назад, темный веер ресниц, мягкий рот широко растягивается вокруг члена Джона.

\- О, черт. Ты красивый, ты такой красивый, - задыхался Джон, толкаясь на каждое «красивый». Ему было видно, как работает горло Шерлока, и потянул назад, чтобы дать ему вздохнуть, но Шерлок крепко вцепился в его бедра, и Джон толкнулся вновь.

\- Ох, бляяя… - он собрался кончить, и ни за что сейчас не мог остановиться, он толкался снова в этот податливый рот и почувствовал, как ловкий язык Шерлока изгибается вокруг него и горло движется с каждым новым толчком Джона, и там было тепло и влажно и неистово хорошо.  
Когда Шерлок сглотнул последние капли спермы, и Джон наконец-то смог восстановить контроль над своими движениями, он сполз вниз по стене и рухнул на пол рядом с Шерлоком, которого сразу же заключил в свои объятия. Обниматься на жестком полу было довольно неудобно, и в итоге Шерлок растянулся у Джона между ног, откинув голову тому на плечо так, чтобы Джон мог поцеловать его. На губах Шерлока был вкус спагетти болоньезе и спермы, на удивление совсем не отвратительное сочетание.

\- Боже, это было потрясающе, - пробормотал Джон Шерлоку в губы. – Господи, твой рот… если бы я знал, что еще ты способен им делать…  
Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок в ответ улыбается.

\- Я тебе говорил.

\- Да, говорил. – Джон провел рукой по груди Шерлока вниз, к его брюкам. – Теперь моя очередь.

-Нет… - быстро проговорил Шерлок, когда Джон положил руку на ему на пах. Джон был удивлен, что Шерлок всего лишь наполовину возбужден – значит, так больно ему было стоять на коленях? – но Шерлок резко втянул воздух и подался в руку Джону. 

\- Нет? – поддразнил его Джон, пробежав ладонью по стремительно увеличивающейся выпуклости.

\- Нет, да… да, вот так, просто вот так, рукой, - задохнулся Шерлок. Его спина немного выгнулась, когда Джон снова нажал. Джон слегка подвинулся и сел, прислонившись к стене и поддерживая большую часть веса Шерлока, устроив его у себя на груди. Затем он расстегнул ширинку на брюках Шерлока и проник туда рукой. Тот всхлипнул, когда кулак Джона сомкнулся вокруг него, его голова откинулась назад, заглатывая воздух открытым ртом. Его бедра подергивались, но, казалось, у него не было сил поднять их выше – мышцы были слишком слабы или же было слишком больно, - и Джон почувствовал укол вины за то, что не настоял в самом начале на том, чтобы переместиться в постель. Теперь уже было слишком поздно. Шерлок уже был настолько сильно возбужден, что можно было подумать, будто Джон обладал какими-то невероятными навыками петтинга: он дрожал и стонал от каждого движения руки Джона, судорожно хватаясь то за волосы, то за затылок Джона, то за свое лицо. Он так и кончил минуту спустя, запустив одну руку в волосы Джона, а другой прикрыв рот.

\- О, Шерлок, тебе же больно, - печально сказал Джон. Оргазм Шерлока сошел на нет, но он все еще дрожал, свернувшись калачиком на груди Джона, одной рукой держась за свою покалеченную ногу. Они оба здорово перепачкались, но Джон не мог ни до чего дотянуться, чтобы помочь им вытереться.

\- Нет, все нормально. – Шерлок подтянулся на руках, и сел. – Со мной все в порядке. Во всяком случае, стоять на коленях мне не больно. Ты не должен был… я хотел сделать это, для тебя. Ты не должен был… - Он пожал плечами, не глядя на Джона, явно чувствуя себя неловко.  
Джон встал на колени позади него.

\- Я и сам этого хотел, - сказал он мягко. Теперь он не хотел говорить со спиной Шерлока, поэтому неуклюже переполз вперед. – Может быть, будет лучше, если мы…

\- Нет, все нормально, - быстро сказал Шерлок, пытаясь встать на ноги. Джон, который хотел это как-то обсудить, мысленно пожал плечами и протянул руку.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Давай-ка я помогу тебе встать и принесу кое-что из твоих НПВС [6]. Потом возьмем пакеты со льдом, и в кровать. Можем почитать что-нибудь, если не хочешь спать. – Что-то промелькнуло на лице Шерлока, и он продолжил более неуверенно. – Или будем целоваться?

\- Да, - тут же ответил Шерлок, впервые встречаясь глазами с Джоном, и тот широко улыбнулся и поднял его на ноги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Ранитиди́н — противоязвенный лекарственный препарат  
> 2 - Баклофе́н —миорелаксант центрального действия  
> 3 - Габапентин — антиконвульсант, использующийся для лечения эпилепсии, а также нейропатической боли.   
> 4 - Гидрокодон — полусинтетический опиоид. Является перорально эффективным наркотическим анальгетиком и средством против кашля. Обычно доступен в таблетках, капсулах, в форме сиропа, и входит в состав многих лекарств. Препарат действует как болеутоляющее и сильное супрессивное средство от кашля. Входит в перечень наркотических средств.  
> 5 - Мелизмати́ческое пе́ние — способ распева текста, при котором на один его слог приходится много (четыре и больше) звуков мелодии. Мелизматическое пение характерно для культовой музыки мировых религий.   
> 6 - НПВС - Нестероидные противоспалительные препараты — группа лекарств, обладающих обезболивающим, жаропонижающим и противовоспалительным эффектам.


	9. Chapter 9

\- В общем, я и Шерлок… Мы, как бы сказать…, мы решили… мы изменили характер наших отношений. – Черт побери, и с каких это пор он начал разговаривать, как Майкрофт?

\- Так, - сказала Элла. Нельзя сказать, что это было для нее новостью. Джон рассказывал ей о той ночи, когда застрял на ночь в аббатстве.

\- Да. В общем, вы понимаете… тут вот какое дело. Я должен пояснить, что, насколько мне известно, у Шерлока раньше отношений никогда не было. Ни с кем. В смысле, именно такого рода отношений. Романтических.

\- Так, - снова ответила терпеливая Элла.

\- И в течение первых нескольких недель – да главным образом и сейчас – мы просто целуемся. Часы напролет. Мы лежим в его кровати, держим друг друга в объятиях и целуемся. Нет, не поймите меня неправильно, это потрясающе, и я этим полностью доволен. Я хочу наверстать за все время, когда я не целовал и не обнимал его. И я подумал, что, в какой-то момент мы перейдем к чему-то другому, но только когда он будет к этому готов. Потому что совершенно очевидно, что поцелуи для него в новинку. Вы не думайте, он быстро меня догнал, но, знаете ли, все равно было понятно, что он в этом деле новичок.

\- Но вас устраивает такое развитие событий.

\- Да. Но… Несколько недель назад Шерлок стал инициатором сексуального контакта. В общем, довольно неожиданно. И с того дня он так и продолжает делать. Это никогда не происходит, когда мы целуемся или лежим в кровати – всегда начинается без предупреждений. И всегда это – этот сексуальный контакт, что он инициирует – это всегда одностороннее, если вы улавливаете мою мысль. – Джон чувствовал, что его лицо заливает краска смущения.  
Элла оторвала взгляд от блокнота и посмотрела на него. 

\- Оральный секс.

\- _Да_. И совершенно очевидно, что у него в этом деле богатый опыт. Но потом он выглядит… - Джон поморщился, пытаясь облечь в слова свою мысль. - Не знаю, наверное, отстраненным. И я пытаюсь ответить ему взаимностью, но он не позволяет, понимаете? Разрешает только руками…

\- Вам кажется, что для него секс не имеет ничего общего с чувствами, которые вы нередко проявляете по отношению друг к другу. Например, с поцелуями.

\- Да, совершенно точно. Поэтому я беспокоюсь, что… как вы знаете, у него ПТСР, и я всегда слежу, чтобы не оказаться у него за спиной, или не дотрагиваться до него, когда он этого не ожидает, например, когда работает. Но в других ситуациях, у него дома, он не возражает против прикосновений. Ему это даже нравится. И он прикасается ко мне. Так что с этим все нормально. Но я все равно волнуюсь, что, когда он был в тюрьме, то может, ну вы понимаете…

\- Вы переживаете, что, возможно, его там насиловали.

\- Да, - с облегчением выдохнул Джон, наконец-то донеся свою мысль.

\- Эммм, - Элла, задумавшись, коснулась ручкой своих губ. – Как вам известно, Джон, люди очень по-разному реагируют на перенесенные мучения. Возможно, он чувствует необходимость сохранять контроль над определенной частью ваших взаимоотношений.

\- И это не проблема, - поспешил пояснить Джон. - Что бы ему ни было нужно, мне это подходит. Просто… Мне кажется, это не доставляет ему радости. Я чувствую, будто он считает, что делает это для меня.

\- Вы пытались поговорить с ним об этом?

\- Да, и неоднократно. Безрезультатно, если не считать тот раз, когда он разозлился и начал дедуцировать про _мое_ сексуальное прошлое, о чем я и сам был готов ему рассказать, только бы не дать ему возможности цепляться за самые неудачные отрывки из него и размахивать ими перед моим лицом. Я понимаю, что это такой защитный механизм. И он определенно сработал.

\- А еще вполне возможно, что у Шерлока нет никакого опыта секса в контексте любовных отношений, - резонно отметила Элла, - У многих мужчин его нет.

\- Это правда, - поразмыслив, согласился Джон, - Вы знаете, а у меня нет никакого опыта секса с мужчиной в контексте любовных отношений. Может, это я веду себя странно.  
\- Но ведь вы к нему неравнодушны.

\- Конечно. Вам это известно, да вы это, скорее всего, поняли еще раньше меня самого.  
Элла улыбнулась ему в ответ – А знает ли об этом Шерлок?

\- Ох, - задумался Джон, - Не то, чтобы я ему об этом не говорю… но может, я скажу ему что-то большее, попытаюсь проявить инициативу, когда мы целуемся.

***

Это был вполне неплохой план. Джон очень хорошо поработал над его продумыванием (и даже пару раз в душе), но не успел приступить к его реализации, потому что все пошло совсем не так, как было задумано.

\- Эта штука с ракушками! - внезапно воскликнул Шерлок. То, что Джон готовил по субботам ужин, стало уже традицией, и они ходили вдоль полок в деревенском магазине, выбирая ингредиенты. Джон увидел, что Шерлок поднял вверх руку с зажатой в ней банкой с маленькими ракушками.

\- О, точно, - вспомнив, сказал Джон. Он уже несколько лет не готовил лингвини вонголе [1] – у Мэри была аллергия на моллюсков. – Не думаю, что можем здесь найти лингвини, придется обойтись спагетти… и нам понадобится белое вино. У тебя есть штопор?

\- Я не знаю, но это не имеет значения. Я знаю способ, как извлечь пробку из бутылки, не оставив следов. Очень удобно, если собираешься кого-нибудь отравить. – Подобные ответы были вполне в духе Шерлока, но это было первое замечание, связанное с преступным миром, которое он сделал с момента возвращения, что было хорошим предзнаменованием. – Сколько вина тебе понадобится? Целая бутылка?

\- Нет, а почему ты спрашиваешь? Хочешь поставить какой-то эксперимент с этим вином?

Шерлок наградил его взглядом ты-идиот-Джон.

\- Я думал, мы его выпьем.

Джон улыбнулся. 

– Ну и славно. Значит, будем готовить эту штуку с ракушками.

Теперь, когда Джон пил не чаще раза в неделю, его реакция на алкоголь стала почти такой же быстрой, как и у Шерлока. Один бокал вина (если быть честным, то довольно большой – у Шерлока не оказалось винных бокалов, и им пришлось обходиться, как ему сначала показалось, обманчиво огромными стаканами) – и он чувствовал себя в приятном подпитии. Было тепло, хорошо, и он удовлетворенно растянулся на диване рядом с Шерлоком.

\- Я счастлив, как моллюск, - сообщил он Шерлоку, и тут же рассмеялся над собственной шуткой.

\- Правда? – Шерлок пристроил на стол свой полупустой стакан. – Я могу сделать тебя счастливее.

Еще одной традицией стало то, что Шерлок после обеда набрасывался на Джона с минетом. Совсем маленькая часть сознания Джона– та, что не беспокоилась об их ситуации – находила невероятно уморительным то, что именно Шерлок, от которого меньше всего можно было ожидать подобного, втянулся в еженедельную рутину встреча-вечер-секс, и Джон даже рассчитывал как-нибудь поддразнить Шерлока на этот счет. На самом деле, на эту встречу у Джона в планах было заманить Шерлока наверх, но из-за выпитого вина он расслабился, и в результате оказался на диване – их обычном месте для свиданий. Поэтому, когда Шерлок, соскользнув вниз, оказался перед Джоном на коленях и стянул с него брюки с отработанной скоростью, стало очень логичным перенести задуманный план на следующую неделю.  
Но оказалось, что в этот раз и у Шерлока на уме было кое-что новенькое. Когда они дошли до стадии, в которой Джон начал тяжело дышать и хвататься за шевелюру Шерлока, тот неожиданно отстранился одним плавным, медленным и очень жестоким движением.

\- Эй, - с трудом проговорил Джон, открывая глаза и пытаясь вдохнуть. – Ты хочешь…- Он замолчал. Шерлок поднялся на ноги и сбросил брюки с такой живой грацией, которая теперь была для него очень нехарактерна. Джон понял, что тот ощущал выпитое сильнее, чем ему казалось. Джон не имел ни малейшего представления, что у Шерлока на уме, но точно знал, что готов к этому – вплоть до момента, когда Шерлок снова встал на колени. Спиной к нему. Он наклонился вперед, опустился на локти и прижался лбом к ковру.

Джон уставился на него в полном шоке. Шерлок даже не снял джемпер.

\- Ну давай, - сказал тот, приподнимая голову от пола – Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

В голове Джона закружился вихрь из неверия и несогласия, но он ухватился за первую мысль, что пришла к нему: 

\- У нас нет ни…

\- У тебя все есть. В сумке. Ты купил это после нашего первого раза.

Это было правдой, хотя Джон уже почти позабыл, но тут решил ухватиться за предоставившуюся возможность. 

– Сумка наверху. Почему бы нам не пойти туда и не попробовать начать еще разок? Я хочу… Шерлок, ты знаешь, что я хочу тебя, но я не хочу делать это вот так, я не хочу брать тебя на полу.

 _Людям, подвергавшимся мучениям, может потребоваться защищать право на управление ситуацией._ Но сейчас было совсем не похоже на то, что так Шерлок пытается захватить лидерство. Это просто казалось неправильным.

\- Почему нет?

Отчего этот вопрос прозвучал, как ловушка? 

– Потому что… Ты мне небезразличен, Шерлок. Я не хочу просто сбросить напряжение, будто ты какой-нибудь незнакомец, которого я снял в баре…

\- Мне не требуется особое обращение, – оборвал его Шерлок. Он поднялся с локтей и повернулся к нему лицом, на котором застыла ничего не выражающая маска. – Я говорил тебе, что я не девственник. И не какая-нибудь нежная фиалка.

\- А я и не говорил, что ты нежная фиалка, - осторожно произнес Джон.

Глаза Шерлока сузились в щелочки. 

\- Тогда почему? Из-за того, что я _не_ девственник? Тебе это требовалось?

\- Бог мой, нет… Шерлок, ты же знаешь, все это для меня не имеет значения. Мне безразлично, что ты делал и с кем ты был в прошлом. – Джону казалось, что он прокладывает путь через минное поле. – Да я и не вправе судить тебя…

\- Именно, – сказал Шерлок. Он был вынужден опереться рукой об пол, чтобы держаться на коленях – ему явно больно, с жалостью подумал Джон.

\- Ты никогда раньше не был так разборчив, с чего вдруг решил сейчас начать? Я знаю, что у тебя были мужчины, и в гораздо более жестких условиях, так чего тебя беспокоит?

\- Для меня это важно, - ответил Джон, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие в голосе. – Быть с тобой для меня означает очень многое, Шерлок, и я хочу…

\- Это просто секс! – внезапно выкрикнул Шерлок. Он был бледный как мел, и только глаза гневно сверкали, а руки сжались в кулаки. – Это просто… сокращения мышц! Биологическая потребность! Это ничего не _означает_!

\- Шерлок, – прошептал Джон. Он почувствовал, что его начало трясти, и прижал одну ладонь к другой. – Означает, Шерлок. Означает нечто, что есть между нами. Потому что я не хочу просто получить разрядку с твоей помощью. Мне небезразлично, что ты чувствуешь. – Он сделал глубокий вдох. Шерлок, наверное, никогда ему этого не простит, но он должен был узнать. Так дальше продолжаться не могло. – Шерлок, когда ты был в тюрьме, тебя… тебя кто-то принуждал к сексу?

Шерлок уставился на него в изумлении, не понимая. Он на какое-то мгновение выглядел по-настоящему ошеломленным, а потом начал смеяться – жутким и безрадостным хохотом. Он уселся на пятки и хохотал, запрокинув голову вверх. Джон смотрел на него в изумлении.

\- Так вот, что ты думал, - в конце концов, произнес Шерлок, снова глядя на Джона. На лице у него было выражение горького удивления. – Ты решил, что меня изнасиловали? Что кто-то сделал меня своей тюремной женой? «Красавчик, наклонись-ка и подай мне вон тот кусок мыла»? О, нет. Я клянусь тебе, каждый акт происходил с моего согласия. Я их инициировал. Я молил об этом. – Он практически выплюнул последние слова.

 _Он будет поднимать ставки, пока ты в конечном итоге не потерпишь неудачу._ Джон не собирался признавать поражение. Он вздернул подбородок. 

– Хорошо.

Шерлок снова поморгал, не понимая. 

– Хорошо?

\- Ну да. Хорошо. Я знаю, через что ты там прошел. И если быть с кем-то… если это хотя бы на какое-то время давало тебе ощущение тепла, поддержки, удовольствия, да чего угодно, значит, это хорошо. И я рад, что у тебя это было. Я рад, что…

Шерлок схватил себя за волосы. Он уже трясся сильнее Джона. 

– Боже! Ты все еще не понимаешь! Теперь что - тюремный роман с соседом по камере? Бог мой! Как же ты не _можешь понять_? – Он вдруг резко наклонился вперед, и Джона уже начал с ужасом думать, что тот собирается биться головой об пол, как вдруг Шерлок распрямился. Его глаза блестели от слез. - Как ты думаешь, я отправлял свои сообщения? Как ты думаешь, я доставал наркотики? Ты что, полагаешь, что я просто всех очаровал своим наипрекраснейшим характером? Я платил, стоя на коленях. Я был шлюхой, Джон. Я продавал свое тело в обмен на наркоту. Я знал, что ты меня за это возненавидишь, и моим единственным утешением было то, что я был уверен, что погибну. Я ненавидел себя. И не устроил себе передозировку только потому, что мне нужно было выполнить задание, чтобы гарантировать, что Майкрофт продолжит защищать Мэри. _Теперь_ тебе понятно?

\- О, Боже…. – прошептал Джон. Он соскользнул с дивана и встал на колени напротив Шерлока, но тот снова согнулся пополам, продолжая крепко держать себя за волосы. Джон жутко боялся сказать что-нибудь неправильное, что не сможет убедить Шерлока ему поверить, но он должен был попытаться.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Ни один твой поступок не сможет заставить меня ненавидеть тебя. Никогда. То, что тебе пришлось делать, где тебе пришлось побывать, и это все, все только из-за меня… Боже, Боже… - Он опасался, что ему сейчас станет дурно, поэтому сжал челюсти, чтобы голос меньше дрожал. - Пожалуйста, Шерлок, прошу тебя, скажи, можешь ли простить меня? Скажи, могу ли я еще все исправить?

Шерлок медленно поднял голову. Руками он продолжал держать себя за голову, на лице застыла маска страдания, но его глаза были _здесь_ , ища что-то нужное ему на лице Джона. Они смотрели друг на друга неотрывно довольно долго, а потом лицо Шерлока вдруг исказила гримаса. Джон подхватил его и крепко сжал в объятиях. Шерлок прижался лицом к плечу Джона, обняв его спину своими длинными руками, и застонал в тихом и бессловесном плаче. Джон держал его крепко, а горькие слезы лились по его щекам и утекали прямо в кудри Шерлока.

\- Один раз, - сказал Шерлок охрипшим голосом, в котором почти не осталось сил, - Один раз. Я представлял тебя. Только однажды.

Джон сжал объятия крепче. Они были в кровати в спальне Шерлока. Ночь была ясная и очень холодная, и небо за окнами сияло от блеска звезд. 

– Ты расскажешь мне об этом?

Шерлок вздохнул. Он лежал, пристроив голову Джону на плечо. 

– Там был начальник охраны. Остальные… им всего лишь нужен был кто-нибудь, чтобы разрядиться, быстро и в подходящее время, а он был не такой. Добрый. Однажды он за мной послал, а я… я не мог. Я был только после допроса, и не… а он все равно дал мне обезболивающее. Бесплатно. Я предпочитал его другим. И это было неплохо, так как он был единственный, у кого был ко мне доступ после того, как меня перевели в одиночную камеру. В последний раз, как только я его увидел, то понял, что что-то произошло. И в результате он подтвердил то, о чем я уже догадался. Что я буду казнен. И я… пока я сидел в Бездне, то проводил много времени в моих чертогах, но все равно знал, где граница – понимал разницу между памятью и воображением, но той ночью… - он на мгновение повернулся и уткнулся лицом Джону в плечо. - Это было таким реальным, - раздался его приглушенный шепот, настолько тихий, что Джону пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы его расслышать. – Я так сильно хотел, чтобы это было реальностью.

Джон погладил его по голове, по плечу, поцеловал в макушку, и, в конце концов, Шерлок снова вернулся в прежнее положение. Он вздохнул. 

\- После той ночи я уже не мог держаться. В Германии я понимал, что это ты и Майкрофт, но видел и других людей – Мэри, Мориарти, бывших сокамерников. Это было так ужасно. Помнишь, я рассказывал, что в одиночке было так холодно и темно, что я даже не мог понять, когда я стоял на земле? – так вот это было еще хуже. Я не мог ничему верить. Не мог верить собственному рассудку. Это было самым тяжелым из того, что мне пришлось пережить, намного хуже, чем переносить допросы или знать дату собственной смерти. Поэтому я и запретил пускать ко мне посетителей после того как лег в психиатрическое отделение, и когда переехал в Глазго, и именно поэтому я поселился здесь. Не только потому, что мне было стыдно показаться тебе вот таким, хотя стыдно было ужасно. Мне пришлось полностью заново восстанавливать свой разум, понимаешь? Нужно было научиться понимать, что когда я снова увижу тебя, то это будешь действительно реальный ты.

\- Это действительно я, - сказал Джон. - Это правда я, и я больше тебя не отпущу. В чем-в чем, а в этом точно можешь не сомневаться.

\- Я знаю. Когда я только сюда приехал, меня постоянно отбрасывало в прошлое, от каждого громкого звука или при ярком свете, но сейчас уже намного лучше. Даже когда это происходит, я понимаю, что это не настоящее.

Джон слегка пошевелился – рука начала неметь – и Шерлок отодвинулся и улегся рядом на бок, печально на него глядя. При свете он, наверное, выглядел бы ужасно, с опухшими глазами и пятнами на лице, но в неясном мерцании звезд он был возмутительно прекрасен – мягкие губы, спутанные кудри… Джон приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

\- А знаешь, я тоже тебя представлял.

Шерлок удивленно моргнул. 

– Ты тоже? Когда ты…

\- После того, как вернулся на Бейкер Стрит. Я старался этого не делать, но… - Джон широко улыбнулся, несколько стесняясь этих воспоминаний. – Но вот таких волос представить себе не мог, - он потянулся и запустил пальцы Шерлоку в волосы, которые теперь отросли почти до подбородка. 

Шерлок поморщился. 

\- Я знаю, они отвратительны.

\- Ты что, совсем нет! Мне очень нравится. Ты композитор, живущий в башне - у тебя должен быть такой творческий беспорядок на голове. Ну и к тому же, это вызовет у Майкрофта психическое расстройство.

Наконец, _наконец_ на лице Шерлока появилось что-то, отдаленно похожее на его прекрасную улыбку. 

\- Это точно.

Джон откинул волосы от его лица, пропуская между пальцев мягкие шелковистые прядки. Шерлок повернулся на спину, слегка поморщившись, и Джон пригладил его волосы так, что они образовали на подушке что-то вроде темного нимба. Шерлок посмотрел на него серьезно и с нежностью, и Джон провел пальцами по его скулам.

\- Иногда я и сам не верю, что это происходит на самом деле, – ласково сказал Джон. - Что после всего, после всех моих идиотских ошибок, после того, как я чуть не лишился тебя, сколько, уже три раза? Что ты здесь, рядом со мной, такой великолепный, прекрасный, что все еще хочешь меня, – он обвел пальцем губы Шерлока. Тот невольно приоткрыл рот, и Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его: сначала нижнюю губу, затем верхнюю, потом обе, и вот рот Шерлока раскрылся, такой страждущий, и Джон нежно прижал ладонь к его щеке и целовал, целовал, целовал его…

Но в этом было нечто другое, большее по сравнению с их прошлыми поцелуями, обогащенное грузом нового знания друг о друге. Теперь между ними не осталось ничего недосказанного, никаких секретов, и понимание этого придало Джону храбрости прошептать Шерлоку, прикоснувшись пальцами к его шее, и чувствуя, как бешено бьется его пульс. 

– Мы можем в этот раз попробовать по-моему?

Джон осторожно раздел их обоих под одеялом. Ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок почувствовал себя любимым и защищенным. Хотелось бы иметь достаточно времени, чтобы все узнать и изучить, но сегодня он довольствовался тем, что к нему впервые прижимается стройное обнаженное тело Шерлока. 

\- О, - прошептал Шерлок. – О.

Его руки ощущались совсем огромными на спине Джона. Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок начинает дрожать, поэтому запустил пальцы в его восхитительно взлохмаченные волосы и прижался губами к его рту. Другой рукой он сжал ягодицы Шерлока, и ему очень понравилось, что Шерлоку пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох.

\- Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, - выдохнул Джон ему в ухо. – А ты прикоснешься ко мне. Хорошо?

\- Я не…

\- Ничего особенного. Просто прикосновения. Те, что покажутся приятными.  
Джон обхватил ладонью длинный и тонкий, уже достаточно возбужденный член Шерлока. Шерлок последовал его примеру, и Джон застонал:

\- О, боже, да. Сделай это. Давай, вот так…

Поначалу у Джона были опасения, что это не сработает – казалось, что Шерлок был на грани перезагрузки системы, не в силах решить, стоит ли сосредоточить все свое внимание на Джоне или наслаждаться его прикосновениями, - но потом они все-таки отбросили все мысли и просто ласкали друг друга.   
Джон был немного ниже ростом, чем ему хотелось бы, и не мог видеть лица Шерлока, который уткнулся лицом в его макушку, а сам Джон вжался лицом Шерлоку в плечо. Но ощущение скользящего вдоль него члена Шерлока, их тел, прижавшихся друг к другу, зажгли его нервные окончания, как не удалось даже умелому рту Шерлока. Они попадали в ритм, двигаясь навстречу друг другу так, что вскоре начали задыхаться. Пальцы Шерлока впились Джону в лопатки так сильно, что это почти причиняло боль, и это еще больше возбудило Джона.

\- Боже, - выдохнул он, сжимая ягодицы Шерлока и притягивая его к себе, чтобы еще плотнее прижаться к нему. Шерлок со сдавленным криком откинул голову назад и напрягся, жестко толкаясь в тело Джона и шумно дыша, пока горячее тепло, пульсируя, растекалось между ними.   
Джон дотянулся до шеи Шерлока и вжался поцелуем в основание горла, посасывая кожу и чувствуя вибрацию стона Шерлока под своими губами, когда его тело снова содрогнулось.

\- Как же с тобой хорошо… скажи мне, если тебе больно… - бормотал Джон, толкаясь в теплый и влажный живот Шерлока. Шерлок, видимо, не в силах говорить, покачал головой и зарылся лицом в волосы Джона, поддерживая темп, выбранный Джоном, пока тот не кончил.

\- Все в порядке? Ты как? – Спросил Джон, когда вновь обрел способность говорить.  
Шерлок кивнул, все еще дыша учащенно.

\- Да. Это было… это было… эм… довольно хорошо.

Джон ответил ему недоверчивым взглядом, а потом они оба рассмеялись, даже, наверное, немного нервно. Это была очень длинная ночь. Джон наклонился и пошарил по полу рукой, нашел свою футболку, и вытер ей их обоих. Шерлок выглядел утомленным - от оргазма и после событий того вечера, и Джон опять натянул на него пижаму как можно старательнее. Ему очень хотелось это сделать самому.

\- Могу я взять одну из твоих футболок? – спросил он, после того, как нашел свои пижамные штаны.

\- Конечно, - сонно пробормотал Шерлок. – Я только за. Буду носить ее на следующей неделе и чувствовать твой запах.

\- И чем же я пахну?

\- Чаем. И этим ужасным дешевым мылом, которым ты пользуешься, и лосьоном после бритья… мне этот лосьон даже нравится. Когда я вернулся в первый раз, то нашел забытый тобой флакон, и иногда брызгал немного в раковину, чтобы в ванной пахло так, будто бы ты еще там.

Джон печально улыбнулся. Сколько же времени они потратили впустую. 

\- Если ты обещаешь не смеяться, я расскажу тебе историю о твоем шампуне… 

Но еще до того, как он закончил, Шерлок уснул, уютно устроившись в руках Джона, а мерцавшая за окном вселенная окружала их своим светом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Лингвини вонголе – паста с морскими петушками.


	10. Chapter 10

На этот раз Джон не забыл, что была очередь Майкрофта платить за ужин, поэтому надел на работу одну из своих лучших рубашек. Но все равно удивился, когда увидел, что машина остановилась у Ресторана Для Особенных Случаев. 

\- Не думаю, что у вас есть для меня еще один галстук, - сказало он водителю, а тот в ответ протянул ему упомянутый аксессуар, который идеально подходил к его сорочке.

\- И какой у нас повод? – поинтересовался Джон, когда его препроводили к столику Майкрофта.

\- Как я и обещал, мы празднуем счастливое развитие твоих отношений с моим братом, - ответил ему Майкрофт. – По-моему, вы являетесь парой уже почти два месяца, что означает, что ты продержался приблизительно на семь с половиной недель дольше, чем любой из его предыдущих любовников.

\- Ты это сейчас говоришь специально для того, чтобы я спросил тебя про этих бывших?

\- Вовсе нет, - мягко ответил Майкрофт.- Не сомневаюсь, что Шерлок с удовольствием бы тебе о них рассказал, если бы ты спросил. Конечно, если предположить, что он помнит.

\- Одна женщина, пять мужчин, все во время его учебы в университете, - сказал Джон. – С одним из мужчин он встретился несколько раз, но ни один из них не считал это отношениями, поэтому тут ты можешь быть несколько не в курсе.

Хоть я и не сильно его помню, он научил меня превосходнейшему минету. Сказал тогда Шерлок. Либо я это удалил, либо был под слишком сильным кайфом, чтобы вообще постараться сохранить его в памяти. Эксперименты в области секса у Шерлока совпали с его первыми кокаиновыми экспериментами, и он признался Джону, что не уверен, что когда-либо кончал с кем-либо из этих людей. На самом деле, ранее он всего однажды испытал оргазм с другим человеком – когда представлял себе Джона в тюрьме, что для Джона это было совершенно душераздирающим откровением.

\- А, значит все-таки помнит, - сказал Майкрофт, внимательно читая винную карту. Джон видел, что у того явно что-то еще припасено, поэтому терпеливо ждал продолжения. – На нашей прошлой встрече я говорил о документах – имелись в виду медицинские отчеты Шерлока, которые я получил из Германии. Конечно, я в них разобрался настолько, насколько мне позволяет мое знание немецкого. Шерлок отказался от любых физических исследований, но согласился на анализы ДНК и РНК для выявления гонореи и хламидии, и на исследование сыворотки крови на ВИЧ, сифилис и гепатиты В и С. Все результаты отрицательные, так же как и повторные анализы на ВИЧ, сделанные через три и шесть месяцев. Я полагаю, то же самое ты можешь однозначно сказать и о себе.

\- Еще раз повторяю, Майкрофт, - любезно сказал Джон, - это больше не твое дело. И я думаю, что ты знаешь меня настолько хорошо, чтобы подобных вопросов мне не задавать.

Майкрофт прищурился в попытке прочесть что-то у Джона на лице – хотелось бы верить, не то, что он мысленно сам себя пинал за то, что вообще об этом когда-либо заговорил. Он знал, что чист, и не мог навредить Шерлоку, а все остальное не имело значения. Что бы Майкрофт ни прочел по его лицу, оно его явно удовлетворило, и он снова откинулся в кресле и продолжил изучать выбор вин, впервые на памяти Джона выглядя несколько растерянным.

\- Он в хороших руках, - мягко сказал Джон. – Ты уже можешь его отпустить.

Майкрофт еще раз одарил его взглядом с фирменным прищуром, но в этот раз Джон не стал пытаться его переглядеть. Он просто вложил во взгляд все свое огромное сопереживание и любовь, и, в конце концов, Майкрофт улыбнулся на удивление искренней улыбкой.

\- Да, действительно. Думаю, у нас есть повод выпить что-нибудь особенное, согласен?

***

На пути домой Джон проверил телефон и обнаружил несколько смс от Шерлока, написанных в явном раздражении – тот, похоже, застрял с работой над пасхальным произведением. Джон решил ответить, когда вернется домой. Добравшись до Бейкер Стрит, он очень постарался проскользнуть мимо двери миссис Хадсон как можно тише. Проходя мимо столика, где она оставляла почту, он бросил на него взгляд и нахмурился– вроде вчера он положил этот журнал поверх стопки с бумагами… Может, сегодня не было писем, а может он просто был изрядно нетрезв. Войдя в квартиру, он сначала, покачиваясь, зашел в туалет, а потом поднялся к себе в комнату.

\- Извини, я не сразу увидел твои сообщения, - вместо приветствия сказал Джон, как только Шерлок взял трубку. Сбросив ботинки, он разлегся на кровати, чувствуя себя расслабленным, счастливым и изрядно возбужденным.

\- Ты нетрезв, - с подозрением произнес Шерлок, а затем недовольным тоном добавил: - Ты пил с Майкрофтом.

\- Ага, - весело подтвердил Джон.

\- Вы разговаривали обо мне.

\- Самую малость, самовлюбленный ты наглец.

\- А что или кого еще вы могли там обсуждать?

Немного подумав, Джон сказал: 

\- Его работу. Мою работу. Поездку ваших родителей в Таиланд. Курсы французской выпечки миссис Хадсон.

\- Боже, неудивительно, что ты напился.

\- Я не то, чтобы совсем пьян… но я и не трезв. Я думал о тебе. Во что ты одет?

В трубке на секунду повисла тишина – акустический аналог того, как Шерлок удивленно моргает, а затем послышалось осторожное: 

\- Пижамные штаны, две футболки, халат, носки. Тут холодно.

-Мммм. А где ты находишься?

\- За рабочим столом.

\- Поднимись в спальню и ляг в кровать. Стой, подожди, возьми с собой тот лосьон из ванной.

\- Зачем?

\- Примени дедуктивный метод, Шерлок.

В этот раз молчание было более долгим, иногда прерывавшимся неровным шумом шагов Шерлока. Джон не понимал, правильно ли продедуцировал ситуацию Шерлок и просто не знал, что сказать в такой ситуации или же ни о чем не догадался, а признаваться в этом не хотел.

\- Ты наверху?

\- Почти дошел… да.

\- Сними с себя футболки, а штаны оставь. И халат тоже сними.

\- Носки?

\- Эм… как хочешь. Я буду представлять, что ты без них, но незачем тебе морозить ноги.

\- Если ты собираешься представлять меня без них, то я их сниму.

\- Окей. Конечно. А теперь ляг в кровать. Какие на тебе штаны?

\- Серые.

\- Мммм, - Джон закрыл глаза и расстегнул брюки. – Закрой глаза. А теперь представь, что я сейчас лег на тебя и начал тереться о твою серую пижаму. Положи на себя свою руку. Начни ласкать себя, представь, что это я.

В реальной жизни Джон бы никогда не навалился всем своим весом на Шерлока, но сейчас он позволил себе насладиться этой фантазией. Он положил ладонь на свою растущую эрекцию, как если бы это был член Шерлока.

\- Боже, ты такой замечательный. Ты возбужден?

\- Да, - голос Шерлока звучал немного сдавленно.

\- Хорошо. Теперь продолжай ласкать себя, представь, что это я, толкнул тебя на постель, целую тебя в шею… тебе же нравится, когда я целую тебя в шею, так ведь?

\- Да, - выдохнул Шерлок.

\- Хорошо, притормози, не спеши… так. Отодвинься от меня. Ммм. Теперь проведи рукой по груди, да, вот так, поиграй большим пальцем со своим соском.

\- Которым?

\- Эм, левым. О да, тебе ведь нравится? Ты так возбужден для меня. Ласкай, как будто это мой язык. Теперь другой сосок. – Из телефона раздался слабый выдох, и Джон представил, как покрасневший Шерлок откинул голову назад и кружил своими пальцами по затвердевшим соскам, заводя сам себя. – Теперь ты снимаешь брюки. Медленно и красиво, как это сделал бы я. 

Прогресс в занятиях любовью у Джона и Шерлока был небыстрым, во многом благодаря желанию Джона выждать и не торопиться, и готовности Шерлока предоставить ему право решать, так что в реальности Джону еще только предстояло раздеть Шерлока, чтобы даже просто посмотреть на него. Тем не менее, он уже знал, каково это – чувствовать рукой длинный и узкий член Шерлока.

\- Теперь опускай руку вниз, не торопясь. Медленно. – Раздался шорох и мягкий глухой стук.

\- Прости, выронил телефон – задыхаясь, сказал Шерлок.

\- Давай, положи его динамиком вверх, тебе понадобятся обе руки, - приказал Джон и с удовлетворением услышал поспешный вдох Шерлока. Он предусмотрительно включил на телефоне громкую связь и отпихнул в сторону брюки и трусы, схватив еще неоткрытую бутылочку лубриканта, которую прихватил ее из дорожной сумки, и щелчком открыл крышку.

\- Ты опять трогаешь себя?

\- Да.

\- Медленно, помнишь? Теперь выдави лосьон себе на ладонь. Дай ему немного погреться. А теперь представь, что я наклонился над тобой, и ты видишь мою макушку, и я, медленно беру его в рот… погладь его рукой сверху вниз.

\- Ооох…

\- Медленно, не торопись. – Джон почувствовал, как у него самого перехватило дыхание, он выгнулся в свой сжатый кулак, снова воображая, что трется о тело Шерлока. – Так хорошо?

\- Да… ох.

\- А теперь раздвинь ноги. Двигай свою руку вниз, медленно, - это мой рот, помнишь? - и обхвати свои яйца. Покатай их немного, представь, что я взял их в рот. – Дыхание Шерлока в телефоне стало резким и прерывистым, и Джон сжал свой член у основания. – Господи боже, ты такой горячий. Тебе это нравится?

\- Мммм, - промычал Шерлок, видимо, испытывая трудности с членораздельной речью.

\- Раскинь свои ноги еще шире. Ты в порядке? У тебя достаточно смазки на ладони? Выдави еще немного. Теперь один палец… только один – это мой язык. – Шерлок всхлипнул, и Джон улыбнулся, неосознанно облизнув губы. – Никто и никогда не делал этого для тебя, правда? Погладь им немного вокруг, представь, что я проскальзываю своим языком тебе в задницу, я вылизываю тебя…

\- Джон, - простонал Шерлок.

\- Я здесь, милый, я здесь, - Джон массировал головку своего собственного истекающего члена, думая, что в сексе по телефону, есть как минимум одно преимущество – он имеет возможность разговаривать с Шерлоком в то время, когда якобы ласкает языком его задницу. – Теперь погрузи свой палец внутрь, только немного, ты весь расслабленный и влажный. Так хорошо? Да? Теперь на всю длину, это я погружаю весь палец внутрь тебя, - прикоснись к себе с другой стороны - я сосу твой член в то время, пока я делаю это.

\- О боже.

\- Дай себе время, чтобы привыкнуть к нему, просто чувствуй мой палец, прикасаясь к себе. Он раскрывает тебя. Теперь давай… вперед- назад, вперед-назад, я касаюсь тебя везде. Не спеши. – Джон постарался заставить свой голос звучать как можно строже, но выходило плохо, поскольку его самого уже начинало трясти от неимоверных усилий, что он прилагал, чтобы держать себя в руках. – Я скажу тебе, когда ты можешь кончить. Не так быстро. Можешь использовать еще один палец? Да? Хорошо. Аккуратно и медленно, не торопясь. Теперь положи свой большой палец прямо под своими яйцами…

\- В промежность. – Связность мыслей Шерлока восстановилась благодаря возможности поправить.

\- Да, я знаком с терминологией, спасибо. Теперь надави.

\- Ох... о... ох... О господи, о господи, Джон…

\- Хорошо. Теперь можешь подвигать рукой. Так быстро, как ты хочешь, давай. – Шерлок довольно бессвязно бормотал высоким голосом и Джону его было почти не слышно. – Продолжай, давай, кончи для меня. 

\- Ооох… - Шерлок с надрывом выдохнул. – Ох, оо, ох…

Влажные шлепающие звуки донеслись из телефона, и в голове Джона возникла картина: Шерлок, лежащий на кровати с широко раскинутыми ногами, с погруженными в себя двумя пальцами, со струящейся по руке спермой…Джон судорожно дернулся в собственный кулак.

\- Господи, - выдохнул он. – О, черт, я кончаю. Боже, ты такой горячий, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

Мозг Джона догнал его язык примерно спустя тридцать секунд, когда он пытался стереть со штанов сперму. 

\- Это… Шерлок?

\- Мммм…

\- Я именно это имел в виду. То, что сказал. Я не собирался именно так сделать это признание, но это совершенно серьезно.

\- Ммммм…

\- На такое принято отвечать, - с удивлением в голосе продолжил Джон.

\- Я за тебя два раза умер. Это что, не говорит само за себя?

\- Бог мой, пожалуйста, не нужно опять заговаривать мне зубы, чтобы увильнуть от ответа.

В трубке на секунду все стихло. 

– Джон, - шепот Шерлока одновременно был и тихим, и громким, будто он прижался губами к телефону и едва произносил слова.

\- Да?

\- Я тебя тоже люблю.

Джон заулыбался. В глазах защипало, и он крепко зажмурился, вдруг физически ощутив каждую каплю выпитого этим вечером дорогущего вина. 

– Я так сильно сейчас по тебе скучаю.

\- Я стараюсь…

\- Нет, я имею в виду, что хочу не того, чтобы ты был здесь, со мной, а мечтаю быть там, с тобой. В твоей башне, где за окнами светят звезды, и все время дует этот гребаный ветер, и ты там, как Волшебница Шалот , со своей музыкой и буйной сексуальной шевелюрой…

\- Как кто?

\- Это стихотворение, ладно, не заморачивайся. – Джон улегся поудобнее, повернувшись набок и подложив руку под голову. Он снова закрыл глаза и поднес телефон поближе к уху. Может, удастся представить себя там, рядом с Шерлоком. – Что ты видишь в окно?

\- Ничего, там полнейшая темнота. Луна еще не взошла. Да и дождь идет, так что, может, все равно ничего было бы не увидеть, даже если бы она и была. Вот. – Послышался шорох, щелчок, и Джон услышал негромкий порывистый звук. – Это ветер. И дождь.

Джон постарался это вообразить: поразительная безбрежная и всепоглощающая темнота, низкий напев ветра, тихий успокаивающий звук зимнего дождя. Еще один щелчок, и шум затих - видимо, было слишком холодно держать окно открытым так долго.

\- Джон?

\- Да?

\- Скажи еще раз.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Джон. – Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

***

Джон сидел в Speedy’s за своим любимым столиком, и, попивая кофе, смотрел в окно, где на улице моросил мелкий дождик. В кафе появилась новая постоянная посетительница, молодая женщина в очках, обычно затянутая в узкий офисный костюм, с коляской, явно на пути в ясли, чтобы по дороге забросить туда малыша до вечера. Девушка С Кольцом В Носу поначалу явно не одобрила пополнение, и всю первую неделю бросала на Зомби-маму полные яда взгляды, но та, к счастью, была слишком замотана, чтобы их замечать. Но один день сменялся другим без единого писка из коляски, и Девушка С Кольцом В Носу неохотно стала мириться с присутствием Зомби-мамы за ее столиком, где та усаживалась со своей большой порцией кофе.

\- Вы это дочитали? – спросил Джон у Зеленого Пиджака, когда тот отложил часть газеты с международными новостями. Иногда Джон любил ознакомиться с текущей обстановкой в Афганистане, просто, чтобы порадоваться, что он уже не там. Зеленый Пиджак протянул ему газету.

\- О, Джон, очень хорошо, - сказала миссис Хадсон, спеша к нему с кухни. – Ты завтра утренним поездом отправишься?

\- Да, собираюсь.

\- Мы на этой неделе начали печь мильфеи , и я собираюсь сделать вам один сегодня вечером. Их нужно держать охлажденными, у меня есть специальный пакет, я просто положу его тебе в холодильник, ладно? Ты не забудешь?

\- Положите его рядом с молоком, тогда я точно замечу его утром, - попросил ее Джон.

\- Да, кстати, Джон, проверь, что все окна закрыты, хорошо? На прошлой неделе я пришла к тебе пылесосить и окно, что выходит во внутренний дворик, было открыто.

Джон нахмурился. 

\- Правда? - он старался держать это окно запертым, потому что оно было рядом с пожарной лестницей. Однажды именно через него к ним проникла Ирен Адлер, и так же время от времени приходил домой Шерлок, когда ему не хотелось входить через входную дверь. Но в этот раз Джон не заметил никакой пропажи. Наверное, имеет смысл заглянуть в коробку из-под украшений Мэри. – Наверное, это я открыл, чтобы проветрить – оттуда иногда тянет сыростью. Завтра перед уходом обязательно проверю.

Миссис Хадсон приветливо улыбнулась. 

\- Я оставлю тебе еще одну слойку на вечер, - Она умчалась назад, а Зеленый Пиджак сказал ему, покачав головой, - Ты очень и очень везучий человек.

\- Поверь мне, я это знаю, - убежденно ответил ему Джон.

***

\- Джон Уотсон? Доктор Уотсон?

Джону, который, держа в одной руке дорожную сумку и термопакет, другой рукой пытался включить телефон по пути к железнодорожной станции в Хэррогейте, пришлось оглядеться по сторонам в поисках человека, который его окликнул.

\- Доктор Уотсон, я Саймон Фэллоуз.

\- О, да, конечно. Приятно с вами познакомиться… Эм...

\- Я подвезу вас до аббатства. Вам что, Шерлок не написал? – Саймон Фэллоуз был довольно высоким, значительно выше Шерлока, и держался со знакомой Джону очень прямой осанкой, на что он тоже автоматически распрямил спину. У Саймона были коротко остриженные седые волосы и твердый, пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз.

\- Ой, у меня телефон был выключен, я его только что включил. Батарея что-то стала быстро разряжаться. – Джон взглянул на экран, на котором, естественно, оказались сообщения от Шерлока. – Надеюсь, вы не проделали весь этот путь только ради меня. Я говорил Шерлоку, что совсем не против поездки на автобусе.

\- Да не проблема. Шерлок позвонил мне утром, и попросил встретить вас у ворот аббатства, чтобы удостовериться, что вы пройдете внутрь без проблем, а я сказал, что все равно собираюсь по разным делам в Хэррогейт, так что заберу вас на станции.

\- Как он?

\- Сейчас, надеюсь, уже лучше. Он не хотел принимать лекарства, потому что боялся, что не проснется к вашему возвращению, но у него были очень сильные боли.

\- Он сказал, что всю ночь не спал – похоже, что вчера очень увлекся работой, и провел в одной позе слишком много времени.

\- Возможно. Но я заверил его, что позабочусь, чтобы с вами было все в порядке. Это его успокоило - он выпил таблетки и сразу отправился отдыхать. Вы не против, если мы по-быстрому перекусим в кафе? Он проспит еще минимум с час.

\- Совсем нет, отличная идея. А мы сможем после этого зайти в магазин? Я по субботам обычно готовлю ужин.  
В кафе было тепло и шумно. Когда они уселись за столик, Саймон Фэллоуз расстегнул пальто, и Джон увидел его пасторский воротник.

\- На самом деле, доктор Уотсон…

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Джон.

\- Хорошо, Джон. А меня зовите Саймон. Я собирался сказать, что очень рад представившейся возможности наконец-то с вами познакомиться. Я не один год являюсь большим поклонником вашего блога – предполагаю, что даже был среди первых ваших читателей. Я наткнулся на него, когда искал других солдат. Я тогда сам год как вернулся – был капитаном королевских ВВС.

Джон заулыбался.

– Я так и знал! Где служили? Я был в Кандагаре и Гильменде…

Они провели ланч за дружеской беседой. Саймон, как читатель блога Джона, уже знал многое из его прошлого, поэтому постарался рассказать о себе.

\- …и когда я вернулся, то решил, что мне нужно побыть на некотором отдалении от общества. К тому же я несколькими годами раньше женился, и не хотел иметь жесткий график работы, а моя жена - прихожанка церкви в Бридлингтоне. А так мы можем с ней видеться каждую неделю – или я еду туда, или она ко мне, или мы вдвоем отправляемся в Лондон – моя приемная дочь там живет. После того, как я прожил здесь пару лет, мне предложили возглавить ретрит для ветеранов, с ПТСР, естественно, ну я и подумал «А почему бы нет?». У нас четыре места, и они всегда заполнены. Мы думаем о том, чтобы взять сюда еще пятого подопечного на следующий год.

\- Отлично, вы большой молодец, – сказал Джон, отпив из своего бокала. - Значит, вы штатный сотрудник ретрита? Так вы познакомились с Шерлоком?

\- Точно. Я его капеллан, - радостно ответил Саймон.

Джон с удивлением на него посмотрел. 

\- И как у вас с ним все складывается?

\- На удивление, вполне неплохо. Не сразу, конечно. Когда я представился, он мне сообщил, что психиатр у него уже есть, и ему не требуются никакие религиозные наставники, так как он не верит в Бога.

Джон фыркнул. 

\- Извините. Очень в его духе.

\- Я такое слышал не в первый раз, и сомневаюсь, что в последний.

\- И что вы ему сказали? – Джону было на самом деле очень интересно.

\- Что это не проблема. Когда ему понадобится, Бог все равно будет, да и я тоже. На это Шерлок ответил «Отлично. Тогда вы можете заодно делать для меня покупки, когда по вторникам едете в магазины». Естественно, я обрадовался – я говорил, что несколько лет как читаю ваш блог – и практически молил его показать свой талант, и он поведал обо мне все, включая, на какой стороне кровати я сплю.

\- О, нет, - Джон уже во всю улыбался. - И после этого вы от него не отказались?

\- Конечно же, нет, - спокойно и уверенно ответил Саймон. – Потому-то я и капеллан, а не викарий. Я знаю, как найти правильный подход.

\- И он вам позволяет?

\- Он разрешает мне делать для него покупки и отвозить его одежду в прачечную, что позволяет мне видеть его минимум два раза в неделю, поэтому я имею возможность за ним приглядывать. Я возил его в больницу на уколы стероидов, когда ему было настолько плохо, что он не мог сам садиться за руль, а еще в кризисный центр. – Саймон улыбнулся – Он со мной вообще не разговаривает, но я тоже в определенном смысле детектив. Я знаю, что ему в последние месяцы намного, намного лучше. Теперь я вижу, почему.

Джон пожал плечами, в тайне он был рад услышанному. 

– Я удивлен, что Майкрофт о вас не упоминал.

\- Майкрофт? Это тот самый брат? Он один раз звонил, в самом начале. Видимо, рассчитывал на то, что я буду ему давать информацию, но я с этим быстро разобрался.

Прохаживаясь вдоль полок в Сейнсбери, Джон думал о том, что ему нравится Саймон Фэллоуз. Похоже, в нем соединились лучшие черты его армейского командира и Грега Лестрейда. Поэтому первый, инстинктивный прилив ревности у Джона сменился благодарностью Саймону за то, что тот присматривал за Шерлоком, пока Джон находится в Лондоне.

\- А в винный магазин пойдем? – поинтересовался Саймон, когда они закончили с покупкой продуктов, и Джон окончательно определился с тем, что Саймон ему нравится.

***

\- Да просто бросьте все это назад, - сказал Саймон, когда они садились в его машину, где на пассажирском сиденье была навалена куча бумаг.

Джон, как мог, собрал бумаги в стопку и, перегнувшись, положил их на заднее сиденье. Его внимание привлекла рекламная листовка из Бридлингтонского центра искусств, и это натолкнуло его на мысль. 

– Бридлингтон, - сказал он, - Это ваша жена заказала Шерлоку одну из Рождественских музыкальных вещей, не так ли?

\- Совершенно точно. Вы ее слышали?

\- Нет, только маленькие отрывки, которые он напевал себе под нос. Я и не знал, что у него есть запись. 

\- Я ему прислал. Может, он ее и не слушал. Держите, - Саймон протянул Джону свой телефон, отруливая со стоянки. – Подсоедините к нему провод, вот тут, и поищите в файлах с музыкой. Кажется, название файла «Зимнее Солнцестояние», или «Зимнее Солнцестояние ШХ».

Джон нашел нужную запись и нажал воспроизведение. Машину заполнил чистый дискант детского хора, напомнивший Джону суровую йоркширскую зиму с ее короткими холодными днями.

\- Очень мило, правда? Кстати, к другим заказам я отношения не имею, Никола тоже. Это все руководитель хора – ей понравилась эта вещь, и она отправила ее друзьям. 

\- Прекрасная музыка. Вы не будете возражать, если я перешлю ее себе?

\- Нет, конечно.

Когда они подъехали к аббатству, редкий весенний дождик сменился мягким белым туманом, окутавшим старые здания жутковатым саваном. 

– Держите, - сказал Саймон возле входа на лестницу, протягивая Джону ключ. – Вы знаете, что он не сможет спокойно отдыхать, если не закроет дверь на замок, но он сказал, что не будет задвигать засов, так что вы сможете войти. Помощь потребуется?

\- Нет, я все понял, спасибо, - Джон поставил рядом с пакетами из магазина термосумку, что дала ему миссис Хадсон. Хорошо, что в кои-то веки удалось закупиться продуктами – наконец-то он сможет приготовить «ту самую штуку с горохом». – И спасибо за ланч и за доставку. Я рад, что нам удалось познакомиться.

Они пожали руки и Джон начал подниматься по ступенькам., Дойдя до верха, он даже слегка запыхался. Может, имеет смысл попробовать те шагоходы в тренажерном зале? 

– Шерлок? - тихо позвал он, открывая тяжелую дверь.

Ответа не было. Шерлок, наверное, еще спал. Пройдя в кухню, Джон разложил продукты, оставив на столе бутылку виски. Потом тихонько поднялся наверх. За большими окнами был виден только густой туман, и создавалось впечатление, что комната в башне висит в облаке. Шерлок лежал на боку на своей половине кровати и крепко спал.  
Джон долгое время просто стоял рядом и смотрел на него. Во сне Шерлок всегда выглядел обманчиво юным и невинным. И сейчас он был таким очаровательно умиротворенным – морщинки вокруг глаз будто стали меньше, и его обычное напряжение сменилось расслабленностью и спокойствием. Джон тихонько снял ботинки и скользнул под одеяло, намереваясь ненадолго вздремнуть, но Шерлок вдруг заморгал и напрягся, почувствовав, как матрас рядом прогнулся под тяжестью еще одного тела.

\- Тссс, - мягко сказал Джон. - Это я. Извини, не хотел тебя будить. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Лучше, - ответил Шерлок, расслабляясь снова, когда Джон начал поглаживать его по волосам. Он попробовал потянуться. – Нормально. Думаю, даже лучше, чем нормально. Почему ты спрашиваешь - у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи? – он провел рукой по боку Джона.

\- Не было, но я уверен, что сейчас они появятся, - с улыбкой сказал Джон. Он придвинулся ближе и притянул голову Шерлока к себе, почувствовав, как забилось сердце, когда встретились их губы – каждую неделю он будто заново проживал их первый поцелуй. Они целовались, прерывались, чтобы вздохнуть, и продолжали целоваться, скользя языками и смешивая дыхание, до тех пор, пока Джон окончательно не позабыл про свою идею вздремнуть.

Шерлок прервал поцелуй и перевернулся на спину. Джон приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз, Шерлок встретил этот взгляд, его глаза были серьезными и спокойными. Его пальцы спустились к пуговицам на рубашке и медленно, очень медленно, стали расстегивать их. В его лице и движениях не было и намека на кокетство или застенчивость. Он не дразнил его, он впервые позволял Джону себя увидеть. Это было как подарок; Джон почувствовал степень любви и доверия Шерлока.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты познал меня, - прошептал Шерлок в ответ. – Всего меня. Ты понимаешь?

Джон молча кивнул.  
Шерлок добрался до последней пуговицы и принялся расстегивать манжеты. Джон помог рубашке соскользнуть с плеч, а когда Шерлока взялся за брюки, Джон стянул и их с него вместе с трусами, и следом скинул свою одежду и бросил ее на пол. Серьезный взгляд серых глаз стал печальным, когда Шерлок посмотрел на шрам на плече Джона. Шерлок потянулся к нему, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Джона и обнимая его. Впервые в своей жизни Джон испытал горькую радость от своего шрама в своем уродстве и размерах он превосходил любую из отметин Шерлока.  
Шерлок обнял его еще раз и лег на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. Джон осторожно навис над ним и легко поцеловал в губы, после чего прижался губами к шее, чуть пониже уха, в том месте, которое всегда вызывало в Шерлоке дрожь, а затем начал спускаться губами ниже. Он поцеловал грубый шрам, след на ключице Шерлока от перелома, бугристую неровность ребер и серебристо-розовый круг, который оставила пуля Мэри. Он бережно повернул Шерлока и поцеловал его спину – побледневшие полосы, истории возникновения которых он, может, никогда и не узнает. Он поцеловал блестящие розовые следы от заживших ожогов, и шрам на брови Шерлока, и кончики его лишенных ногтей пальцев. Он поцеловал его искалеченную ногу. Когда Джон поцеловал нежную кожу на стыке бедра и паха, Шерлок развел ноги шире и снова сказал, очень мягко:

\- Всего меня. 

Джон приподнялся, так, чтобы прикоснуться губами к твердому члену Шерлока. Они никогда не делали этого прежде – еще в самом начале их отношений он предпринял всего одну попытку, но Шерлок тогда встревоженно замер теперь же он был спокоен, тих и умиротворен, подобно серому туману за окном. Он доверяет мне, подумал Джон и почувствовал прилив яростной необходимости защитить его от всего мира. Он обхватил член Шерлока губами и начал нежно сосать, Шерлок выдохнул, вцепившись в простыни.

Джон лизал и сосал, пока Шерлок, задыхаясь, толкался ему в рот, потом отстранился и потянулся за лубрикантом. Он не смог с собой совладать, и спросил, почти не сомневаясь, что Шерлок скажет что-нибудь резкое в ответ.

\- Ты уверен?

Но Шерлок не огрызнулся. Он лишь кивнул, глядя на Джона серьезными и доверчивыми глазами. В рассеянном неверном свете он казался хрупким и бесплотным, и у Джона сложилось впечатление, что все это происходит с ним во сне. И результате окажется, что он просто задремал рядом с Шерлоком.  
Джон придвинулся к нему, так, чтобы иметь возможность завладеть ртом Шерлока, и поцеловал его, осторожно двигая своей рукой между его ног,поглаживая ниже и ниже, пока Шерлок резко не втянул в себя воздух и не развел ноги шире. Вот оно, подумал Джон про себя, и в этот момент его пальцы нащупали шрам. Да, так и есть. Джон чувствовал себя чрезвычайно гордым тем, что ни малейшим намеком не выдал своих чувств, а просто обогнул грубый рубец и мягко ввел свой палец внутрь.  
Шерлок напрягся и вдохнул, повернув голову, чтобы вжаться Джону в шею. Джон тут же замер, но Шерлок сделал несколько вдохов и откинул голову назад, вытянул руки над головой и выгнул спину, явив собой самую сексуальную картину, когда либо виденную Джоном.

\- Ты чертовски великолепен, - невольно вырвалось у него.

Шерлок улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

\- Тогда приступай скорей, - усмехнулся он и приглашающе двинул бедрами.

Справившийся с волнением Шерлок оказался самым отзывчивым любовником из всех, что были у Джона. Это разбивало ему сердце – видеть, с какой готовностью Шерлок отвечает на ласки, выгибается и стонет под каждым касанием губ и пальцев Джона. Он продвигался медленно, следуя за реакцией Шерлока. Тот, без сомнения, задразнил бы его, какие мысли в этот момент крутятся у Джона в голове, но Шерлок впервые занимался этим с любимым человеком или как минимум получал взаимное удовольствие от происходящего, и поэтому с точки зрения Джона он был полнейшим девственником.  
Когда внутри Шерлока было уже три пальца, и его член был пурпурно-красным и истекал влагой, Джон убрал пальцы и спросил:

\- Ну что, так хорошо?

Шерлок приоткрыл затуманенные похотью глаза и, моргая, в замешательстве посмотрел на Джона.

\- О, - выдохнул он, догадавшись, что Джон говорит о позе. – Да… если ты не будешь слишком сильно наваливаться сверху.

\- Нет, конечно, - пообещал Джон. Возможно, для Шерлока было бы лучше принять коленно-локтевую позу, но Джон отчаянно хотел видеть его лицо в их первый раз. Ему пришлось помочь Шерлоку подтянуть его ослабевшую ногу и перекинуть ее через свою руку. Затем он глубоко вдохнул, навис над ним и осторожно надавил. Господи боже. С их последней ночи с Мэри почти год назад, у Джона никого не было, а Шерлок был таким восхитительно тесным и горячим.  
Шерлок издал слабый звук, не совсем всхлип, но это тут же привлекло внимание Джона. Он наклонился над Шерлоком, удерживая себя на локтях и целуя лицо и шею.

\- Я здесь, я здесь, - выдохнул он. – Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, я люблю тебя. Не торопись. Дыши. Я с тобой.

Взгляд Шерлока сфокусировался на лице Джона. Он был таким пронзительным – никто на него раньше так не смотрел.

\- Джон, - прошептал он. – Ты был прав.

\- В чем я был прав?

\- Во всем.

Джон посмотрел в горящие светлые глаза Шерлока. Я хочу, чтобы ты познал меня, сказал Шерлок, и теперь это было именно так – он почувствовал, что познали и его, когда соединился впервые с Шерлоком именно таким образом. 

\- Я познал тебя, - сказал он мягко. – Я тебя познал. Я люблю тебя.

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок. Его свободная рука нашла руку Джона, и их пальцы переплелись. Джон наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать его, и от этого погрузился еще глубже. Шерлок выгнул шею.

\- Ммм…

\- Все в порядке? Хорошо?

\- Хорошо.

Джон ритмично покачивал бедрами, давая Шерлоку возможность приспособиться, но через некоторое время его спину начало сводить судорогой, и он ненадолго остановился, чтобы отдохнуть. Шерлок отпустил его руку и закинул свою за голову, кусая губу и цепляясь за простынь, а потом свободной ногой обхватил Джона и притянул к себе. Это было похоже на позволение, поэтому Джон уперся руками и начал толкаться всерьез.  
Шерлок извивался, задыхался и двигался навстречу, хватаясь руками за волосы, простыню, стену и накрыл ладонью рот. Джон отвел руку, поцеловал его и сказал:

\- Теперь прикоснись к себе.

Глаза Шерлока распахнулись – на мгновение он смотрел откровенно шокировано, но потом он снова прикрыл глаза и потянулся рукой вниз.

\- Ох, - выдохнул он, выгибая спину и снова кусая губы, и Джон ободрил его:

\- Давай, милый, ты так великолепен, что я могу кончить, просто глядя на тебя, продолжай, - и Шерлок ускорил движения, тяжело дыша.

Джон был близко, настолько близко к финалу, что начал думать, что стоит закончить тем же способом, что и начал, что было бы просто прекрасно – он впервые делал это без презерватива, и мысль о том, что Шерлок кончает когда из него течет его семя, послала дрожь вожделения в его пах. Он сильно толкнулся, и Шерлок резко дернулся и закричал, его тело начало ритмично сжиматься вокруг Джона.

\- О, черт! – выдохнул Джон. Теперь ему действительно было нужно скорее кончить – он хорошо помнил, как мало времени проходило от потрясающе до уже слишком после оргазма. Конечно, эта мысль заставила его кульминационный момент немного отступить, но как только он собрался выйти из тела Шерлока, тот внезапно обхватил его вокруг шеи, притянул голову и лизнул в ухо.

\- Черт! – выкрикнул Джон, двигаясь вперед изо всех сил. – Черт, черт, черт…

Он кончил так сильно, что стало почти больно.

***

\- Откуда, - спросил он позже, когда они, вытершись, лежали и обнимались, - ты мог знать, что я могу кончить от прикосновения языком к моей ушной раковине? Даже я этого не знал.

Шерлок улыбнулся, как довольный кот, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Я наблюдал.

\- Господи. В любом случае продолжай в том же духе.

\- Джон.

\- Да?

\- Это кажется тебе немного нереальным?

\- Ммм. Это туман. Это все похоже на сон, или на одну из тех сцен в кино, когда у героя галлюцинации.

Шерлок вдруг снова ухмыльнулся, не открывая глаз.

\- Я знаю, что ты реален. Сказать тебе, почему? Никогда не думал, что ты окажешься настолько большим.

Джон расхохотался. 

\- Я даже не знаю, чувствовать себя польщенным или оскорбленным, - сказал он и осторожно потянул Шерлока в свои объятия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Волшебница Шалот – баллада английского поэта Альфреда Теннисона о девушке по имени Элейн, на которой лежит проклятье: она обязана оставаться в башне на острове Шалот и вечно ткать длинное полотно. Стихотворение является основанной на средневековом источнике интерпретацией легенды из Артуровского цикла. Было чрезвычайно популярно среди художников-прерафаэлитов.
> 
> 2 - Мильфей (переводится с французского как «тысяча лепестков») - слоеное пирожное из хрустящего пресного теста, смазанного сливками, джемом, сыром маскарпоне, с ягодной прослойкой. Но существует, например, и мильфей из телятины с грибами и спаржей.


	11. Chapter 11

__\- Я собираюсь забрать тебя со станции на следующей неделе, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон лежал на боку и наблюдал за передвижениями света и тени на раскинувшемся перед ним бескрайнем холмистом пейзаже, за непрерывно меняющимся видом неба и облаков – не говоря уже об игре света на длинном и изящном обнаженном теле Шерлока – но услышанное привлекло его внимание.

– И зачем, скажи на милость? Ты же знаешь, что я ничего не имею против автобуса. И мне нравится ездить на автобусе.

\- Я думал пригласить тебя на обед.

Джон нахмурился. Они валялись в кровати после чрезвычайно замечательного утреннего секса, и его мысли блуждали с такой же спокойной бесцельностью, как облака за окном. Откуда появилась эта идея?

– А мне не нужно там обедать.

\- Я знаю, что тебе не нужно. Это нужно мне.

\- Тебе надо… аааа… - То шумное кафе в Хэррогейте. Шерлок хотел снова бросить себе вызов, а то, что Джон там недавно побывал, делало эту затею не настолько пугающей. – Хорошо. Просто… Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы ты мучился от боли все выходные или после них, если будешь меня возить дважды.

\- Я там проезжал на неделе после визита к врачу, - Шерлок закрыл глаза, будто стыдясь признаться в этом Джону, но его голос оставался все так же тих и спокоен. – И не смог заставить себя туда зайти. Ты можешь поехать на автобусе в воскресенье и уехать на более раннем поезде, если так тебе будет проще.

Джон задумался. Он очень не хотел уезжать даже на минуту раньше, но то, что он слышал, было определенным прогрессом, и на самом деле вполне немаленьким, таким уверенным шагом к возвращению Шерлока к жизни в Лондоне. 

– Ладно, тогда договорились. Давай устроим свидание.

Шерлок улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и Джон потянулся, чтобы пригладить его спутанные волосы.

– Ты знаешь, - сказал он через минуту, - я понимаю, почему тебе нравится эта половина кровати – из-за того, что она ближе к двери и лестнице, но мне это кажется не совсем справедливым. Мне достался великолепный вид и самый прекрасный мужчина в мире, что лежит напротив меня, а ты смотришь на стену.

Шерлок открыл глаза. 

\- Я смотрю на тебя, - возразил он. 

\- И на стену.

Шерлок прищурился, принявшись разглядывать стену, будто впервые ее увидел. Его взгляд переместился на лестницу, и в кои-то веки Джону почти удалось прочесть его мысли: дверь внизу закрыта на замок и на засов, Джон был между ним и лестницей, он был в безопасности. Он мог повернуться спиной.  
С осторожностью Шерлок повернулся на спину, а потом неловко на другую сторону, слегка поморщившись от боли, и улегся на бок. Джон улыбнулся и придвинулся поближе. Одной рукой он обнял Шерлока за тонкую талию и прижался лицом к его затылку. Мягкие волосы Шерлока защекотали его по носу. Шерлок сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Джона и крепко держал его за руку, но Джон почувствовал, что его тело расслабилось, а дыхание стало тихим и ровным.  
Через некоторое время Шерлок отпустил его руку и начал мучительный процесс возвращения в свою обычную позу. Джон освободил ему место для маневра, и Шерлок посмотрел на него ясным и спокойным взглядом, и сказал: 

\- Этот вид мне нравится больше.

\- Знаешь, я собирался тебе предложить поменяться сторонами кровати, но теперь, после того как я пролежал десять минут, прижимаясь своим членом к твоему заду, вид меня больше не волнует, - сказал Джон и потянул Шерлока на себя. 

В том, чтобы видеться только по выходным, были сплошные преимущества – они проводили половину времени в кровати, потому что неделя разлуки казалась такой долгой. Член Шерлока был еще мягкий, но быстро затвердел, и вон они уже терлись друг об друга, как парочка озабоченных подростков на заднем сидении автомобиля. 

\- Можешь дотянуться до ящика? – выдохнул Джон.

Шерлок протянул свою длинную руку, издал победоносное «Ха!», и откатился назад, сжимая лубрикант. До этого они уже сделали друг другу минет, поэтому беспорядка на простынях не было, если не считать того, что случайно попало на них с прошедшей ночи. Джон ухватился за ягодицы Шерлока и развел их, Шерлок застонал, когда Джон скользкими пальцами старательно размазал гель вокруг ануса. Он не стал двигаться дальше – чувствовал, что Шерлок там все еще немного припухший и чувствительный после вчерашнего, - но он нажал своим большим пальцем ему на промежность, и тот развел ноги шире и подался навстречу, обхватывая их члены вместе своей длинной ладонью. Джон уперся ногами и сосредоточился на том, чтобы развести ягодицы Шерлока в стороны, держа его за бедра, и массировал тот нежный участок кожи, пока Шерлок оперся на локоть и судорожно дышал Джону в ухо, ускоряя скольжение ладони по членам. Кудри Шерлока упали Джону на лицо, и его гладкая белая шея была так близко, что Джон при желании мог сомкнуть на ней зубы, и он хотел, боже, как он хотел укусить Шерлока, пометить это прекрасное создание, которое принадлежит Джону, только Джону, но вместо этого он обхватил Шерлока покрепче, как только почувствовал жар и влагу на его руке и почувствовал, как в его животе распространяется ответная волна наслаждения.

\- Ты чертовски великолепен, - выдавил он с придыханием, - ты лежишь на мне, такой сексуальный, я хочу почувствовать, как ты на меня кончаешь, - и Шерлок, всегда неравнодушный к похвале, весь напрягся и кончил в тесное пространство между их телами. – Ооо, черт.

Джон отпустил задницу Шерлока, чтобы обхватить освободившимися руками его вокруг талии, прижимая их друг к другу, пока тело Шерлока содрогалось и пульсировало, а доказательство этому горячо растекалось по животу Джона. Шерлок приподнялся снова, отпустив свой член и, несколько раз скользнув рукой по члену Джона, довел его до оргазма. 

\- Господи, мне кажется, сейчас еще лучше, чем перед этим, - пробормотал Джон через несколько минут. Он уткнулся губами в волосы Шерлока.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что ты возмутительно сексуальный… Забудь про этот вид. Мы могли бы быть… - он поискал в памяти наименее романтичное место, которое могло придти в голову, - в моей старой съемной квартирке, и просто увидев тебя без рубашки, я бы сразу же завелся, как семнадцатилетний.

\- Да и жалеть не о чем, - приглушено сказал Шерлок. – Потому что мы с тобой такие липкие, что нам сейчас нужно встать и решить, кто первый пойдет в душ, так что никто сегодня видом восхищаться больше не будет.

***

Действительно, нужно все-таки зайти в магазин и попытаться поменять батарею в телефоне, подумал Джон, включая его, как только показалась железнодорожная станция в Хэррогейте. А может, и вообще купить новый. К сожалению, теперь выходные были либо заняты поездками к Шерлоку, либо работой, поэтому с походами за покупками было все непросто. От Шерлока пришло всего одно сообщение – _Я на парковке. ШХ._ – на что он одобрительно кивнул. Будет лучше, если Шерлок не пойдет на станцию, если он планирует посещение кафе.  
Увидев сидящего в машине Шерлока, напряженного и слегка раздраженного, Джон засветился улыбкой как идиот.

\- Привет, красавчик, - сказал он, усаживаясь на сиденье. - Ждешь кого?

Шерлоку удалось одновременно закатить глаза и гневно на него взглянуть. 

– Миссис Хадсон на этой неделе сделала для меня круассаны, а ты один съел, судя по крошкам на твоем джемпере.

\- Она передала тебе дюжину, они все без начинки, а ты любишь те, что с шоколадом, - сказал Джон, - и, к тому же, у меня был тайный мотив. Не могу поверить, что ты не заметил.

Шерлок прищурился так сильно, что почти закрыл глаза. 

– Кто-то пытался завести с тобой разговор, - процедил он сквозь зубы., - Спросил, не собираешься ли ты позавтракать, а ты купил на станции кофе и принялся _есть мой круассан_.

\- Да у тебя еще одиннадцать остается! Ты не сможешь съесть одиннадцать круассанов до того, как они зачерствеют, даже если бы они и были с начинкой!

\- Я могу макать их в кофе.

\- Если честно, то они слегка подгорели, - театральным шепотом произнес Джон, оглядываясь через плечо, будто опасаясь, что миссис Хадсон следила за ним всю дорогу с Бейкер Стрит, чтобы увидеть реакцию Шерлока на ее презент. – Оказалось, что выпечка круассанов – дело очень мудреное. Температура масла, или что-то подобное… Она сказала, что на следующей неделе еще попрактикуется, а потом перейдет к шоколадным. Да и вряд ли ты бы хотел, чтобы я завтракал в поезде с какой-то женщиной, правда?

Шерлок фыркнул. 

\- Шоколадные хотя бы не ешь.

\- Я не _люблю_ шоколад. Должен сказать, что ты возродил миссис Хадсон к новой жизни. Она, можно сказать, страдала от тоски по тебе, а теперь ходит на эти занятия по французской выпечке и вполне довольна жизнью. – Если бы Джон не заглядывал после работы в тренажерный зал и не прекратил пить в одиночку, он точно уже бы растолстел.

Шерлок проехал небольшое расстояние до кафе и припарковался на специально отведенное для инвалидов место рядом с дверью. И продолжал сидеть в машине, бесстрастно глядя на вход в кафе.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал Джон, увидев, что Шерлок не собирается выходить. - Ты ведь уже практиковался, так? Дыхательные приемы и тому подобное? Как перед тем, как в первый раз прийти к Lucy’s. – Джон знал, что Шерлок каждую неделю посещает психотерапевта, и, возможно, даже, там чему-то учится, но все равно Джон с трудом мог представить себе, что Шерлок там занимается чем-то, кроме неуместных дедукций.

\- Конечно, практиковался, - огрызнулся Шерлок.

\- Хорошо, тогда пошли, - Джон тоже добавил твердости и резкости в голос. _Капитан Уотсон тебя прикрывает, так что, давай, двигайся, солдат,_ и он открыл дверь. Шерлок шевелился медленнее, правда, не исключено, что из-за травм – выходить из машины ему было нелегко. Джон подождал, пока тот выпрямится и закроет дверь, а затем быстро повернулся и шагнул вперед.

В кафе было полно народу. Свободных мест вдоль стены не было, не говоря уже о столиках в конце зала. Джон подвел Шерлока туда, где еще можно было сесть в максимальном отдалении от шумной кухни. Шерлок уселся и замер неподвижно, будто окаменев, только было видно, как он сжимает челюсти.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал Джон, стараясь говорить беззаботно. - Преступники вокруг есть?

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом осмотрелся, прочесывая взглядом зал. 

– Здесь есть несколько нечестных людей – супружеская измена, махинации с налогами, о, один хитрит с экзаменами, но это все неподсудно, за исключением налогов… у окна сидит педофил.

\- Бог мой. Нам нужно как-то действовать?

\- Нет необходимости. Он никогда ничего не предпринимал и не планирует. Он принимает лекарства.

\- А, тогда, наверное, все хорошо. Ты голодный?

Шерлок практически не прикоснулся к еде, а Джон съел слишком много и слишком быстро, и понял, что объелся. Шерлок продолжал сидеть вполне спокойно - он вообще был не таким нервным, как в первый раз, когда они встретились за чаем в Lucy’s. Возможно, причина была в том, что обычный уровень шума в этом кафе был настолько большой, что в нем тонули крики и отдельные громкие звуки. Джон заговорил с Шерлоком о музыке – это всегда помогало отвлечь его. Шерлок временно отложил работу над своим пасхальным произведением и начал писать музыку по новому заказу – гимн Святой Цецилии для женского вокального ансамбля.

\- Как минимум, это интересная задача - они могут исполнять гармонию даже при отсутствии басов. А это намного интереснее, чем детский хор. Не то, чтобы мало было написано гимнов Святой Цецилии, но именно для женских голосов произведений очень немного. У меня сейчас проблема с тем, чтобы найти текст, который еще не использовался. Жаль, что ты не поэт. Бриттену сильно помогло то, что у него в друзьях был Оден.

Джон не смог удержаться от смеха. 

– Извини. А разве у вас в аббатстве поэтесса не проживает?

\- Проживает, но она ужасна.

\- И как, позволь мне спросить, ты это узнал?

\- Я наблюдал, - язвительно ответил Шерлок.

\- Если я и напишу поэму, то это будет ода твоей попе. Кстати, а кто была эта Святая Цецилия?

У них почти все получилось. Они закончили с ланчем, который Джон съел, а Шерлок оставил нетронутым, расплатились и уже шли к двери. Джон медленно двигался впереди Шерлока, чтобы не дать никому оказаться у того на пути, пока он с большим трудом хромал через заполненный людьми зал. Они практически добрались до выхода, когда дверь напротив открылась, и в нее ввалилась группа парней с рюкзаками, молодых и шумных, судя по акценту, австралийцев.  
Джон автоматически свернул в сторону, чтобы их обойти, зная по собственному большому опыту путешествий на поездах, что люди с рюкзаками за спиной обычно не понимают, насколько их габариты становятся больше. Но оказалось, что свернул он недостаточно быстро – один из парней отвернулся, чтобы что-то крикнуть другому, и толкнул Джона в грудь, от чего он споткнулся. Он выбросил руку в сторону, чтобы удержать равновесие, и внезапно оказался на полу, прижатый щекой к грязному линолеуму. В ушах у него зазвенело, двинуться он не мог. Что за черт?  
Джон закрыл глаза, потом открыл их снова – нет, он все равно на полу. Он услышал какие-то крики прямо рядом с ним – туристы, наверное – и почувствовал на себе довольно большую тяжесть. Шерлок. Шерлок швырнул его на пол. О, черт, подумал Джон, и тут шум вокруг внезапно стих и послышался один единственный вдох. Джон попытался поднять голову вверх, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд. Рука Шерлока была прямо перед его лицом, и в ней был длинный и очень острый охотничий нож. О, черт. Теперь их арестуют. Шерлок в тюремной камере, в сотнях миль от Майкрофта и Лестрейда…

\- Шерлок, - тихо проговорил Джон. - Отдай мне нож.

Шерлок не пошевелился. Джон высвободил руку из-под плотно прижатого к полу тела и дотянулся до ладони Шерлока. Голову он повернуть не мог, но ему было слышно, как резко и часто дышал ему в ухо Шерлок. Как загнанный зверь. 

– Я в порядке, - сказал Джон как можно тверже. – Со мной все хорошо. Позволь мне его взять. – Он взялся за рукоять. – _Отпусти_ , - произнес он со всем напором, на который был сейчас в силах, и Шерлок действительно отпустил. Джон поспешно повернул нож лезвием к себе, и сложил его. – Хорошо. Теперь дай мне встать.

Прижимавший его к полу вес исчез, и он резко поднялся на ноги, держа правую руку вдоль тела. Шерлок стоял на коленях с опущенной головой, плечи вздымались, и Джон потянулся к нему левой рукой, и с силой, подкрепленной адреналином, рванул его вверх и поставил на ноги, молясь про себя, чтобы не сделать ему еще больнее. Туристы смотрели на них во все глаза, а остальные посетители замерли в молчании, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим.

\- Все нормально? – мужчина пробирался к ним через небольшую толпу людей – судя по всему, менеджер.

\- Да, все хорошо, спасибо, - улыбнулся ему сквозь сжатые зубы Джон, и начал тащить Шерлока к двери.

\- Мне сказали, что у кого-то было оружие…

\- Нет, это все моя вина, - быстро сказал один из парней. Это был тот, что толкнул Джона, он уже снял с плеч рюкзак. – Я в него врезался, и сбил его с ног. Надеюсь, я не нанес вам повреждений, - обратился он к Джону. – Может, я могу помочь?

Вблизи он выглядел старше, сообразил Джон, судя по спокойствию в глазах. Они быстро обменялись понимающими взглядами. 

– Придержишь дверь? – Джон все еще прятал нож в правой руке, а левой поддерживал Шерлока в вертикальном положении. Турист открыл ему дверь, и наконец, наконец, Джону удалось благополучно вернуться вместе в Шерлоком в машину. Посетители кафе уже утратили к ним интерес и вернулись к своим тарелкам.

Джон бросил нож на пол себе под ноги, откинулся назад и шумно выдохнул. Шерлок тихо сидел рядом, глядя на его руки. 

– Извини, - сказал он.

\- Ничего, - сказал Джон. - Все нормально. 

Два шага вперед, один назад. Он на минуту закрыл глаза, и почувствовал, как сердцебиение приходит в норму. Потом он снова открыл глаза и посмотрел туда, где на водительском сиденье, сгорбившись, сидело его ненаглядное горе луковое. 

– Эй, да все в порядке. С нами все нормально, и у тебя все шло хорошо до того момента. И теперь ты знаешь, что может спровоцировать у тебя подобную реакцию. Поэтому имеешь возможность над этим поработать. Ну?

Шерлок молча кивнул.

\- И откуда, черт тебя возьми, ты это взял? – Джон пнул нож ногой.

\- Ножны на голени. Под носком.

Джон обдумал услышанное. 

– Значит, ты их носил все это время?

Шерлок кивнул. 

– Да. Но когда ложился спать, то клал их под подушку. Когда тебя не было. А с тобой я прятал их под кроватью.

\- Понятно, - сказал Джон. Он надолго засмотрелся на нож. – Шерлок, ты знаешь, что все могло обернуться большими неприятностями? Могли пострадать люди. Не я, потому что я могу себя защитить, а один из этих мальчишек. Даже и без этого, если бы тот турист нас не прикрыл, менеджер вполне мог вызвать полицию.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты больше не можешь с ним ходить, – сказал Джон как можно мягче.

Шерлок в первый раз поднял на него глаза. 

\- А в аббатстве? Могу я держать его у себя в квартире?

\- Ты чувствуешь, что тебе это действительно необходимо?

\- Все еще да, - ответил Шерлок. В его глазах был неприкрытый страх.

Джон вздохнул, но подумал, что вряд ли это может привести к неприятностям. Его единственным посетителем, похоже, был Саймон, а он не будет делать ничего, что может испугать Шерлока. 

– Ты можешь поклясться, что не будешь выносить его за пределы квартиры?

\- Обещаю, - немедленно ответил Шерлок.

\- И ты клянешься, то есть обещаешь, что не используешь его против себя самого.

\- _Нет_. Ты знаешь, что я так не поступлю – у меня есть план, что делать в случае проблем. 

Джон, видимо, выглядел так, словно эти слова его не убедили, потому что Шерлок добавил: 

\- Я скоро буду способен без него обходиться, но я не… я не смогу пока без него спать, а если я не могу спать…

\- Хорошо, - тяжело вздохнув, согласился Джон.

Плечи Шерлока расслабились, и он тоже откинулся назад, слегка поерзав и слегка сместившись на другой бок. Он закрыл глаза. Они просидели так некоторое время, приходя в себя.

\- Скопление людей, - произнес через некоторое время Шерлок, не открывая глаз.

\- Для тебя это тяжело? – Джон тоже закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя слабым и измотанным, будто ему нужно поспать.

\- Так было всегда. Именно поэтому я начал наблюдать, дедуцировать. Кто может создать проблемы, кто к нему присоединится, кто будет стоять в стороне и смотреть, кто незаметно сбежит. – Джон услышал насмешку в его усталом голосе. – Частная школа, как оказалось, была прекрасной подготовкой для тюрьмы. За исключением того, что в тюрьме конкретно против меня никто не выступал. Но до того, как мне удалось договориться о перемирии, драка могла вспыхнуть в любой момент, поэтому я всегда был настороже. И всегда с ножом. Тот я сделал сам, но этот намного лучше.

Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. 

\- Это так у тебя появился тот шрам? Он похож на след от ножа. 

Шерлок прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к белому рубцу на коже.

– Да, я пытался защитить Мовсара. Он потерял глаз много лет назад, воюя с русскими, и зрение в оставшемся глазу становилось все хуже… но он владел горными диалектами намного лучше, чем я когда-либо смог бы научиться. Он говорил, что был ушами, а я – глазами, и пока мы вместе, все будет нормально.

_Горные диалекты._

– Мовсар… он был один из мусульманской группы? Я думал, это они тебя захватили в плен.

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

\- Они. Но в самом начале Мовсар даже называл меня своим гостем. Они никогда со мной плохо не обращались, даже подозревая во мне шпиона. Потом… потом я понял, что он был моим другом. Единственным другом, если не считать тебя. Но в результате, я не смог его спасти.  
Нептун, догадался Джон. Мовсар – это как раз и был Нептун. 

– Мне жаль, - тихо сказал он.

\- Не совсем это мое, _друзья_ , - Шерлок посмотрел в окно.

\- Нет, это не так, - сказал Джон. Он взял Шерлока за руку, слегка ее пожал и поднес к губам, чтобы поцеловать. – Ты самый лучший друг, из всех когда-либо живших на свете во всей вселенной. Даже если не будем вспоминать о той истории, когда ты изображал, что умер, и которой официально положила конец моя супруга, выстрелив в тебя. Поэтому мы об этом забудем. Ты спас мою жизнь, мой брак и мою жену. Ты спас родину Мовсара, а все остальное, что произошло – не твоя вина. Так? А теперь поехали в чертов Сейнсбери, а потом домой спать.

Шерлок пожал его руку. 

\- Я надеюсь, что ты справишься в магазине без меня, а я подожду тебя в машине. Думаю, что я достаточно времени сегодня провел на публике.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Будто я когда-либо рассчитывал на твою помощь с покупкой продуктов.

Шерлок вставил ключ в зажигание и завел машину, глядя на кафе с почти свирепым выражением на лице. 

– И я вернусь сюда. На следующей неделе. Без ножа, - быстро добавил он в конце.

Джон никогда еще не любил Шерлока так сильно, как в ту минуту. 

– Я буду рядом с тобой.

***

\- Ты знал, что у Шерлока есть нож? – спросил Джон.

Майкрофт, который как раз поднес ко рту пинту, поставил ее на стол, так и не сделав глотка. Он как раз только закончил с тем, что сделал всех в дартс. 

– А. У меня были подозрения. Мы обыскивали его жилье каждый раз, когда он бывал госпитализирован, но никакого оружия не находили. Наверное, он в тюрьме научился новым приемам, как прятать вещи, - он нахмурился. - Как думаешь, где он его раздобыл?

\- Предполагаю, получил по почте с помощью его не совсем законных сообщников, - сказал Джон. У него мелькала мыслишка, а не сам ли Майкрофт снабдил его, но тот рассердился вполне убедительно.

\- Полагаю, ты его конфисковал?

\- Нет, - и, защищаясь от последовавшего за этим, пояснил: - Я предпочитаю, чтобы Шерлок сам от него отказался. Он поклялся больше никогда не выносить его за пределы квартиры, и я хочу, чтобы он сам пришел к этапу, когда решит, что нож ему больше не нужен. В любом случае, если бы я его забрал, он бы просто обзавелся новым.

\- Я могу проверять всю его почту.

\- Послушай, он делает большие успехи, правда. Ты сам увидишь, когда поедешь к нему.

Майкрофт посещал Шерлока приблизительно раз в два месяца, обычно когда Джону приходилось работать в выходные, правда, проводил он там всего несколько часов. И Шерлок, и Майкрофт, похоже, считали, что и это слишком долго.

\- Мммм, - Майкрофт с изяществом отпил из стакана, раздумывая. Джон сделал солидный глоток, пытаясь сподвигнуть Майкрофта пить, как полагается, а не смаковать, будто он наслаждается изысканным Сотерн. – Наверное, ты прав. Я просто переговорю с его психотерапевтом.

\- Майкрофт, ты в курсе, что это до ужаса неэтично?

Тот улыбнулся своей загадочной улыбкой. 

\- Я не стал бы Британским правительством, если бы играл по правилам.

***

Джону пришлось напрячься, толкая тяжелую входную дверь, чтобы открыть ее на ветру, поэтому он чуть не сбил Саймона с ног, когда дверь все-таки открылась. – Ой, извини, друг, ты как?

\- Все нормально, - улыбнулся в ответ Саймон. Позади него стояла женщина, приблизительно возраста Джона, закутанная в тяжелый плащ, который вздымался на ветру. Ее лицо окружали спутанные длинные волосы. – Крессида, ты знакома с Джоном? Джон Уотсон – он гостит у Шерлока. Джон, это Крессида Диарборн, наша местная поэтесса.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - сказал Джон, протягивая ей руку.

\- И мне, - сказала Крессида, пожимая ее. Выражение ее лица одновременно выдавало удивление, разочарование и откровенное любопытство. – Так вы Шерлоку?..

Джон догадался, что Саймон – может и намеренно – этого не пояснил. Все их друзья уже были в курсе изменений в их отношениях, и это был первый случай, когда подобный вопрос задал ему незнакомый человек. Оказалось, ответить было тяжелее, чем он думал. 

– Партнер, - он-таки смог это сказать. - Я его бойфренд. Да. – Вот я скотина, подумал он про себя. Не так уж и сложно было, правда?

\- О! – Определенно, разочарование. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, с иронией подумал Джон.

\- Премного о вас наслышан, - соврал он, стараясь не вспоминать, как Шерлок называл стихи Крессиды «ужасными», и быстро постарался сам продедуцировать. - Вы сделали для него – вы испекли ему рождественский пирог, правда? Он был вкусный.

\- Да! – Крессида прямо просияла и слегка покраснела. Ее нельзя было назвать некрасивой, она просто выглядела нелепо с ее нечесанными волосами и пафосной накидкой. Джон мог только догадываться, что за стихи она сочиняла, и надеялся, что она ничего не написала про Шерлока. – Я очень рада, что вам понравилось.

\- Куда-то собрался? – с нескрываемым весельем поинтересовался Саймон, придя Джону на выручку. - Я тоже надумал прогуляться. До ужина где-то около часа, и хочется подышать воздухом. Ну что, увидимся за ужином? – вопрос был адресован Крессиде и явно заменял собой «до свидания».

\- А, да. Хорошего вам пребывания здесь, - сказала она Джону, вплывая в дверь вместе со своими распахивающимися полами накидки и развевающимися на ветру волосами.

\- Не против, если я к тебе присоединюсь? – спросил Джон. - Мне тоже нужно немного пройтись.

\- Конечно. Какой сегодня хороший день, правда? Совсем весенний!

Ветер был по-прежнему сильный, чтобы от его порывов начинали слезиться глаза, но он был уже ощутимо теплее. 

– Да, вполне можно так сказать, - согласился он, - А что происходит в ретрите? Паркинг весь заполнен.

\- Да, у нас мероприятие – не мое, правда, но я всегда помогаю. Духовность не может быть с перерывами. Крессида сегодня проводит сеанс писательской терапии – они сейчас довольно популярны, особенно в женских ретритах. Как ты поживаешь? У Шерлока все в порядке?

\- Прекрасно, - с улыбкой ответил Джон. 

Они пересекли парковку, и Саймон двинулся по незаметной тропинке, что шла вниз по каменистой окрестности. Бейдж Саймона, на котором было его имя, от ветра поднялся почти горизонтально, и он снял его и засунул в карман. – Он здорово намучился со своим последним произведением, и, похоже, что руководитель хора сказал ему, что оно обязательно должно быть закончено к концу этой недели, потому Шерлок сейчас пребывает в неистовом отчаянии. Я подумал, что будет неплохо освободить его на некоторое время от своего общества. – Его это никак не огорчало. Было замечательно видеть, что Шерлок снова чем-то увлечен, даже если из-за этого он иногда становился сварливым и огрызался по любому поводу, и начинал дергать себя за волосы до тех пор, пока не становился похожим на безумного выходца из группы волосатиков-металлистов.

\- А что за произведение?

\- Кажется, пасхальная кантата.

\- А, тогда это все объясняет, – прочитав во взгляде Джона вопрос, Саймон засмеялся и пояснил. - Извини, это такая церковная шутка. Считается уже неопровержимым фактом, что проповедь в Страстную пятницу делается легко, а на Пасху – тяжело. Потому что, видишь ли, каждый человек испытывает смерть, но ни один не пережил воскрешение, поэтому это нужно просто принять на веру.

\- Ну да, - сказал Джон.

Саймон, должно быть, что-то услышал в его ответе, потому что вдруг резко остановился, повернувшись к Джону. 

– Но ведь ты же пережил! Я и забыл! Когда все думали, что Шерлок покончил с собой, а он вернулся! Или ты все это время знал?

\- Нет, не знал, - ответил Джон. – И в тот момент совсем не оценил факт воскрешения. Я ему врезал. И даже больше, чем один раз. – Он снова зашагал по тропинке. Даже после всего, что произошло с того времени, в воспоминаниях всегда присутствовали острые осколки обиды, и ему не хотелось слишком сильно в них погружаться.

Саймон некоторое время молча шел рядом.

– Я бы, скорее всего, поступил так же, – сказал он после паузы. - И сейчас, когда я об этом думаю, то практически уверен, что минимум один из апостолов предпринял подобную попытку по отношению к Христу. А если они этого не сделали, то одна из Мэри точно отвесила ему пощечину.

Образ миссис Хадсон в одеянии и с прической в стиле религиозных картин, замахивающейся на Шерлока, не мог не заставить Джона улыбнуться. 

– Держу пари, что ты прав.

\- Повторяющаяся ошибка человечества, - задумчиво пробормотал Саймон, явно думая о чем-то вслух. – Чудо нам даруют непрошено и незаслуженно, как и саму благодать, но как распознать его – этому мы должны научиться сами.

\- Знаешь, я не могу говорить о благодати, это больше по твоей части, но я тебе гарантирую, что можно научиться распознавать чудо. Потому что сейчас не проходит дня с возвращения Шерлока, чтобы я не чувствовал благодарности. Я не думал… мы не предполагали, что он вернется, так что каждую минуту, что я провожу с ним,.. - Джону пришлось остановиться и нервно сглотнуть, чтобы справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями, – я знаю, как мне повезло. Каждую чертову минуту.

Саймон улыбнулся в ответ, морщинки лучами побежали от глаз. 

– Думаю, что Шерлоку тоже повезло, - сказал он. - О, смотри, вот и они! 

Тропинка привела их в широкую долину, окруженную с трех сторон каменистыми холмами. Саймон достал бинокль и принялся внимательно рассматривать склоны. 

\- Что ты там высматриваешь?

\- Сапсанов. Они обычно здесь гнездятся по весне, но я еще не видел… о, смотри, вон там один!

Джон проследил взглядом за его пальцем, и разглядел грациозную птицу в вышине над холмами. 

\- Он охотится?

\- Возможно. Держи. – Саймон протянул Джону бинокль, и тот настроил его, глядя на длинные треугольники соколиных крыльев, пока птица вдруг не исчезла из поля зрения. – Смотри, он пикирует вниз! – Джон опустил бинокль и увидел, как сапсан мчится к земле. Он вернул бинокль Саймону. Тот принялся, затаив дыхание, комментировать происходящее, глядя, как хищник движется к склону холма. – Смотри, вон там, в скале. Вот. Я тебе сейчас отдам бинокль, а ты найди большой выступ вон там…

Джону это удалось не сразу, но, в конце концов, он настроил окуляры на небольшой каменистый участок, где неясно угадывались очертания какой-то кучки пуха. 

– Это и есть гнездо? Прямо на открытой местности?

\- Они любят гнездиться на высоте. Родители могут защитить его от любой опасности, так что не беспокойся. Они сейчас стали делать гнезда в небоскребах. Я слышал, их полно в Лондоне, правда, я сам пока ни одного не видел.

Джон проследил в бинокль за матерью? отцом? сапсаном, как птица снова поднялась вверх, красиво паря по дуге над каменистыми склонами холмов. Что-то в этой картине напомнило ему о Шерлоке, с его длинной изящной шеей и гордой осанкой. Он подумал о нем, в его высокой башне. Личное чудо Джона, в уединении и в безопасности, как и птенцы в своих гнездах.  
На обратном пути зарядил несильный дождик, поэтому им пришлось поторопиться и идти молча, пока они не добрались до монастыря. 

– Я сразу пойду в столовую, - сообщил Джону Саймон, остановившись у тяжелой двери, пока Джон проводил в замке карточкой Шерлока. - Если тебе понравились сапсаны, то я каждую неделю приблизительно в это время туда хожу. И буду рад, если тебе захочется составить мне компанию.

\- Спасибо, думаю, мне захочется. – Джон обрадовался этому приглашению.

На последнем этаже Джон достал ключи Шерлока и открыл массивную деревянную дверь – Шерлок специально не закрыл засов – и обнаружил Шерлока, сгорбившегося в полутьме над рабочим столом, и в раздражении дергающим себя за кудри. Джон подошел к нему, обнял за плечи и уткнулся носом ему в волосы. 

\- Что? – сердито спросил Шерлок.

\- Ничего. Просто, я тебя люблю, и я так счастлив, что ты у меня есть, и я рад снова тебя увидеть.

Шерлок повернул голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Джона. 

– Ты что, случайно попал на один из их семинаров о всеобщей благодарности?

Джон засмеялся. 

\- Нет, я ходил с Саймоном на прогулку, и он рассуждал о том, что каждый испытывает смерть, но никто еще не пережил воскрешения, и возможно, апостолы даже этого не оценили, и это заставило меня осознать, насколько сильно мне повезло.

\- Естественно, они это не оценили, потому что вся эта история – полное… подожди. – Шерлок начал разглядывать Джона с хорошо знакомым ему вниманием. – Повтори.

\- Что, что мне сильно повезло?

\- Нет, - ту фразу про… – О! Ну конечно! – Шерлок повернулся к своей куче бумаг, потом развернулся назад и звонко поцеловал Джона в губы. – Ты - гений, ты – чудо, ты- необыкновенный. _Спасибо тебе!_

Значит, они оба были чудом. 

– Всегда пожалуйста, - ответил довольный и немного озадаченный Джон, и удалился на кухню готовить ту штуку с рисом.


	12. Chapter 12

В годовщину несчастного случая, с которым закончилась старая жизнь Джона, он взял на работе отгул, впервые за все время, что там проработал. Стоял прекрасный апрельский день, сильно отличавшийся от того холодного и серого, который запомнился ему по прошлому году. На кладбище Джон убрался вокруг гладкой белой надгробной плиты, положил перед ней свежие цветы и долго стоял, вспоминая.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, - в конце концов, сказал он. - Знаю, звучит забавно, но это так. Что-то произойдет в клинике, а мне хочется с тобой поделиться, или слышу какую-нибудь шутку и знаю, что она тебе бы понравилась.

Это было правдой. То, что их брак был завершен таким быстрым, хирургическим способом, остановило распространение гангрены, которая бы его уничтожила. Он вспоминал свою бывшую жену без злости или боли. 

\- Мы должны помнить прошлое, только если оно было хорошим. Помнишь, ты мне это говорила? Я не знал, что это цитата из книги, пока мне Шерлок не сказал. Можешь поверить в то, что Шерлок читал «Гордость и предубеждение»? И не удалил?

Он улыбнулся, представляя приятный смех Мэри, и прикоснулся к выбитым на камне буквам ее имени. – Прощай, Мэри. Будь счастлива.  
С Эм было тяжелее, правда, не так плохо, как было в ее день рождения в январе. Если бы к нему тогда не пришел Лестрейд, он точно бы нарушил клятву не пить в одиночестве. Очень кстати Джон воспользовался их встречей и рассказал Лестрейду про изменения в отношениях между ним и Шерлоком, и эта тема позволила им обоим отвлечься. Он провел рукой по имени на памятнике и ощутил глубокую, неподдельную скорбь. Эмилия Элизабет Уотсон – жительница Лондона, дочь Джона Уотсона – перестала существовать, будто на самом деле погибла год назад. Маленький ребенок, живущий где-то далеко, будет расти под другим именем, в другой стране, и, может статься, заговорит на другом языке. Все что осталось от Эм – воспоминания, которые Джон хранил в сердце, незаметный отголосок запаха детского шампуня и нежность. 

– Я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал он. – Навсегда, где бы я ни был.

Он выпрямился и расправил плечи. Думай о прошлом, только если воспоминания доставляют тебе удовольствие – так оно и получалось. Он в последний раз кивнул имени Мэри – позаботься о нашей девочке – а потом развернулся и ушел.  
С кладбища Джон вернулся домой. Он был спокоен, но все равно чувствовал некоторую грусть и хотел побыть в одиночестве. Он подумал было, не пойти ли прогуляться в парке – день был таким ярким и солнечным – но эта мысль показалось какой-то жалкой и сентиментальной.  
Когда он вошел, в доме было тихо. Наверное, миссис Хадсон куда-то ушла. Джон медленно поднялся ступенькам, не без удовольствия собираясь бесцельно послоняться по квартире с чашкой чая. Он зашел в кухню, поставил чайник, а потом направился в спальню, чтобы переодеться. На лестнице он остановился, нахмурившись. По щеке пробежал холодок сквозняка, а вот откуда он прилетел? Окно, выходящее на задний двор, было закрыто – на это он обратил внимание, когда уходил из кухни. Джон прислушался, но не услышал ничего, кроме стука в переулке за домом, да обычного уличного шума. Никаких звуков в доме, но при этом, Джону казалось, что он сейчас не один.  
Нелепость какая-то. Он, наверное, просто представляет себе, что Шерлок здесь – он так иногда раньше делал. Значит, выдает желаемое за действительное, не более того. Тем не менее, он продолжил подъем по лестнице максимально тихо, насторожившись, пока не дошел до своей двери и осторожно не вошел в спальню.   
Ничего. В комнате никого не было.   
Джон замер, осматривая закрытое окно, аккуратно застеленную кровать. В его спальне было тихо, все на своих местах, но отчего-то у него было ощущение, что отсюда кто-то только что вышел. Видно было, как кружатся на свету пылинки. Он автоматически повернулся к окну, но ничего не увидел. Он развернулся назад, озадаченный, и почувствовал очень слабый запах духов Мэри.  
Это… это было невозможно. Джон не оставил себе тех духов, только детский шампунь. Он инстинктивно бросил взгляд на шкатулку Мэри, что стояла на комоде, и почувствовал, как волосы встали дыбом – крышка была открыта. Джон не заглядывал в коробку несколько месяцев. В изумлении, он протянул руку и дотронулся до шелкового шарфа, сложенного поверх небольшой горки вещей. Ведь он совершенно точно сверху клал простынку? Он достал шарф, снова почувствовав тот самый едва ощутимый запах, и заглянул внутрь: кольцо, простынка, бутылка шампуня, все на месте. Джон аккуратно вернул шарф на место и закрыл коробку. Потом подошел к кровати, сел и стал смотреть на шкатулку.  
Джон не верил в призраков. Просто _не верил_. Только однажды, когда ему показалось, что он видел друга, которого не смог спасти – тогда он только вернулся – но это был всего лишь сон, это он точно знал, в особенности после того, как пытался увидеть Шерлока каждый раз, когда открывал глаза ночью, и уж если и был бы здесь чей-то беспокойный дух, то…  
…но Шерлок не был мертв.  
И Мэри тоже была не мертва.  
Или?  
Джон снова похолодел. Конечно же, Мэри на самом деле была жива. Майкрофт бы не стал… но ведь и тогда все это казалось слишком невероятным, так ведь? Что вряд ли Майкрофту удалось все организовать настолько быстро… Намного легче было бы просто ее убить и заставить Джона поверить, что все произошло по тщательно разработанному плану.  
Но Майкрофт дал обещание Шерлоку, подумал Джон, и в его голове раздался голос Майкрофта: _защитить вас от чрезвычайно неудачно выбранной вами же супруги_. Он не обещал защитить Мэри, он обещал защищать _Джона_. А при таком решении не останется никаких концов, ничего, что бы отвлекало Джона от того, чтобы к моменту возвращения его младшего брата быть здесь, собственной персоной, в ожидании и в полной готовности.  
Джон потряс головой, стараясь отбросить эти мысли. Так быть не могло. Джон не сомневался, что Майкрофт способен устранить любого, кого сочтет угрозой для брата – даже младенца – но если он и _сделал_ это, то должен был понимать, что Шерлок догадается.  
Или не догадается?

***

Кто-то на работе рассказал ему об одном китайском ресторанчике в Хэррогейте, который расположен недалеко от Королевских Бань, и после короткого поиска в интернете он узнал, что там подают великолепные димсамы. Именно туда они и направились на этой неделе. Шерлок первым вошел внутрь – он двигался с осторожностью, но голову держал высоко, а осанкой демонстрировал уверенность. Джон шел позади на некотором отдалении, чтобы не толпиться. Он с тревогой задумался, не стоит ли Шерлоку идти помедленнее. Но тот не показывал никаких заметных признаков беспокойства, и Джон решил, что у него есть повод для оптимизма.  
В ресторане Шерлок выглядел несколько напряженным, но не таким опасливо притихшим, каким Джон привык его наблюдать в общественных местах. Он скорее нервно ерзал, и напоминал Джону того старого, довольно рассеянного Шерлока. На нем был свитер, который нравился Джону больше других – темно-синий кашемир, который согревал бледное худое тело и подчеркивал глубину его голубых глаз, и Джон вдруг понял, что он улыбается Шерлоку. 

– Что такое? – спросил тот, стараясь заглянуть Джону в глаза, пока тот разливал хризантемовый чай. 

\- Да ничего. Просто ты выглядишь… слишком аристократично по сравнению со мной, я не дотягиваю до твоего уровня.

Шерлок усмехнулся, закатил глаза и повернул голову, стараясь высмотреть тележку с димсамами, но Джон заметил на его щеках легкий румянец. Он украдкой усмехнулся. Ему следовало бы знать, что Шерлок падок на лесть, подобно пятнадцатилетней девчонке.

\- Утку будешь? Нет? Ладно, тогда одну порцию. - Джон с энтузиазмом принялся за еду. – Как приняли твою пасхальную композицию? Ты получил запись?

\- Вполне неплохо, сопрано были чересчур драматичны, а группа теноров слабовата, но с хором получше эта вещь будет совсем недурна. Ее выложили в интернет.

Он отмахнулся от пирожков с репой и ухватил две тарелки с кунжутными шариками. Джон знал по опыту, что тот все это съест сам.

\- Есть новые заказы?

\- Несколько, но я от всех отказался. Новые пока брать не буду.

Джон почувствовал, как резкой волной всколыхнулась надежда, которую он тут же попытался отбросить, но не смог. _Он возвращается на Бейкер Стрит; он готов согласиться на операцию.  
_  
– Почему не берешься? – спросил он, откусывая димсам и стараясь сохранять нейтральное выражение лица.

\- Меня выбрали для написания музыки, посвященной военному мемориалу в Риджентс Парке.

Укол разочарования был настолько резким, что Джону пришлось изобразить, что он закашлялся, чтобы скрыть разочарование. Но ему удалось увидеть проблеск неуверенного, застенчивого счастья на лице у Шерлока, и когда он снова поднял голову, вытерев глаза и отхлебнув из стакана воды, то уже был в состоянии с неподдельным восторгом широко улыбнуться Шерлоку. 

– Это потрясающе! Я имею в виду, что, конечно же, они должны были выбрать твою заявку, она была изумительная. Значит, теперь у тебя полно работы?

\- Мне нужно научиться писать для медных и деревянных духовых инструментов, – признался Шерлок, - и для ударных тоже. Ты говорил, что когда-то играл на кларнете? Может, ты мог бы…

Джон засмеялся так сильно, что теперь по-настоящему подавился димсамом. 

– О, только не это, - в конце концов, смог выговорить он. - Я просто твой муз. Там, где речь идет о профессиональной музыке, тебе придется справляться самому.

\- Мой муз, - произнес Шерлок, склонив голову. Ему явно понравилось, как это звучит.

\- Ага. А теперь доедай. Твоему музу еще не доводилось ложиться в постель со знаменитым композитором, и я думаю, что это нужно как можно скорее исправить, тем более тебе потребуется много вдохновения.

***

Джон хотел бы разложить Шерлока на кровати, отсасывать и вылизывать его, доводя до диких криков экстаза, но Шерлок все еще не мог чувствовать себя комфортно, настолько утратив контроль над ситуацией. И Джон не был уверен, что когда-либо сможет. Поэтому они лежали на боку лицом друг к другу, Шерлок обхватил его ногами, а Джон погладил ладонью его возбужденный член, обхватил яйца и медленно ввел в него настойчивые пальцы. Руки Шерлока сплелись за спиной, и Джон приник губами к его груди. У Шерлока, казалось, сегодня возникли проблемы с тем, чтобы расслабиться, несмотря на его очевидный энтузиазм, но Джон знал, с какой стороны подойти к этой проблеме.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я думал о тебе всю неделю? – выдохнул он в шею Шерлоку. – О твоих губах и твоей нежной коже, о твоих прекрасных пальцах. И о твоих волосах, и твоей заднице, да, как раз об этом месте, особенно о нем... 

Он осторожно провел пальцами вокруг плотного кольца мышц, которое под его руками становилось более расслабленным.

\- Я думаю о том, как хорошо ты пахнешь и каков ты на вкус.

Это была правда. Шерлок всегда был одержим гигиеной; даже на Бейкер Стрит он часто принимал душ дважды в день, и сейчас Джон подозревал, что он каждое субботнее утро посвящал гигиеническим процедурам в интимных местах, готовя себя к пальцам, губам и языку Джона.

\- И тогда я так возбуждаюсь…

Пальцы Шерлока впились в лопатки Джона, он дышал все чаще и начинал насаживаться на пальцы Джона.

\- Боже, я чувствую, что взорвусь, если сейчас же не возьму тебя… Ты представить не можешь, как сильно я тебя хочу.

Шерлок задрожал рядом с ним, пытаясь толкаться в руку Джона, но три пальца, глубоко погруженные в его задницу, не давали возможности добиться желаемого.

\- Тогда возьми меня, возьми меня сейчас, - взмолился Шерлок, прижимаясь ближе. – Я хочу этого, я готов, возьми меня сейчас, пожалуйста.

Джон ухмыльнулся, довольный собой, вытащил пальцы и перекатил Шерлока на спину. Кто-то, может, и не уловил бы некоторую напряженность, но еще до того, как они стали близки, Джон мог прочесть Шерлока, как никто другой.

\- Нет… это травмирует тебя, - сказал Джон, вставая с колен в беспокойстве.

\- Все хорошо, это пройдет, - убеждал Шерлок. – Это просто…

…Но Джон уже подхватил Шерлока руками под бедра и уложил его на бок. Шерлок начал было протестовать, но Джон перелез через него и прижался к спине, поднимая его травмированную ногу выше и подхватывая рукой под внутреннюю часть бедра.

\- Так будет лучше? – вопрос Джона был излишним, он почувствовал, как Шерлок расслабился, когда такая позиция сняла нагрузку с его позвоночника.

\- Да… так хорошо.

\- Подвинься немного, - скомандовал Джон, двигая их обоих вперед. – Теперь… упрись одной рукой в оконное стекло… вот так. Теперь вид достался тебе, так?

\- Кого волнует вид, вид – это скучно, - задыхаясь, выговорил Шерлок. 

Джон усмехнулся, подтянул его длинную ногу немного повыше и толкнулся. Шерлок застонал, закинув голову назад, и Джон притянул его бедра, чтобы уложить их вместе, как только он оказался внутри.

\- Господи, какой ты потрясающий, - простонал Джон. – Ты только посмотри, как мы подходим друг другу, мы как два кусочка пазла.

Шерлок уперся ладонью в стекло в попытке насадиться поглубже на член Джона. 

\- Я замок, - проговорил он, - а ты ключ, который меня открыл.

\- Не буду с этим спорить, - решил Джон и немного отстранился, чтобы вновь толкнуться обратно.

Джон сначала взял его медленно, покачиваясь, погружая член глубоко в тело, но чуть погодя, когда он вышел, Шерлок напрягся и сдавленно вдохнул, и Джон спросил:

\- О, вот она? Я ее нашел?

В ответ Шерлок издал невнятный звук, поэтому Джон начал продвигаться по чуть-чуть, но неглубоко, упираясь пальцами ног в изножье кровати, пытаясь удержать их вместе. Ладонь, которой он крепко держал Шерлока за бедро, стала скользкой от пота, Шерлок начал неровно дышать и задрожал, двигаясь ему навстречу.

\- О боже! – вскрикнул вдруг Шерлок, снова откидывая голову назад. – О… боже… Джон… Джон… _Джон_ … - и пораженный происходящим Джон почувствовал, как тело Шерлока замерло и ритмично сжимается вокруг него. Вот это да, Шерлок кончил только от этого, даже не коснувшись члена. Джон никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то кончал просто от стимуляции простаты… Стоит ли ему продолжать? Сбавить скорость? Или остановиться? Похоже, это не имело значения – Шерлок все еще мелко дрожал и задыхался «О, о, ооо…», вжимаясь лопатками в грудь Джона, а потом стал периодически вздрагивать, явно себя не контролируя, и Джон начал выходить из него, но Шерлок с трудом выдохнул и произнес:

\- Нет, сейчас глубже, двигайся глубже.

И Джон двинулся. Он еще крепче обхватил рукой бедро Шерлока, уперся покрепче ногами и втрахивал Шерлока прямо в окно до тех пор, пока сам с криком не кончил.

\- Вот, теперь у меня был секс с единственным в мире консультирующим детективом и знаменитым композитором, - сказал Джон. Они лежали на кровати, придвинувшись поближе к окнам. Шерлок пристроил голову Джону на грудь. Угловая рама была приоткрыта, и легкий ветерок шевелил его кудри. Джон вытер их обоих, и, не спрашивая, принес Шерлоку миорелаксанты и НПВС. Шерлок принял их без возражений и теперь, похоже, собирался вздремнуть.

\- Посредством твоего знаменитого и потрясающего фаллоса, - сонно ответил Шерлок. – Которым ты сделал так, что я кончил, не прикасаясь к себе и пальцем. Это плохая идея. Ты знаешь, каким ленивым я могу быть – есть опасность, что я избалуюсь до крайности.  
Джон и не хотел ничего большего, кроме того, чтобы баловать Шерлока до конца его дней, но это могло бы прозвучать чересчур сентиментально. 

– Получается, что ты охуенный _гений_ , и я _охуенный_ гений. 

Шерлок застонал.

– Поклянись немедленно, что этого не появится у тебя в блоге.

\- Не-а, - зевнув, ответил Джон. Он и сам чувствовал некоторую заторможенность после ужина димсамами и секса. Он снова зевнул и погладил Шерлока по волосам. - Все, что в башне станется, в башне и останется, Рапунцель.

Шерлок едва слышно фыркнул – он уже засыпал. Джон гладил его по голове и думал о принцессах в их башнях и об отважных рыцарях, и о Спящей Красавице, и о том, как сильно ему бы хотелось, чтобы его поцелуй сделал Шерлока прежним. Он думал о таблетках Шерлока, которые он пересчитывал каждую неделю, когда раскладывал по шкафам покупки, и о том, что Шерлок стал принимать больше лекарств. Он с тревогой вспомнил об упаковке с наркотиками, в которой осталось всего пять таблеток.  
И тут, прямо за их окном, так близко, что можно было бы дотронуться, если бы не разделявшее их стекло, в изящном пике пролетел сапсан. Джон от удивления моргнул. До этого момента он их не видел так близко к аббатству, несмотря на то, что каждую неделю ходил с Саймоном смотреть, как там дела в их гнездах. Он вспомнил их разговор с Саймоном на первой прогулке, и отбросил свои тревожные мысли. Вместо этого он прижал свою спящую любовь поближе к сердцу, поцеловал его шелковистую шевелюру и напомнил самому себе, что он самый счастливый из живущих на земле людей.

***

К концу следующей недели Шерлок приобрел валторну[1], а, после того, как Джон окончательно убедил его, что точно не вспомнит игру на кларнете настолько, чтобы давать уроки, то купил еще и гобой. В самом начале звуки раздавались не самые приятные – в особенности, от валторны, которая звучала так, что можно было подумать, что кто-то пытается замучить утку до смерти, но Шерлок оставался Шерлоком, и выучился быстро.

\- Ты что, собираешься научиться играть на каждом из инструментов, входящих в оркестр? – весело поинтересовался Джон. – Это будет небыстро.

Шерлок только фыркнул в ответ. 

\- По одному из каждой секции. Ударные не в счет – барабанить может любой.

Джон засмеялся.

– Это сложнее, чем тебе кажется. Я брал уроки игры на барабанах у одного парня… воображал себя рок-звездой. Родители не хотели покупать мне гитару, и я уже понимал, что не умею петь. Оказалось, что играть на барабанах я тоже не могу.

Шерлок ничего на это не ответил, хмуро изучая в ютьюбе какое-то видео.

\- И зачем ты все это учишь, вообще? Не для этого ли тебе та программа, которую ты используешь?

\- Это не то, - ответил Шерлок, нажав на паузу. Затем он взял валторну, поднес ее к губам, и дунул. Раздался омерзительный звук.

\- Кажется, я оставил свои журналы в машине, - сказал Джон, поднявшись со своего продавленного кресла и сунув в карман ключи. Если повезет и он встретит Саймона, то они смогут пораньше отправиться на их еженедельную прогулку.

***

\- Я предполагаю, ты уже слышал главные новости про Шерлока, – сказал Джон Майкрофту, когда они на следующей неделе встретились за ужином. – Если ты к этому приложил руку, то, пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение и никогда ему об этом не говори.

\- Не представляю, о чем ты сейчас ведешь речь, - ответил Майкрофт, с изяществом поднося ко рту кусочек спаржи.

\- Прекрасно, - обрадовался Джон.

Майкрофт вернул спаржу на тарелку и нахмурился. 

– Ты не понял. Я не выражаю согласие хранить тайну, я действительно не в курсе.

\- Произведение, посвященное монументу? Ты серьезно?

\- Какому монументу?

\- Военному мемориалу, который строится в Риджентс Парке. Ты что, на самом деле хочешь сказать, что не имеешь отношения к тому, что Шерлока выбрали для создания музыкального посвящения?

У Майкрофта на лице начало проявляться то самое выражение лица, которое так не любил Джон. 

– Шерлока никуда не выбирали.

Теперь настала очередь Джона нахмуриться. Такое точно было невозможно… Могло ли быть, что Шерлок еще не поборол свой страх, что будет нужен Джону, только если останется для него ослепительным и потрясающим; мог ли он соврать? Или, что еще хуже, вдруг он начал терять связь с реальностью и то, что его выбрали, было плодом его воображения? 

– Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Джон, - терпеливо произнес Майкрофт, - мне известно, когда Шерлок покупает таблетки, берет книгу в библиотеке или когда о нем упоминают в прессе. Если его выбрали для чего-нибудь вроде написания музыки, посвященной мемориалу, я бы это знал.

\- Все равно проверь, - упрямо сказал Джон. - Напиши смс своей ассистентке – Антее, или кто там у тебя в этом месяце, и вели им найти. Военный мемориал в Риджентс Парке.

Майкрофт вздохнул, промокнул губы салфеткой, и поднялся. Видит бог, он никогда не опустится до такой бестактности, как прилюдное тыканье в телефон посредине его супермодного ресторана. Джон ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, стараясь отбросить тревогу, пока не вернулся Майкрофт с очень странным выражением на лице.

\- Ты был прав, - сказал он, усаживаясь на место. – Композитор, который был выбран для создания этой музыки – Уильям Скотт Верне. Верне – это…

\- Девичья фамилия вашей матери. Я в курсе, – у Джона от облегчения даже закружилась голова. – Я не знал, что он использовал псевдоним, а теперь я понимаю, что это все логично. – А еще Джон теперь точно был уверен, что Майкрофт никоим образом не повлиял на процесс выбора – если хорошо подумать, возможно, это была одна из причин, почему Шерлок поступил именно так. 

Майкрофт достал блокнот и принялся в нем что-то писать. 

– Необходимо определить, каков должен быть размер пожертвования, чтобы обеспечить моим родителям лучшие места на церемонии, – пробормотал он. Убирая блокнот в карман, он продемонстрировал Джону свою неискреннюю улыбку. – От твоего имени, естественно.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Джон, не определившись, стоит ли ему чувствовать себя польщенным или обиженным. Ему пришла в голову еще одна мысль. - Означает ли это, что ты не знаешь о других его сочинениях?

Майкрофт поднял бровь. 

\- Произведения для детского хора?

\- Нет, то есть да, но это было в самом начале, а теперь он уже получил некоторую известность. У него появилась даже некоторая специализация – он пишет хоралы с современными текстами. Мне кажется, он все же предпочитает писать для оркестра, хотя его вещь под названием «Крест Святой Бригитты» для женского хора была потрясающая. Ему даже предлагают сотрудничество, после того, как он закончит с музыкой для мемориала, хотят, чтобы он написал целый альбом… - Джон достал телефон и нашел гимн Святой Цецилии. – Вот, ты должен это послушать.

\- Я не думаю…

\- Майкрофт. Я знаю, что ты обожаешь Шерлока, но тебе всегда было проще видеть его фобии, а не сильные стороны. Я понимаю, он твой младший брат, но ты должен знать, на что он способен. – Джон сунул телефон Майкрофту в руки. – Это написал твой брат и это прекрасно. Послушай.

Майкрофт вздохнул, поднялся, и снова двинулся к выходу в сторону гардероба. Джон доел свой ужин. Гимн Святой Цецилии длился пять минут, а Майкрофта не было уже десять. Куда он подевался?  
Майкрофт вернулся в тот момент, когда Джон раздумывал о том, чтобы заказать огромный десерт, чтобы его позлить. На лице Майкрофта застыло нечитаемое выражение. Джон не знал, чего бы он больше хотел в этот момент услышать – похвалу или критику – но вместо этого Майкрофт спросил: 

\- Наша мать это слышала?

Джон поморгал.

\- Я не знаю. Спроси у Шерлока.

\- Ммм, - Майкрофт вернул ему телефон и взял вилку, чтобы покончить с остывшей едой. – Перешлешь мне это?

\- Конечно, перешлю.

Майкрофт некоторое время молча ел, а потом сказал: 

– Ты был прав.

\- Да, такое иногда случается, - ответил с улыбкой Джон. - А иначе зачем бы Шерлок согласился иметь со мной дело?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Валторна – медный музыкальный духовой инструмент — спирально согнутая труба с широким раструбом.


	13. Chapter 13

Шерлок освоил новые инструменты и всерьез взялся за работу. Птенцы сапсанов сменили пух на перья, подросли и уже начали самостоятельно охотиться – гораздо быстрее, чем, по мнению Джона, они должны были этому научиться. В Лондоне малыш Зомби Мамы тоже подрос (не настолько сильно, а как обычно бывает у людей) и начал проявлять интерес к происходящему вокруг. Это привело Девушку С Кольцом В Носу в ужас и она немедленно сменила дислокацию, и теперь по утрам после короткого обмена приветствиями пристально смотрела на Зеленый Пиджак и на Лондон за окном.  
В долинах дни становились длиннее и теплее, и Джон с неохотой признался Саймону, что за городом не так уж плохо.  
Джон больше не сталкивался с признаками визитов своего неизвестного призрака, и он пришел к выводу, что все это было плодом его расстроенного воображения. Убедился окончательно. Почти совсем окончательно. Он ни словом не обмолвился об этом ни Шерлоку, ни Майкрофту, и случалось, когда они сиживали вместе за ужином или за пинтой, он смотрел на его спокойное, загадочное лицо, и ощущал, как где-то глубоко его снова начинают беспокоить сомнения, тогда он всегда без колебаний прогонял их прочь.  
Иногда, в особенности когда Джон возвращался домой поздно или слышал звон посуды внизу (обычно это была миссис Хадсон), то начинал тосковать по прежней совместной с Шерлоком жизни на Бейкер Стрит так сильно, что почти ощущал физическую боль. Но решительно обрывал подобные мысли и старался сосредоточиться на своих надеждах. В конце концов, это была просто еще одна глава в его жизни (Композитор и Его Муз? Джон и Шерлок – любовь вдалеке друг от друга? Принцесса в башне?), а в жизни Джона были гораздо более тяжелые главы.  
Он любил свои загородные уикенды: неспешные субботы, когда Шерлок увлечен работой, а Джон погружен в составление планов, чтение журналов или покупку носков по интернету – времени на магазины по-прежнему не было; прогулки с Саймоном; обеды в кафе и ужины дома, поклонение Шерлоку собственным телом долгим сумеречным вечером или туманным утром.   
Шерлок, который еще никогда не выглядел таким красивым, теперь будто светился своей музыкой. Днем он был все таким же резким и замкнутым, но ночью прижимался к Джону так, будто тот был единственной реальностью в его мире.  
Шерлок, чье тело его предавало.

\- Я хотел тебя спросить, - сказал Саймон. Они понаблюдали за тем, как подросшие птенцы сапсанов охотятся среди холмов, и уже складывали бинокли (Джон даже приобрел собственный), готовясь отправиться в обратный путь. – Можно как-то помочь Шерлоку? Только я не пойму – у него проблема со спиной или с бедром? Похоже, в последнее время ему стало совсем плохо. 

\- Черт. Я надеялся, что это я просто паникую.

\- Да нет, не паникуешь. Мне пришлось два раза возить его на уколы стероидов. Он уже ходит с трудом.

Джон вздохнул. 

– У него проблемы и с тем, и с тем, но в основном со спиной. Сложный перелом, который неправильно зажил. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, скажу – есть немалый шанс, что операция ему поможет, но он на нее не согласится.

\- Почему нет?

На самом деле, Джон никогда и не спрашивал, потому что причин было настолько много, что вопросы были излишни. Боязнь довериться незнакомым рукам. Боязнь боли от операции, необходимости принимать наркотики, которые однажды почти уничтожили его. 

– Я точно не знаю, - медленно произнес он, - но думаю, что главная причина в том, что… пока он не сделает операцию, он может продолжать верить в то, что она может помочь. Но если он через нее пройдет, а результата не будет, тогда надежд не останется, ты меня понимаешь? Потому что все равно есть существенная вероятность, что операция не поможет.

\- Вот как.

Они продолжили идти в молчании. Джон разрывался между желанием услышать от Саймона какие-то слова мудрости и поддержки и опасением, что тот ответит что-нибудь пустое и формальное.

\- Не тот ли сейчас момент, когда тебе пора сказать, что ты будешь за него молиться? – в результате произнес он, и понял, что это прозвучало более резко, чем ему хотелось.

\- Конечно, буду. И за тебя тоже, - невозмутимо подтвердил Саймон. - Но если бы я это сказал, то ты бы мне возразил, что никакого толку от этого не будет.

Джон не смог сдержать смех.

\- Ну да, это вполне справедливое замечание.

\- Шерлок не говорил, что собирается делать в сентябре, когда срок его пребывания здесь закончится?

\- В настоящий момент, я могу только надеяться, что он сможет подниматься по лестнице на протяжении следующих трех месяцев, – ответил Джон. – Нет, он ничего не говорил. Естественно, я хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой, но не думаю, что он к этому готов, даже если бы не было физических проблем. Ему явно нравится сочинять музыку, и я понимаю, что он может это делать где угодно. Но это место ему очень подходит. Жаль, что придется его покинуть.

\- Мне тоже жаль, - согласился Саймон. Они взобрались по крутому подъему, после которого начиналась узкая каменистая тропинка, ведущая к аббатству. – Послушай, Джон, на следующей неделе я могу быть занят. У меня еще есть ПТСР ретрит, и некоторые из ребят там требуют внимания, поэтому мне часто приходится навещать их в свободное время.

\- Ищешь новых заблудших овец? – ответил с улыбкой Джон. – Ничего страшного. У тебя ведь есть мой мобильный? Если что, просто позвони мне.

***

Тем вечером Шерлок был в великолепном расположении духа, расточал комплименты карри, приготовленному Джоном, и делился успехами в работе над музыкальным посвящением, которое он почти закончил, и своими идеями музыки для женского хора. В такие моменты Джону было так легко не замечать проблем Шерлока со здоровьем и тешить себя надеждой, что тот, может быть, вскоре вернется на Бейкер Стрит.  
Позже они лежали, растянувшись на кровати Шерлока, в лавандово-синих тенях сгущающихся сумерек. Джон гладил Шерлока по его белой коже, а тот выгибал свою длинную шею, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Джона, и стонал:

\- Ближе. Я хочу еще ближе, настолько, чтобы стать практически частью тебя… пожалуйста, Джон, пожалуйста…

Джон знал, чего Шерлок хочет. Он и сам хотел того же, но в последнее время это становилось все труднее, и после прошлых выходных Джон решился. Он запустил растопыренные пальцы в шевелюру Шерлока и обхватил затылок.

\- В этот раз я хочу, чтобы ты познал всего меня.

Глаза Шерлока расширились и потемнели в увядающих сумерках.

\- Но ты никогда не…

\- Я хочу этого с тобой.

Шерлок нервно дернулся.

\- Я боюсь причинить тебе боль.

Джон улыбнулся и нежно погладил пальцем его скулы.

\- Ты не сделаешь мне больно. 

Несколько месяцев назад Шерлок действовал бы быстро, тогда его сексуальный опыт ограничивался тем, чтобы довести партнера до оргазма как можно быстрее, но со временем он познал удовольствие, которое можно получить, если не торопиться. Он ласкал Джона с бесконечной осторожностью, введя кончик пальца внутрь только тогда, когда Джон стал пульсирующе возбужденным и влажным от его умелого языка. 

\- Ох, - смущенно охнул Джон, это было для него довольно странно.

\- Опустись пониже, - посоветовал Шерлок, останавливая свою руку.

\- Опуститься?..

\- Пониже, ко мне, как будто ты… да, вот так.

Это помогло. Безусловно, потребуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть, подумал Джон, пока Шерлок, осторожно вращая, медленно двигал свой палец туда и обратно. Он не мог точно сказать, было ли это для него слишком, хотя Шерлок ласкал и лизал его член, пока тщательно старался растянуть анус Джона, и это было определенно приятно. Шерлок плеснул еще полбутылки смазки, когда добавил второй палец, и стало полегче.

\- Как найти твою простату? – спросил Шерлок, когда второй палец, наконец, был внутри.

\- Эм, - Джон несколько отвлекся на противоречивые ощущения удовольствия и растяжения. – На ощупь она похожа на грецкий орех, нам всегда так объясняли. – Тебе нужно повернуть пальцы… нет, наоборот, вперед, в сторону моего члена… Да. Теперь, кажется, ты слишком глубоко, так что… черт!

\- Это не похоже на грецкий орех, - недовольно буркнул Шерлок.

\- О господи, сделай так еще, - выдохнул Джон.

Шерлок сделал так снова, а потом еще и еще, меняя скорость и нажим, пока Джон не начал извиваться и умолять:

\- Хватит, остановись, перестань, это слишком, прекрати. Боже, это… ух ты. Можешь добавить еще один палец.

Мышцы Джона, по-видимому, сдались, потому что три пальца он принял практически сразу. 

\- Кажется, я готов, - сказал Джон наконец, поскольку Шерлок, похоже, не хотел продвигаться дальше без специального приглашения. 

\- Это необязательно. Я могу оставить пальцы и дальше действовать ртом, если…

\- Нет, мы сделаем это. Я хочу знать, каково это, чувствовать тебя внутри себя, - ответил Джон, и Шерлок неловко потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. 

Они решили, что коленно-локтевая поза будет проще для них обоих, и Джон подгреб под себя все подушки с кровати, чтобы в случае необходимости принять на себя вес Шерлока. В этом случае он не смог бы помочь себе рукой, но это было неважно, он вообще сомневался, что ему удастся кончить. 

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Шерлок, чуть задыхаясь.

\- Да, - сглотнул Джон и тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя, как головка члена Шерлока входит в него.

\- Двигайся на меня, - напомнил ему Шерлок, и Джон расслабился, впуская, и, о Боже, Шерлок был внутри него, продвигаясь вперед с аккуратной неторопливостью. Джон выдохнул, сдвинулся назад, вспомнил о том, что нужно дышать, и, наконец, он почувствовал, как Шерлок прижимается к его ягодицам.

\- О, - ахнул Шерлок. - О, это…

…на самом деле неприятно, подумал Джон. Шерлок наклонился вперед, ложась Джону на спину, вжался лицом ему в затылок и вцепился руками, а Джон сжал свои пальцы и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не стискивать зубы. Тем не менее, было какое-то странное удовлетворение в том, чтобы быть соединенными вместе таким образом, вдавливаясь в изгибы длинного тела Шерлока.

\- Ты потрясающий, - наконец-то смог выдавить Джон. – Я так люблю тебя… не торопись, ладно?

\- Не буду, - пообещал Шерлок. Он подтянул Джона поближе своими длинными руками и качнул бедрами, немного продвигаясь вперед. От этого движения Джон проехался членом по подушке, от чего в нем снова проснулся интерес к их занятию. В качестве эксперимента, Джон согнул бедра, снова двинулся назад и обнаружил, что так ему нравится гораздо больше, поэтому он сделал так еще раз. 

\- Это… - пропыхтел он, - ничего, если я сделаю так?

\- Конечно, - сдавленно ответил Шерлок. 

Джон уперся локтями в постель и сосредоточился на движении бедер взад и вперед, елозя своим быстро затвердевшим членом по подушке, пока не осознал, что Шерлока начинает трясти от усилий оставаться неподвижным. Потренировавшись таким образом, Джон стал чувствовать себя намного лучше, поэтому он скомандовал:

\- Хорошо, продолжай.

Шерлок громко выдохнул и начал толкаться, сначала неуверенно, но вскоре подхватил ритм и его длинные пальцы довольно ощутимо вцепились в Джона, его напряженное и лихорадочное дыхание вырывалось в ухо Джону. Его длинные волосы с каждым толчком щекотали Джону лицо, и Джон застонал в подушку:

\- Боже, ты восхитителен, кончи в меня, я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь…

\- О, - взволнованно вскрикнул Шерлок, - о, о, о, - а потом прижался к спине Джона, дрожащий, отяжелевший и трясущийся.

Джон едва мог дышать, но теперь, когда Шерлок достиг разрядки, он отчаянно обхватил рукой собственный член, до того, как начнется неприятный процесс разъединения. Он отпустил руку Шерлока и потянулся рукой вниз, пихнув Шерлока локтем в живот, и, немного повозившись, смог отвоевать немного пространства, чтобы довести себя до оргазма и кончить на подушки.

\- Ты не в восторге от позиции снизу, - заметил Шерлок, когда они вытерлись и собрались спать.

\- Ну да, не могу сказать, что этот вариант мне понравился больше, - признался Джон. – Но думаю, что тут все дело в практике. На следующей неделе попробуем еще разок.

Шерлоку явно было легче быть сверху – заметно было, что так он испытывал меньший дискомфорт.

Несколькими часами позже Джон проснулся посреди ночи с внезапным острым ощущением тревоги, которое не испытывал со времен Афганистана. Что-то было не так. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это не так было с Шерлоком. Тот свернулся клубком на своей половине кровати и скрипел зубами, чтобы сдержать стоны.

\- Ох, любимый, - тихо прошептал Джон. Он быстро спустился вниз за таблетками, отчаянно выругавшись на обратном пути, когда споткнулся на лестнице и ударился пальцем ноги о ступеньку. Шерлок проглотил пригоршню миорелаксантов и НПВС, которые подал ему Джон и с благодарностью запил их водой, но отрицательно покачал головой, глядя на гидрокодон.

-Шерлок,.. - с мольбой в голосе сказал Джон. В баночке теперь оставалось три таблетки – получается, когда он принимал эти лекарства, ему было хуже, чем сейчас?

\- Попозже, если не поможет, - коротко проговорил Шерлок, подтягивая руками больную ногу, чтобы снова свернуться в клубок. Джон лег рядом, чувствуя собственную полную бесполезность. Он был чертов доктор, а сделать ничего не мог.

\- Я могу тебе помочь?

Шерлок отчетливо покачал головой. Его челюсти были сжаты настолько крепко, что Джону было слышно, как он скрипит зубами. Правда, через минуту Шерлок протянул Джону раскрытую ладонь, и Джон вложил в нее свою руку. Шерлок крепко ее обхватил.  
Они лежали рядом, и Джон ненавидел все, что сейчас происходило – боль Шерлока, собственную беспомощность, его беспомощность, того безликого гада, что допрашивал Шерлока и нанес ему эти увечья, каждую ошибку и каждое неправильное решение, что в результате привело их сюда. Он пытался подумать о чем-нибудь обнадеживающем, но слышать неровное дыхание Шерлока было настоящей пыткой. Как долго они вот так лежат? Было ощущение, что прошло несколько часов. Это в таком состоянии Саймон возил Шерлока к врачу? Может, Саймон согласится отвезти в больницу их и этим утром. Джон совершенно точно не оставит Шерлока одного в таком состоянии – утром позвонит на работу и скажет, что не может выйти. У них там, правда, и так недоставало рабочих рук в отсутствие Сары, но тут уже ничего не поделать. Шерлок важнее всего остального, и так будет всегда…  
Прошло очень много времени, когда Шерлок устало проговорил:

\- Ладно, давай.

Джон с трудом поднялся – он даже не понимал, в каком напряжении он пролежал все это время – встряхнулся, и принес гидрокодон и воду. Потом снова лег в кровать и стал переживать о том, что они будут делать, если Шерлок не сможет утром ходить.

\- Утром я буду в порядке, - сказал Шерлок, будто прочтя мысли Джона. – Это просто мышечные спазмы, такое иногда бывает.

\- О, - произнес Джон. Он нерешительно провел большим пальцем по руке Шерлока. То, что Шерлок сам затронул эту тему – пусть даже и под влиянием обстоятельств – придало ему храбрости, и он призвал на помощь всю свою смелость и спросил: 

\- Шерлок, почему ты отказываешься от операции?

Шерлок молчал так долго, что Джон уже подумал, что он не собирается отвечать, но в конце концов он произнес: 

– Я боюсь, - послышались тихие слова.

\- Боли? Или наркотиков? Потому что я могу…

\- Что снова потеряю связь с самим собой, - коротко ответил Шерлок, - что снова сойду с ума, как раньше.

\- Ох, Шерлок. Ты не был безумен. У тебя была ломка, и ты провел недели в темноте, и был серьезно травмирован…

\- И даже сейчас иногда мне кажется, что я все еще там, - сказал Шерлок. Он говорил спокойно. – Я замахиваюсь ножом на туристов, я не могу дышать, когда слышу громкие голоса. Я не включаю свет, когда тебя здесь нет, потому, что чувствую себя в темноте в большей безопасности. И это в башне, где подо мной девять метров пустого пространства, и плотно запертая дверь отделяет меня от остального мира. Если я позволю себе стать беззащитным – отдам себя в руки незнакомцев, в ярко освещенной и полной шума больнице – я не знаю, что может произойти, Джон. И не могу на это пойти.

\- Хорошо, - мягко сказал Джон. – Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я тоже буду там? Каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Тебе даже не нужно будет думать, на самом ли деле я там с тобой или нет, потому что ничто и никто не сможет заставить меня уйти. И ты восстанавливаешься, ты сам это знаешь. Ты уже намного спокойнее и крепче, чем тогда, когда я начал сюда приезжать.

\- Я знаю. Но это заставляет меня думать, что теперь я могу потерять намного больше.

Джон снова погладил руку Шерлока, успокаивающими круговыми движениями проводя по ней большим пальцем. Шерлок больше не сжимал зубы, а речь его стала менее отчетливой – наконец, начало сказываться действие наркотика. 

– Ты никогда меня не потеряешь. Что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду с тобой, всегда. Я больше никогда тебя не отпущу.

Шерлок с благодарностью молча пожал руку Джона. Он будто сам стал легче, словно то, что он рассказал о своих страхах, могло помочь Шерлоку через них пройти, правда, Джон не тешил себя иллюзиями, что это случится в ближайшее время. Уже было неплохо то, что дыхание Шерлока выровнялось, а пальцы начали расслабляться под ладонью Джона.  
Ближе к трем часам утра, в серой дымке зарождающегося рассвета, Шерлок, наконец, уснул. Заснул и Джон, прижав к себе их сомкнутые руки.  
Как Шерлок и предсказывал, утром он вернулся в его обычное состояние, правда, был таким раздражительным и резким, что в какой-то момент Джон уже был готов сбежать от него на автобус. Всю дорогу до дома он продолжал переживать о сложившейся ситуации, и утром следующего дня позвонил Элле и назначил встречу.

***

\- Забота о ком-либо может быть очень эмоционально изматывающей, я не сомневаюсь, что вы знаете об этом по своей работе, - сказала Элла. 

\- Нет… в смысле, да, я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, но проблема не в этом. И она не исчезнет, даже если я буду там постоянно. Кроме того, мне нравится о нем заботиться. Я как раз такой человек, и всегда таким был. Поначалу он даже переживал из-за этого, думая, что именно поэтому я к нему неравнодушен. В те времена, когда мы жили вместе, я был для него до некоторой степени катализатором, так получалось. В том смысле, что он весь такой великолепный, выдающийся человек, но он нуждался во мне – это было необходимостью, особенно, если вспомнить, каким я тогда был. Мы с миссис Хадсон пришли к убеждению, что он не смог бы прожить и дня в одиночестве. Понятное дело, глупый вывод. А теперь – я так счастлив, что он психически постепенно восстанавливается, я _так сильно хочу_ , чтобы ему стало лучше, но это такой кошмар – видеть, как ему больно…

\- Это тяжело – наблюдать за тем, как страдает человек, который тебе небезразличен.

\- Да. Очень. Я просмотрел записи, которые сделал в Германии, и я уверен, что операция ему поможет, но, понимаете, - Джон разочарованно взмахнул руками, - я не могу его заставить.

\- Вы не можете изменить его поведение, - заметила Элла, - а свое поменять способны?

\- Что, сказать ему, что он меня больше не увидит, пока не пойдет на операцию? Я не могу так поступить!

\- Конечно, нет. Но вы говорили, что он стал чаще садиться за руль в выходные. Что если вы сделаете так, что это не будет больше иметь смысла?

Джон откинулся назад. 

\- Хм…

***

Джон всю неделю время от времени обдумывал эту мысль. Ему уже казалось, что у него появился план, но его беспокоило, как Шерлок может на него отреагировать. Он мысленно составлял текст и тут же его отбрасывал. Он так и ничего не решил, когда утром пятницы вошел в Speedy’s. 

\- Она уже идет, - кивнув в сторону кухни, сообщил Виджай и протянул ему сэндвич с беконом и кофе еще до того, как Джон успел раскрыть рот. – А где твой приятель?

\- Кто? – Джон на секунду показалось, что Виджай говорит о Шерлоке.

\- А то ты не знаешь. Тот мужик в зеленом, с которым вы газеты на двоих читаете.

\- А, нет, на самом деле, это его газеты. Я иногда просто беру у него раздел международных новостей. Мы, по правде сказать, и не знаем друг друга. И я не имею представления, почему его сегодня нет. – Сказав все это, Джон почувствовал легкий укол вины, осознав, что, возможно, он разговаривал с Зеленым Пиджаком больше, чем с большинством его настоящих друзей. Джон в лучшем случае был посредственным другом, и знал об этом. Если бы не старания Грега, то, вполне возможно, он не виделся бы в Лондоне ни с кем, кроме Майкрофта. Он вспомнил, как Мэри смеялась, глядя на видео, которое сделал Шерлок ко дню рождения Джона («Все друзья Джона его ненавидят»), зажав рот рукой и коротко хихикнув, но так, чтобы дать ему понять, что это все правда. А ему, на самом деле, было безразлично. Тем не менее: он уже не был тем ожесточенным и сердитым человеком, и возможно, именно сейчас было время начать это демонстрировать. Джон мысленно дал обещание в понедельник спросить у Зеленого Пиджака, как его зовут, а может и поинтересоваться, что привело его в Лондон…

-Джон! - окликнула его раскрасневшаяся и суетливая миссис Хадсон. – Бог мой, как сегодня тепло! Думаешь, будет дождь?

Вечером той же пятницы Джон сделал глубокий вдох и написал Шерлоку сообщение:

_Меня осенило. Я завтра доберусь на автобусе, а в воскресенье ты сможешь меня подвезти, если будет желание, и сможем устроить ранний ужин._

Прошло несколько минут.

_Как минимум, мне нужно будет встретить тебя у ворот. Завтра ожидается гроза. ШХ_

_Ожидается, но ближе к вечеру. Если возникнет опасность, что на меня упадет фонарный столб, я пришлю тебе смс из автобуса. Если нет, то оставайся дома и воздержись от хождения по лестницам. Так мы выиграем дополнительные 30 минут._

_Не больше 20. ШХ_

_Что сделала для меня миссис Хадсон на этой неделе? ШХ_

_Что-то королевское. Какие-то куины. Похожи на круглые круассаны._

_Kouign amann [1]? ШХ_

_????_

_Ладно. Они в автобусе не пострадают. ШХ_

_Так значит, ты на самом деле волнуешься за булочки, а не за меня._

_Сам-то можешь придумать что-нибудь двусмысленное? ШХ_

_Твои попытки секса по смс ужасны. Действительно, пора тебя возвращать в Лондон,_ \- набрал текст Джон, а потом медленно его удалил.

_Не засиживайся допоздна. До завтра._

_Спокойной ночи. ШХ_

Гроза действительно пока не подошла, и Джон был счастлив: Шерлок передвигался с меньшими усилиями, чем в последние несколько недель. Они провели замечательный день. Шерлок работал над третьей частью посвящения, в которой в основном были задействованы струнные, и которая поэтому давалась ему легко. Он играл на скрипке короткие отрывки снова и снова, а Джон в это время сидел в своем мягком кресле у окна и претворял в жизнь свое последнее решение стать лучше как друг. Он написал длинный емэйл Билу Мюррею, с которым не общался целую вечность, и короткий – Майку Стамфорду. Джон уже давно перестал сидеть у двери, как на посту, хотя Шерлок все еще продолжал держать ее запертой на засов. 

Джон закончил с письмами и бесцельно сидел в интернете, когда вдруг до него дошло, что Шерлок играет что-то другое. Это была негромкая короткая мелодия, которую он наигрывал, когда Джон впервые оказался в аббатстве, и с тех пор эта музыка засела у него в голове. 

\- Что это за отрывок, что ты играл мне раньше? – спросил он. – Я не припоминаю, чтобы он был в твоем посвящении. 

\- А, - пальцы Шерлока замерли на струнах. – Его и не было. Я все думаю, вставить его или нет.

\- Но я уже слышал эту мелодию. Ты играл ее один раз, и она мне понравилась; иногда я слышу ее в голове, когда думаю о тебе. Что это?

Шерлок посмотрел на свои искалеченные пальцы, лежащие на грифе скрипки. 

– Это музыка, которую я слышал, когда думал о тебе. В тюрьме.

\- Это ты написал для меня? Эту музыку? Она прекрасна. Почему ты не играл ее мне после того первого раза?

\- Это не… - Шерлок расстроенно взмахнул рукой. – Это не мелодия _для_ тебя, подобно тому, каким был твой свадебный вальс. Это ты. Это был ты, в моей голове… Я плохо объясняю…

\- Нет, я понимаю – сказал Джон. Ему казалось, что он понял. Для такого как Шерлок, вполне нормально было бы, если бы его бесконечно выдающийся мозг обратил эмоции в музыку. На мгновение Джон подумал, что у него получилось представить себе, как это могло быть с Шерлоком: как способность говорить на совсем другом языке, или видеть спектр цветов, недоступный большинству людей, и он снова удивился, что такая личность, как Шерлок, нашел в нем – совершенно обычном человеке. – Ты думаешь включить эту мелодию?

\- Я еще не решил. – Шерлок отложил скрипку и потянулся, покрутив головой.

\- Погода не совсем подходящая для прогулки, - добавил он, глядя в окно, рядом с которым сидел Джон.

Джон тоже посмотрел на улицу. Тучи, собирающиеся на востоке, начинали приобретать зловещий серо-зеленый отлив, правда, они были еще достаточно далеко. – Думаю, еще с час или около того дождя не будет, - сказал он, и в этот момент его телефон тренькнул. – А может, это уже и не имеет значения, - добавил он, заглядывая в экран.

Ну конечно, пришло сообщение от Саймона. 

_Извини, сегодня прогулка не получается – нужно кое с кем встретиться в перерыве. До следующей недели!_

Джон убрал телефон, подумав, что это, скорее всего, к лучшему – может быть очень неприятно, если гроза застанет их на обратном пути. 

– Прогулки сегодня не будет, - проинформировал он Шерлока. – Как насчет чая? Или я могу пораньше заняться ужином.

\- Спасибо, чай я не хочу, - ответил Шерлок, возвращаясь к своей музыке и снова берясь за скрипку. – Но если хочешь, можем поужинать пораньше.

В течение следующего часа небо за окном постепенно становилось все темнее и темнее, и было приятно находиться в уютном укрытии башни, в которой было так много окон, вместо того, чтобы пытаться опередить раннюю летнюю грозу. Шерлок включил лампу, когда Джон, наконец, заставил себя покинуть кресло и направился на кухню.

\- У меня тут есть спаржа, - сказал он, - хочешь…

В дверь постучали.

-Ты кого-нибудь ждешь?

\- Наверное, это Саймон, - ответил Шерлок, поднимая голову. – Он на неделе спрашивал, не захочешь ли ты поприсутствовать на каких-нибудь мероприятиях ретрита. По-моему, в эти выходные у них что-то для ветеранов про ПТСР.

\- Не вставай, я открою, - сказал Джон, подходя к двери, и отодвигая тяжелый железный засов. Он открыл дверь и сказал:   
\- Думал, ты будешь на…

И остановился. Человек, стоявший на пороге, был не Саймон. Он выглядел здесь настолько неуместно, что Джон просто застыл на месте, пораженный, будто увидел за дверью лондонский автобус.

\- Добрый вечер, доктор Уотсон, - произнес Зеленый Пиджак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Кунь-аман или куинь-аман – традиционный бретонский слоёный пирог.


	14. Chapter 14

Джон почувствовал, как у него за спиной Шерлок с трудом поднимается на ноги, и недоуменно произнес: 

\- Что за…. 

Спустя мгновение Зеленый Пиджак сделал шаг вперед и приставил ко лбу Джона пистолет.

\- Давайте не будем нервничать, - произнес Зеленый Пиджак. Его гладкий американский акцент звучал здесь еще большим диссонансом, чем в Speedy’s. – И никто не пострадает.

Он подтолкнул Джона назад в комнату, закрыл дверь ногой и скомандовал:

\- Закрой на замок. Ты, оставайся на месте и стой, не шелохнувшись, иначе я размажу его мозги по вот этой стене. 

Джон запер дверь. Ему казалось, что мысли вхолостую крутятся в голове подобно колесам грузовика, забуксовавшего в грязи. Зеленый Пиджак, который в течение нескольких месяцев составлял ему по утрам вполне приятную компанию – что он здесь делает? Почему? Неужели все это время он охотился за Шерлоком? Но как…

\- Вот и славно, - любезно продолжил Зеленый Пиджак. Он пихнул Джона дальше в комнату и заставил сесть на деревянный стул, который использовался в качестве подставки для ног. - Руки за спину, пожалуйста. Ты, – он указал головой на Шерлока, – Шерлок Холмс, я полагаю? Подойди сюда и свяжи ему запястья клейкой лентой. Покрепче, или я сделаю ему больно.

Шерлок медленно прохромал к указанному месту, и, хотя выражение лица у него было невозмутимое, Джон увидел блеск в его глазах и понял, что тот стремительно анализирует все, что может распознать в незнакомце, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь подсказку им в помощь.  
Зеленый Пиджак достал моток скотча и протянул его Шерлоку, который молча связал Джону руки за спинкой стула, а затем, следуя указаниям Зеленого Пиджака, обмотал и лодыжки.  
Зеленый Пиджак оглядел Шерлока. 

– Ты не похож на того, кто может представлять угрозу, – заметил он. – И мне нужно, чтобы ты был несколько подвижнее. Тем не менее, нет смысла испытывать судьбу. Повернись. – Он засунул пистолет за пояс и связал руки Шерлока за спиной, затем жестом указал ему на диван, а сам уселся в кресло Джона, положив пистолет себе на колени. - Ну вот, - произнес он негромко и так обыденно, будто они обсуждали, что предлагается на завтрак в Speedy’s. – Так, я думаю, все здесь будут довольны, если мы покончим со всем этим как можно скорее и, скажем так, максимально чисто. Так что давайте не будем усложнять, ладно? Где твоя жена?

\- Моя жена? – спросил Джон с неподдельным удивлением. Он заметил, как блеснули глаза Шерлока, пронзающего взглядом Зеленый Пиджак, пока тот сконцентрировал внимание на Джоне. Шерлок что-то увидел, но что? Какое отношение мог иметь Зеленый Пиджак к Мэри? Джон даже и не встречал этого человека до того, как вернулся на Бейкер Стрит. – Моя жена умерла.

Зеленый Пиджак вздохнул. 

– Я надеялся, что мы пойдем простым путем. Еще одна попытка, ты меня слышишь? – Он наклонился вперед. – Где. Она.

Он не может знать правду, сказал себе Джон, он просто блефует. 

– Я же вам ответил. Она умерла, уже больше года назад. Вы можете проверить…

\- Тогда где деньги?

Сбитый с толку Джон покачал головой. 

– Какие деньги? Не было никаких денег.

Зеленый Пиджак поднялся, явно разозлившись, и в этот момент Шерлок внезапно выпалил: 

– Нейл Гаррисон.

Оба – Джон и Зеленый Пиджак – тут же повернулись к нему. 

– Нейл Гаррисон, - повторил он. – Вас так зовут, да?

\- Значит, ты знал. – Зеленый Пиджак – Гаррисон? – выдохнул в ответ, и начал поворачиваться к Джону, но Шерлок быстро продолжил. 

– Нет. Не Джон. Джон не знает.

\- Что? – спросил Джон, на секунду отвлекшись на эти слова. – Чего я не знаю? Шерлок, чего, твою мать, я не знаю? – Он говорил все громче, даже не замечая этого. 

\- Мэри записала всю историю на флэшке, - быстро заговорил Шерлок. – Она попросила Джона не читать, что там записано, но предоставила ему самому решить. Он сжег флэшку, так и не прочтя ее содержимое. Он не знал.

\- Ты что, сам это прочел? – с недоверием спросил Джон.

\- Конечно, нет. Она была твоей, тем более, что ты носил ее в кармане не один месяц, - нетерпеливо пояснил Шерлок. – Я это определил. У меня не было другого выхода. Мне нельзя было вставать с постели несколько недель, и если бы я не знал Майкрофта так хорошо, я бы заподозрил, что он ослабил защиту архивов просто для того, чтобы мне было чем себя занять. Я сложил всю историю из отдельных кусочков, а когда Мэри в твое отсутствие зашла в гости, я спросил ее, правильно ли я все понял, и она подтвердила. Я обещал ей, что не расскажу тебе.

\- Боже мой, - произнес Джон, пораженный. – Тогда что… Почему не…

Гаррисон снова уселся в кресло, улыбнувшись, когда Джон начал мямлить.

– Может, расскажешь ему? – обратился он к Шерлоку.

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд. Джон видел, что тот пытается сделать выбор между словом, данным Мэри, и возможностью продолжать разговор с Гаррисоном с целью потянуть время, и, может быть, получить какое-то преимущество. 

– Расскажи мне.

\- Хорошо. – Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. – Мэри тогда работала на ЦРУ и находилась в Пакистане. Несколькими месяцами ранее она потеряла своего партнера и ей назначили нового. Нейла Гаррисона. У него ранее случились некоторые проблемы с карьерой, и он работал аналитиком. Это стало его первым заданием после многолетнего перерыва. Она вам не доверяла, - сказал Шерлок, обращаясь к Гаррисону. – С самого начала она решила, что вы ненадежны.

\- Шерлок.

Шерлок нетерпеливо шикнул. 

– Мэри получила задание найти и перенаправить средства, которые шли на счета Талибана на Ближнем и Среднем Востоке, а Гаррисон занимался приблизительно тем же, работая в Америке. У Мэри был контакт в Пакистане, который работал под прикрытием. Его звали Рехан Азиф. Именно он и узнал о сокровищах Агры.

\- Агра… Я думал, что это было что-то вроде инициалов, как это было написано на флэшке…

\- И это тоже, - сказал Гаррисон. – Мы были охотниками за сокровищами Агры. Амбарджи, Гаррисон, Рехан Азиф. А.Г.Р.А.

\- Сокровища Агры были спрятаны во времена колониального периода, чтобы они не достались англичанам. Легенда гласила, что преданному слуге доверили отнести их в горы и спрятать, но тот исчез навсегда. Конечно же, сокровища пытались отыскать несколько веков, но в итоге пришли к выводу, что они утеряны безвозвратно. Оказалось, что сведения об их нахождении передавались от отца к сыну из поколения в поколение, и тогдашний смотритель получил некое послание от Аллаха, что ему предназначается передать сокровища в помощь Джихаду. Естественно, клад сохранился именно в том виде, в каком его изначально спрятали – золото, драгоценные камни…

\- Он было в ларце, – резко перебил Гаррисон. – Я даже не видел его открытым.

\- …как раз тогда Азиф и увидел его. Талибан велел ему продать сокровища, а деньги положить на номерные банковские счета [1]. Мэри и Гаррисон собирались использовать секретную информацию, чтобы перехватить перевод этих средств. Никто не знал, что происходит, кроме этих троих, и они решили похитить эти деньги.

\- Кристин хотела уйти из ЦРУ, – сказал Гаррисон. – Она хотела уволиться уже несколько лет, но понимала, что ей этого никогда не позволят – она слишком много знала. Рехан хотел вывезти своих мать и сестру из Пакистана и оплатить сестре образование. – Он пожал плечами. – А я просто хотел денег.

\- И вы решили, что будет неплохо заполучить все, - сказал Шерлок. – Знаете ли, Мэри была в курсе. После того, как вы пытались убедить Азифа кинуть Мэри, он ей рассказал – он тоже вам не доверял. Мэри велела ему подыгрывать вам, но бдительности не терять. По плану террористов семья, хранившая сокровища, должна была привезти их в назначенное место в горах и передать их там Азифу, который прибыл бы туда с людьми из Талибана. Террористы думали, что они будут сопровождать Азифа на обратном пути в Лахор, где у него было все подготовлено. На самом деле вы и Мэри планировали захватить караван на подходе к Лахору и дальше действовать по плану, только деньги сбросить на счета, которые вы открыли для себя. Но все пошло не так.

\- Талибан прислал подкрепление, – Гаррисон поморщился. – Мы должны были это предвидеть – Кристин обязана была это предугадать. Мы убрали сопровождающих Азифа без проблем, а присланная группа открыла огонь.

\- Тебя и Азифа убили, - сказал Шерлок. – Так подумала Мэри.

Гаррисон засмеялся, резко и невесело. 

– Это она тебе так сказала?

\- Да. – Шерлок нахмурился, будто проверяя собственную память на достоверность. – Думаю, она говорила правду. В тот момент у нее не было причин мне лгать. Она подтвердила все остальное. Значит, и Рехан Азиф тоже жив?

Гаррисон покачал головой. 

– Нет. Исключено. Ему снесли верхушку черепа – я был рядом. Мне выстрелили в грудь, и я потерял сознание, поэтому не знаю, что случилось потом, и каким образом Кристин удалось спастись.

\- Тогда как… Оооо. – Глаза Шерлока засветились, сфокусировшись на загадке, что была перед ним. Джон знал, что если бы его руки были свободны, то он сложил бы их домиком под подбородком. – Конечно. Тебя захватили в плен. Когда первая группа не вернулась…

\- Даже не так. Меня захватил другой отряд. Они не знали, что случилось, но решили, что я буду неплохой добычей, поэтому следующие пять лет я провел в гостях у Аль-Каиды. – Гаррисон безрадостно улыбнулся. – Большую часть времени я просидел в пещере в горах. В последний год или около того я не видел людей – думаю, обо мне просто забыли.

\- Боже, - прошептал ошеломленный Джон.

\- Как вы… нет, вы не сбежали, так ведь? Вас освободили.

Гаррисон кивнул. 

– Пакистанская армия пошла на крутые меры и зачистила этот район, и они, крайне довольные собой, передали меня Дяде Сэму. Я пропадал неизвестно где пять лет. Все думали, что я погиб. Моя жена уже жила с другим человеком. Думаю, что она была рада моему возвращению только потому, что у нее появилась возможность со мной развестись и избавиться от моего хлама, что хранился у нее в подвале. А Контора – сначала они были уверены, что я перешел на сторону врага, что я был «спящим» агентом. У меня ушли месяцы на то, чтобы снять с себя подозрения. В конце концов, меня допустили к офисной работе, и все окружающие следили за тем, чтобы я не взорвал все вокруг, включая самого себя. - Его смех прозвучал резко и безрадостно. – Будто бы я собирался доставить им такую радость.

\- Когда вы начали искать Мэри? – тихо спросил Шерлок.

Джон сообразил, что с некоторого времени Гаррисон переключил внимание на Шерлока, привлеченный его точными вопросами. У Джона появилось странное ощущение нереальности происходящего, когда он видел так хорошо знакомый ему внимательный взгляд в этой странной обстановке. 

\- Кристин и Рехан были мертвы – так мне сказали. Поначалу меня это не настолько волновало, чтобы думать иначе, но по прошествии некоторого времени я начал сомневаться. Кристин своей семьи не знала, но когда я попытался разыскать мать и сестру Рехана, знаете, что оказалось? Они жили в Англии, и его сестра училась в престижной частной школе. Я связался с его матерью, и оказалось, что она не понимала, откуда на самом деле получила деньги – ей сказали, что у американцев есть специальный фонд для поддержки семей агентов, работавших под прикрытием, и погибших на задании. Тогда-то я и понял, что Кристин осталась жива. Ирония судьбы, как вы считаете?

Джон сообразил, что это значило: если бы Мэри была двуличной лживой сволочью как Гаррисон, он бы никогда не узнал, что она осталась жива.

\- Значит, вы, - медленно проговорил Шерлок с характерным взглядом, который у него появлялся, когда он разгадывал загадку, - связались с кем-то, кого вы знали, каким-то британским коллегой. Почему Англия?

\- Они как-то разговаривали об этом, Кристин и Рехан. Он говорил, что хотел бы отправить семью в Америку, но его сестра мечтала об Англии. Кристин ответила, что понимает ее – она ребенком хотела жить здесь, она была просто помешана на книге «Таинственный Сад»[2].

Шерлок бросил на Джона вопрошающий взгляд, но тот только озадаченно пожал плечами:

– Мэри никогда об этом не упоминала…

Мэри. Он знал ее историю в общих чертах, все знали. Кристин Амбарджи взяла себе имя героини из ее любимой книги. И тут до него дошло, что сказал Шерлок. 

\- Это были вы! - воскликнул он. – Вы были тем человеком, который прислал запрос на ее поиски!

\- И мне никто не ответил, - сказал Гаррисон. – Я прождал несколько недель и напомнил о себе. Мой знакомый рассказал, что им не повезло с поиском по отпечаткам пальцев, поэтому они добились решения произвести розыск по словесному портрету, но ждать нужно долго, возможно месяцы. К этому времени я прочел эту чертову книгу и сказал им, что она может быть в Йоркшире под именем Мэри, или Леннокс, или идиотской Мисселтуэйт, но он ответил, что не сможет пролезть без очереди, если не докажет, что дело срочное, и, конечно же, я не мог ему этого подтвердить. В конце концов, летом он мне ответил. Сказал, что я был прав, что она жила под именем Мэри Морстан Уотсон, но предыдущей весной она погибла в автомобильной аварии.

\- Но вы в это не поверили.

\- Конечно, нет. Я сопоставил даты и понял, что она предположительно погибла через два дня после моего запроса. Как-то слишком удобно, вам не кажется? У меня появился след, и я не собирался его бросать. Я сообщил своему начальству, что никак не могу прийти в себя после возвращения и хочу взять отпуск на некоторое время, чтобы побыть с семьей Рехана – вдруг получится снова обрести смысл жизни, заботясь о них. Придумка была совсем никудышная, но они на нее купились. Все равно на работе от меня не было никакого толку. У меня была зарплата за пять лет, и я никому не был нужен, так что я приехал сюда.

Глаза Шерлока сузились, он так сконцентрировал свое внимание на Гаррисоне, что тот даже почувствовал себя неловко. 

– Думаю, вы довольно быстро нашли Джона. Что же вы так долго добирались сюда?

\- Да, я его нашел. Но как следовало относиться к тому, что ее муж остался? Было ли все это постановочным трюком, и ее супруг должен присоединиться к ней позднее? Знал ли он, что она жива? Я не мог этого понять, а если он был в курсе всей этой истории, то я не мог пойти на риск и спугнуть его. В прессе столько всего об этом писали. До меня не сразу дошло, что смерть Кристин нашла такой большой отклик вовсе не потому, что ее муж такой знаменитый, а исключительно по причине того, кем был его друг. И какие выводы мне следовало сделать об этом самом Шерлоке Холмсе? Несколько лет назад он был во всех газетах, а потом просто исчез. Они с Кристин скрылись вдвоем? – Он снова обратил свое внимание на Джона. – Тебя разыгрывали втемную, как дурачка, или ты сам были мозгом всей операции? И почему ты снова поселился в квартире Шерлока Холмса? Я не мог сообразить, но потом понял, что если и есть где-то ответы на мои вопросы, то они могут быть в этой самой квартире. Поэтому я снял скромное жилье поблизости, заделался регулярным посетителем в Speedy’s, чтобы изучить твой распорядок дня, и начал посещать вашу квартиру без твоего ведома. Боже, теперь я знаю каждый сантиметр вашего жилища – мне известны о нем такие вещи, о которых даже вы не подозреваете. - Он взглянул на Шерлока. – Это ты, как бурундук, понапрятал там запасов дури? Твои заначки там повсюду. 

Джон был поражен услышанным настолько сильно, что почти лишился дара речи. 

– Вы были в моей квартире! Всякий раз, когда я думал, что что-то упало или окно было открыто…

\- О да, однажды ваша домовладелица чуть не застукала меня. Помогло то, что она не спешила. В тот день ты вернулся с работы раньше – я почти попался, думал, сломаю ногу, прыгая из вашего чертова окна.

У Джона в ушах звенело. Не было никакого призрака – все это работа Гаррисона. Мэри действительно была жива, Майкрофт – чувство облегчения от того, что Майкрофт говорил ему правду, было таким приятным, что он почти забыл об опасности.  
Гаррисон же продолжал говорить, явно наслаждаясь шоком Джона. 

– Я провел немало времени, прячась в свободной спальне – домохозяйка не зашла туда ни разу. Я залезал в твой компьютер, просматривал твою почту. И ничего не нашел.

На крохотную долю секунды Джон ощутил мимолетное чувство жалости к Гаррисону. Один на один с собственной одержимостью в чужом городе, обрекший себя на охоту за жизнью человека, почти такой же пустой, как и его собственная. 

\- А потом прошлой осенью случился прогресс. Ты просматривал расписания поездов и собрал дорожную сумку. Конечно, ты собирался в Хэррогейт, не на Фиджи, но оказалось, что Хэррогейт находится в Йоркшире – я был уверен, что наконец-то я дождался, и окажется, что Кристин спряталась где-то в тех местах, или купила себе домик с Таинственным Садом и намеревается вернуться, или что она спрятала там ребенка, или что-то вроде того, а ты планируешь встретиться с ней. Мне необходимо было узнать, что будет там происходить. Но следить за тобой я не мог – ты уже знал меня в лицо. Поэтому я проник в квартиру, спрятался в спальне, дождался, когда ты пойдешь утром в душ, и установил жучок в твой телефон.

Шерлок закрыл глаза. 

– Батарейка.

\- Да. Этот жучок просто отличный. Работает столько же, сколько и телефон, использует телефонный динамик и антенну, чтобы усиливать сигнал, но быстро «съедает» батарею.

\- Так вот… черт. – Джону от возмущения захотелось постучать головой об стену. Столько месяцев он мучился, но так и не поменял этот гребаный телефон.

\- Конечно, решение не идеально – я слышу, что ты говоришь в телефон, или когда находишься на близком от него расстоянии, или когда он у тебя в кармане, но не когда ты оставляешь его в соседней комнате. Ну да бог с ним. В общем, дело сдвинулось. Мне просто нужно было проникнуть в квартиру, установить жучок, уйти до того, как ты выйдешь из душа, и вернуться в Speedy’s до того, как ты туда придешь. Но оно того стоило. – Улыбка Гаррисона была зловещей. – Поначалу я почувствовал себя сбитым с толку – почему он встречается с мужчиной? И что это за парень? В результате я понял, кто он, но вот что великий Шерлок Холмс делает, спрятавшись ото всех в деревенской глуши, и почему Уотсон не встречался с ним ранее? А потом все стало ясно. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, и в его взгляде было нечто, близкое к симпатии. – Потому что ты предоставил мне те самые доказательства, которые я искал все это время.

Шерлок снова закрыл глаза. Джон тут же спросил. 

– Что? Что вы имеете в виду?

Гаррисон бросил на него короткий взгляд. 

– А ты не помнишь? А я помню. Холмс сказал, что очень сожалеет о твоих жене и дочери, а затем произнес «Я рад, что ты не отправился с ними». А ты ответил…

Джон вспомнил. Он густо покраснел. 

– У меня была причина остаться.

Улыбка Гаррисона была лучезарна.

– Тогда я и узнал. Я понял. Кристин была жива, а ты об этом знал. Конечно, я все еще не получил информации о местонахождении денег или по какой причине ты остался и каким боком в этом деле замешан Холмс, правда, было похоже, что эти двое не смылись вместе. Мне даже в каком-то смысле стыдно, что я так долго не мог сообразить. Не поймите меня неправильно, я ничего не имею против геев. Но я не понимал, что он был той самой твоей причиной остаться. Не понимал до того вечера, когда ты позвонил ему и устроил секс по телефону.

\- Ну ты и мудак, - сквозь зубы процедил Джон. Его даже замутило от бешенства при мысли, что этот человек подслушивал его разговоры с Шерлоком.

\- А потом все стало совсем ясно. Наконец, у меня было то, что нужно – болевая точка, которая заставит тебя говорить. Только дотянуться до нее было непросто, потому что оказалось, что добраться до Холмса сложнее, чем до вашей королевы. – Он снова посмотрел на Шерлока. – В один из будних дней я доехал на поезде до станции, откуда добрался сюда автобусом, но быстро понял, что в это место нельзя просто так заявиться и все тут осмотреть. Даже и не знаю, это ваша церковь настолько параноидальна или все это из-за тебя, думаю, скорее всего, все-таки из-за тебя – про тебя писали во всех газетах, пока ты не провернул этот трюк с исчезновением, а таблоиды здесь неуправляемы.

Если они останутся живы, подумал Джон, он поблагодарит Саймона от имени всех обитателей аббатства. А ведь он даже себе не представлял…

\- Так что я записался в первый ретрит, в который была возможность попасть, и приехал, чтобы сориентироваться на местности. Оказалось, что организаторы не очень-то желают видеть незнакомцев поблизости помещений, где живут обитатели ретрита. Но мне удалось эту проблему решить с помощью местной поэтессы. Боже, эта девица глупа как курица. Она была просто счастлива пригласить меня к себе в гости и рассказала мне все про Шерлока Холмса – какой он весь загадочный с этим его шрамом и хромотой, как они связаны судьбой, потому что она поэтесса и понимает его измученную страданиями душу, и так далее…

Шерлока передернуло от отвращения. 

– Она меня встречала всего лишь дважды.

\- Да, потому что ты не покидаешь своей башни. Это она мне тоже рассказала. А двери снаружи всегда заперты, как я узнал, когда пришел сюда с ней… а еще я обнаружил, что она не единственная, кто приводит сюда гостей. Преподобный Саймон Фэллоуз, который возглавляет ретрит для страдающих ПТСР, постоянно проводит мероприятия и за его пределами. Попасть в ПТСР ретрит оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем в другие. Оказалось, что существует лист ожидания, но я дождался своей очереди довольно быстро. Есть такая особенность у парней с ПТСР - процент самоубийств среди них настолько высок, что никто особенно и не озадачивается, если это вдруг случится с тремя из них подряд.

Джон почувствовал, что ему нехорошо, а Шерлок был возмущен. 

– Три самоубийства среди ветеранов, которые были в списке кандидатов в один и тот же ретрит, и никто этого не заметил? Только не говорите мне, что все это произошло в Лондоне.

\- Так что вот я и здесь, – продолжил Гаррисон, снова улыбнувшись. – Провел час с преподобным – он вполне ничего, этот мужик, да и нельзя сказать, что я не клиент для такого ретрита. Четыре года в гребаной дыре, думаете, у меня нет ПТСР? Когда я вернулся, нечто подобное было мне очень нужно. Может, я как-нибудь приду в один из них. Я сказал Саймону, что хочу прогуляться и, скорее всего, не приду на ужин, а сам дождался, когда все уйдут. Вот. А теперь, когда мы восполнили пробелы в информации, позволь мне спросить еще раз, где твоя жена?

Молчание тянулось очень, очень долго.

Джон слегка качнул головой. 

– Я не знаю.

Гаррисон посмотрел на него с преувеличенным разочарованием. 

– Доктор Уотсон…

\- Нет, я клянусь вам, что я не знаю. Я с самого начала понимал, что я не смогу… как только я узнал, то даже и не сомневался, что не смогу последовать за ней. Она поняла, и сказала, что не может меня об этом просить. Это было по обоюдному согласию. – Джон почувствовал, что на него накатывает приступ истерического смеха. Обоюдное согласие - словосочетание для тех, кто смог договориться об опеке над детьми, не поубивав при этом друг друга. Но не для них. – Было лучше, чтобы я не знал.

Взгляд Гаррисона стал смертельно жестким. 

– Но был тот, кто знал. Кто сказал тебе, что я искал Кристин?

Джон сглотнул. Он не осмеливался посмотреть на Шерлока. Если Гаррисон не знал о Майкрофте – может, они могли бы как-то это использовать… 

\- Я не знаю. Мне сказала Мэри.

\- Ты лжешь.

Шерлок фыркнул со своего дивана. 

– О, прекрасное наблюдение. Он наихудший лжец из тех, что мне когда-либо встречались. И это та самая причина, по которой ему не сказали, куда уехала Мэри.

\- А ты знаешь?

\- Нет, - Шерлок пожал плечами, что получилось несколько неловко по причине связанных за спиной рук. – Я в то время был за пределами страны. Тоже сидел в дыре в горах, так уж вышло.

Глаза Гаррисона сузились. В тишине раздался длинный раскат грома. 

– Но ты знаешь, кто был ее контактом.

\- Нет.

\- Ты умеешь врать лучше, – произнес Гаррисон. – Но я все равно тебе не верю. – Он задумался, и Джон почти представил себе ход его мыслей: у Шерлока не было причин защищать Мэри, у них не было ребенка, он мог даже хотеть от нее избавиться. – Просто скажи мне, - мягко сказал он. – Все станет настолько проще, если ты скажешь.

Шерлок ему улыбнулся и с некоторым шоком Джон понял, что Холмс получает удовольствие от происходящего – прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, когда у него была возможность посоревноваться в интеллекте с кем-нибудь, играющим в хитроумную игру. 

– О, проще. Просто – это скучно.

Джон лихорадочно пытался подумать на один шаг вперед, как сделал бы Шерлок – что произойдет ,если они сдадут сейчас имя Майкрофта? Гаррисон станет ему звонить, требуя, чтобы тот соединил его с Мэри? Начнет угрожать жизнью Эм, если Мэри не переведет ему деньги немедленно прямо во время разговора? Позвонит ли Майкрофт в полицию? Джон на какой-то момент представил себе морпехов, которые спасали Шерлока, влетающими в окна вместе с лавиной из стекла и пуль, как это часто показывают в кино.  
Раздался оглушительный удар грома, и молнией осветило комнату, настолько ярко, что в одну секунду Джону даже показалось, что к ним и вправду пожаловали морпехи. Шерлок и Гаррисон поморщились. Потоки дождя обрушились на окна с западной стороны.  
Гаррисон поднялся и подошел к Шерлоку, потянувшись к его связанным рукам. 

– Хм, - протянул он. - Восточная Европа? Выдергивание ногтей всегда было любимым приемом у красных. – Он склонил голову набок. – Невероятно, насколько это больно, правда? Никогда не подумаешь, что ноготь может вызывать такую боль, но… - Он щелкнул пальцем по пальцу Шерлока. Тот резко вдохнул, отворачиваясь, и Джон увидел, как он сжал зубы. Гаррисон щелкнул снова, сильнее. И еще. И еще. Шерлок дернулся, пытаясь вырвать руки из захвата Гаррисона, но тот без труда вернул их на место. - Уверен, что если я на них наступлю, - небрежно предположил он, - боль будет невероятно сильная, как думаешь? Наверное, после этого будет очень сложно играть на разных инструментах. – В приступе внезапной жестокости, он сдернул Шерлока с дивана и швырнул его на пол к ногам Джона. – Но думаю, что вот это будет больнее, – произнес Гаррисон и сильно пнул Шерлока в спину. 

Шерлок закричал, пронзительно и страшно, разрывая сердце Джона на кусочки, и безуспешно попытался свернутся клубком. Гаррисон ударил его снова. 

– Прекрати! – крикнул Джон. – Оставь его в покое, остановись!

\- Знаешь, я должен тебя поблагодарить за ту маленькую подсказку, - сказал Гаррисон, взглянув на Джона. – Когда ты ходил смотреть на этих дурацких птиц, ты всегда брал с собой телефон. Я не знал, какая у него проблема, пока ты не рассказал Фэллоузу. Сломанный позвоночник, правильно? – Он пнул еще раз, и Шерлок вскрикнул. – Ты же понимаешь, что от этого его может парализовать. – Он посмотрел на Шерлока, свернувшегося в клубок у его ног, и уже не пытающегося уползти. – Кристин тебе не рассказывала, почему меня выпихнули на офисную работу в первый раз? Чрезмерное применение силы. Мои пленники довольно часто умирали.

\- Остановитесь, пожалуйста, - беспомощно произнес Джон, чувствуя, что голос его подводит. – Я все сделаю. Пошлю Мэри сообщение, спрошу ее о деньгах. Я уверен, что она…

\- Нет, так не годится.

\- Джон, нет, - тяжело дыша, сказал лежащий на полу Шерлок. – Твоя дочь… ты не можешь… - Его лицо было мокрым от слез. Джон посмотрел на него в отчаянии. Вспышка молнии снова осветила комнату. 

Гаррисон шикнул на них, и в приступе гнева занес ногу, с силой направив ботинок Шерлоку в бедро. Раздался невероятно сильный удар грома – похоже, эпицентр грозы был прямо над ними – и вдруг в комнате погас свет.  
Джон удивился, сбитый с толку, а потом подумал это от грозы, а потом раздались вопли.

\- Верните свет! Включите его! Включите свет! Черт вас всех подери, включите освещение!

Гаррисон, подумал Джон в недоумении. Это кричал Гаррисон. Казалось, он совершенно спятил. Джон слышал, что тот мечется, спотыкаясь, правда, было непонятно, что тот пытается сделать – выбитые пробки включить заново, не выходя из башни, было невозможно.

\- Суки, верните электричество немедленно!

Выстрел был настолько громким, что на какое-то мгновение Джон подумал, что это новый удар грома. О Боже, неужели Гаррисон открыл стрельбу вслепую? Он что, совсем съехал с катушек? Было очень похоже на правду. Потом Гаррисон закричал снова, но в этот раз он орал без слов – это был просто долгий непрекращающийся вой от боли или ужаса, или злобы, или Бог знает чего еще. Послышался глухой удар и раздался еще один выстрел. 

– Шерлок! – отчаянно крикнул Джон.

Внезапно вой прекратился. Он сменился низким, жутким булькающим звуком по левую руку от Джона.

\- Шерлок? – прошептал Джон. – Шерлок? – Привязанный к креслу, он почувствовал, что его трясет. Звук слева продолжался. Блеснула молния, но в свете ее короткой вспышке Джон никого не увидел. Будто бы в комнате был он один. 

Раздался раскат грома, но потом грохот продолжился, и до Джона дошло, что кто-то колотит в дверь. 

– Джон! Шерлок! Джон!

\- Вызовите полицию! – прокричал изо всех сил Джон. – Уходите отсюда, немедленно! У него пистолет!

\- Джон! – это был голос Саймона. Джон слышал, как дверь дрожит под ударами, но знал, что она не поддастся: дверь была пятнадцать сантиметров толщиной и закрыта на тяжелый стальной засов. – Я позвонил в полицию. Нейл! Просто опусти на пол оружие, и все будет нормально!

Сквозь крики Джон расслышал новый звук, будто что-то с трудом неравномерно волокут. Он напряг слух, но дождь и гром делали невозможным определить, откуда этот звук раздавался. Шум становился все тише, словно отдаляясь. 

– Шерлок? – снова попытался докричаться Джон. – Саймон! Ты сказал им, чтобы прислали скорую?

Раздался металлический скрежет, и на мгновение Джон оцепенел, а потом с облегчением понял, что это отодвинут дверной засов. Дверь распахнулась, и Джон увидел свет от фонаря на полу и очертания высокой фигуры, с трудом различимые позади. Луч света поднялся и попал Джону на лицо. Он инстинктивно зажмурился.

\- Извините, - голос Саймона приблизился, а свет сдвинулся в сторону. Джон услышал, как тот резко вдохнул. Свет фонаря оказался на полу - похоже, Саймон наклонился – раздался еле слышный шепот, а потом луч света снова поднялся – Саймон передвигался по комнате.  
\- Джон, извините, я вернусь к вам, как только смогу, - тихо произнес Саймон, проходя мимо. Джон повернул голову и понял, что теперь способен различать очертания предметов. Снова прогремел гром, но уже не так громко – видимо, грозовой фронт перемещался дальше. Джон оглянулся в сторону двери так резко, что в шее что-то щелкнуло, но ничего не увидел. Стол загораживал обзор и не давал увидеть, что происходит на полу.   
Не имея возможности освободиться самостоятельно, Джон просто сидел неподвижно. Он не имел представления, где находится Шерлок, и жив ли он или мертв. Он не знал, где был Гаррисон, и кто, собственно говоря, открыл дверь. Он боялся позвать, опасаясь, что ответить может совсем не тот.  
Саймон положил фонарь на пол недалеко от лестницы, и похоже было, что он стоит на коленях. Джон слышал, как тот что-то негромко говорит. Дождь стих, и Джону начал понемногу различать слова – было похоже на молитву. Джон вдохнул, выдохнул, подумал, не помолиться ли ему тоже, но не смог думать ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме Шерлока.   
Неровный шаркающий звук послышался снова. Джон разглядел темную фигуру на полу, движущуюся к нему, и с нахлынувшей на него волной безграничной благодарности понял, что это был Шерлок – он наполовину полз, наполовину подтягивал самого себя в сторону Джона.

\- О Боже, - сказал Джон тихо, из-за того, чем сейчас был занят Саймон. – Шерлок. Пожалуйста, лежи спокойно, хорошо? Не пытайся двигаться. Саймон сказал, что он вызвал подмогу.

Шерлок не ответил. Он подтянулся ближе к стулу Джона, и следом Джон почувствовал его руку у себя на запястье и ощутил, что тот разрезал ленту. Джон понял, как онемели его руки.

\- Спасибо, - с благодарностью сказал Джон. Он потер запястья, восстанавливая циркуляцию крови, и содрал скотч, поморщившись от того, что вместе со скотчемон лишился части волос на руках. Шерлок показался сбоку от него и что-то ему протянул.

\- Сам справишься? – устало спросил он и тихо лег на пол.

Джон поднес полученную вещь к глазам и прищурился в полутьме. Это был охотничий нож Шерлока. И тут Джон понял: Шерлок воспользовался внезапно наступившей темнотой и истерикой Гаррисона, достал свое оружие из ножен, что носил на ноге и разрезал свои узы.   
– Слава Богу, слава Богу, - бормотал он, подумав, что ему хочется помолиться. Слава Богу и любому, кто смог его услышать, что он не забрал тогда нож у Шерлока.

Джон перерезал клейкую ленту на своих лодыжках и рухнул на пол рядом с Шерлоком, который неглубоко часто дышал.

\- О, любимый, - произнес Джон, чувствуя, как сжимается горло. – О, любимый, прости меня.

\- Это не твоя вина, - с трудом ответил Шерлок.

\- Ну, в этот раз точно не твоя, - сказал Джон, и от этих слов Шерлок закашлялся в бессильной попытке рассмеяться. Он постарался поднять голову.

\- Я помогу, - сказал Джон, подвинувшись поближе и положив голову Шерлока себе на бедро. Почувствовав влагу, он вытер лицо Шерлока от слез. – Полежи, не двигаясь, скорая уже в пути. Пожалуйста. 

\- Гаррисон…

\- Я не знаю. С ним Саймон.

\- Я перерезал ему горло, – тихо сказал Шерлок. – Я не хотел, Джон. Я порезал его ахиллово сухожилие, чтобы он упал, а потом решил, что могу отобрать у него пистолет, но он оказался слишком силен, и он продолжал стрелять. 

\- Ты был великолепен, – решительно произнес Джон. – Ты спас нам жизнь, Шерлок. Он бы убил и нас, и Мэри, а может, и мою дочь тоже.

\- Мммм, - Шерлок закрыл глаза, заскрипел зубами и вздрогнул. Джон погладил его по голове.

Раздался скрип, и Саймон поднялся на ноги. До Джона дошло, что булькающие звуки прекратились. Должно быть, Гаррисон был мертв. Джон ненавидел этого человека за то, что он сделал с ними, но теперь, когда он уже не представлял угрозы, он почувствовал к нему жалость: за то, что жизнь того была пустой - в ней не было ничего, кроме мести и жадности.

\- Шерлок, что я могу сделать? – спросил Саймон, опускаясь рядом с ними на колени и направив свет фонаря на пол.

\- Принеси его таблетки, - ответил Джон. – Неси все, а еще дай одеяло, пожалуйста. Он не любит холод.

Саймон кивнул и быстро прошел на кухню, вскоре вернувшись с лекарствами, а следом принес одеяло.

\- Я пойду вниз, включу электричество и буду там дожидаться полицию и скорую помощь, - сказал он, заботливо накрыв Шерлока одеялом. – Ладно?

\- Подожди, - с удивлением сказал Джон. – Так это ты выключил освещение?

Саймон кивнул. 

– Отключил главный рубильник. Удачно, что все остальные сейчас на ужине, а то кто-нибудь мог бы снова его включить.

\- Как…

\- Все время, что я с ним разговаривал, я чувствовал, что что-то не так, но не знал, с какой стороны подойти. А потом я пошел ужинать с Крессидой и спросил о нем. Она видела, что тот ходит ко мне в гости, и сказала, что он был тут раньше и много спрашивал о Шерлоке. Естественно, тогда-то я и понял, что он просто напросился ко мне, чтобы проникнуть в аббатство. Я вернулся сюда и слушал вас из-за двери.

\- Вы знали, - сказал Шерлок. Его голос прерывался от боли и от усталости. – Вы знали, что он боится темноты.

\- Знал. Да простит меня Господь, я знал. Он мне не говорил, но я знал.

\- Так же, как вы знали, что я темноты не боюсь, хотя я никогда этого не говорил.

\- Вам нравится темнота. В темноте вы чувствуете себя в безопасности, - голос Саймона стал резким. – Поэтому я подумал… Я подумал, что этим дам вам шанс.

\- Вы были с ним в его последние минуты, - сказал Джон. – Он не был одинок в момент смерти. И вы спасли нас. 

В конце концов, Саймону придется самому разбираться с собственной совестью, но, по мнению Джона, он был настолько же на стороне ангелов, насколько когда-либо был Шерлок.  
Саймон осторожно разгладил одеяло у Шерлока на плече и проверил, накрыты ли у того ноги. Свет фонаря не давал Джону увидеть его лицо. 

– Ну, хорошо. Они скоро подъедут. Я позабочусь, чтобы врачи сразу же шли сюда.

После ухода Саймона в комнате стало совсем тихо. Дождь почти перестал, и Джону стали лучше видно в темноте. 

\- Если тебе все еще холодно, то я могу принести еще одно одеяло, - предложил он.

\- Это не я дрожу, - ответил Шерлок. – Это ты.

С каким-то приглушенным удивлением Джон понял, что это правда. Он все еще пытался осознать, что все это случилось в реальности – пистолет у его головы, Шерлок на полу. Зеленый Пиджак – Нейл Гаррисон, теперь уже мертвый, Мэри и Эм. Сокровища, о которых он никогда не слышал. Самые интимные моменты его жизни, которые разбирались по деталям в поисках подсказок. Саймон, который позаботился о заблудшей душе, а потом отпустил ее ради спасения других. И вдруг до него окончательно дошло, что он мог навсегда потерять Шерлока, что Гаррисон вполне мог убить его, и его начало трясти так сильно, что у него застучали зубы.  
Шерлок поднял руку и положил ему на ногу, слегка сжав. 

– Ты как?

\- Нормально, - проговорил Джон. – Скоро буду в норме. Просто это… черт. Но пока мы… а ты сам-то как? – Он мысленно пнул себя за такой идиотский вопрос. Конечно, Шерлоку было плохо. Одному Богу было известно, как сильно пострадала его спина, и какой ущерб был нанесен его психике, когда в его убежище проник чужак, угрожая его жизни…

\- И я буду, - ответил ему Шерлок, а потом повторил тоном человека, что-то внезапно понявшего. - И я буду. Буду в норме. Я теперь это знаю. Я буду в порядке.

Джон медленно, глубоко дышал, пока не почувствовал, что дрожь его отпускает. Он убрал волосы с лица Шерлока и склонился, чтобы прижаться к нему виском к виску.

\- Джон, – сказал Шерлок, все еще продолжая удивляться самому себе. – Я скучаю по тому, чтобы рисковать жизнью, доказывая, что я умный.

Джон рассмеялся, все еще с дрожью в голосе, и пожал его руку. Вдруг все вокруг них вернулось к жизни, в тишине оглушительно зашумел холодильник, а свет залил все пространство вокруг. Шерлок закрыл глаза.

\- Когда мы со всем этим закончим, я отправлюсь на операцию, - прошептал он. – Как только Майкрофт о ней договорится.

\- О черт, Майкрофт, - проговорил Джон. – Господи, мы же должны ему позвонить – что мы будем говорить полицейским? – одновременно он пытался достать телефон, а потом разочарованно застонал - конечно же, батарея была разряжена. Гребаный Гаррисон, даже с того света над ними поиздевался.

\- Уже сделано, - сказал Шерлок, не открывая глаз. 

\- Что?

\- Мой телефон был у меня на столе. Как только я увидел в дверях незнакомца, я нажал на контакты, на телефон Майкрофта и на громкую связь. Три кнопки. Все произошло еще до того, как тот вошел внутрь. 

Джон повернул голову, чтобы заглянуть на стол, что, естественно, у него не получилось из его положения, и засмеялся.

\- Ты даже ни на секунду не потерял голову, так ведь? А я, придурок, беспокоился, как ты сможешь вернуться в Лондон.

Шерлок фыркнул.

– Я не понимаю, почему здесь до сих пор не приземлился вертолет.

\- Потому что там чертовски сильный ураган, что-то мне подсказывает. Держись. – Джон аккуратно опустил Шерлока на пол и с трудом поднялся на ноги, чтобы забрать телефон, который, конечно же, лежал на столе на виду у всех. Он выключил громкую связь, вернулся на пол и снова уложил Шерлока на себя, приподняв его под спину. – Майкрофт? Шерлок здесь, рядом со мной. Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось все это услышать, он держится…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Номерной счет в банке - банковский счет, определяемый по номеру, который известен только владельцу счета и ограниченному кругу банковского персонала. Номер служит для идентификации владельца счета.   
> 2 - «Таинственный сад» — роман англо-американской писательницы Фрэнсис Элизы Бёрнетт. Впервые был опубликован по частям, начиная с осени 1910; полностью был впервые опубликован в виде книги в 1911. «Таинственный сад» является одной из самых популярных книг писательницы.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Простите, у вас не найдется еще одного одеяла? – попросил Джон. – Ему холодно.

\- Это из-за капельницы, - пояснила довольно симпатичная темноглазая медсестра, накрывая Шерлока одеялом. – Температура тела падает. И эти больничные одежки совсем не греют. Вам просили передать, что они почти готовы. Вас позовут с минуты на минуту.

Шерлок приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на нее мутным взглядом.

\- Ваша семья изменит свое мнение, - сказал он ей. – Они расстроены тем, что ваш жених не сикх, но когда…

\- Большое вам спасибо, - громко прервал его Джон. – Простите, под воздействием седативных препаратов он перестает фильтровать, что говорит, - добавил он вполголоса.

\- Я просто хотел ее подбодрить, - возмутился Шерлок.

\- Ты просто хотел отвлечься от мыслей о том, что очень скоро тебя заберут в операционную. - Джон положил руки по обе стороны лица Шерлока. - А теперь послушай. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься. А когда все это закончится, ты сможешь ходить, и тебе не будет больно.

\- Возможно.

\- Вне всякого сомнения.

\- Вероятность от восьмидесяти до восьмидесяти пяти процентов, что нельзя назвать…

Джон поцеловал его, чтобы он заткнулся. 

\- Ты поправишься. Вера, любимый, вера может сдвинуть горы.

\- Это _несусветный бред_.

\- Тссс, ты заставляешь монитор артериального давления пищать.

Шерлок затих, сердитый и несколько дезориентированный.

\- Знаешь, что я сделаю, если ты окажешься прав?

\- Что ты сделаешь?

\- Я пойду с тобой, чтобы посмотреть на этих сапсанов. Не может быть, чтобы они были настолько интересными, как ты о них рассказываешь.

Джон посмотрел на него с улыбкой – он был приятно удивлен.

\- Было бы здорово. Я буду очень рад. Весной, когда ты полностью поправишься, птицы как раз будут гнездиться.

Глаза Шерлока задвигались под закрытыми веками.

\- А потом я сорву с тебя всю одежду и…

\- Вы готовы?

Джон подскочил от неожиданности и прикрыл рукой рот Шерлока. 

\- Да! Извините. Да, он готов. - Он отдернул руку и наклонился, чтобы еще раз поцеловать Шерлока. – До скорой встречи, любимый.

Шерлок посмотрел на него с беспокойством и протянул руку в попытке ухватиться за Джона.

\- Джон… 

\- Все, вперед, - бодро сказал Джон, выпрямляясь. 

Если бы Шерлок сам не отпустил его, Джон разрыдался бы как ребенок. Он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но это оказалось выше его сил, поэтому он просто постарался принять спокойный и уверенный вид. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что у него получилось. Каталка обогнула край двери, и последнее, что увидел Джон, была бледная рука Шерлока, висящая в воздухе, как будто тот все еще пытался дотянуться Джона.  
Храброе выражение сползло с лица Джона, и ему пришлось сглотнуть комок в горле несколько раз. Ну ладно. Теперь комната ожидания в отделении хирургии. Сначала в туалет – он уже довольно долго терпел из последних сил, но не хотел оставлять Шерлока одного. Затем чашечка кофе. Да. Джон сделал глубокий вдох, расправил плечи и пошел.  
Устроившись подальше от всех в углу комнаты ожидания, Джон сделал глоток кофе и поморщился. Отвратительно. Почему больничный кофе всегда такой мерзкий? Он даже не был горячим. Джон вздохнул и неохотно сделал еще один глоток, потом посмотрел на часы. Как дожить до конца... Не прошло еще и пяти минут. Шерлока, может, еще даже не начали оперировать.   
Перед ним материализовалась рука с картонным стаканчиком из кафе, которому полагалось быть поприличнее, чем тот, каким сейчас давился Джон. Этот кофе и пах лучше. Рука, что неудивительно, принадлежала Майкрофту.

\- Привет, - удивленно поздоровался Джон. – Я думал, тебя еще нет в стране. Это для меня?

\- Я вернулся позавчера, - ответил Майкрофт, протягивая ему стакан. – Но потребовалось уделить внимание некоторым вопросам.

Джон с благодарностью отпил горячего кофе. 

\- Это потрясающе. Спасибо. Я больше и слова плохого не позволю Шерлоку про тебя сказать. 

\- О, я уверен, что он сломит твое сопротивление довольно быстро.

\- Ты с ним только что разминулся… его забрали несколько минут назад.

\- Да. Я так и планировал, - мягко сказал Майкрофт. – Всего кофе мира не хватит, чтобы расплатиться с тобой за то, что ты освободил меня от ответственности ухаживать за братом в больнице. 

\- О, он не… ладно, он не настолько…ну ладно, настолько… Как там все прошло?

\- Довольно хорошо. Наш общий друг заверил меня, что там не осталось незакрытых тем. Я также встречался с американцами, которые испытывали некоторые сомнения насчет Нейла Гаррисона еще до его исчезновения несколько месяцев назад. Похоже, они не сильно огорчились, узнав, что он не вернется на службу. А что касается другого вопроса… Мне сообщили, что поиски Кристин Амбарджи никому не интересны. «Не стоит будить спящую собаку»- так можно охарактеризовать сегодняшнее отношение к ситуации.

По правде говоря, Джон понятия не имел, убедил ли Майкрофт остальных во взаимной выгоде подобного подхода, или же он остался кому-то очень сильно обязан. Джон решил, что не хочет этого знать.

\- У меня есть для тебя письмо. 

Майкрофт вытащил из пиджака конверт и извлек оттуда сложенный лист бумаги, который и передал Джону. Бумага была тонкой и помятой и немного напомнила письма, что отправляли почтой, когда Джон был еще маленьким.

_Дорогой Джон,  
Я ужасно сожалею о том, что произошло. Клянусь тебе, я понятия не имела, что Нейл остался в живых. Каких бы грехов за мной ни числилось, я бы никогда не бросила его там умирать, если бы знала._

Джон почувствовал, что с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Моральный кодекс его бывшей жены, как и Шерлока, был весьма специфичен: она не стала бы спасать человека, который пытался ее кинуть , но скорее предпочла бы прострелить бы ему голову, чем позволить умирать медленной смертью.

_Я никогда не хотела всех этих денег. Я просто хотела уйти. Я не стремилась уволиться и жить где-нибудь на яхте. Я хотела жизни, обычной жизни, построенной не на лжи, жизни, в которой я могла бы помогать людям. Поэтому я поехала в Лондон и выучилась на медсестру. Я обеспечила финансовую поддержку семье Рехана и отложила средства на случай, если мне понадобится быстро скрыться. А остальное просто положила на хранение. Я думала отдать это благотворительной организации, одной их тех, что строят школы для девочек, но, на удивление, оказалось очень сложно расстаться с состоянием, однажды подержав его в руках. Майкрофт обещал мне помочь. Часть из этих денег я хочу использовать на то, чтобы возместить ущерб, причиненный Шерлоку, и с этим он мне тоже поможет.  
Майкрофт рассказал мне про тебя и Шерлока. Я очень рада за вас обоих. Думаю, Шерлок полюбил тебя довольно давно. Знаешь, уж если я не могу быть твоей второй половиной, то хочу, чтобы ей был Шерлок.  
Что касается еще одного человека, которого мы оба любим – ты был бы так горд, Джон. Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты ее увидел! Она красивая, умная, здоровая и счастливая. Она будет расти, слыша рассказы о том, какой замечательный человек ее отец, и когда она будет достаточно взрослой, она узнает всю историю. Я буду заботиться о ней, а ты будешь заботиться о Шерлоке, и, возможно, когда-нибудь мы увидимся вновь.  
Любящая тебя навеки,  
Мэри._

Джон прочел письмо еще раз. Он улыбался, хотя взгляд застили слезы. Она всегда останется его женой, как и его родители всегда будут его родителями, и Эм всегда будет его ребенком. Конечно, у него никогда не будет другого… хотя, сейчас ему впервые пришло в голову, что в один прекрасный день у него может появиться муж. Он понимал, что если бы они с Мэри остались вместе, то их чувства бы растворились, став горечью и досадой, но теперь, при таком развитии событий, их дружба сохранилась.  
Джон протянул письмо обратно Майкрофту, тот его сложил, достал сигаретную бумагу, и, завернув письмо в бумагу, скрутил самокрутку. Он сунул ее в нагрудный карман, проделав все эти манипуляции на глазах у удивленного Джона.

\- Собираешься это покурить?

\- Ты удивишься, но это отнюдь не противно, правда, как это ни прискорбно, не содержит никотин, - ответил Майкрофт.

\- Что она имеет ввиду под возмещением ущерба?

Майкрофт поднял папку, лежавшую на стуле рядом с ним.

\- Когда Шерлок был маленьким, наша семья несколько лет подряд проводила лето в Сассексе, в имении у друга семьи. Неподалеку был коттедж, где один старик держал пчел. Шерлок никогда не проявлял интереса к тому, чем наши родители надеялись его заинтересовать – походам на пляж или урокам верховой езды на пони, – но он увлекся пчелами и каждый день навещал старика. Многие годы он был твердо уверен, что, когда вырастет, тоже станет пчеловодом, и поселится именно в этом коттедже. Несколько месяцев назад, когда стало ясно, что Шерлоку вскоре потребуется жилье, где не нужно будет ходить по лестницам, я навел справки об этом доме, но снять его в долгосрочную аренду оказалось слишком дорого. Однако… - Майкрофт достал пачку скрепленных страниц и передал ее Джону, – благодаря неспокойной совести нашего общего друга, теперь вы являетесь его владельцами.

_\- Что?_

\- Это жилье намного ближе к Лондону, чем Рейгетское аббатство. Если Шерлок решит вернуться к своей бывшей профессии, вы сможете использовать его как загородный дом или же продать его. Если нет… я думаю, он будет счастлив сочинять там музыку. – Майкрофт перелистнул первую страницу, на которой был изображен невероятно очаровательный маленький коттедж, заросший дикими розами. – На первом этаже есть комната, которая в настоящее время является кабинетом и легко может быть использоваться как спальня, пока Шерлок снова не сможет подниматься по ступенькам. Кухня недавно была отремонтирована...

Джон, вытаращив глаза, слушал, как Майкрофт рассказывает про водопровод, крышу и состояние ульев. Коттедж был прекрасен, но почему-то он не мог представить Шерлока там. Место Шерлока было в Лондоне или еще где-то, где ничто не ограничивало бы его беспокойную натуру. Джон с тоской вспомнил о башне, с ее заунывными ветрами и потрясающими видами – месте для дикого сапсана. Это место было, если можно так о нем сказать, _прирученным_.

\- На втором этаже спальня и терраса смотрят на море, - продолжил Майкрофт, словно прочитав его мысли. Он перевернул еще одну страницу.

\- О, - негромко сказал Джон. Конечно же, там был длинный склон, поросший травой, море у его подножия, скалы, утесы и кружащиеся над ними птицы. _Да_. А вот это Джон вполне мог себе представить – Шерлока на одиноком обрыве, с волосами, которые треплет ветер; вечно меняющееся море, и небо, мелькающие в его глазах калейдоскопом зеленого, синего и серого. – Да. Да, это может сработать.

\- Я именно так и подумал, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Майкрофт.

\- Сколько нужно времени, чтобы подготовить дом? Шерлок пробудет какое-то время в больнице, но если ему не нужно будет в реабилитационный центр…

\- Совсем немного. Я позабочусь об устройстве спальни на первом этаже, или, скорее всего, подключу к этому мамочку. Она придет в ужас от его прически, – Майкрофт выглядел очень довольным.

Джон фыркнул, и Майкрофт протянул ему папку.

\- Тут все детали. Я должен идти, сегодня у меня много дел, а еще нужно перед уходом выкурить сигаретку.

\- Эй, - окликнул Джон, и Майкрофт остановился, оглядываясь назад. – Спасибо. За все.

\- Тебе спасибо, - ответил Майкрофт без своей обычной насмешливости. Он замолчал, будто засомневавшись. - Вблизи вашего нового дома нет достойных ресторанов, но в деревне есть паб с довольно сносным выбором пива.

\- Дартс?

\- Кажется, я его там заметил, когда заглянул по дороге.

Джон ухмыльнулся. 

\- Тогда я буду ждать тебя, - сказал он. – Как минимум два раза в месяц.

\- Пришли мне смс, когда операция закончится.

\- Как будто ты не узнаешь об этом раньше меня, - улыбнулся Джон, и Майкрофт приподняв одну бровь, вытащил из кармана свою странную шпионскую сигарету и зашагал прочь.

***

Прошло время. Оно неизбежно так делает, хотя о своеобразной эластичной природе времени Джон не в первый раз размышлял в последующие недели. Когда ты с ужасом ждешь обратного воскресного поезда, перед этим проведя целую неделю вдали от любимого человека, кажется, что время в выходной летит со скоростью света. Когда человек, которого ты любишь, страдает, время ползет черепашьими шагами. Но проходит оно всегда.  
Человек был похоронен в безымянной могиле. Где-то было закрыто дело.  
В Сассексе четыре физиотерапевта потребовали перевода или вообще уволились. По крайней мере, у одного из четырех случился нервный срыв.  
Человек в Йоркшире каждый день молился за душу Нейла Гаррисона.  
Крошечный народ на Кавказе отметил годовщину своего нового национального праздника.  
Фонд Малалы [1] получил чрезвычайно щедрое анонимное пожертвование и начал планировать несколько новых школ, а также занялся расширением своей деятельности в лагерях сирийских беженцев.   
Опали листья, и в Риджентс парке был торжественно открыт мемориал.  
Мужчина средних лет думал о том, чему он научился за последние несколько лет: быть терпеливым, верить в чудеса, он понял, когда нужно крепко держать, а когда отпустить. Он подумал, что, возможно, еще не слишком стар, чтобы, в конце концов, научиться водить машину.  
Женщина уже далеко не средних лет, чувствуя себя одинокой, заперла свой дом и направилась в Париж, чтобы научиться кондитерскому искусству. _Pour mes garcons_ [2], так она им объяснила.  
Наступила зима, и дни становились темными и холодными. В старый коттедж провели новую систему отопления.

\- Самую совершенную, а еще я сам сделал несколько изменений, и там теперь как в сауне, - рассказывал своим приятелям за пинтой пива человек, который ее устанавливал. Потом он вытер рот и пошел сразиться с аристократичным мерзавцем, которого, к его величайшему изумлению, наконец-то удалось побить в дартс. Втайне он подозревал, что человек в костюме намеренно слил ему игру, но от этого восхищенные крики его товарищей не казались менее приятными.  
В Лондоне женщина в строгом деловом костюме опустилась на одно колено перед другой, худенькой и необычной, и протянула ей бриллиант для пирсинга в носу.

\- Да! – вскричала Девушка С Кольцом В Носу. – О, Боже мой, конечно, да! – и залилась слезами.

В ресторане вежливо зааплодировали, официанты хлопали с тайным облегчением – предложения руки и сердца были заведомо рискованным делом, и именно в этом заведении несколько лет назад случился тот самый инцидент, когда обнадеженный ухажер и прикинувшийся официантом… ну, по крайней мере, в этот раз все получилось. Излюбленное место Девушки С Кольцом В Носу в уголке в Speedy’s некоторое время пустовало, но вскоре его облюбовали новые постоянные посетители, так же как и появились они на тех местах, где сиживали Джон и Зеленый Пиджак.  
На другом конце света маленькой девочке исполнилось два года.  
Ее мама влюбилась.  
Время прошло, это неостановимо. Пришла весна. Дни стали длиннее и теплее, и сапсаны вернулись на свои скалы.

***

- _Не отставай_ , Джон! 

\- Тебе лучше меня подождать, - прокричал Джон в ответ. – Если принять во внимание, что я знаю, куда идти, а ты нет.

\- Естественно, я тоже знаю. Ты неоднократно все это описывал.

Джон вздохнул, но все равно заулыбался. Уже прошло несколько недель, как Шерлок мог ходить быстрее Джона, но он все равно радовался этому как ребенок, который научился убегать от мамы. Вот и сейчас он вприпрыжку несся по каменистой тропе. Ветер трепал его кудри, и Джон понимал, что впоследствии это обернется целым часом, посвященным расчесыванию спутавшихся волос. Шерлок уже объявил о своем намерении их состричь, когда они вновь поселятся на Бейкер Стрит – решение, о котором Джон тихонько сожалел.  
Шерлок уже скрылся из виду. Джон подумал, что эта поездка была замечательной идеей. На следующей неделе они собирались переселиться в Лондон, и, несмотря на то, что оба они понимали, что он к этому готов, все еще не до конца покинувшая Шерлока тревожность делала его напряженным и резким. Джон предложил посетить ретрит в Рейгейтском Аббатстве в основном, чтобы отвлечь Шерлока, но поездка очень помогла напомнить ему, как сильно он изменился.  
Джон зашел за поворот и обнаружил, Шерлока, сидящего на тропинке на корточках и напряженно вглядывающегося в чьи-то следы, с трудом угадывавшиеся на твердой земле.

\- Женские, - сообщил Шерлок. – Новая обувь, размер тридцать девять, но ширина ее шага говорит о том, что она выше, чем можно предположить по размеру. Ботинки ей малы. Поэтому она покачивалась, когда мы ее встретили. Я скажу Саймону, что ей нужно вернуть старые.

\- Ты о ком, о композиторше? – Они познакомились с той, кто заменила Шерлока в роли штатного композитора ретрита – беспокойной женщиной, которая написала довольно много жуткой и неблагозвучной музыки и, которая, по словам Саймона, часами гуляла по окрестностям.

\- Конечно, - Шерлок поднялся, и тут же его поднятые порывом ветра пряди волос закрыли его лицо. – Нужно было их подстричь до поездки, - пробормотал он.

\- Знаешь ли, весь смысл прогулки по долинам состоит в том, чтобы наслаждаться прекрасными пейзажами и компанией очаровательного спутника, - заметил Джон. – Поэтому предлагаю идти помедленнее. 

Шерлок одарил его взглядом, излучающим презрение. 

– Пейзажи - это скучно. Я хочу посмотреть на гнездящихся сапсанов, о которых ты мне твердил весь прошлый год, а потом перегнуть тебя через валун, ну, а потом мы пойдем назад, и скроемся от этого жуткого ветра.

\- Что? Я думал, что ты в прошлый раз просто бормотал об этом, чтобы отвлечься перед операцией!

\- Я никогда не _бормочу_ , - надменно сообщил Шерлок, и рванул вперед, безошибочно найдя еле видимую тропинку, что вела к гнездам.  
Джон покачал головой и зашагал следом. Он надеялся, что Шерлок говорил не всерьез – воздух был теплым, но ветер был вполне свежим, так что ему не очень импонировала мысль снимать штаны. Тем не менее… Джон со временем не просто разобрался, но и начал получать удовольствие от позиции снизу. Однако если и быть кому-то оттраханным на валуне, то уж Джон точно не собирался на это подписываться. Он незаметно для себя заулыбался, предвкушая, как подпрыгнет Шерлок, когда примется за него, и как он приземлится на пятую точку.  
Их путь был долгим и намного более каменистым, чем тропинка, что была сейчас под ногами Джона. Особенно ужасными были первые месяцы после операции Шерлока. Если бы у Джона были свои чертоги разума, он бы поместил эти воспоминания в темницу вместе с памятью о госпитале в Германии. До сих пор случалось, что Шерлок начинал задыхаться в толпе или в поездах. Он не поехал на открытие мемориала в Риджентс Парке прошлой осенью, а ведь оно заставило сердце Джона дрогнуть: присутствовавшие там слушали музыку в молчании, со слезами на глазах. Даже мама. Даже _Майкрофт_. Самая холодная часть зимы была особенно тяжелой. Джон часто просыпался ночами от того, что Шерлок рядом с ним трясся, выглядя дезориентированным, и царапал пальцами кожу на голове до крови.   
Но в объятиях Джона он всегда успокаивался, согревался и утихал, снова обретя свою опору. Покинув башню, он перестал носить с собой нож. В январе они начали посещать Лондон – заходили поужинать к Анджело, останавливались на ночь на Бейкер Стрит, где миссис Хадсон потчевала их потрясающими десертами и охала, глядя на волосы Шерлока. Иногда заглядывал Лестрад с парой файлов с делами – « На случай, если у тебя будет свободное время - я в курсе, что ты занят сочинением музыки. А что, ты так и собираешься ходить с такой прической?»  
Молли приезжала к ним в Сассекс, и привезла Шерлоку отвратительную пачку фотографий какого-то вскрытия. – Это что, месть за усы Джона?  
В феврале Шерлок перестал принимать заказы, правда Джон об этом не знал до того дня, когда они как-то возвращались поездом из Лондона, и Шерлок вдруг сказал:

\- Думаю, весной. Когда закончу оставшиеся части для «Креста Святой Бригитты».

«Крестом Святой Бригитты» назывался женский хор, в сотрудничестве с которым Шерлок работал над альбомом. Они уже записали одну небольшую вещь, также названную _«Крест Святой Бригитты»_ («это же очевидно, Джон»), и Джон считал, что это самое прекрасное из сочинений, написанных Шерлоком: голоса раскладывались на четырехголосный канон, а затем сливались в единую гармонию, подобно кресту, давшему название произведению. 

– Ну, это не должно занять у тебя много времени, - ответил он, стараясь, чтобы ответ прозвучал как можно безразличнее.

Шерлок фыркнул и повернулся к окну. 

– Я уже написал все самое интересное, и теперь работаю над девственницами-мученицами. _Скука_.

Но он закончил произведение. И теперь все было готово: их вещи были уже переправлены в Лондон, квартира убрана и проветрена (и, возможно, доверху набита выпечкой). Они могли пользоваться домом для вылазок за город еще два месяца, но потом он будет занят – они его сдали на лето – дополнительные деньги будут очень кстати, если вдруг их детективный бизнес будет развиваться медленно или же самому Шерлоку понадобится больше времени. Джон бросил работу сразу после операции Шерлока и не планировал к ней возвращаться. Шерлок записался на стрижку. Новая глава: Джон и Шерлок, вернувшиеся на Бейкер Стрит (наконец-то!), и Джон изнывал от нетерпения.  
Но Шерлок был таким напряженным и дерганым, что Джон не позволял ему одному ходить по магазинам из опасения, что тот снова начнет курить, поэтому со всех точек зрения эта поездка была очень удачной идеей Джона.

-Ага! – воскликнул Шерлок, внезапно набросившись на Джона и толкнув его на – к счастью – упругую кочку. – Наконец-то! Я не вижу никаких сапсанов, и мне скучно.

\- Ах ты, негодник, я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом, - ответил Джон, пытаясь столкнуть его с себя, и они перекатывались туда-сюда, покрываясь зелеными пятнами свежей травы и с трудом дыша, пока Шерлок не прижал Джона к земле и не заявил торжествующе: - Ты обязан отплатить мне за то, что мы впустую потратили время, придя сюда.

\- Нужно было смотреть в бинокль, зараза такая, - сказал Джон, обхватил Шерлока и точным движением перевернув их, теперь сам прижал того к земле. – Так, и кто сейчас будет возмещать убытки…

\- Эй! – послышался голос со стороны тропинки.

Джон подскочил, смутившись, но Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и схватил его за запястье, пытаясь утянуть его за большой валун. 

– Иди сюда, тут нас никто не увидит.

\- Шерлок, - зашипел Джон, и голос раздался снова, на этот раз ближе. 

– Шерлок! Шерлок, ты здесь?

\- Это Саймон, - сказал Шерлок, отпустив Джона и резко приподнявшись, настороженный, как ретривер, увидевший добычу. – Что-то случилось. Он поднялся на ноги, опершись о плечо Джона – одна нога все же была еще слабее. 

\- Мы здесь! За холмом! – прокричал Джон.

Саймон появился из-за поворота, дыша с трудом и держась за бок. 

– Я слишком стар, чтобы так бегать, - проговорил он, задыхаясь. – Шерлок, ты нужен… не мог бы ты…

\- Что-то пропало или кто-то умер? – нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок, и Джон фыркнул от смеха, не успев замаскировать это под приступ кашля.  
\- Умер! Викарий Торп Хесли – я знал, что с ним что-то не так, он просил о встрече…

\- Но так и не появился, - сказал Шерлок, широкими шагами направляясь в сторону тропинки. – Поэтому ты пошел к нему. Застрелен, зарезан или отравлен? Ты еще не звонил в полицию? Они там все испортят.

\- Ты точно…- начал было Джон.

Шерлок развернулся и, улыбаясь, посмотрел на него – безумно довольный, с озорной усмешкой, озарившей его лицо. 

– Пойдем скорее, Джон, отпуск окончен. Пришло наше время. 

И Джон широко улыбнулся ему в ответ:

– Да, время пришло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Фонд Малалы (The Malala Fund) – фонд, учрежденный ЮНЕСКО и Пакистаном и поддерживающий образование для девочек. Назван в честь Малалы Юзуфай, пакистанской правозащитницы, выступающей за образование женщин во всем мире.  
> 2 - Для моих мальчиков. – фр.


End file.
